I'm Pain, She's Healing
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Betrayal and love go hand in hand, the only question is how much pain do they really truly inflict upon their prey. She would fall into the darkness he resided in, but why would she surrender to the darkness? For there is nothing to gain by her betrayals, however there's everything to lose with her love. So, the question remains: How much pain can they take from love and betrayal?
1. Healing Pain 1

**Summary For Healing Pain:** They say he's a part of his brother's organization, the Akatsuki, and is Itachi's right hand man. They say she's perfect, would never break a law and would never help an Uchiha. But no one really knows them, at least until they work together. She'll die for her family, he'll die for revenge; who'd guess they'd be a perfect team? But now their truths and secrets are coming to light.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Panic! I'm just rearranging things!**

 **This is Still Healing Pain! Despite the Change of title.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways this is Part I: Healing Pain!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

Hard, cold, lethal.

That's all that ran through her head as green stared at black. Lightning illuminated his menacing presence briefly and she wished vainly it hadn't. For in that brief moment of light those black eyes of his had flashed red making his lean dark form all the more menacing. It didn't matter how well trained she was, it didn't matter how good she was, and it wouldn't matter how hard she fought, she couldn't beat him.

At best she could escape him.

They both knew it as his blade pressed harder against her throat. In the dark though they were equal, though his looming presence had her worried until lightning again lit up her tiny apartment. His arm, it was bleeding where his arm should be.

"You're wounded," she said calmly.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue at her as she stared into his eyes. They were black and cold and honestly reminded her of a monster but he was the monster she loved.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a hard voice before he frowned at her.

"There was nowhere else I could go," he said softly. She just stared at him, he had yet to remove the blade he had pressed against her throat. Despite everything, every tear she had shed for him, every heartbreak he had given her and every ounce of pain he had inflicted upon her, and even the few times he had tried to kill her; despite all of it she still loved him. The knowledge to her was terrifying but only made worse because he knew she still loved him and he could use her love against her. He would too, she would not put it past him to do just that.

"And so you came to me? I thought you wanted me dead." She growled out at him.

"Hn," he countered as his eyes glowed red then, she just glared back at him knowing the risks. It didn't matter though, he could kill her for all she cared, she was tired of this game he had going with her. And yes she was certain it was nothing more than a game to him.

"Just kill me if that's what you want or do you actually need me?" she snapped coldly at him. Again the storm illuminated him and again she wished it hadn't, he seemed so much more terrifying to her when he was in the light rather than the shadows. He was not a creature meant for the light.

"I would not be here if I did not have use for you," he spat back at her.

"Then lower your blade and maybe I can help you!" she snarled back, he glared at her before slowly removing his blade from her throat. She felt a few blood drops roll down her neck but she didn't care, it was only a warning compared to what had happened last time they had met this way. He sheathed his blade, he swayed she was quick to catch his heavier body then, his left forearm had been sliced off, she realized this and sighed.

"What have you done to yourself, Sasuke?" she murmured.

The man glared at her as he clearly fought to stay aware of his surroundings and she knew it difficult for him to hold on after all the blood he had clearly lost. But he lost his fight as she felt him slip into oblivion. She managed to get him on her bed, she removed his blade from his right hand so he didn't kill her if he should react poorly to her treatment then settled in for a long night of healing him again. How was it that she always ended up here? And worse was if anyone were to know what she was doing. There was little doubt in her mind that if anyone were to know Uchiha Sasuke were in apartment being healed by her she'd be as good as dead.

But none of that mattered to her as she pulled her pink hair back and focused her energy and her mind on her patient. Nothing mattered beyond saving her patient and he was her patient, again. Sakura accepted this and she didn't mind it as long as he didn't kill her, yet. One day he would, but until then…

* * *

He opened his eyes to see a familiar ceiling. How often did he end up here? The last place he really wanted to be? A lot more than he cared to admit as he turned his head to look at where she should be. His fingers closed around the hilt of his sword as he stared at the sleeping woman. She was clearly exhausted, he had exhausted her and he knew it. Worse was knowing that he had failed in his mission and been wounded and forced to come here to avoid detection and to evade his pursuers.

The sleeping woman across from him roused both his suspicion and his lust as he stared at her sleeping form. Her heavy pink hair was natural, he had wondered once if it were dyed only for her to reveal she was a natural pinkette, her eyes were a brilliant but sad shade of green, and her face was often times something that made him wonder what she was thinking. It was as if she were just a naturally sad or lonely person and when she wasn't happy or smiling she just looked a little lost, a little sad and a bit wounded.

She had never looked like that before they had met, he had seen her a few times before but after they had met…

Well life for those who met him was short and swift, she had been the only one he had met he hadn't killed immediately. But she was also the first he had ever met whom he did not want to kill, he did not understand that part of himself as he sat up on her bed. He glared at the missing left arm then sighed as he swung his feet to the floor. Her green eyes snapped open to stare at him, he saw a brief flicker of something before she hid it from him again.

"You should go," she murmured softly. He glared at her as his right hand pulled his blade free.

"I know the rules, I never saw you and I don't know you," she snapped at him before he sheathed his blade again and stood. He pulled on his black clothing, looked at her one last time in warning before he disappeared.

He didn't trust anyone.

But he found himself reluctantly trusting Haruno Sakura, the prized Healer from the Village of the Hidden Leaf. He'd trust her for as long as he could but then…

He'd kill her one day.

Just not today.

Haruno Sakura would die at his hand one day and thought was neither pleasing nor displeasing, it was just a fact of their arrangement. All of this because one day she had taken his unconscious body to safety…

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I don't know if I'll continue this! I write Inuyasha, but lately I've been reading Naruto and I freaking adore this pairing and I wanted to play around with them to see if I could create a half way decent story with them. Tell me what you think, I don't know if I'll continue this or delete it but I thought to play with it a bit and see if it'd work out at all. So please don't hate me!  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	2. Healing Pain 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

Sakura stood alone in her apartment getting ready for work, it hadn't always been this way she thought grimly. If only she could learn to leave well enough alone then she'd never be in these messes. Covering up a not so small scratch on her neck from his blade, she sighed. All of this was because she was a medic and she couldn't ever seem to leave those who were in pain or dying alone.

Oh she had known who she was hiding when she had stumbled across his body, make no mistake of that. Everyone who lived in the Village of the Hidden Leaf knew who he was, Uchiha Sasuke was a wanted assassin, a renowned criminal and a creature with immeasurable power. But still…when she had seen him outside of the village so badly wounded the medic in her couldn't leave him there to die. She was a combat medic and leaving people to die unless they could not be saved by her hand just was not an option. This did not mean she went about saving the enemy but she didn't leave civilians or the defenseless die because they were not her comrades.

So she had done the most illegal of acts, and even scolded herself every moment she did it, and hid him to heal him. The worst part though wasn't the fact she was helping him, no the worst part was she fell in love with him even when his eyes flew open red and there had been a dagger at her throat. She loved him, and that made this all the worse in her mind. It had taken weeks for him to heal, what he had been struck with she didn't know but she had several ideas and she kept as much to her routine as she could while she aided him in his healing.

Sasuke was rather like a wild tiger in her opinion, weary of all and ready to kill at the first wrong move. It didn't matter how weak he was, he was still lethal and still strong. Though Sakura had immense strength and chakra control she knew she'd never be able to equal him in skill should he attack her, at best she could evade him.

At best.

At worst, he'd kill her and she had didn't know how to feel about that. She knew her life was a trivial thing to him, an inconvenience and probably a nuisance so when he would have no further use for her…

She'd be dead.

He'd kill her and move on. Though why he hadn't killed her on their first meeting was beyond her except that they had been young and a lot stupider then than they were now. At fourteen she had saved him and at twenty-four she was just waiting for him to run out of use for her and end her. But this didn't mean she walked around her life on eggshells, she didn't do anything abnormal and she didn't miss out on anything.

She had friends, Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Sai even. She had responsibilities and a teacher who cared about her. She had dates, she went shopping, she ran missions, and she lived her life but a few times a year he'd show up. He'd show up and watch her, observe her, study her, make certain she hadn't revealed anything to anyone, not that she would if she could.

There had only been one time his arrival had been suspicious and he had stumbled into her apartment bloody, dying and just before an important mission she had to go on. Instead of going on the mission though she faked and injury which hurt her far more than it had hurt anyone else as she stayed on bedrest in her apartment with Sasuke under her bed when there was company there. The things she did for the man who would kill her… it was pathetic, it was pathetic to be in love with your killer too; and he would kill her one day. He had even been so kind as to promise her a swift death, provided she did not betray him. If she did betray him then the pain would suffer would be immense, intense and honed on her so her natural healing abilities kept her alive for months.

Sakura sighed then finished pulling her pink hair up into a tail as she was working at the hospital today with her mentor Tsunade. The knock on her door had her pulling on her shoes as she opened the door to her slender blonde friend, Ino.

"Morning Forehead!" her friend greeted.

"Morning," Sakura smiled as they walked out of the apartment building together chatting away. Sai her neighbor joined them as did the basement resident Naruto and they walked through town. Despite the group it was a rather quiet morning as she kept mostly to herself. She had a feeling she would be seeing Sasuke sooner rather than later, the thought was something she was thrilled about and terrified about.

* * *

He watched her closely, he always watched her closely. He was prepared to kill her the moment she made her first wrong move, he didn't care who she was or what she was to this village. The slightest reveal about him and he'd end her. Did he particularly care about ending her life…yes he did. He'd admit Haruno Sakura was just a bit above nothing in his mind. But just because she meant a little bit to him did not mean he would not end her if he was told to choose between his revenge and the life of the woman brave enough to save him that one fateful day.

He'd destroy them all, they'd all suffer at his hand if it was the last thing that happened in his life. Sasuke glared down at the pink haired woman walking into the hospital. It was truly tempting to follow her into the hospital but that would be a bad idea. He was a wanted man and she was a renowned healer, and fighter; he had witnessed her break the earth once to help him escape. Not that her comrades had known about her slight betrayal in detering them from hunting him. He had though when she had snapped at him to leave, to get out of the cave before she brought it all crumbling down.

It was then he knew she loved him.

And it was then he knew he had the most powerful weapon in the Village at his mercy, the fool loved him. It was not an emotion he was above exploiting for his own purpose. Haruno Sakura loved him, and she was his best weapon against his enemies because she kept him alive.

* * *

 **I Think I'm Going To Go With This...**

 **Still not certain about the story but I'm certain I will have it all sorted out and I'll continue to enjoy reading Naruto while I write this to figure out the characters a bit better. Please have patience with me, I'm just testing this out at the moment. Once I get it going I'm certain it'll be alright.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	3. Healing Pain 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

Sakura smiled as she walked with her idiot teammate, who was more like the obnoxious little brother she had never gotten in life rather than her teammate. She regarded Naruto as her family, in every sense of the word, because they had gone through hell and high water together and though when he had been younger he had had that stupid, perverted, crush on her he had gotten past it and was happily engaged to Hinata. He was so stupidly in love with the beautiful woman that Sakura couldn't help but smile as she walked with him and he talked with Hinata. Deciding to take her leave was easy when she saw how Naruto looked at the young woman and she part ways with them before they made it to the ramen shop knowing full well Hinata and Naruto weren't likely to make it there at all. More than likely they'd end up at Naruto's apartment in the basement.

Smiling to herself she walked down the alley to take a short cut out of the village to what she had come to think of as her tree with a book in hand. The sad thing, at least in her opinion, the sad thing about her wasn't that she loved her killer it was that she couldn't seem to love any other man who could possibly feel something for her in return. Nope, she was hopelessly hung up on the traitor, the killer, and the most wanted criminal in the world. Sakura looked at her book and sighed, yes that was truly the saddest part of her entire situation as she walked towards her spot to read her book.

He appeared as she walked through the alley and she stopped to look at him. Sasuke Uchiha's eyes were black, they were onyx, and they were looking coldly at her as his black cloak swirled around him. To any other he'd have looked to be a terrifying sight, and when she had first started helping him he had looked terrifying, but to her he now looked like a menacing man who she loved. Emerald stared into onyx waiting for him to make the first move, he would always make the first move because she would not. If the day came he would kill her then she would not fight him on the matter, but as she stood across from him she realized he was assessing her coldly.

"Sakura," he said her name.

"Yes?" she tilted her head a bit so her short pink hair fell out of its bandana. He lunged at her, before she could react she was sprawled on the ground, he on top of her with a knife at her throat again and again she stared up at him expecting to die.

"You are coming with me," he growled out softly. Then he dragged her after him. She didn't stumble, if she stumbled then she'd be dead then and there'd be no need for her to worry about living her life. Sasuke didn't let her stumble as he suddenly snatched her up before they were air born.

"Sakura," she made the mistake of looking up into his eyes out of curiosity as to what he wanted. They swirled red and her world was overcome with black. Why was Sasuke taking her she wondered briefly as she disappeared from this world in his arm.

* * *

He looked at the woman he was running off with and hated what he was resorting to but he wouldn't be here stealing her away if he had successfully killed his intended target and hadn't lost his arm in the process. But now he had need of the pinket's unusual strength and her chakra control, and he knew she wouldn't refuse him because she never refused him. And that's why he hadn't hesitated to take her, he needed her though she didn't know it and he wasn't going to let her know he needed.

Landing in the clearing he set her down softly, he pulled a strand of her pink hair aside as he studied her face. She wasn't all that annoying, when she was unconscious. He stood carefully, sensing the raven before he saw the black bird. He glared in retaliation but didn't dare to attack it, it figured that he'd be watching him. They were continuing their little match, the 'game of revenge' if you asked him. It wasn't all that odd for the ravens to appear from time to time, but it irritated him to having his opponent knowing he had to have help.

The woman was sleeping soundly where he set her while he glared at the raven. So what if Itatchi knew about Sakura? He didn't know Sakura nor did he know what the little pink hair woman was truly capable of. If Itatchi did know then Sasuke had a feeling he'd have had to have killed her sooner rather than later. Sakura was his ace in the hole in a sense, she was fierce, she didn't give up, and her strength was unmatched. Yes, he was certain that if his brother knew what his latest pawn was truly capable of then she'd have been dead a long time ago.

He'd have killed her before Itatchi could use her against him.

The woman stirred a bit, the raven disappeared then and he frowned as he turned back to Sakura who looked up at him with large green eyes. There was something oddly direct and honest about her gaze, he didn't like it, he also did not like the slight look of innocence in her jade colored eyes.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" she asked evenly as she stood, he glared at her.

He did not have to explain himself to her! She was the last person he'd ever have to explain himself to, she was a pawn for him to use and to dispose of as he saw fit. Nothing more. How dare she question him!

"Come," he ordered as he turned. He looked over his shoulder when he sensed she was not following him. Resisting the urge to growl in frustration he turned around and grabbed her wrist firmly to drag her after him. She would do as he wanted because she had chosen to save him, he had chosen to let her live because she could be of use to him. But the stubborn woman was not cooperating at the moment as he dragged her along.

Honestly!

She was so annoying! And she was the only one he could rely on at the moment. The knowledge had frowning as he pulled her small frame along after him.

* * *

 **Sorry for missing my updates, I meant to write yesterday but I had a few things to do before work then I came home, finished what I had started, fell asleep woke up three hours later and went to work again only to come home and fall asleep again. But I wrote this when I woke up and now I'll go write another chapter of Never Be the Same.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	4. Healing Pain 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

Sakura was frowning as he pulled her along after him. Never before, in the ten years since this mess had started, had he ever willingly dragged her along with him. Now here she was stumbling after him trying not to fall on her face as he pulled her along. Sakura did not understand this change in the Uchiha, she wondered what had changed.

He always ignored her, or growled at her, or attempted to mortally wound her or tried to kill her ( _ **yes, that's what she considered 'normal' from the man she loved!**_ ). So considering the fact; which she would not believe had she not been staring at his black clocked back, he was dragging her along; and willingly touching her she might add this to the list of oddities; she was in shock. Perhaps he had suffered a head trauma from the whatever attack he had lost his arm in. No, Uchiha Sasuke was not so weak as to have a change in behavior because of a head trauma.

Though she was getting tempted to put a good dent in his head with this new treatment.

Honestly! She could walk on her own! Sakura scowled as she pulled herself away from his grasp. Though she had for so long wished for a touch from him that wasn't going to kill her she hadn't wanted him to grab her! He glared at her and she fell into a fighting stance, this couldn't be Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke always tried to kill her when he touched her.

"Who are you and where's Sasuke?" Sakura demanded as she focused on the flow of the chakra in her body. She'd kill any interloper trying to impersonate him or incriminate her. This bastard would suffer too if Sasuke was mortally wounded or dying; she'd turn him into rubble then track down the real Sasuke. Yes she would! Just see if she wouldn't, and if he was the real Sasuke… Then she'd be dead from his counter attack and would not have to worry about it. But until then, she wasn't going anywhere with this imposter!

"Annoying," he sighed. She frowned.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura repeated in a firmer voice, the dark man's onyx eyes turned red and she saw the Sharingan active. Fear coursed through her but she steeled herself against it, this could not be Uchiha Sasuke, he was wouldn't kill her. She'd obliterate him first.

She rushed her fist pulled back for her first attack only for her to be slammed against a tree with his body pinning hers'.

Alright.

 _ **Now**_ she'd believe this was Uchiha Sasuke. He felt like Uchiha Sasuke and she could feel his energy coursing through his body in a way that only Sasuke's could. No one could completely copy one's chakra flow, they could mimic but they could not completely copy the flow. This was Uchiha Sasuke, there was no doubt about it, but what did he want. He was acting really, really weird. Even for him, and she set his standards for 'weird' behavior pretty low because just about everything he did was odd to her. But she still loved him despite his oddities. Kami was she pathetic!

"What do you want with me Sasuke?" she sighed in defeat knowing that there was no escape for her when he had her pinned like this. Her wrists were pinned above her head with his one hand while his Sharingan was entrancing her. It was so beautiful and so dangerous, it was truly mezmorising for her as she watched it swirl around.

"You are coming with me. You shall do only what is asked of you and not run. Do not think to run Sakura, I will hunt you down. And you will not irritate me, understood?" he hissed at her.

She nodded, she didn't think her voice would work even if she were to try and force it.

"Good, come," he ordered as he released her. She slumped to the ground rubbing her wrists, his grip was unusually strong. She glared at him.

"Why don't you just kill me already!?" she shouted at his back. He turned to glare at her.

* * *

She was glaring at him, him! He did not like this but at the same time it was somewhat amusing. He would admit the pinkette was becoming amusement for him. It appeared that Sakura could not keep her emotions to herself all the time. He had just witnessed shock, then confussion, then fury, then agression, the defeat, a hint of attraction and now he was seeing her glaring at him. Her brilliant green eyes were looking at him in such a way though that he felt like she knew everything.

She knew nothing, he assured himself as he looked down at her small form.

For some reason the woman was on her knees on the ground. He did not understand her, she was not wounded, he had not hurt her in a serious way so she could not know anything. No one in that village understood anything so she would be no different. Slowly he stalked up to the woman, he could no longer seem to think of her as a girl since he had pinned her to that tree and felt her body against his. She was definitely a woman, though she hid it well with her clothing.

"I will," he assured her then knelt down so he could look her in the eye.

"Just not yet," he informed her before grabbing her upper arm and dragging her after him. Honestly the woman was so annoying! And how was it that he felt something perilously close to lighting coursing through him from merely grabbing her. It wasn't her chakra, no, her chakra was always warm, soothing and safe, this was dangerous. Whatever he was feeling for the pinkette now, he didn't like it. It was probably going to be his downfall.

"I can walk all by myself!" she snapped as she pulled herself from his grasp. The feeling was gone then but his hand felt unusually warm still as he let it fall to his side.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue and continued on. She walked by his side then.

The pinkette was truly strange to him.

* * *

 **Today has been so long... I got to draw though as I went about waiting during my errands. However it is official: _I HATE SHOPPING!_ My God there was never a worse torture invented! Seriously! It was painful, it was Hell, it was worse than Disneyland! I wanted to pull a Wiley E. Coyote and run off a cliff or something! Today was just painful, I don't think it could've gotten any worse even with Murphy's Law being implimented, short of the sky falling or a car wreck (which would've been horrible but still better than shopping) to day was HELL!**

 **Oh well...**

 **Now I'm writing and will feel somewhat normal before going to sleep.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pains! =)**


	5. Healing Pain 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5**

"So your brother has taken on a companion," the shark mused. "How cute."

"Hn," he growled as he closed his eyes. What was Sasuke up to? He'd have thought that after having failed in his last attempt to kill one of his agents he'd give up and accept that there would be no way to beat him. He had spent years building what he had, and Sasuke did not have the resources to destroy him working alone like he was.

But now his brother had a companion. Not that she appeared to be much of an opponent. No the woman was small, she came up to Sasuke's shoulder, her pink hair was short and her emerald eyes were bright. The girl was weak, she couldn't be all that strong, her build was that of a small woman and not a strength fighter. Or any fighter for that matter. So why did Sasuke bring this girl along?

Unless her appearance was a true deception…

What was Sasuke up to?

* * *

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked as walked beside him. She didn't like this but it appeared that she would be temporarily traveling with Sasuke. When she got back to the village she'd worry about an excuse because she had a feeling she'd need one then. But if she tried to run from him now then there'd be trouble, she had the distinct impression that he'd chase after her and drag her along with him. There was no way to escape Uchiha Sasuke and she knew it, ten years with him in her life and she had yet to escape him.

"Hn," he replied, she frowned at his indifferent glare.

"You know I'm not running away and I might be of better help to you if I know what we're up to or what we're doing." She pointed out the obvious in her mind but from his frown she guessed not.

"Sakura, be silent." He ordered, she rolled her eyes as she walked with him. The silence was companionable between them but it was cold at the same time. She'd have been frustrated with him but in all honesty this was normal for him.

It wasn't often that he demanded her help, and this was definitely the first time he had abducted her from her home to help him. She would either survive and return to the village with them none the wiser or she'd be branded a traitor and an accomplise of Uchiha Sasuke. This made her nervous and slightly frustrated with him. Did he not realize everything she was putting on the line for him? Her name, her reputation, her honor, her life, her home, her heart, and her family's pride? She was the only daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, she was a respected member of her village and she was a brilliant healer.

There was a lot for her to lose if it was discovered she helped Uchiha Sasuke…

Sakura peeked up at her companion who was dressed in black looking forward. Was he worth it? Was he worth losing everything she had built and created for herself in the world?

If she hadn't stopped that day, if she hadn't seen him, if she hadn't known who he was, if she hadn't acted as a medic then none of this would be happening to her. She could be happily married or dating like her friends, she could have a baby of her own, and she'd have her parents smothering love spoiling her kids. But she wasn't on her what if thoughts again, she was with Uchiha Sasuke and if she were caught she'd be banded from all villages and viewed as an enemy. And for some reason the thought wasn't terrifying to her.

"Pay attention," Sasuke snapped at her as he yanked her out of the way of a tree. Sakura blinked at his black eyes which were glaring intently down at her; why would he care if she walked head first into a tree? It wasn't like it would hurt him!

"Sorry," she mumbled in irritation as she pulled herself out of his grasp and stalked onwards. She heard him click his tongue and felt like throwing something at him, that was an entertaining fantasy!

* * *

He wondered what was going through her mind for her to have not even notice a tree! It didn't help that he had to forcibly grab her than then she'd glared at him! She glared at him for saving her from running into a tree! The woman was irritating! He felt like growling at her but refrained because he needed her help, he needed her to do this for him because he did not have Sakura's monstrous strength or her chakra control. If she did not have either of those he would not tolerate her irritating presence. She was confusing the hell out of him just by being around him.

He frowned as he walked beside her and noticed she was just now becoming alert and attentive to where she was and where they were going. He didn't know whether or not he wanted her to come with him now, and now she was here with him. Sasuke was going to have to start rethinking how he made decisions in life. Having Sakura with him was now beginning to feel less like a chore and more like a responsibility.

Shit!

He'd have to make certain he returned her to the village after this or he could just soil her name and have her accompany him. No doubt she could prove of use to him if he kept her, she was a marvelous healer, and a fierce fighter. But the problem would be keeping her safe if he kept her. If he kept this pawn he'd want to use her for as long as he could before she became something Itachi would try to use against him. Sasuke looked down at the girl who was acting like a pouting child as they walked together. Perhaps he could tell her a little of what they were doing.

"We are going after Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke said finally. Sakura blinked then.

"Why would you need me?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame." She stopped at the name then stared at him, he smirked then.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " she roared.

* * *

 **Sorry about yesterday BUT I'm working on something for my Dad and since he doesn't ask for too many things this takes priority for me. Besides, it's been a fun project! I'll try to update something tomorrow!  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	6. Healing Pain 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6**

" _ **You want me to do what!?**_ " she roared again. He just glared at her as if she had grown a third head when in reality she wanted to check his head. Was it possible Uchiha Sasuke had suffered some head trauma she didn't know about to make him think she could even handle or equal the abilities of the famed Akatsuki member like Kisame!?

"Your strength, your chakra control, your combat skill makes you a perfect opponent for Kisame," Sasuke snapped as he grabbed her then. She found her back pressed against a tree as she glared into his onyx eyes. The bastard had officially lost his mind! There was no way, **No Fucking Way** , that she could even fight Kisame let alone rival his abilities!

"I can't do this!" she snapped at him as she struggled against his hold on her. "I'm going home and when you have a favor that's not going to kill me in seconds call me!"

"Sakura!" he snapped, she glared back at him as she stilled with her back against a tree and his iron grip pinning her. "I have seen you fight, you will be fine. Trust me."

"That's rich coming from you," she grumbled as she folded her arms and pursed her lips. His black eyes flashed with something but what she didn't know.

"Trust me," he repeated then let her go. "Only I will kill you."

"That's not reassuring," she snapped at the Uchiha who merely shrugged in response. She felt like screaming and running for the village again but refrained. It appeared the Uchiha did have some faith in her abilities and for that she didn't know how she should feel. She reluctantly followed him then as they walked through the forest to who knew where to do who knew what for her to do the impossible and all for her killer. This was just fantastic, she did not think this could possibly get any weirder! Or worse for that matter. Wait a second! When had he seen her fight!? Sakura glared up at her impassive companion and wondered a bit about his activities; the ones not reported to the public.

* * *

Sasuke knew she wouldn't trust him, he didn't care though it hurt him a bit. He knew she'd never rely on him, which was good because he was mission oriented. The moment Sakura got in his way or became a threat to his plans he'd destroy her. There'd be no other way. He would not let his brother have this beautiful pawn to use against him.

Itachi would suffer for what he had done and Sasuke would make certain the world knew the truth about it! There was no other way to think about it because he would not let his brother get away with what he had done.

Uchiha Itachi had massacred the entire Uchiha clan but him, he had been spared only to watch as his brother murdered their entire clan. He had watched them all be slaughtered and for what? Because his brother had been tricked and brainwashed into believing this was how he'd save the village from some coup. But once Itatchi had realized the coup d'état was really being orchestrated by a fraction of the black ops called Root so they could sieze power rather than the Uchiha he had gone 'rogue'. Itachi had become an Akatsuki member, and for that he had to die and if Sasuke had to rip apart the entire fucking world, then so be it. But Itatchi would die by his hand in end. There was no other way for this to end.

He'd tear the Akatsuki done, brick by brick, member by member, player by player until he reached Uchiha Itachi and killed him. And until he had finally reached the inner ring of the Akatsuki he had been doing fine on his own, Haruno Sakura in the light to heal him when he was dealt a blow too great for his own healing abilities had been the closest thing to an alley he had. Sad but true, he glanced down at the frowning pinkette and fought back the grin which made the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly. Sakura was his only alley, and in truth it was sad but true. He had the brightest, smartest, and most dangerous healers on his side, Itachi had no fucking clue what was coming. Of this he was certain.

Haruno Sakura was not a woman to under estimate.

He had witnessed her killing a man who threatened her blonde friend with a single punch. She was strong, unbelievably so. He had seen her chakra control, he knew Akatsuki members who hadn't had the chakra control Sakura had. It was as if she knew precisely when and where to release her attacks. He had seen her agility, she had fought a puppet master and she had been so nimble he had barely seen her move. She would be a nightmare for Itachi.

He was dangerous in his way, with all of his jutsus and weapons, he was known. His opponents knew how he fought, what methods he preferred and him they did not know the pinkette. They were about to know her though. Sakura was a dangerous, precise blunt weapon; he was a lethal sleek blade compared to her. Between them he was certain his brother's inner ring would crumble.

"Sasuke," he glanced down at her serious emerald eyes.

"Hn."

"Why me?" she asked. He shrugged, he had never known why her. Even as a child he had noticed the pinkette, and when he had left the village he had noticed her. But the first time she saved him she had sealed her own fate, she was his and that was all that mattered. She was his to do as he pleased and when the day came he'd end her. Until then though…

"You belong to me," he informed her.

"I know," she sighed as they walked through the forest. He frowned, he didn't know why he didn't like the sadness he heard in her tone at her admission. She should be happy to have lived as long as she had, he had been tempted to kill her after the first time she had saved him. But Sakura was proving to be most useful to him, even now. Though he wanted more from her than just her help.

But how much more?

* * *

 **Alrighty, so I'm not gonna lie to you Naruto fans; because the people who follow my Inuyasha writing know this; I don't write for reviews. However because I HAVE NO CLUE how good this is in the eyes of Naruto fans I would like a few more reviews to at least know if I'm doing alright with this pairing. I like experimenting, I like writing, I enjoy Naruto but I have no clue how well this is turning out to you. I'm just looking for feedback to know if this is even good, it'd be appreciated at this moment in time. I'm just trying to figure this out. Feedback is welcomed.**

 **However this does not change the fact that I do not write for reviews. I write for my pleasure, I share with you because I can and you seem to enjoy it also. I'll continue to update this story as frequently as I can (with or without the reviews and feedback), I hope you all continue to enjoy it with me because I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	7. Healing Pain 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 7**

"Sakura? Sakura!?" Naruto stood outside her door and pounded mercilessly. By now the pinkette would normally have thrown the door open and punched him for be obnoxious this early in the morning but there was…

Nothing.

He was worried now. Grandma Tsunade had told him Sakura had missed her shift at the hospital and Kakashi swore up and down he hadn't sent her on a mission. Which meant one thing to him, if only the pinkette would answer the door! She must've over slept.

That was the only conclusion he could come up with which didn't sound demented to him.

The demented ones were things he'd prefer to keep to himself since they mostly involved her being abducted. Or murdered, but murder was less likely because of Sakura's amazing healing abilities. That and anyone who tried to murder her was in for a world of hurt, she had told him once she already knew who'd kill her and until he decided to kill her none would harm her. Personally Naruto didn't understand what that meant, at all, and he thought it slightly demented. But the pinkette had said this to someone trying to kill him then they had threatened her with death so he didn't know what it meant if anything.

Sakura was strange that way but he didn't ponder on her oddness, she was the closest thing to family he had. She was like the sister he never had, and in many ways he was thankful that he had her at least. Granted she hadn't liked him when they had started training under Kakashi's watchful eye but that was mostly because of a stupid crush he had had on her. Once he got over it they had become close and inseperable, there were no secrets between them. He could firmly believe this because she was his family and he her family, families didn't have secrets.

Worry was eating at him as he pulled out the key she had given him because he hid his ramen here. Hinata wanted him to eat healthier and thrown away most of his stash, Sakura had given in to his begging and let him hide his stash in her pantry. Because of this he had a key though he rarely used it because she usually just opened the door. Hesitantly he unlocked her door and poked his head in expecting her to throw something at him, probably something sharp.

Nothing.

Cautiously he entered her one room apartment and looked around. Nothing looked out of place, her bed was made neatly. Her little wardrobe was undisturbed, her bookshelf was organized, her bathroom was neat, and her kitchen was undisturbed. This disturbed him on so many levels, the shoes she normally scattered in her small entryway were missing, the clothes she's walk out of from her hospital shift were neatly folded on the end of her bed, and a book was missing from her shelf. It was as if she had never returned home after she waved him and Hinata away for their afternoon date.

Naruto was quick to leave her apartment and seek out Ino, if anyone knew where Sakura was it would be Ino.

* * *

Sakura walked with Sasuke and contemplated the best way to get her revenge on him and his pigheaded, high handed, superior, cold, indifferent, and illogical ways. And she had nothing so far, but give her time she would figure out a subtle for of revenge eventually. Perhaps she'd make him a horrible dinner…

Not that it was likely he'd trust her with cooking but still a girl could dream. She peeked up at the Uchiha who merely looked ahead. What in the world made him think she could do this? She didn't think she could, hell, she knew she couldn't! Kisame scared the shit out of her, and she had only heard the stories about him! Still…

Sasuke must have had a plan if he had needed her so badly he had abducted her from the village. Or he needed her to do this so he could kill her. The latter was far more probable, that is unless Kisame killed her first.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked unable to take this silence any longer.

"The mountains," he replied. She frowned, well that wasn't very revealing now was it.

"I'm not going to run! You can trust me, I've kept the secret for ten years," she pointed out. He smirked then as he looked at her, finally! Though his piercing onyx eyes had her melting.

"I trust no one," he poked her seal then and she frowned as she hurried after him.

"Well if you trust no one why do you always come to me to heal you, I could poison you for all you know," she argued. It was a valid point and they both sensed it. She smiled in triumph when he frowned.

"See, you trust me!" she pointed out.

"You love me, you wouldn't hurt those you love," he argued back. She glared in retaliation as she stomped onwards. Jerk! "You also happen to be unreasonably loyal to those you love. Like the blonde dobe you go on missions with."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, you have nearly died for him a few times," he pointed out. She frowned, of course she'd die for Naruto! He was family! She'd die for her family, she'd die for him, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Kakashi-sensi, and Tsunade because they were her family! She'd die for Sasuke too but from the triumphant look on his face she guessed that he already knew that.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked him suspiciously. He glared at her.

"I do not trust you," he repeated as if that were the obvious answer. She rolled her eyes as she walked with him, so he had been watching her. For some reason this did not shock her, it did however secretly thrill her. So he cared enough to look in on her, slightly creepy but it proved he cared enough about the secret to check up on her. But why'd he'd follow her on missions was beyond him.

* * *

Sasuke scowled at the path before him for having been so stupid! Why the fuck would he had revealed that he watched her!? Why the hell would he let her have that information!? It did prove what he hid, and he did not like it.

And now the pinkette had a silly grin on her face as they walked onwards.

Hopefully her loyalty issues would prove to be to his advantage. He had hopes that her ferocity towards threats to those she was loyal to would be what took Kisame down. From what he had observed she was at her strongest when those she cared about were threatened.

She loved him.

He needed her ferocity in this fight.

* * *

 **Hey, been a while but shit's been going down in my life. I mean seriously! Holy shit! Between work, being sick, drama, and every possible fuck up imaginable lately life's been hell! But I finally have a day to myself, granted I'm sicker than a dog but I have the day, so I'm catching up on my updates!  
**

 **And to the news you all want! This upcoming week's updates:**

 **Today:**

 **-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **-A Chapter of Rain for Tears**

 **-A Chapter of Healing Pain**

 **-A Chapter of Only Tears**

 **Sunday:**

 **-A Chapter of Rain for Tears  
**

 **-A chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **Monday:**

 **-Hopefully what's left of Why Should I Worry (there's 7 or 8 chapters left, I'll have to double check but I have a few of them written I just need to post them!)**

 **-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **-A Chapter of Healing Pain**

 **Tuesday:**

 **-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **-A Chapter of Only Tears**

 **-Maybe a chapter of Rain for Tears  
**

 **Wednesday:**

 **-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **-A Chapter of Rain for Tears  
**

 **-A Chapter of Only Tears**

 **-A Chapter of Healing Pain**

 **Thursday:**

 **-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **-A Chapter of Because I Love You**

 **Friday:**

 **-A long overdue chapter of 36 Weeks & Counting; I've been trying to figure out the best ending for it at the moment... but it'll be done before the end of June! Promise! =)**

 **-3 to 5 Chapters of Trying Not to Neuter Him (I'm having a bit of difficulty with this one but no challenge is too great! I will write this!)**

 **-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **Saturday:**

 **-A Chapter of Never Be the Same**

 **-A Special One-Shot for Father's Day; My Father (the counterpart for My Mother)**

 **-3 to 5 Chapters of Trying Not to Neuter Him**

 **-A Chapter of Rain for Tears**

 **-A Chapter of one of the Naruto fanfics [Only Tears or Healing Pain] (hopefully... We'll see about those)**

 **As Always I'm Putting My Originals Ahead of My Fanfics But Since George Is Trying to Eat My Originals Lately I'll Be Working On Fanfics. I almost have enough money to buy a new computer, provided nothing else should blow up in my life that requires lots of money to fix it...**

 **I SO Want A New Computer... I really wanna work on my original stuff and not have it destroyed!**

 **Anyways, That's the game plan for the week folks!**

 **Sorry for not focusing on my old stuff, but life's been eating me alive lately.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	8. Healing Pain 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8**

He was alert because they were in the mountains now and his brother could be anywhere. Sasuke didn't like this as he pulled the pinkette behind him. His guard was up and Sakura was cautiously following him as he lead them to the entrance to the labyrinth of the caves where he always lost Itachi's trail. He pulled his blade then as his Sharigan activated as they approached the darkness.

"Stay close," he ordered. She lightly grabbed his cloak, he tried to ignore how close she was but it didn't help. There was a sort of electric thrill coursing through him with her so near him.

The pinkette nodded and they plunged into the darkness.

* * *

"She's missing!?" Tsunade roared at him. He flinched and wisely backed up a few steps because he would never be fool enough to stand near Tsunade or Sakura when they were mad. It hurt like hell to be near them when they were mad, and Sakura had taught him his lesson many atime, over and over, and a few more times over.

"Yeah, her place was deserted and I can't sense her anywhere in the village," Naruto admitted as he stood back from the pacing woman. It was obvious to see Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice, they had so many of the same habits and similar traits. It was also clear to see this was possibly going to be dangerous to be around; and he was only the messenger. Do not let the fair sex's size fool you, Sakura and Tsunade were easily strong than many men he had fought and they were skilled opponents.

"Get Kakashi, you and he will find her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now Naruto," Tsunade said in a cold tone. "She must be found, if she were to be injured in an attack or harmed we'd be in trouble."

* * *

Itachi frowned as he remained in the safety of his strong hold and pondered what his little brother could possibly be up to. Did Sasuke not see that the only way to be free was through anarchy? It would be easier if his brother realized that he was really working in the interests of the villages around. But he had a feeling his brother had inherited the Uchiha stubbornness, it wasn't out of the realm of impossibilities. In ways Sasuke was more Uchiha than he and he had prided himself on being Uchiha.

Still, his brother coming after him, this would simply not do. He stood and walked out of his quarters to where his men were.

"Sasori, we have company. Dispose of them."

"Yes," the red headed would've been smiling but it was impossible for him to do so as Itachi walked out of the cave with Kisame behind him. They would not fall just because his brother wanted it. No they would fight until the end, and in the end they would win because there were many of the Akatsuki. In the end Sasuke would realize how stupid this fight of his was, because in the end Itachi would emerge victorious.

"And the girl?" he heard Sasori ask.

"What about her? She's my brother's, destroy her." Itachi said coldly. At least Sasori would not fail him. Sasori never failed, he knew this for a fact, because Sasori planned for every contingency possible. The girl would die with his brother, they had sealed their own fates.

* * *

Sakura ran after Sasuke, she didn't know where they were going and she couldn't see in front of her but she would trust her killer. In the end it was all she could do because he would be the one to kill her and until he did he'd work to keep her alive. And he wasn't one to lead her over a cliff so she trusted him as they raced through the inky blackness of the cave. She clutched the fabric of his cloak a little tighter as he lead her.

They finally arrived in a dimly lit cavern, he stopped as he looked around. She noted his Sharigan was still active. She wondered what it did exactly, true she had heard about it's abilities but she was most curious about what it actually did. What was it like to have that much power in him? That much ability? How did he live with the things he had seen? All of this was what she wondered about as she stood beside him examining the cave in the minimal light she had to see with.

"How did you find this place?" a detatched menacing voice had her attention zeroing in on a cloaked figure then. She couldn't make out his shape, he looked like a lethargic turtle in a cloak from what her eyes could make out. Sasuke's Sharigan could no doubt make out more detail than she could.

"Same as I find out everything else," Sasuke replied in a hard tone which had her stiffening a bit.

"No matter, you will not get past me," the voice informed them.

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke asked, she could make out the smile curling on his lips and it sent a chill down her spine. She let his cloak go then as she prepared for whatever fight was coming then.

"So be it," the voice almost sound amused. Something came flying at her then, she leapt out of the way then. Landing on an upper ledge Sakura glared at the figure then. Quick as she could she raced towards him.

"You bastard!" she roared in fury, the bastard would die for that! If nothing else she'd kill him for what he did as she ran towards him. Her chakra flared through her system as her temper ignited. She didn't even know this creep! But apparently that hadn't stopped him from trying to kill her! The bastard would suffer for this!

Sakura leapt off the ledge at the figure, pulled her fist back and focused her chakra into her fist.

* * *

Sasuke smirked when he felt her rage, and he raced after her then.

This could get interesting…

* * *

 **Before I confuse you all this is an AU and Itatchi is in charge of the Akatsuki.  
**

 **That's all for now, my updates are in chapter 7 and I'm working on them at this moment!**

 **Love days off =)**

 **That's all for now folks!**


	9. Healing Pain 9

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 9**

Sakura launched herself into the air, pulled her fist back as she came flying down on the man who had thrown something huge at her. He'd suffer her wrath. Her fist smashed into the ground, the cave rumbled from the impact as she stood in her crater.

Shit!

She ran then, she had missed her target. A body crashed into hers', they rolled to their feet and she glared at the man.

"Who the hell is he?" Sakura demanded as she cracked her knuckles then. The Uchiha looked her over then.

"He is Sasori, a puppet master from the Sand Village, a missing-nin," Sasuke informed her. She smiled coldly then, a puppet master huh? This wouldn't be easy but what where was the challenge in the easy tasks. Besides, she would not let her master down and lose to a mere puppeteer. No she would not! Sakura was fast as she rushed him. His puppets were a giant set of boulders. One smashed where she should've been as she nimbly leapt in the air. Rotating her body she landed on the ground, drew her kunai and continued running. Her first punch had weakened the cave in general, but not enough for it to collapse but rather enough for it to crack.

Light illuminated the cave just enough for her to see what she would be doing. Sasuke was following her lead from the other side of the cave. She slid under a huge rectangle then glared at the puppet master. He was good, her eyes watched the subtle movement of his fingers for the signs, the hints, the indicators even the best of shinobi could not hide from keen observation. She filed every motion he made away in the back of her mind. She would not lose to a puppeteer! She was Tsunade's apprentice and she was the best medic-nin ever. Losing to the puppeteer would not be acceptable to her as she ran towards him. She ran through the cave, she leapt onto a giant triangle about to hit Sasuke and slammed it into the earth. He didn't stop as he ran forward but she felt his eyes on her, so she would not fail. She would not let anyone kill her but him.

* * *

He watched the pinkette roll to her feet and felt pride at his choice. At least his pawn was not weak, he drew his katana as he raced forward. Sakura landed beside him as she raced beside him, her inhuman strength was charged; he could see all her charkra flowing through her and for a change it was not that warm soothing feeling, it was a fire and an intensity he had never felt before from her. He rather liked it as she leapt in front of him, she slammed into another puppet, he leapt over her to slash his katana through where Sasori had been.

He spun around to look up at the leaping puppeteer. Sasuke leapt after him, he slashed through the obsticals when a body slammed into his and they landed on the ledge. That giant rectangle smashed into the roof of the cave then.

"My you are skilled," a monotone voice sneered and he glared at the puppet.

"No one has gotten that close to me in decades, it will not happen again." Sasori growled out in a voice that still sounded oddly monotoned. Sasuke glanced at Sakura who nodded slightly then they looked back at Sasori. They split as they ran around the cave to rush their opponent. She held her kunai and he held his katana. Sasori could not attack fast enough, he effortlessly dodged the puppet master's attacks, he kept an eye Sakura too as she nimbly avoided all the attacks and landed before Sasori. His katana slashed through wood as the puppet master leapt away.

"You!" Sasuke looked up at dead black eyes that were more puppet than human and frowned as he grabbed Sakura before she could leap after Sasori.

"We had him!" Sakura hissed at him, he shook his head. Something was off here, and he could feel it. He sheathed his katana then as he walked cautiously into the tunnel Sasori had appeared from.

Something wasn't right, the retreat was too easy. He heard it, then he blinked and he saw it.

"Sakura!" he grabbed her, wrapped around her as the cave exploded. The force had him falling into the abyss with her firmly wrapped up against him as they fell into the pit of the cave. The pain coursing through him shocked him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura breathed when they hit solid ground. He didn't let her go as he fought off the pain and shielded her from the imploding cave. She mustn't be hurt, his mind screamed, he looked at her to see blood trickling from a gash on her head and her face lax, her eyes were shut too. That was the last thing he remembered before pain overwhelmed him an a boulder came crashing towards them.

* * *

"Truly a master piece!" Deidara announced with a grin which had his companion giving him a bland look.

"So long as they are dead he will not care how they died," Deidara defended as they walked into the forest. And they were dead, no one could survive his master pieces, and he had to admit this was one of his finer ones. The boss would be pleased to know the rogue Uchiha was dead along with his pawn. There was no way even the Uchiha Sasuke could've survived that! Yes they could report to Itatchi with pride knowing they had killed the bastard who had been a thorn in their side for a decade.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she regained consciousness, her body had naturally begun healing itself so she winced at the residual headache from when she got hit in the head. Carefully her fingers slid up towards her head, but they didn't slide over her. The heat, the strength, and the chakra had her eyes snapping open to look at him. His breathing was labored and his face was so close to hers' it was unsettling. But even more unsettling was the look of pain on his face, she looked up to note they were trapped under rubble and that his body was shielding hers.

"Sasuke?" she groaned as she tried to slip out from under him. His weight wouldn't budge and there wasn't much wiggle room in the little area they were trapped in. He groaned when she moved out from under him. But he didn't move. Gingerly she lowered him to the ground to examine him in the dark; letting his chakra be her guide.

Her hands glowed green then as she looked down at him.

"What did you do that for?" she asked his unconscious form. There was no answer, not that she expected on as she got to work.

* * *

 **Sorry about the last few days but I've been at war with George [my computer for those of you who don't know, I named him George because I yell at him so much]. He was eating just about everything I wrote so it has not been an easy few days, I'm sorry again. But it appears his appetite for the moment has been sedated because I finally wrote this chapter and didn't have to rewrite it three or four times for a change so perhaps there's hope today.  
**

 **I'm going to catch up on my updates, Because I Love You and 36 Weeks & Counting will definately have chapters today and maybe Never Be the Same too. We shall see, this all depends on how cooperative George is feeling today which is... unknown.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	10. Healing Pain 10

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 10**

He groaned as he cracked his eyes open to a faint, eerie green glow which illuminated her eyes to be an even more striking shade of green. Her gaze was focused, her face was serious and the warmth he felt as she mended his body had him wincing a bit from the intensity.

"You're lucky you know, nothing major was broken and there was no extensive damage done to your exterior though you could have internal bleeding or damaged organs or worse and I would be none the wiser." She said softly as she turned that brilliant emerald gaze on him.

"I'm fine," he said it coldly as he stilled and removed her hand from his person. It wasn't that he didn't like her touch it was he found himself liking it too much. Wincing a bit he sat up an noted he couldn't sit up all the way because they were trapped. He blinked and felt his Sharingan activate as he studied the prison he was in with the healer. Sakura's breath caught, he glanced at her and grabbed her chin. He could see the horrid bruise forming on her temple but her regenerative abilities had healed the gash so it was nothing but a fading bruise, that was good.

"Sakura, hold still," he ordered.

The lightning came slashing through the rocks to his katana. The silver night light greeted them as he stood up. He didn't offer her a hand, she stood on her own then looked up at the sky.

"We were trapped a long time," Sakura commented, he frowned. They carefully made their way through the rocks and rubble, he glanced at the healer as she followed him. She wasn't complaining or pestering him with questions at this point he wondered what the woman was thinking, not that it really mattered. She was simply a pawn for him to use until she could serve his cause anymore, then she'd be disposed of and he'd continue on. Still as he watched the pinkette he wondered what was going through her mind.

"Why are you hunting Uchiha Itachi?"

* * *

Sakura stared into a set of brilliant red eyes then but she held his gaze. All of the village knew of the Uchiha brothers, and honestly until she had started healing Sasuke she had thought he worked with the Akatsuki. But when he had shanghaied her services as his healer she had learned enough about him to know he was a lone operative, he didn't work with or for the Akatsuki which was odd because she knew IUchiha Itachi ran the Akatsuki.

All she knew about Sasuke was that he was dangerous, highly motivated, and a known; classified; missing-nin. He was also secretive and obsessed over whatever his mission was. And until recently she didn't know what his mission was. As she stared into those red eyes though she saw him close his eyes then open them again so they were back to being black. He walked over to her so he towered over her, she didn't like their height difference but was ignoring it at this moment as she looked up at him.

"Uchiha Itachi is planning on destroying the world as we know it," Sasuke said coldly and she froze. What!? Coming from anyone but Sasuke she'd have assigned them to an asylum or something because Kami knew that sounded crazy. But this was Sasuke and he was one of the sanest, most logical, cold, calculating people she knew and if he was saying it then it was true.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly as she eyed him.

"Itatchi is planning on capturing and releasing all the jinchūriki tailed beasts on the world. Releasing one will not destroy the world but to release all ten will," Sasuke said it calmly, she stepped back.

"Naruto," she breathed as the image of her blonde friend flooded her mind then. Sasuke nodded slowly then.

"He intends to release all the beasts, and if he succeeds there will be no stopping them," Sasuke said softly. She just looked up at him as her mind swirled with these revelations.

"Then we have to stop him," Sakura said firmly.

"Only I can kill Itachi, and you only need to handle Kisame," Sasuke said in a firm voice.

"No, that's not how this works, Itatchi is threatening my family, you are stuck with me until I'm dead or Itatchi is and if you die on me I'm finishing this," Sakura informed him seriously. She would've sworn there was a faint smirk on his perfect lips but that was impossible because this was Uchiha Sasuke she was with and he never smiled or smirked.

"You are unusual Haruno Sakura," he informed her. "And annoying."

"I try," she shrugged with a smile then. He frowned, that was more like it, she thought. "Now where too?"

"Come on," he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. She stumbled after him then walked beside him when he released her outside of the rubble of the cave.

* * *

He was pleased with her calm reaction, he was even more pleased to hear her promise to carry on with this mission if he were to die. Kami knew he didn't give a fuck about the world; he only wanted his revenge; but on the path of revenge he had decided to destroy everything his brother was creating or attempting to start. There would be no destruction of the world, if only to infuriate Itachi then so be it but Sasuke refused to let his brother win.

And when Itatchi's creation was crumbling all around him then Sasuke would kill him so he would finally understand what it felt like to have nothing. Because of Itatchi his world was this, and he had no loyalties to anyone but himself. However as he glanced at his small, determined pink companion he wondered just how loyal she'd be to him and he to her. He'd never, in the past thirteen years, had a companion or anyone really so this would be interesting. Sakura was definitely different though.

* * *

 **So I tried something different for Father's Day, I'll still be posting my original Father's Day special probably on Wednesday, but I posted another one for my new Naruto readers if you would like to check it out, it's called Uchiha. Unoriginal title, I know but I like it.**

 **Anyways the only other thing that'll be updated today is Never Be the Same.**

 **I'm playing updates by ear at the moment...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	11. Healing Pain 11

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 11**

"We'll need some help," Naruto said as he and Kakashi walked through the village preparing to hunt for Sakura. What Naruto couldn't figure was how they had missed Sakura's disappearance. True there had been odd moments when she would take off with nothing more than a note left behind but he never put too much thought into her leaving because she always returned. This time though…

This time there had been no note, no sign, not a single hint that she was leaving. In his state he was beginning to assume the worst and was internally panicking. Sakura was like the sister he never had and she meant the world to him in ways no one could understand. She had been the first kid in the Academy to believe in him and to let him in and to laugh with him. She had even beat up bullies and tormented him like he had seen other siblings do. Sakura was so much more than a teammate to him, and though he wasn't attracted to her he did place great importance on her. To him she was his only family, he went to her with problems he was having with his relationship or something else. He went to her place for ramen _**(BIG DEAL SINCE HINATA PITCHED HIS STASH, AGAIN!)**_. He even looked to her for advise and help and companionship.

Sakura was the best person he knew and she managed to make a family out of their team. She had even helped Sai, who was a real piece of work but also loved Sakura like she was family. She had a good solid relationship with Kakashi and Tsunade. And she had a way of putting everyone at ease; unless you pissed her off, those who pissed her off suffered her wrath which was destructive and painful.

She wouldn't just up and disappear without telling someone, anyone! Naruto sighed as he stood in the street, at least he could rest easy knowing she hadn't been kidnapped by the Akatsuki or an Uchiha or something. She wasn't pretty enough or well-known enough to get their attention. Besides if Sakura ever met an Uchiha he had a feeling she'd pulverize them. This was Sakura after all and for as sweet as she was there was a mean streak in her he hadn't seen rivaled by others. He looked up to see Sai then.

"Hey Sai! We got a mission!" Naruto raced up to the pale dark man.

* * *

"Why does Itatchi want to unleash the tailed beasts?" Sakura asked as she walked with Sasuke. He gave her a look that she couldn't decipher; yet, give it time. She would; even if it was the last thing she did, she would decipher this Uchiha!

"It's personal," was all Sasuke said and she figured that to mean 'drop it' so she did. They walked in a companionable silence. She found herself smiling slightly as she walked with him through the mountain. He grabbed her hand and he pulled her up after him as they scaled the mountain. It would've offended her if it was anyone else helping her but this was Sasuke, she bet he didn't even notice what he was doing as he pulled her up to him.

A rock gave out from beneath her, she gasped, he pulled her up against his chest. Her heart hammered away but not from her near fall. His eyes, they were beautiful! They were mismatched, she could see that now as she looked at them. It was clear as day they didn't match because one of his eyes was a very dark silver, almost black with black rings in it. It was mesmerizing and beautiful and terrifying.

"Watch where you step," he growled out irritated as he released her.

"Yeah, sorry," she muttered as she continued to follow him. "Where are we going?"

"You're supposed to be silent," Sasuke snapped at her as he again grabbed her hand and helped her up. She frowned as she looked into his eyes again, they were both back to being their normal onyx color.

"Well, I'd be more help to you; as your partner; if I knew what was going on and what we were doing," she smirked in triumph when he frowned. So he saw the logic in her argument.

"We're not partners," Sasuke said in a hard tone.

"Sure we're not," she said with a sweet smile. "Now where are we going?"

"I need to talk to someone, you are not going to be your usual annoying self and be silent," Sasuke said firmly. That was a blow to her pride as she placed her hands on her hips so she could glare at his superior smug indifferent mask.

"I am not annoying!" she snapped.

"Unbelievably annoying," he retorted as he poked the seal in the center of her embarrassingly large forehead. She swatted at his hand, he smirked then as he turned to continue climbing up the mountain.

* * *

Sasuke did not particularly want to go where they were going but is Sakura was going to insist on following him on his mission then she'd be in need of supplies. That meant he had one person to go to; he hated this person almost as much as he hated Itatchi but at least he knew this person was not likely to turn him over to any ANBU agents because he, himself, did not wish to be captured by the ANBU. Orochimaru would be able to supply Sakura with whatever she desired and he'd also be able to give Sasuke some information on the Akatsuki.

He pulled Sakura behind him when they reached Orochimaru's current hide out. Sasuke ignored her protests as he pulled his sword. He cursed only having one arm then as he looked over at Sakura.

"Stay behind me, no matter what. Understood?" he hissed coldly. He was hoping that nut Karin was out but he wouldn't think himself so lucky. Sakura nodded slightly and they started down the tunnel.

" _ **SASUKE! YOU'RE BACK!**_ " a voice squealed.

 _Fuck me!_ He thought as he pinned Sakura behind him with him between her and the fiery redhead who had appeared with her glasses and psychotic smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Sorry about the last few days, I've been a bit lazy...**

 **Catching up on some sleep, trying not to kill George, taking care of my 5 dogs, sleeping some more, eating and sleeping some more. This is the first time I've ever had so many days off in a row and I've been enjoying my sleeping time.**

 **In regards to Naruto Gaiden I think it's pretty clear who's Sarada's mom is... ;)**

 **Anyways, updates; the reason you all read my stories =) :**

 **Today:**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **-Only Tears**

 **-Rain for Tears**

 **Tomorrow:**

 **-36 Weeks & Counting**

 **-Because I Love You's long overdue update**

 **-My Father**

 **Saturday:**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	12. Healing Pain 12

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 12**

Sakura blinked at the sight of the fiery woman who had Sasuke backing her up until she was pinned between his hard back and her back was pressed against an equally hard cave wall. Curiosity had her peeking around the Uchiha at the woman with fiery red hair, blood red eyes, and an oval face accented by thick oval black rimmed glasses. Sakura immediately envied the woman though for the fiery woman was obviously a woman!

At twenty-four Sakura still looked like a kid. She did not have much in the breast department, in fact all she needed to do was bind her breasts and she'd look flat chested. Her curves were minimal at best, dressed certain ways though she could pass for a twelve year old boy. And her legs, though long were not even beautiful like her friends. Also don't forget her pink hair, it wasn't red, it wasn't strawberry blonde or even blonde, it was pink and her with her green eyes she just looked like an odd china doll or anime character. Yep, feminine appeal was not something she had. But she couldn't help but noticed this woman had it all in a sense.

The curves, the legs, and the breasts, all she was missing was floating hearts around her head as she swooned over the Uchiha saying she was perfect for the Uchiha and madly in love with him. Sakura just looked at her indifferent companion who was watching the woman with cold black eyes as the fiery girl sauntered up swinging her hips seductively.

"You're back Sasuke! Miss me?" she asked as she walked towards them, it was Sasuke's katana though which stopped her.

"Where is Orochimaru, Karin?" Sasuke asked coldly. The bloody colored eyes zeroed in on her then, Karin's beauty evaporated then as she glared at Sakura and Sakura would've sworn she saw the woman burst into flames.

"WHO IS THAT!?" she shrieked.

"She's mine," Sasuke said bluntly. Sakura felt like palming her face then, the idiot! Was he really so dense!? Yes, yes he was, and he was just unconsciously making her Karin's worst enemy without even trying. The moron! The bastard! The…the… her mind ran out of swear words when the Uchiha grabbed her wrist with his hand and dragged her behind him while Karin fumed as they walked through the tunnel.

"Sasuke, you don't mean the Orochimaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied and she stopped.

An old memory of when she turned seventeen flashed in her mind. She had been walking into her apartment after her birthday party when there had been a blade pressed on her windpipe from merely opening her front door. Sasuke hadn't spoken, but he was breathing hard and his eyes were bandaged up, her medic instincts again kicked in as she slowly entered her apartment and soothed him. There were times when the Uchiha was a wild animal who needed to simply be soothed and cared for before being released again, that time was no different.

She had guided him to her bed then quietly soothed and cared for him. When she had changed the crude dressings on his eyes she had been startled to see some horribly crude procedure done on his eyes. It was amazing he hadn't been blind, she had done her best to heal him. Apparently her efforts weren't for not, he had healed well and regained sight in his eyes within two months. The most nerve wracking two months of her life but she had cared tenderly for Sasuke as he healed then one morning he had been gone without a word. She didn't see him for nearly a year after that.

"He was the one who did your eyes!" Sakura whispered.

He didn't acknowledge her verbally but she saw the slight nod he gave her.

"What did he do to your eyes?" Sakura asked as she walked behind him.

"He implanted the eye I ripped out of Itatchi's head seven years ago, but he nearly blinded me with the procedure," Sasuke slid a glance a Karin who nervously hurried ahead of them. She sighed then, the man really was dense.

"So I healed your eyes, that makes me the best medic ever!" Sakura grinned, she had been healing his eyes as she learned about eyes. So it worked! She was so pleased and now wanted to examine his eyes out of curiosity to see how well it had worked.

"No, you are no examining my eyes ever again!" he hissed at her when Karin turned the corner. Sakura pouted a bit as they followed Karin. The evil glares from the redhead were not lost on Sakura but it was clearly slipping past her companion who just followed the woman with ease.

The man was denser than a mountain, Sakura decided as they walked after Karin.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Karin's back. Her behavior was beginning to irritate him, she should be more respectful towards Sakura but he didn't say anything. Saying something would be placing importance on his pawn and he didn't think it was a good idea to put a great importance on his pink companion. His gaze slid over his shoulder to study his silent pinkette. Her emerald gaze was blank, distance, and focused all at once as she walked behind him while holding on his poncho. Did she even know she was holding onto him? Probably not, he had noted that while Sakura was unusually perceptive of others and the environment around her she was unusually clueless about herself or her actions.

It was like that time when he had gone to her when his eyes had been ruined. While he had been furious and frustrated being deprived of an important sense of his she had been patiently guiding him and teaching him to use more than his eyes. Those two months had been the longest he had stayed in one place since his family's massacre and it had been with the annoying pinkette who he found himself craving to see again.

And in that short time he had come to learn a lot about his little pink pawn. She was loving, caring, and hell when provoked. Also, Sakura had a strange habit of holding his hand or touching him sweetly or even just curling up next to him when she slept. It was odd how trusting she was of him when he would kill her one day.

Still he'd never forget that this pawn was the reason he could see and had use of his Sharingan and Rinnegan. She would never understand how truly grateful he was to her for having restored his abilities and his eyes for him.

Mostly because he'd never tell this pawn how important she really was to him.

He looked at the fiery head of Karin as they were lead to Orochimaru.

* * *

 **I FUCKING HATE GEORGE (my computer) AND I WANT TO TAKE A BASEBALL BAT TO HIM! HOLY SHIT THIS NORMALLY TAKES A HALF AN HOUR TO WRITE BUT IT TOOK THREE FUCKING HOURS BECAUSE HE KEPT EATING IT! I HATE GEORGE! =|  
**

 **P.S. to any Georges reading this I don't hate you I just hate my computer.**

 **Anyways this is the only fucking update tonight because there is no fucking way I'm fighting with George to write another 1000 or so words only for him to EAT IT! I hate George! He's like that horrible thing that isn't a pet but not a stray animal either that devours everything because it can; he's like a fucking goat!**

 **That's my rant for the night folks.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =) I'm going to pitch George into a shark tank and watch him be devoured...**

 **Not.**

 **He'd give the poor shark indigestion. =|**


	13. Healing Pain 13

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 13**

"Sasuke, it's been a while now. What do you need?" Orochimaru asked, Sasuke frowned as he walked into the larger area. Orochimaru's eyes zeroed in, immediately on what was left of his left arm and there was a gleam in the snake's eyes which made him want to grab Sakura a run for the hills but he didn't. mostly because he did need his pawn to have supplies or else she'd be useless to him and perhaps, while he was here, and despite how horribly illegal this could possibly be, he'd ask Orochimaru about getting one of those genetic prosthetics.

It wasn't like he hadn't already broken several international laws already so what were a few more? He was already damned to Hell so why not enjoy this. Besides having the Hidden Leaf's prized healer gave him an edge and he was certain that Sakura would be competent enough to handle any complications should they rise up. She was a brilliant healer after all, and he had seen her as a combat medic too; she was definitely the best at what she did. It was truly amazing what Sakura was capable of when she decided she was going to do something.

"We need supplies, Sakura," he pulled her around him then so she could be seen by Orochimaru. Sakura glared at him but he did not release her upper arm, mostly because he didn't want to and because it irritated her and if Orochimaru decided not to help him then he'd have to run and drag her along. No doubt Itachi knew who Sakura was, perhaps he had always known but either way if she was tied to him he'd have to drag her along with him. Not that he really minded but come hell or high water he was not letting anyone; besides himself of course; harm his pink pawn.

"I can walk by myself Sasuke!" Sakura snapped at him, he frowned at the smaller woman who was glaring at him. What was her problem!? Could she not sense how dangerous it was just to merely be here!?

"What have we here, Sasuke?" Orochimaru's brow lifted as he eyed Sakura with interest which caused a burst of anger in Sasuke. How dare he look at her! "I thought you worked alone."

"Yeah well he's stuck with me now," Sakura grumbled, he could feel her glaring at him while he watched Orochimaru intently. His grip tightened on Sakura when Orochimaru took a step nearer to them, he also pulled her back behind his back.

"Interesting, you know for years when you'd show up in my lairs and I would patch you up only for you to disappear I always wondered where you went. Most of the healing done to you was far to advance for someone with your medical expertise. Now I know, Dr. Haruno, it is an honor to meet you," Orochimaru smiled then. Sasuke watched his ally closely when he released Sakura and she stepped around him to look at Orochimaru.

"You're that criminal wanted for illegal jutsu and genetic experiments!" Sakura announced then gaped at him. He shrugged while Orochimaru chuckled a dark laugh which made his skin crawl.

"Yes, I am Orochimaru. I have heard much about you Dr. Haruno, you are an impressive woman to say the least. So why are you with Uchiha Sasuke when you could lose everything for merely being near him?" Ororchimaru asked, Sasuke lifted a brow in interest then. He had never really thought about having Sakura's help. She was his, and she was his to use and dispose as he saw fit, it had been that way for nearly a decade.

But of all the people he had ever used for his purpose she had proven to be the most useful.

She kept him alive. She healed him. She hide him. She would protect him. She would lie for him. And when he was ready he'd leave. He was certain that if he did not have to be a traitor and if he did not have to kill Itachi he and Sakura would've made an excellent team. Even now; though he had started this mission out by dragging her along; they were an excellent team. Never had he fell into an effortless sync with any of his past partners for combat, but with Sakura it was natural. As if they had grown up fighting together. Still he did wonder why out of all his pawns only Sakura seemed eager to help him; even before she knew what he was really doing. She was like a loyal dog this way and always happily taking care of him and helping him when need be, her loyalty was his. Of this he was certain, but why was she his?

"Because, Sasuke always presents a challenge that I can never resist," Sakura answered sweetly. Ororchimaru's lips twitched then.

"That he does, now what can I obtain for you good doctor?" Ororchimaru asked. Sakura began listing everything she wanted as they walked through Orochimaru's latest lair.

"How about I give you an arm Sasuke? I have just made a revolutionary discovery in genetics and can help you out," Orochimaru announced. Sakura was vehemently shaking her head at him, but he would trust Orochimaru in this matter because Orochimaru was brilliant in his discoveries. Besides, Sakura could heal him if this went wrong, she had in the past.

"Aa," he replied coldly with a slight nod of his head. Sakura palmed her face.

The woman was so strange!

* * *

"They are not dead," Itachi grumbled as he stared at the rubble of what had once been an Akatsuki hideout.

"There's no way they survived what I dealt, not even I could have survived that masterpiece." The blonde said smugly.

"You are not an Uchiha and they are not dead, her chakra though faint is that of a healer." Itachi frowned then, so that was how his annoying little brother had survived for as long as he had. He had enlisted the aid of a healer. Itachi did not like this, he wanted the healer brought to him; alive, with Sasuke so Sasuke could watch as he destroyed the girl.

* * *

 **Nothing went wrong with George! That's a first, he probably ate something when I wasn't looking...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	14. Healing Pain 14

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 14**

Sakura walked silently after the redheaded woman. The fiery glare she was receiving from the girl had her worrying a bit, it wasn't that she wasn't used to other's hatred but she was used to it when it was due to her. Not this. It wasn't exactly how Karin was acting which had her worrying but rather how Karin was watching her. Sakura hadn't been watched that way in a long while; not since Ino thought she and Sai were a thing. This kind of hatred was something which had Sakura wary of other women. Women were so damn petty sometimes it was nerve wracking in her mind.

"What!?" Sakura finally demanded as she received yet another stealth glare from Karin.

"Sasuke is mine! Remember that, and if you fuck him then I'll kill you. He's mine," the redhead said with a conviction and venom which had her flinching slightly.

"You can have him! He's going to kill me and when I'm gone he's all yours, good luck handling him then bitch!" Sakura snapped as she turned around to stomp back the direction she had come from. There was no way she was being guided around by a lunatic who willingly wanted a brooding lunatic who would kill her without a second thought. And Sakura was certain the man she loved was not prejudice to who he killed; and she was relatively certain that it would not matter.

The doors to the examination room in which she had left Sasuke with Orochimaru were before her then and she bit her lip. Sasuke probably didn't want her around him while…whatever was going on happened. And she knew Orochimaru had a morbid fascination with genetics; it was a part of the reason he was classified as a missing-nin. Personally she would never have tangled with Sasuke ten years ago if she had known it would lead her to this; or that she'd fall hopelessly, irreversibly in love with him. For that there was no cure; at least to her knowledge there was no cure for sheer stupidity. But when she heard Karin approaching again Sakura steeled her resolve.

She barged into the examination room then and picked up a lab coat.

* * *

Sasuke sat there quietly as he had watched Karin lead Sakura away on his orders so Sakura could get her supplies that he knew she'd be needing and told Orochimaru to be quick. There would be nothing quick about this process though, he knew this as he sat there with Orochimaru's henchman healing him while Orochimaru fused the prostethic to what remained of his arm.

"So, Haruno Sakura? How did you manage to capture the Leaf's little cherry blossom?" Orochimaru asked as he worked, there was a sly smile on his lips which had Sasuke frowning. He did not manage to capture her; he stole her; keep it straight! There was no way in hell he'd capture a woman like Haruno Sakura.

But he would steal her.

"I saved his sorry carcass ten years ago only for him to hold that sword of his at my throat and threaten me with a painful death if I ever told anyone about him. I then spent the next month sneaking out of my village to heal him under threats, only for him to vanish one day and reappear a year later wounded again," Sakura explained. He blinked up when she walked into the room while pulling her pink hair back and shrugging on a white lab coat, he frowned and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you've willingly been helping him for all these years? That's far longer than I've even known the Uchiha," Orochimaru said thoughtfully. Sakura smiled a bit then.

"I think I'm his longest living acquaintance," she admitted. He didn't bother to say it was true as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. The woman was so annoying. "What are you doing?"

"I am fusing his cells with the cells of a particular being with remarkable regenerative abilities; though I've heard your own regenerative abilities are remarkable on their own as well," Orochimaru slid a curious look at Sakura which had Sasuke fuming with fury, how dare this snake look at her! She was not a creature for leering!

"They are, and I'll take over the healing," Sakura walked to stand beside him. He watched as faint threads of chakra form on Sakura's fingers with fascination. Her warm, soothing chakra replaced the irritating but efficient chakra of Ororchimaru's healer. The difference nearly made him groan, but he held it back as he did not want them to know he truly did prefer Sakura's touch to any other healer.

The next hours were grueling for him as he flexed his new fingers and what didn't move on command was fused again at the nerves causing him searing, intense pain. Sakura's chakra though seemed to take away most of the pain, but none of the discomfort as Ororchimaru worked steadily. He watched Sakura the entire time from the corner of his eye, he watched in fascination at every calm expression that crossed her face and her steady work as her fingers moved gracefully pulling the chakra threads. Honestly, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen when she was focused like this. She was also watching him, he could feel her watching him and knew she was trying to keep him calm and comfortable.

Finally it was over and he sat on the examination table with a new left arm and hand. Carefully he flexed it, then curled his hand into a fist then uncurled it.

"Your chakra use in that arm will be minimal at the moment, the chakra will have to get used to it again. But if you are patient you should have full use in that arm again." Orochimaru announced while watching him closely.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he stood. His gaze slid over to Sakura when she swayed a bit.

"Feeling better, Sasuke?" she asked with a weak smile. He didn't say anything, he didn't get a chance to as she pitched foreward.

"Shit!" he responded reflexively as he snatched her into his good arm then, his new arm hung limply at his side. He glanced at Orochimaru then.

"You should stay the night, she's obviously exhausted," he said.

Sasuke nodded then glanced down at Sakura's unconscious form. Carefully, slowly, and with deliberate movements he moved his new arm to scoop her up so he could carry her. To his relief the actions worked as he carried his healer bridal style. To his disgust Orochimaru was watching him with Sakura with a gleam which had him thinking that he would need to kill the snake sooner rather than later. He couldn't have this creep thinking he was going soft for the pinkette after all. But at this moment he wouldn't as he followed the snake to some sleeping quarters.

Sasuke dropped Sakura on a futon then and sat at the end of her bed with his katana in hand.

Once Orochimaru was gone Sasuke reached over to her with his real hand and gently traced her cheek with his knuckle.

"Thank you," he whispered. Thanks for everything, Sakura.

Then he resumed his vigil sitting over her in silence while she moved to curl up against him while she slept. Neither moved as she gripped his thigh and his real hand softly toyed with her pink hair.

* * *

 **It has been an unbelievably frustrating day today. George ate the same chapter five times, then he froze for like an hour, and then when he finally started working again four things I had written were MIA. Luckily I managed to retrieve those four stories; else I'd have taken a shotgun to George, just saying. Fucking computers! It has been a really, really, really frustrating day for me, Thank All That's Holy That My Phone Is Still Working!  
**

 **Other than George everything is getting better for me.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	15. Healing Pain 15

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 15**

Sakura woke up hugging Sasuke's thigh and holding it tightly, she stiffened as she held his leg. Her eyes darted up to look at his black eyes glaring down at her. She bit her lip as she carefully released his thigh then scooted away from him.

"Get what you need, we are leaving," Sasuke announced as he stood up. She quickly sat up then leapt off of the bed as she ran out of the room in search of weapons and supplies; preferably medical supplies and food. She ditched the lab coat she had been sleeping in and ran right into Orochimaru, scrambling back a few steps she stared dumbly at the pale man. His lips curled into a smile which had a chill spreading in her heart.

"Well, well, the Leaf's little cherry blossom. The prized healer of the Leaf, I have been dying to get my hands on some samples from you," he reached out to touch her when a strong hand encircled the outstreched wrist.

"Do not touch her," she looked up at Sasuke's glaring red eyes. "Get her everything she desires, now, and we are leaving."

"Sasuke," Orochimaru whined only for Sasuke's visible eye to narrow. Sakura just bit her lip as she slipped behind her killer and watched the snake with caution. The snake frowned a bit only for him to sigh then motion for her to follow him. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her to him then, he was still glaring at Orochimaru.

"Walk, stay behind me, Sakura," Sasuke ordered as he walked in front of her to follow Orochimaru. Sakura didn't understand what was up with Sasuke's new found attitude. He had never acted like this but it was obvious this was a permanint part of his personality. Sakura sighed, she would need to talk to him about this development. Or perhaps this was only a part of his behavior while around Orochimaru, whatever it was she wasn't certain she wanted to deal with it.

* * *

"Anything Kakashi?" Naruto demanded again.

"Patience Naruto," his sensei ordered. He growled in irritation, patience, patience, patience! Could no one see how desperate he was! He had to find Sakura now! He could not help but feel terrified for her, there was something dangerous going on and he couldn't help but feel that Sakura was in intimate danger. She was in danger, and he couldn't even explain why she was in danger. It was just this deep down gut feeling that Sakura was getting in over her head and there would be no protecting her from this danger.

But it wasn't like Sakura couldn't handle herself. She was very capable of handling herself, but he had been known to leap into trouble after her from time to time. Sakura had a nasty habit of leaping in over her head; not that he helped much because he was usually a step or two behind her. Now he paced in agitation and fear for his teammate. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Sakura as corny as it sounded it was true.

She was his family.

His only family. And he'd do anything to protect her.

"This way," Kakashi announced before leaping into the trees. Naruto followed him with Sai on his heels. She had to be alright, he would rip apart who ever hurt her. They would wish they had never born, believe it! He would make them regret the day they even met Sakura, no one hurt his teammate, no one hurt his family.

"Calm down Naruto, Ugly will be fine," he glared at Sai who gave a slight smile. It helped him relax a bit, at least Sai understood what Sakura was to him because she was the same thing to Sai. He and Sai both needed her, and unlike his companion he wasn't calm about this. All he wanted was her back, he needed his family safe again. And when he returned he'd have her help him pick out a ring for Hinata.

* * *

Sai ran with his sensei and his team mate. Though he was not as visibly agitated as Naruto, he was fuming internally with fear. Sakura meant a lot to him, just as she did to Naruto and Kakashi. She was like his sister, she was what had bonded Team 7 in every way possible. She was the glue for him, Naruto, and Kakashi; without her they wouldn't work or function.

Him, he was a disfunctional orphan with no ability to express himself out side of his art. Sakura had seen this and though he had nicknamed her Ugly within moments of being assigned to Team 7. But they had been children in the Academy and she was so annoying and honestly in his oppinion she was not attractive at all with that pink hair. But after she had beat him up a few times and saved his life a few times he had come to accept that Ugly was like his sister. She also threatened his few girlfriends should they break him; she'd break them and she didn't fix what she broke.

To Kakashi he knew she was like a daughter to him. He had personally overseen her training to be as tough as she was before he had given her to Tsunade for her medical training. He knew that Kakashi was the reason though that Sakura had a few dates and fewer men who had survived his rigorous standards. Though Kakashi was a perv he cared deeply for Sakura and had broken a few guys who had tried to seduce their pinkette comrade because they weren't worthy of her.

And he knew to Naruto she was his comrade and his family and his sister. She had seen through his loud boisterous demand for attention and found a way to make him settle down. She had a way of calming the Kurama too. She was fearless in regards of that monster in Naruto, she was also perhaps the only person in existence who could stand with Naruto before Kurama and tame the beast. For that she was truly special to Naruto.

Sai frowned a bit as he ran with Team 7, it wasn't Team 7 without Sakura, he needed her back now. He'd destroy whatever or whoever had her taken her or had harmed her, no one harmed his family.

* * *

"Let's go Sasuke," Sakura said as she secured her medical pouch then sheathed a few new daggers and other assortment of weapons. The Uchiha nodded as he grabbed another sword and walked a head of her. She wondered what he was up to but decided against pestering him.

She would trust her killer in this instance.

It was his mission after all, she would be helping him though to defend her family.

* * *

 **AN: In this AU Team 7 is comprised of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai (Sasuke was never a part of Team 7 here)!**

* * *

 **Alright, I'm going to try to update Rain for Tears now. If you are curious about this week's updates you can find them in Chapter 3 of Until the Day I Die.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	16. Healing Pain 16

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 16**

"Who's in the Akatsuki?" she asked, he looked over at his companion. She was keeping a steady pace with him as they ran towards where Orochimaru had told him the newest Akatsuki hideout was. The snake was very useful with this information and for some reason he was always tapped into everything everyone was doing.

"My brother formed the Akatsuki again, Itachi Uchiha. He operates mostly with Kisami; Kisami is my brother's right hand man. Then there is the puppet master, Sasori he operates with Deidara mostly, Deidara is an explosive expert."

"He blew us up!" Sakura declared. Sasuke nodded, more than likely that had been Deidara but he wouldn't put too much thought into it. All his goal was, was to destroy everything his brother was creating because Kami knew he would not let his brother get everything he wanted in his life. "I'm offended now, I'm going to kick that jerks ass! I can't believe he blew us up!"

He smirked at her outrage; he on the other hand was most used to it. He _**HATED**_ meeting up with Deidara or Sasori because in his opinion those two were almost worse than his brother. Almost. He held a special hatred in his heart for everything Itachi had done to him and their clan, and if it was the last fucking thing he did on this planet he would end Itachi. There would be no exceptions, Itachi would be killed like the rabid dog he was.

"There's also Hidan, he works with Kakuzu."

"Hidan, I've heard of him! Isn't he believed to be immortal?" Sakura asked as she landed beside him. Sasuke nodded, though he had several theories on how to kill the bastard he would need a lot more help than just Sakura to test these theories out. "And Kakuzu, that'll be a tough pair to kill."

"Near impossible, but not completely," Sasuke assured her. At least it wouldn't be impossible if they had a fucking army, because that was what it was going to take. Well he didn't have the army, just the strength. Combine his abilities and talents with those of Haruno Sakura and he had a feeling they could be a difficult team for his brother to destroy. Kami knew he had watched her with her Team 7 and they were easily the best Team from the Leaf in a long time. "There's Konan, she is usually partnered with Nagato."

"And then there is Tobi, he's a shadow player and I suspect a very dangerous Uchiha." Sasuke admitted, he had met Tobi a few times and those meetings had felt…familiar to him. That and all of Tobi's chakra was too similar to the Uchiha Clan to not be an Uchiha. "But I feel he is a manipulator of the Akatsuki and works for someone else. He does not have a partner in the Akatsuki."

"Alright," Sakura was silent as they stood in the field he watched the pinkette closely as she pondered what he had told her.

"We should take out Deidara and Sasori first, with Sasori's puppet abilities he'd be a difficult opponent to get close to and he would be a problem later. Deidara will be a pain in the ass with his explosives later if we don't get rid of him now." Sakura announced coldly, he smirked then.

"If we sucessfully take them out our next targets should be Hidan and Kakuzu," Sasuke decided. They would be the second biggest obstical for him and Sakura and getting to Itachi. Their 'immortality' would be a problem but he was certain the medic in her would be able to decipher a way to destroy them; if not there was always his way…

"Yes, they would serve to be the second biggest problem, if we take those four out then that should leave us with the other five. From what you said Tobi is not a priority at this moment so I don't think we should go for him," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Tch," he agreed with her but he wasn't going to say as much. "We'll have to get rid of Konan and Nagato, that will not be easy."

"Why?"

"They're attached to one another," he replied. In blunt terms they were possessive lovers to his knowledge. Sakura tilted her head in confusion and he internally groaned; was she really going to make him say it!? Apparently. "They are lovers."

"Oh! Yeah…fuck," she grumbled. "Well we've gotta take them out or we can't get near your brother or Kisami, for that matter."

He nodded slowly. He hated talking, words were useless but he had a good feeling about this as he and Sakura slowly devised a plan for eliminating the Akatsuki. It was nice to know there was a killer in the pinkette, to know she was determined to protect her friends at all costs, even committing these crimes with him. But he wouldn't have her doing any of the actual killing, he'd do his best to make certain he could return the Leaf's healer free of charges or of burdens of guilt from killing. It was not a task to be taken lightly.

"But what about Tobi?"

"What about him? I'll take care of him after Itachi is dead. The Uchihas end with me," he said coldly. There would be no more Uchihas in the world because he was not going to have the family curse continuing. It only caused pain and being an Uchiha wasn't worth it, from the time he was a boy to now all he knew was hatred and pain, same as all Uchihas. He would never have a child or allow the Uchiha line to continue. He would take the pain with him into the netherworlds because there would be none left for his family.

"What?"

"There will be no more Uchihas in this world when I am finished," he said this coldly and stared into her sad emerald eyes.

"But…" he shook his head then resumed running in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout. He didn't want to talk with her anymore and he didn't want to see her sadness either. She followed him.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Sarada IS NOT Karin's Daughter! Told Ya So! About damn time that was cleared up.  
**

 **Anyways I'm off to work on 36 Weeks & Counting and My Father and that bonus chapter of Never Be the Same. I have hopes to accomplish all of this and finish a few things in my real life too and maybe even check my savings for a new computer! I hope I have enough, I'm sick of George.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	17. Healing Pain 17

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 17**

Naruto stood in what had been a mountain, even though there was no chakra trace here it was obvious to him that Sakura had been here. There was no doubt about that in his mind because only his pink teammate was ever capable of inflicting the damage he was looking at here. Well that is unless simeine managed to piss of Tsunade which was just as possible but unlikely seeing as how Tsunade hadn't left the village in about three years. And though he didn't want to believe it he was beginning to get a bad feeling as he stared at the charred rocks around him. It was like a bolt of lightning had come crashing down on to these rocks and what that said was not something he wanted to dwell on because the thought was so terrifying to him.

"These are scorch marks," Sai remarked.

"Yeah, not good," Naruto agreed because he did not want it said aloud. If it was said aloud then there was a very real possibility that what they were thinking was possibly true and they didn't like it. How was it that she could get herself into a mess like this? Both he and his comrade turned to look at their sensei who was intently studying the scorch marks. Why wasn't Kakashi freaking out like they were!? He was so maddeningly calm at a moment like this that he was infuriated. Did no one see how serious this was?

If Sakura was in the situation he thought she was in there was a very real and very dangerous possibility that she would be dead within the week. If she was doing something stupid, which was also another very real possibility, then she was going to have a lot of explaining to do!

"Well, it looks like Sakura will have a lot of explaining to do," Kakashi announced as he stood up then. Naruto frowned.

"Tell us something we don't know?" Naruto growled as he glared at the obvious. Why couldn't Sakura ever be a simple woman? It would be simpler if for once in his life Sakura didn't seem to have an attraction for getting into trouble. That's something he excelled at but when Sakura got involved with trouble she always seemed to outdo him on the trouble scale whether it was intentional or not. Sakura could always get into deep trouble without really trying. He just sighed.

"This means that we are dealing with an Uchiha," Sai muttered.

"The question is which Uchiha has her," Kakashi supplied. Naruto just glared at the scorch marks as he felt a bit of himself lose control. How the hell had Sakura gotten involved with an Uchiha!? An even better question was where had she gone? Was she working with the Uchiha or was she a captive of the Uchiha? He paused in his thoughts then.

"Well Sakura would never work with an Uchiha so she must be the prisoner." Naruto figured.

"That would make sense except why would an Uchiha want her? Sakura is not a well-known medic, Tsunade keeps her very well under wraps. Few outside of the Leaf know about her and few in the leaf know about what she is truly capable of, so why would an Uchiha take her?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, but when we find the Uchiha I'll be certain to ask!?" Naruto growled as he felt Kurama leaking out of him then.

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi said as he stood there lazily.

"The more important question is what would the Akatsuki want with her?" Sai announced as he stood. Naruto frowned as he stood there. That was a very good question, what would the Akatsuki want with Sakura? It was like Kakashi said, and since everyone knew the Uchiha brothers were in the Akatsuki it was known that they worked together. Or rather closely. Where one found Itachi they usually ran into his younger brother Sasuke also.

* * *

Sasuke stood on the middle of the forest furious to the information he had about where the Akatsuki were most likely heading for the one-tail which was not good news for him unless… His dark gaze slid over to the pinkette who was repacking her supplies after having made certain that she had what she desired and needed. If she was up for it then there was a slim chance they could beat whatever team had been sent after Gaara. But again he would need her to be willing to travel his way. Else they would never get to the Suna desert in time.

"Sakura, we will never get to where we need to go if we travel at…this pace," he said carefully as he looked down at Sakura. She blinked at him then she looked ahead of herself with her head tilted. It was as if she were in a serious thought but couldn't form it.

"Well, I guess we could run but I don't think you should be over using your new arm. I don't want you to over use it and permanently disable yourself." Her voice reeked of a sincerity that he hadn't heard in a long, long, long time. It startled him and there was another feeling in himself that he hadn't felt since he had been a boy and his family murdered. The simple feeling made him stop in his tracks and smile slightly; thank Kami he wore this ridiculous poncho because she couldn't see his smile with half his face hidden behind the collar of this poncho.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him carefully.

"I won't be straining my arm," he informed her in a strained voice. He didn't know why her sincerity rattled him but it did, especially since he would kill her one day. So why the hell would she care about him? But as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"Alright then, what are you proposing?" Sakura asked him.

"Another dimension," he said smoothly.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked with his smile hidden behind his poncho as she stood there in confusion. He loved this look on her but he was being serious, it would help them beat the Akatsuki's arrival time.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **Hey, in case you have not heard the fantastic news I no longer have to work on George! I'm broke again but it was so worth it! I fucking love this computer! It hasn't devoured anything so far! I'm so happy!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	18. Healing Pain 18

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 18**

Sakura just blinked at his question. Then she slowly nodded, despite all that he had done to her and would do to her, she did trust him. She trusted him explicitly despite everything to come and everything that had been done to her. She just didn't know why she would trust him. Still as she looked into his eyes she saw a hint of mischief then, and she bit her lip. How come she felt like she was about to be going off to do something beyond stupid and dangerous.

"Then stay close," he said softly as he reached out with his new arm and began to be consumed by black fire as his silver eye glowed and his black eye turned a brilliant red with an odd pattern in it. It was beautiful and it was mesmerizing as she stared in his eyes. She sensed he was smirking at her expression but she couldn't exactly smother her amazement in his abilities.

It was known that he had never had a true sensei or master to teach him all he did so to Sakura it was amazing. All of his chakra was a just a raw power and untampered ability. To her it was mesmerizing, and it was terrifying, no one should have this much raw power. But as she stared at Sasuke she couldn't help but feel pride for him and amazement at how far he could come without help. He must have been very determined to have made it as far as he had.

"Alright, stay close," he ordered. She nodded and then turned after him and raced in his trail Sasuke was fast, she was just as fast as she followed him through this new dimension. Still she couldn't help but admired this world she was running through with him. Where were they? Exactly.

"Sasuke, where are we?" she shouted to him, he glanced over his shoulder but didn't answer as he continued to race forward through the unknown world. Sakura had to give him props, this place was amazing and it was unusual for sure. She thought there was a rugged sort of unusual beauty here not that she was going to point it out as she raced after him. There was an obvious urgency about his pace so she just remained silent and followed him as quickly as she could. Though he was fast he was not as fast as Naruto when he was tapped into Kurama's chakra. Still it was tough to keep up with him.

* * *

Sasuke knew he was pushing Sakura's limits by running this fast but there was no time for him to be slow, and if she couldn't keep up then he'd have to dispose of her. Not that he particularly wanted her to know he was testing her at this moment. If she knew this was test then there would be problems for him, and probably her too.

Still he enjoyed the fact that Sakura was keeping up with his grueling pace. It meant she was determined and it was the only trait of hers' that was saving her life as of this moment. Great kami was this woman determined. He had to admire her spirit, he would admit that she was a persistent little creature and one he was beginning to enjoy. Never, in all his life, had he enjoyed another person; female or male; as much as he enjoyed Sakura.

She was a truly intriguing woman and he found himself coming to like her far more than he should. And he did not know how he was supposed to react to half of how he felt for her. Never in his life had he felt possessive about a single thing, let alone a person. His only loyalty was to himself; it had been that way since he had been five and started on his quest for power after his families' massacre. But he felt a tinge of something he had long since thought dead within him for her.

Why would the pinkette mean something to him when she was nothing more than a pawn for him?

It was something which was now consuming his mind as he raced through this dimension; the dimension that Itachi could no longer travel into because Sasuke had stolen his eye. He rather liked having outdone his brother in this way because it limited Itachi's movements in the real world. He turned around, grabbed Sakura, pulled her into his chest as he activated the Rinnegan again and they fell into the real world.

They landed on a cliff in the heat of a desert night. Sakura gasped as he landed atop of her, he just smothered his grin while he activated his Sharingan looking for traces of the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" he demanded of his companion.

"No, but this village is overdue for a bit of an artistic flare." His companion replied. He would've frowned if it was possible but he didn't because for one: his partner rather liked being spontaneous and two: it would entertain him for a bit.

But he had a bad feeling about this trip. Almost as if it would be interrupted or disrupted. There was no reason or base for this feeling of his but he still felt it in him. There was something amiss about this mission and he didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to feel this but he was and he didn't like it.

Still one way or another they would capture Gaara, they would pull the one-tail from him and they would unleash the beast onto the world. Of this he was certain but his belief in this was wavering the closer to Suna they got.

Why was he feeling this way?

* * *

"Where are we?" Sakura breathed, the Uchiha landing on her had winded her but him not getting up was not helping her.

"Suna," Sasuke replied as he got off of her then helped her up. She just blinked as she stared down at the sprawling city below the cliffs then. They were really in Suna, she just looked at Sasuke who smirked a bit as she gaped. She rammed her elbow in his ribs then.

"Stop being smug," she grumbled as she folded her arms in irritation. She was allowed to be shock, but she refused to show how impressed she truly was by arriving in Suna so quickly. "Now what?"

"Now we wait," Sasuke replied.

* * *

 **Last update of the night, hope you enjoy it!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	19. Healing Pain 19

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 19**

Sakura sat on the plateau with the binoculars in hand peering over the desert. Her Uchiha was resting at the moment, though she could hear him practicing with his sword. At least he was not straining his arm, she thought grimly as she bit into the jerky he had given her for food. It wasn't very good but it beat having nothing to eat. And it was definitely better than ramen, Naruto and his ramen drove her insane! Seriously, it was as if there was no such thing as other food when she went on missions with Team 7, it was always ramen.

It didn't help that Sai would just go along with whatever Naruto declared to be their food. Which could irritate her. But she understood Sai and his very…dysfunctional personality. Seriously, twelve years of being on the same team as Sai and she had yet to ditch the nickname Ugly, but he called Ino beautiful. Yes it irritated her but it was understandable, once one got to know Sai it was understandable. At least Sasuke did not call her Ugly or shove ramen down her throat. For this she would be eternally grateful, but she still couldn't help but miss her teammates and their playful banter.

Talking was something Uchiha Sasuke did not seem to do often, at least he didn't talk verbally. It appeared that his preferred form of communication came from his actions but she figured that was understandable. He didn't seem to have any social skills and he did not appear to have any people skills either, lucky for him that was what her Team 7 was comprised of. Kakashi-sensei the lazy perv, Naruto the loud and obnoixious prankster, and Sai the quiet and monotone personality of her team. Dysfunctional and essentric men was one thing she understood and knew how to communicate with. All it took was patience and since she was the only normal member of Team 7 she was the one with the endless bounds of patience for her guys' abnormalities. Sasuke was no exception to her patience either.

"If you slow your chakra flow in your right arm it won't be so spastic," she called over her shoulder as she continued watching Suna. She felt his glare as he stalked over to her.

"Explain," he demanded as he sat beside her and took her jerky. Sakura sighed as she grabbed her jerky back from him after he stole his bite.

"You're forcing your chakra into your new arm to fast, it's damaging your flow and your use of the new arm." She explained, he lifted a brow then in curiosity. Sighing she propped herself up then thought of the best explanation. "Think of a dam, when you lost your arm it created a block in your chakra use because the chakra flow was cut off from its normal flow so it found another route through your body. Now think of if you blew up that damn and gave the river back its normal path it'll over flow the bed quickly versus if you slowly took the damn down. You're doing more damage to yourself by releasing all your normal chakra into the arm rather than building up to the normal flow. But hey it's your arm, and when you break this one you'll just be stuck with a useless appendage, but why listen to me I'm just a doctor do what you please."

He frowned at her the sighed in defeat.

"Let's do simple exercises, like what we did with your eyes when those were healing," Sakura suggested. He scowled in irritation but didn't dismiss her idea. She took his new hand into hers' the began giving him orders, it was simple tasks but she knew that if they built up physical use of his new arm then they would then be able to build up new chakra use.

* * *

Sasuke just did what she ordered, frustrated when his new arm didn't do what he wanted occasionally but he was careful as Sakura ordered. He remembered when they had done this in her apartment for his eyes, it had irritated him but in the end he had had full use of his eyes and then some extra power. Sakura's soothing touch and chakra flowed into his arm when it wouldn't work and her patience for his impatience was irritating. He needed his arm to work and he needed it to work now but as he sat there doing simple exercises he realized again that usage would not be instantaneous like he desired.

But as he sat there with her examining his hand with her large green eyes he couldn't help but wonder if this was normal for her in some way. She seemed so used to his silence, she never seemed to press him for conversation but she would talk to him happily and fearlessly, and she also seemed to know the fastest way to press his buttons to get him to do what she desired. Like now. If it had been anyone other than Sakura ordering him to slow down he'd have ignored them.

"You know you're just like Naruto with Sai's social skills," she grumbled.

"Am not," he snapped. He was nothing like that blonde idiot of hers', he was also nothing like the freak Sai. At least he was somewhat normal, unlike Sai who was…weird. Honestly he had heard Sai talk with Sakura and they shared strange conversations to say the least.

"Are too, you're strong, determined, and ambitious like Naruto though you act very differently, and you have Sai's social skills which is none," Sakura informed him. "But's that's alright, now make a fist again."

He did as she ordered.

"Good, now just practice those exercises for an hour then let your arm rest and try again then rest again. Do this for a few days and then we'll look at doing simple chakra control," she informed him. He frowned but did as she ordered as she picked up the binoculars, rolled onto her stomach and continued her watch of Suna. Sasuke just frowned as he did his exercises. It was so fucking frustrating!

* * *

"Anything Kakashi?" Naruto demanded as they looked all over the mountain for any hints of where Sakura could've gone.

"No," Kakashi sighed.

"Perhaps it is time to call in the trackers, we're going to need help." Sai announced. Naruto frowned.

"We keep this between Teams 8 and 10, no one else needs to know about Sakura's disappearance or the Uchihas," Naruto decided. Kakashi nodded and then they started back for the village. Naruto didn't have a good feeling about this, but he would take all the help he needed to get Sakura back away from the dangerous Uchiha brothers. Team 8 was comprised of the best trackers in the village while Team 10 would be needed if they go into a fight with the Akatsuki. But it was Team 7 the Akatsuki would need to worry about, they didn't like it when people messed with Sakura and they were definitely the most formidable team of the three teams.

* * *

 **That's all for today folks, I have plans today so this is all you're going to get.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	20. Healing Pain 20

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 20**

When one contemplated all of their crime then they came to a realization that in the grand scheme of things they didn't realize how bad they really were until they were forced to look at what they had done. And as he sat there with Sakura he realized that of all the idiotic things he had done in his life this was by far the worst! Holy shit what had he been thinking!? Well when he thought about it he hadn't been thinking which was probably what had led him into this mess.

At first it wasn't so bad, hell it had been a terrific idea.

At least it had been a great idea right up to the point where he had told Sakura what he was up too. How the hell could he have been so stupid!? Telling her then made her determined and stubborn and dedicated. Now he needed to go pound his head against something hard for being so stupid! And now he remembered why he hadn't been telling Sakura anything about what he was up too. No doubt within the next few week the Leaf would be sending their best trackers for their best healer.

He was fucked, yep, fucked. What sane part of him had been operating when he had told her what he was doing? Probably not his head…

Looking at the pinkette he knew it was not his grand plan thinking about what would happen if she decided to come along with him. Now he had the Akatsuki hunting him, their plans to foil, Itachi to kill, and now he had to worry about the Leaf's trackers. Great, he had royally fucked up this go around. Sasuke just smiled bitterly at his actions and thanked all that was holy that Sakura was sleeping at this moment. If she had been awake then he wouldn't be thinking about this issue he had just created for himself. And when he thought about it he knew he was deep shit because she was a member of Team 7 and Team 7 was headed by Kakashi and though Sasuke had never personally met the famed Kakashi he knew he was one hell of a tracker and not someone he really wanted to tangle with.

However he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to shake Sakura unless he was willing to hid his sorry carcass in another dimension for an eternity. Which was not really an option because then he couldn't hunt his brother down and kill the traitorous bastard. Sasuke wouldn't tolerate living with not killing his brother when that had been all he had dreamt of for nineteen years and spent the last fifteen years working to accomplish.

He looked at his sleeping companion then he sighed internally because he knew he couldn't just leave her here. If her people found her here alone then there was a real possibility that she would just tell them everything; after all they were her people and she would trust them everything. And he couldn't risk what he was doing being revealed because then she'd be a target. However he couldn't leave her here for the Akatsuki to find. If they found her then they'd take her and torture her until she revealed everything she knew. And he knew Itatchi would use her against him, and he couldn't live to see that. Sakura was one of the few people whom he had met who meant something to him and who he wanted to keep safe. Not that he was telling anyone that.

Sasuke sighed, he really, truly had gotten himself into a pickle with this. He couldn't give her up, but he also couldn't keep her and he really didn't know if he could or couldn't kill her. After years of hanging that threat over her head he didn't know if he could go through with it. Threatening her with her death and carrying through with the act would be two completely different things. And since she was of the few who meant something (anything really) to him he wasn't certain he wanted to kill her or not. He would kill his brother and at one point his brother had meant the world to him. He would destroy whatever Uchihas were still alive, and at one point they had been his family. And he would destroy whatever humanity was left within himself to do this. Of this he was certain.

But Sakura, he looked over his sleeping companion who was scooting towards him.

Sakura was a different matter. He did not feel hatred or contempt for her, he wished he did because then he would be able to carry through with his threat on her. But he didn't hate her and that was the problem. Over the last week since he had kidnapped her to now he had found himself growing partial to the pinkette, which was part of his problem. He liked Sakura and he wasn't certain what to do about it. For the most part he'd just hate everyone near him but he liked her. When that had happened he didn't know but he knew he wasn't certain about what he was supposed to do about this new feeling.

"Sasuke?" Sakura grumbled.

"Nothing," he replied as he blinked to activate his Sharingan to look over the desert. There was no one out there. Not even the best could conceal themselves from him, unless they resided in another dimension.

"Uh huh," she mumbled as she grabbed his thigh again and curled around his leg.

"Rest," he ordered as he watched over the desert with interest. There was nothing, and it was concerning him now. There was nothing and that was concerning…

* * *

"Everything is ready," he rasped.

"Good we attack tonight, he's in the office working," his blonde companion he assured him.

"Good, do not fail Diedara, there is no room for failure," he reminded the blonde.

"When have I ever failed? Suna is due for an artistic flare though," the blonde smiled.

No matter, Sasori thought grimly. He couldn't shake this feeling that this would not be going well.

* * *

 **Felt like writing and since I'm watching Top Gun and not really focusing I thought a chapter of this would be good!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoying Healing Pain! =)**


	21. Healing Pain 21

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 21**

"Sakura," a voice hissed in her ear. Her nose twitched as she grumbled and tightened her hold on her pillow. It was just an illusion, she was dreaming. Yep, dreaming.

"Sakura, get up!" the voice demanded irritated, she sighed and cracked an eye open to see the Uchiha, his visible eye was a black with a beautiful red star design shining brightly in it. Sakura groaned but sat up immediately when she realized her pillow had been his thigh, how embarrassing!

"They're here," he murmured, she snatched up the binoculars and saw what Sasuke was seeing. Two cloaked beings with straw hats were approaching the unsuspecting city of Suna! Her fury boiled then at the sight of those two.

"Who is it?"

"Sasori and Diedara," he murmured softly as he stood. She just stood beside him and frowned at their height difference, how come men got to be tall and she was stuck with being short!? Sakura wondered before she looked back into the binoculars.

"How can you tell?" she asked, both men were cloaked in the traditional black Akatsuki cloaks displaying red clouds. One of them were slim and slightly tall, the other…well the other reminded her of a turtle but she wouldn't dare to ever equate an Akatsuki member with the adorable turtles of the world. It would be an insult to turtles.

"Their chakra," he replied, she looked at his glowing eye then. "Let's go," he grabbed her then and ran. She stumbled but caught herself to keep up with him. They quickly made their way down the plateau to the shifting desert ground. Sasuke ran into the rocks, she knew what her companion was looking for, the ideal fighting grounds, and more than likely she'd be his bait. Sakura internally groaned at the thought.

* * *

Sasori was not expecting anything, he would admit it. Despite his unease he was certain nothing truly wrong would be going wrong with this mission. After all one of their biggest problems was probably dead, and he was glad for that. Uchiha Sasuke, despite what Uchiha Itachi had claimed, was becoming a true threat to their plans and the goals of the Akatsuki. He had managed to tear down most of their spy ring and outside organization and recently he had become a real threat to the original ten Akatsuki members as his attacks became bolder and more determined. Sasori was certain that at the very least Uchiha Sasuke was critically wounded after Deidara's artwork.

But that was a part of the reason he didn't think he saw it coming.

" _ **AHHHH!**_ " he looked up at the shout as a small woman came flying out nowhere in the middle of the night. He leapt back but not before her fist slammed into the earth, the ground beneath him and Deidara. He was fast to find a stable perch only to be looking at a pinkette who's emerald eyes gleamed with hatred and a feriosity he hadn't seen before Sasuke's pink companion.

"Impossible!" Deidara growled, Sasori just looked over the small woman.

"If you're going to kill me at least do it right the first time, else you've only pissed me off!" she growled as she looked up at him through her pink bangs. He would've smiled then if it were possible. Sasuke had gone and found himself a hellcat for a partner, he had to admit he approved greatly of this one.

"Good advice, we won't let you live much longer!" he hissed as he released his stinger on the girl. She flipped through the air to avoid it, landed before him and smiled tauntingly. He sent it flying for her, she caught it, he tried to pull it from her grasp.

"This looks breakable," she informed him then she pulled, it shattered into a million pieces when she yanked it away from him and threw it into the rocks, he growled. He did not like her, but he had to admire her strength. Deidara attacked her then, she caught his attack and countered with one of her own by slamming his partner in the face.

"If you want Gaara you have to go through me," she snapped coldly. Then she ran. Deidara growled as he sat up, Sasori landed beside his blonde companion.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch!" Deidara growled and then he tore after the pinkette. Sasori protested but he wanted the girl dead too as he raced after his partner. The thing he couldn't figure out was how she was still alive. They chased her through the rocks and something about this felt wrong. She turned midair, he saw the lightning then and came crashing onto the ground as the rock behind him collapsed. Looking around he realized what had happened, he and Deidara had trapped themselves.

The Uchiha who had trapped them landed beside his pink companion in the moonlight, Sasori growled he didn't like this.

* * *

They never saw her coming, Sasuke had seen to that before he sent her out to them. He waited patiently while he waited for his lure to come rushing back to him. He had heard the earth shatter, he now opened his eyes to Sakura who was running as fast as she could to him but now so fast that she ditched their prey. Sure enough, he had to smirk, for there, right behind her was their prey. He summoned the lightning and trapped them in the ideal canyon valley he had chosen for their fight. Sakura leapt up onto one of her perches and smiled down at them. He landed beside his companion to look at Deidara's gaping face.

"How many fucking times do I have to kill the same Uchiha!?" Deidara spat out in frustration.

"Well, well, Sasuke it appears I get to meet you and your companion again," Sasori's monotone voice sounded smug then.

"So she is an Uchiha whore, not that surprise, you Uchiha's have strange tastes," Deidara shrugged. Sasuke frowned at what Deidara was implying. He heard Sakura growl and crack her knuckles at his taunting. Sasuke just looked at her.

"Sasori, is mine," she informed him.

"Deidara is mine," he assured her. They leapt off the rocks at their perspective targets. He drew his katana as he rushed Deidara.

* * *

 **Another update and probably not the last of the night...**

 **I'm thinking I'll update something else tonight because I love my new computer, it's so shiny and it works and it doesn't devour anything! I love it!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	22. Healing Pain 22

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 22**

"Sasori is mine," she growled, he smirked as he leapt off the rocks and wished her the best of luck because she was going to need it. Deidara released a bunch of his little explosives. Sasuke released pins of chidori pinning the clay into the rocks. The blonde leapt out of his sword slash then, he glared at the blonde who glared down at him in disgust. Sasuke smirked as he left his Sharingan activated because it was one of the things he knew irritated the blonde. Apparently this blonde was infatuated with the Uchiha Sharingan. Not that he cared but it would irritate his opponent.

"Sasuke!" Deidara growled with disgust.

He didn't bother to acknowledge the blonde as he stood on his perch.

"Sasori, you can handle the girl right?" Deidara demanded of his partner.

"A child like her is not a challenge."

"Child!?" Sakura screamed then shot him a blistering look, he shrugged because he was not going to say anything. She growled as she rushed her opponent, he leapt up the cliff's edge then. Divide and conquer, he and Sakura had agreed it would be the best way to destroy these Akatsuki members. Though Deidara and Sasori worked as individual units they did operate together, he had seen their teamwork and together the two of them were nearly a perfect unit, but divided. They were manageable.

He leapt through the rocks knowing Sakura would be fine as long as he could get Deidara away from her. He rotated in the air, his blade in hand as he released his Chidori at the blonde who rolled out of the way and too his feet again. Sasuke stood there with electricity coursing through his body because he had a few theories on how to disarm Deidara's 'works of art'. Not that the blonde would be pleased to hear this but did he honestly care? No.

"You brat," Deidara declared, Sasuke just smirked as he rushed the blonde.

The blonde launched two huge animal creations at him. Past expierence warned him then as he leapt out of their paths. He shielded himself as he leapt, they exploded, the smoke and dust her blinding if he didn't have his Sharingan and landed neatly on another pillar of rocks. The blonde's hands were in his clay packs then, he knew what was coming then, he didn't like this.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke demanded as he knelt low and prepared to run again. He would get close to Deidara, that was the blonde's weak point in his combat. Of course that meant he'd have to get past all the explosives and threats but he could manage that.

"I won't tell you!" Deidara snarled, Sasuke frowned because he knew the blonde hated his brother with a fiery passion.

"Very well, I will just track him down," Sasuke replied coldly. Then the blonde held up his hands, the clay distorted figures staggered towards him.

"I'll send him to you!" the blonde screamed with a manic laugh. Sasuke ran, he ripped his blade through the clay, charging it with his chakra as he ran. But it didn't destroy the clay, he frowned as he saw the halves he sliced become their own separate entities and stagger after him. Growling in frustration with his stupidity he realized then that he shouldn't have done that because he was only making more traps for himself. Leaping away from the staggering figures he raced through the canyon to run around, the clay detonated as he charged himself. The chakra of the chidori began to course through him as he leapt up behind Deidara and slammed his sword through the blonde's chest. He twisted the blade.

"You are so predictable," He glared as he looked over to the blonde. "But because of that I was able to be prepared with some C4! Even that bitch will die," he laughed as he spewed clay from his mouth. Sasuke glared at the blonde as he watched the chakra form.

"What about your partner?" he challenged, he knew Deidara was partial to Sasori. He considered Sasori to be an 'artist' like himself.

"Sasori doesn't breath, problem solved!" Deidara laughed as he leapt onto his clay bird creation and leapt into the air. Sasuke glared at his stuck blade the clay snaked over the blade to his wrist then. He frowned. Alright.

He focused his chakra into his chest as a fiery ball, then he breathed a roaring dragon into the night air. The slight mosture in the desert air, the cold atmosphere of the night, it would work as he watched the dragon disappear into the night past an unsettled Deidara. He smirked as the clouds began forming, the air swirled and a storm was started. Lifting his new arm into the air he internally sighed, damn him to hell but he didn't care. All that mattered was he disarmed and killed the blonde and kept Sakura safe from this unknown threat. He shoved all of his chakra through his new arm, wincing a bit in pain as it coursed through his arm into his hand and released the chidori then. The lightning charged the clouds, a bit of rain came then.

"You missed!" Deidara shouted down at him with a laugh. He frowned. He never missed, so Deidara was in for a surprise. He lifted his hand again then he summoned the lightning into him as he let the current flow through his body through his sword and then into the clay binding him. He watched as it exploded the clay harmlessly, he also saw his old katana cracking. He turned then he ran up the canyon wall and up towards Deidara who was diving his bird at him with a snarl on his face. Sasuke had ruined his sword he knew it, but it didn't matter because he would not let Sakura die unless he was the one killing her.

He slashed his electric sword through a wing of the bird sending Deidara plummeting to the ground and him landing on another pillar of stone. The blonde growled as he got to his feet, Sasuke held up his damaged blade then dropped it the sword was useless. Deidara just growled then he tucked his hands into his clay packs. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he lifted his arm and released his chidori again, the lightning became a blade from his hand and it ripped through Deidara's chest. The blonde screamed in pain but the electrical current made his body convulsed.

"No one threatens Sakura but me, now where is Itachi?" Sasuke repeated as he walked forward. Blood spilt from the blonde's lips. His blue eyes unfocused.

"Don't know," Deidara spat out before Sasuke's eyes settled on a simple centipede. "But you'll definitely never know."

Sasuke dove for cover as he watched Deidara's chakra be ripped to pieces then. Standing from his hiding place he looked at what remained of the Akatsuki member. Not even the famed Tsunade would've survived that, and he looked at Deidara's charred blue eye. Not even Deidara could have survived.

He ran for Sakura then.

* * *

 **Sorry about the last few days but I've been a bit busy with real life and now for an FYI for all of you, I'll be out of town for a few days and won't be updating anything until I return. I'm finally going to the beach before the summer's over and I'm thrilled! Surfing, body surfing, the sun, the sand, the fun! My favorite place on earth is the ocean and I don't particularly care what ocean so long as I get to be in the water, I'm a fish out of water so I'm excited about this! Anyways I'll be back Monday, I'll post an update then of something, not certain what but something will be updated.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I'm off to the ocean!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	23. Healing Pain 23

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 23**

It was a dance, it was something she was good at, just moving like she was water. And in her last battle against him, the one where he came for Naruto and not the one she had just had with him where Sasuke had been her partner, he had kill Lady Chiyo. And for that she would kill him, the old lady had been kind to her and few were genuinely kind to her because she was best friends with a jinchūriki. So for that he would die.

Sakura's body moved fluidly and with elegance as she dodged his first onslaught of daggers, there would be another horde of daggers too but first. Nimbly she leapt and turned, her body twisting in unnatural ways as she kept up with the dodging of these flying, and no doubt poisoned daggers. Landing lightly on her feet she rushed him, he released his second attack which had her leaping back a bit as his daggers were too close for her to maneuver. Standing back a bit as his attack finally failed she smirked a bit as she held her kunai then.

"Been a while, girl," Sasori finally snarled in a monotone voice while glaring at her. She just grinned back cheekily because now he remembered the child she had been. When she had last seen him she had had long hair, and been thirteen, she had been the only one of Team 7 left standing at the time and alone she hadn't been his biggest threat.

"Yes it has, eleven years," she replied cheerfully. Then she rushed forward. "A lot has changed though!" she shouted as she hurled her kunai at him. He deflected it with ease but it was just enough a distraction for her to slam her fist into his shell. It shattered to her pleasure as he leapt out to reveal his red headed self.

"You are forever pushing the boundaries," he snarled in his monotone voice. Sakura just smiled coldly then. When she had been a child she had nearly killed herself fight but she had given him a fight for his life too. His lifeless brown eyes just assessed her from his perch then he pulled off his robe to reveal his puppet body.

"There is no point in hiding from you when you know, but you'll die knowing!" he shouted then a propeller blade came slashing towards her, she leapt out of the way, twisting her body as she soared through the air she deflected the blade chasing her and landed again. He glared at her, she smiled coldly at him. This would be far more interesting now that she wasn't such a child.

She stood then she ran in low, if she got close then he'd be fucked and she'd have the advantage. Puppet masters were rarely good at close quarters combat and that was a specialty of hers'. Sakura had learned from Kakashi-sensei who felt she must know how to defend herself better than Naruto and Sai because she was their medic. Tsunade had not agreed but relented because Sakura had to be able to rely on herself, so Tsunade had taught her how to harness her unnatural monstrous strength and how to control her chakra with a precision that even her teacher did not have.

Sakura was a truly dangerous and lethal woman, and one of the best in the Leaf. She even surpassed a few ANBU members, but that was because she bested them in fights that she knew. Her fingers flipped her kunai as she ran. His wired blade slashed at her, Sakura leapt out of it's poisonous path, slipped under the wire as she rushed him. He unleashed fire on her when a dragon raced before her, it absorbed the flames, Sakura slid to a stop and looked up the ledge.

Sasuke stood there looked a bit battered and bloodied but furious as well.

She turned her attention back to the puppet master who was scowling with his expressionless face. Sakura just ran, Sasori raised his hands again. Letting gravity aid her she slid to the ground and under his sharp beam of water which slashed through rock with ease. She came up to her feet again and continued rushing him. He was running back, he would try to keep her out of his comfort zone because they both knew if she got close…

Sakura twisted her body as she leapt around his water beam. Without thinking about the consequences she funneled all of her chakra into fist. As her body descended back towards the ground she slammed her fist into the earth shattering the ground into unknown terrain then. The redhead glared at her, she just stood slowly to her full height and though her full height was not impressive she knew he was reassessing her as his opponent. Not that she cared, either way he'd be dead. Either by her hand or by Sasuke's but personally, she hoped she'd be the one to kill him.

He was running out of plays, she knew it because unlike last time she did not have Lady Chiyo or Naruto or even Sai getting in her way or defending her. Still last time she had studied him and committed every attack of his to her young memory. He was running out of moves.

Sakura pulled another kunai into her hand so she was armed and ran towards him again. He leapt up into the air to avoid her. His blade spun as he rushed towards Sasuke who did not move. _**No!**_ Her mind screamed as she grabbed the poisoned coil, it sliced her hand but she didn't care as she pulled him back to her. He spun around midair, she expected that, but she hadn't expected a sword to slid out of a compartment on his wrist and come stabbing down on her. She drew her fist back, she was damned if she did but she was doubly damned if she didn't.

The blade sliced through her body sending a fiery pain through her which she ignored as her chakra centered around the blade in her stomach and the rest was diverted to her fist. She slammed her fist into his hallow body, his life seal fell away as his body shattered. She stabbed the seal with her kunai as she collapsed gasping. The pain!

She looked up as she saw a blury figure come racing towards her.

"S-Sasuke, sorry," she murmured as she fell back and her world disappeared from her. So long as Sasori was dead though she didn't care if she died.

* * *

 **For those of you wondering my vacation was a blast! I love the ocean, it was so much fun! the waves, the people, the environment and the weather. I swear there is no better place on this planet than in the ocean, all the best stuff that's ever happened to be has happened when I'm in the water so I had a blast! ;) And now I'm back at my house and I want to go home again, and yes I consider the ocean (any ocean really) my home because that's where my heart is and home is where the heart is. I miss it, but I had fun! =)  
**

 **Now that I'm back I'll have one more update tonight, I'm thinking it'll be Only Tears.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	24. Healing Pain 24

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 24**

She just walked out the door of her home in excitement. But if she were the first one at the Academy then they would never notice her. That was her goal as she did not wish to be the target of the bullies but today was different today was the they'd be assigned to their teams. Sakura just smiled in delight as she slipped silently to the Pig's house. They always walked together to the Academy and today would be no different though she sincerely doubted they would be on the same Team but still she could hope.

Twelve years old and as she raced her friend to the Academy.

The day was normal, all the other teams were announced. She was not surprised to learn Ino was on a Team 10 with Shikamaru and Chōji because that was their families' tradition and since she was the first ninja in her family she wouldn't have a set team already. Then her friend, Hinata, had been assigned to Team 8 with Kiba and Shino. And all the other kids were assigned to their teams which left her with the two rejects of the class.

The socially retarded Sai and the loudmouth reject of the village Naruto. Sakura sighed as she knew, her Team was comprised of the class losers. Sakura felt like slamming her head against her desk knowing who she was teamed with without the announcement.

"And Team 7, under the command of Hatake Kakashi; Uzumaki Naruto, Shin Sai, and Haruno Sakura," the teacher announced.

* * *

"You owe me," a female voice said firmly. Sakura tried to open her eyes but she couldn't because there was no way to fight through this pain.

"I do not care, Karin, find the cure or so help me…" she heard him snarl. Sakura sighed.

Leave it to an Uchiha to threaten to get what he wanted, even in the fiery pain that she was in his threat did not surprise her. She winced as she inhaled, her stomach hurt. Sighing she let her head fall to the side again as the blackness consumed her.

* * *

" _ **SAKURA!**_ " he shouted. "Sakura don't give up! You worked too hard for this!"

His voice pierced her mind as she was attacked by Ino's mindswitch jutsu.

 _ **Kami he's so annoying! But he's right, Ino get out of my head!**_ Her inner screamed as she attacked Ino with a ferocity she didn't know her inner held.

It was on this day they learned something valuable about her. No mind jutsu, no illusion jutsu, no pyscological attack would ever work on her. Not that it was important at the time as she had shoved Ino out of her head.

Sakura's split personality was her saving grace, and it was what had saved her from a later attack by a particular red eyed trouble maker.

* * *

He glared at her with red eyes as he pressed the sharp end of his sword at her.

"Why isn't it working?" he rasped coldly. Sakura's fourteen year old body didn't move as she looked at the boy who held the blade firmly at her throat. He was an Uchiha, she had known when she had helped him and dragged him here to hide his sorry, and holey, body.

"What working?" she asked as she kept her hands in the air, the fifteen year old glared at her with beautiful red eyes.

"Tsukuyomi," he breathed and winced.

She just stared at him blankly, tsukuyomi? She had heard of the jutsu, it was an illusion attack the Uchihas were famed for. And if he was using chakra to use it then she should be trapped as his prey; even she knew this as surely as she breathed.

"I don't know, but I am trying to help you, if you would please remove your sword," she said softly keeping her green eyes locked onto his red ones. He just glared at her but slowly removed the blade from her throat. She sighed in relief.

"Try anything funny and it will be the last thing you ever do," he warned her.

"Understood Uchiha," she replied.

* * *

Sasuke had been prepared for Sasori's attack, but then Sakura had intervened to his shock. He had seen Sasori's shock at being yanked midair towards her, and he had seen her brilliant, furious green eyes. Her yanking the puppet towards her had shocked him as he came flying after Sasori. He hadn't been fast enough to stop her from being stabbed but he had been fast enough as she took the blade then. He had watched as she shattered Sasori before she collapsed. Though Sakura had done a good job of shattering Sasori's body while he had fried what was left of human Sasori before he scooped her up and came here. He didn't think about it as he brought her to Orochimaru's lair to find Karin.

Now he sat beside Sakura who was lying on the examination table in what he could only assume was excruciating pain while Karin researched the antidote. Why the hell would she take a poisoned blade? He couldn't figure it out as he looked her over. Just what was Haruno Sakura thinking? She could die!

* * *

"Hinata?"

"He used another dimension for travel, there are faint bits of chakra," Hinata informed the blonde.

"What's that mean?" Sai asked calmly.

"It means we should start hunting rumors and follow that trail rather than try to rely on Hinata." Kiba supplied as he sat on his dog, Akamaru. Naruto inhaled sharply as worry overtook him, Hinata laid a supporting hand on his arm then.

"She's fine," Ino announced to the group of nine. All of them looked at her. "Forehead's not about to roll over for an Uchiha or the Akatsuki. She'll be fine."

"He's probably using some hypnosis on her anyway, there's no way Sakura would help out an Uchiha, they threaten Naruto," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Shikamaru, no mind or illusion jutsu works on her, she's not under the Uchiha's control if she is with them," Naruto muttered. He had seen Itatchi attack her head on with the tsukuyomi when he had ensnared Kakashi and Sai and she was immune to it. She had been sixteen and there had been no stopping her as she fought Itachi head on. No Sharingan had worked on her, he remembered because she had made Itachi's eyes' bleed and Kurama had been impressed by his teammate. Something about Sakura made her different and impervious to mental attacks, he didn't know what it was about her but he knew that she could easily lead him out of a tsukuyomi with little effort.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura's inner, she has two souls and two very different personalities in her," Ino supplied.

"We should head for Suna, my bugs are sensing the Akatsuki in that direction." They wasted no time running in that direction then. It was odd though, to be able to sense the Akatsuki while in the mist of rubble of what had once been a mountain.

* * *

 **That's all for tonight folks, I have stuff to do so I shall be busy these next few days but I will make time to write. Come tomorrow I will have an update for 36 Weeks & Counting, and hopefully an update for Because I Love You and I will certainly have an update for this but tomorrow I'm going to be busy so we'll see what I get done... **

**Until then though!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	25. Healing Pain 25

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 25**

Temari stood with Gaara staring at the shattered earth in front of their village. The last he had seen of this attack it had been from a particularly foul tempered pinkette. Gaara looked at his blonde sister who merely looked at a loss for what had happened outside of their village.

"I did not know Haruno was in the area," Temari said softly. "But why wouldn't she have come to the village?"

"She went this way," Gaara announced as he ran towards the canyon outside of the Sand. He had a soft spot for Sakura, not in a romantic sense but she was of the few people who would stand before jinchūriki without fear and she had stood up for him when he had been kidnapped and no one was coming for him. Haruno Sakura was a very special woman to him but in the sense of she was a friend. She was also like a sister to Naruto and Sai, two men he respected.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted as she raced after him then.

Gaara didn't slow as he leapt through the rocks, there were scorch marks which had him stopping to study them. They were lightning scorch marks, but why were they marring the desert canyon walls? There had been no storms in the desert these last weeks so why would there be a lightning mark. Curious he looked down the canyon into the valley, his eyes widened.

"Temari," he called, his spunky blonde sister appeared behind him then with her fan. They just blinked, he carefully made the first move as he descended into the valley. Caution still ruling his movements because he had never forgotten thirteen years ago. He looked at the detached redhead as he approached the fried seal, it was an odd thing. It was clear that Sakura had been here, he could see her earth shattering abilities here but the seal was fried and to his knowledge his friend did not have fire or lightning justu.

"This is Sasori," Temari said calmly as she studied the once puppet master.

"Over there, that's where the lightning originated," he said calmly as he looked up the ledge. Temari just ran up the ledge before him. Gaara felt dread forming in him as he felt the worse possible thoughts form in his mind. He landed on the ledge, then he felt himself stiffen. There were blasted apart remains.

"Sakura," he breathed as he raced after Temari. They both gathered the remains as they returned to the village. His composure was slipping as he ran through the desert back to the village. He didn't know what to think as they carried these remains to the village, he would get in touch with the Leaf and get some more information to identify Sakura. They placed the remains in the morgue of the hospital but he couldn't leave them. If they were her then he needed to know who had done this to her. Why had she been in Suna? What was she doing coming to Suna? Was she on a mission? Why had she tangled with the Akatsuki?

"Gaara, you should contact the Leaf," Temari said softly. "I'll stay."

"Thank you," he said softly as he walked to his office to send a wire to the Leaf.

* * *

"What is that?" Sasuke demanded sharply as the redhead approached his pinkette with a needle in hand. Her ruby eyes narrowed on him.

"This is the antidote, or at least a remedy so she can function and cure herself. If she's half the medic-nin she's claimed to be then she'll be able to find the perfect cure," Karin said cruelly then. He watched the fiery woman with an intensity of a hawk as she slid the needle into Sakura's arm. "It'll take a few minutes."

Sasuke just watched the fiery redhead leave then turned his attention on the pinkette. She was still so pale and still that he thought it unnatural. Never in his knowing of Sakura had he ever seen her so still or weak. She was never weak, hell, he didn't even think she could understand how to be weak just like she didn't understand how to be a missing-nin. He was beginning to realize this now, not that she knew it, but he knew she didn't understand how to be a loner now. Sakura was too loyal, even to him, she'd never be a loner like he was. Then again he hadn't been able to leave her behind, he had snatched her up, sword and all then ran to an Orochimaru hideout near Suna and summoned Karin to help Sakura.

Sasuke frowned, he had never actively saved another being until her.

Why the hell would he grab her and bring her to aid? He had never helped any of his past partners. Usually the moment they were gravely injured he'd just leave them, he was notorious for that, and now he was trying to save Sakura. He didn't like this change in him but at the same time it seemed to go against his nature to leave Sakura alone. Which was odd because he could leave everyone else.

"Sasuke," she breathed, his eyes snapped onto her then.

"Sakura," he replied as he took her slight hand into his and looked intently at her as he waited for her eyes to open. It wasn't like he intended to grab her hand but as he held it he found he couldn't let it go. Even as a particular flame walked into the room. He frowned at the woman.

"She'll be able to find a cure for herself now, the poison is stabilized for the time being and other than that I'm not needed here so I'll go. Be certain to lock this place up or Orochimaru will be furious. And next time you call me I hope it's for more primal interests," she smiled suggestively as she walked away. He glared at her back as she walked away and shut the door behind her.

"I feel like hell, just what did you do to me?" Sakura groaned out as her grip tightened on his hand and her eyes began opening.

"Sasori stabbed you," he replied. "The blade was poisoned, Karin stabilized you now you need to find the antidote."

"Ugh," she groaned. "And I thought one of you was annoying now there's three of you bossing me."

* * *

 **Another update, I'll update Rain for Tears tomorrow and possibly Because I Love You; I'm human and I'm busy too so I'm sorry for lacking on updates but again I have a life. Not much of a life but a life all the same and I prefer writing my original stuff so I actually have to make myself write fanfic. Not that I don't like this stuff, the stories are fun and I don't have to build the characters but I still like my stuff more than fanfic. But I'll try to update my other fanfics more often.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	26. Healing Pain 26

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 26**

The past week had been frustrating, mostly because she was so chakra depleted and Sasuke was…hoovering. Yes, hoovering. She had never in her life thought she'd use that to describe the Uchiha but that was exactly what he was doing. But on the bright side her finding the cure wasn't as difficult as she thought it would have been, getting the Uchiha to steal what herbs she needed was surprisingly easy. He seemed eager to help her in whatever form she needed, if she needed herbs or food he would go get it and he'd help her around…wherever they were; he didn't seem incline to tell her where they were.

Still it was odd to have him hoovering over her, it had been four days since she had choked down that foul, bitter tasting antidote because it appeared she couldn't make it an injection if she wanted it to last. Still she was frustrated that she could seem to heal the stab wound as quickly as she pleased. Her chakra reserves had been depleted because when the Uchiha had kidnapped her she had already been low and now she was running around with him. So in a sense it felt nice to rest, to let her aching body relax but it was irritating because Sasuke seemed inclined to hoover over her no matter what she was doing. Though it didn't seem he know he was doing that, he seemed oblivious to some of his actions. Like yesterday when she had been showering and he had just walked in, she screamed and tried to cover herself, he looked at her like she had grown a third head the said something about one of her tests glowing then walked out as if she hadn't been naked and wet in front of him.

Honestly the man had no concept of personal boundaries!

She didn't think he understood how to be around another person so he didn't understand why she was offended when he'd just walk into her sleeping area when she was changing or when he'd walk into the bathroom to tell her somethin. Not that this was surprising to her, Sai had been the same way in this sense and Naruto was just a straight up pervert like his master who had taught him some lecherous habits. But she knew Sasuke just didn't know how to be around another person, let alone a woman who desired some boundaries. So she tried not to take offense over his confusion or just blatant disregard for her boundaries. Still it was tempting to whack the Uchiha upside the head for his rudeness, but she wouldn't, she'd go about correcting this behavior so maybe it would stop.

"Sakura," she turned from her test that she was examining. Mostly she wanted to make certain that all the poison was out of her system.

"Yes," she replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Sakura just smiled slightly as he approached her. He was an unusually curious man, though she had a feeling that was mostly due to the fact that for twenty years he had been utterly alone. Yes she knew about his past, the whole village knew about the massacre and how he had disappeared that night with Itachi. But he had run away alone, she had figured that out because he turned dangerous at the mere mention of him being in league with Itachi. So for twenty years he had been alone and she was his first real travel companion.

"I am testing my blood for the poison. If this test glows blue then the poison is out of my system, if it glows red then I still need to drink the antidote." He nodded as he leaned over the test to study it. He was leaning right over her shoulder and she could smell his fresh scent, a few drops of water on her bare shoulder which made her heart pound intensely in her chest. She wanted to reach out and touch him but refrained because he would not like that, still she felt herself blush at his close proximity to her. How was he able to be this comfortable being this close to her and oblivious to what he was doing to her? She bit her bottom lip as she focused on staring at her test rather than being hyperaware of the Uchiha who was so near as he rested a hand on the table to brace himself. Shit, she was trapped and her traitorous inner was screaming for joy as she just sat there nervously waiting for her test.

"If it glow blue we leave in the next two days," he said coldly.

"Alright, but if it glows red you need to go get me those herbs," she informed him. They looked at each other, his eyes were a beautiful black and completely mesmerizing to her.

"Alright," he agreed, she smiled in delight knowing he was willing to help her out. "But you cook tonight."

"Deal," she promised as she looked at the test waiting for her fate to be announced. He was waiting too, and now she was grateful he was so close to her as she leaned back in her seat so her back was nearly touching his chest.

* * *

Waiting was not something he was good at as he stood there watching her strange test. But he didn't mind waiting for Sakura, though she was a strange woman in his opinion. Honestly with her screaming when he had walked into the bathroom you'd have thought he stabbed her. He had only walked in on her because her weird test was glowing and it was concerning to him. He had purposely timed his walking in so she'd be bare and he could see her abdomen, the stab wound was no longer a sickly green but it was still a purple bruise which had him a bit concerned.

He'd admit he worried about Sakura. Though why he worried about her was beyond him. Still when she had screamed at his walking in it had just about made his ears bleed. Honestly it was annoying to have her scream, it wasn't like he hadn't seen a naked woman before. Still, even to him her shyness was amusing and her body…exquisite. But he had a feeling that if he said as much he'd be receiving one of Haruno Sakura's famed superhuman punches which could knock his ass half way to the Leaf again.

He was enjoying flustering her too, as of late, like now. He knew she was flustered as she sat there fidgeting as she watched her test. It made him want to smirk but he refrained because if he did then she'd know he was doing this on purpose. He wasn't retarded socially, he just chose to ignore being polite or appropriate most of the time. Life was simpler when people did as they pleased. His eyes were trained on the test, his heart stopped when it started glowing.

* * *

 **I'll be updating this again tomorrow, until then I'm off for lunch then I have to go to work. Perhaps tonight, if I'm not dead on my feet I'll update something else.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	27. Healing Pain 27

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 27**

"Interesting, I did not think they would be eliminated first," his partner said. Itachi frowned. A part of him wished he could say he hadn't seen this coming but honestly…

He had.

So his little brother had a talented partner. Unsurprising, Sasuke always had talented partners when he chose them, but they were never talented enough. But this…this seemed different. The girl with pink hair, she was different. He frowned at the old memory as he sat there in his hide out plotting his next moves.

He had never been particularly fond of the Leaf's pinkette with her inhuman strength. But what did interest him was her ability to see through all the jutsu he threw at her with his Sharingan, it was odd because none could break his jutsu. And yet, yet that pinkette not only broke it but appeared to be immune to it, as if it was never happening. Her comrades had been trapped but she was not, that was what interested him. He had been looking directly into those green eyes and nothing was happening, nothing. That to him was most fascinating, he had many interesting thoughts about the pinkette with his brother but mostly he wanted her.

If she was as strong in character as she appeared to be, and if she survived all he threw at her then perhaps he'd take for his own. Sasuke could never really keep anyone so Itachi did not think he'd have a problem luring the pinkette from his brother to him. She was such an intriguing creature he wanted to meet her. Not have her throwing a brilliant blue fist at his head, but to meet her. He wanted to know what made the small pink woman tick, he wanted to know what anomaly made her immune to his jutsus and what made her so special to have gained his brother's interests.

"Kisami, send Hidan and Kakuzu to retrieve my brother's companion. Alive, I want the pink woman alive," Itachi said coldly. The shark nodded before walking off. Itachi frowned in solitude.

Just what was Sasuke up too? He hadn't been able to figure out, truly figure out, what his brother was up to in the twenty years since this mess had started up. Not that he particularly cared but he was curious to know just what was going through his younger brother's head. Itachi's gaze slid over to the shadows as two new presences entered the room then. He frowned but turned to talk to the shadows.

"What are you planning to do about the last Uchiha?" a deep voice asked.

"As of this moment, destroy him," Itachi lied.

* * *

Naruto stood there in the morgue staring at the remains. It wasn't her, of this he was certain, mostly because if felt…wrong. Sakura wouldn't die this way, it just wasn't possible, she was too fast and evasive to die by a creation of the missing-nin Diedara. But he wanted Ino to go over the remains before he decided to openly state with confidence that this was not Sakura. It just felt wrong but at the same time until some declared this was not Sakura he would not say anything.

He walked out of the morgue and straight to where Teams 7, 8, and 10 were waiting for.

"Ino, could you check the remains over?" Naruto asked miserably, the silvery blonde paled slightly before nodding as she walked past him. Hinata placed a supporting hand on his arm before pulling it away. His fists tightened as he stood there fighting back his fears.

"Gaara, take me there," he ordered. The young man nodded as he walked them out of the hospital. Naruto, who could normally be optimistic and upbeat and even crack a joke felt himself breaking under the weight of possibilities at this moment. He couldn't imagine a world without Haruno Sakura in it to beat him up, lecture him, heal him, or be there for him. Honestly thinking about a life without her or the socially retarded teme on his team was difficult. He hadn't had many friends before Sakura and Sai and though he had the teme he did not think he and the teme could be friends without Sakura with them. He had accepted that as a fact of his reality.

"This is how we knew it was her," Gaara gestured to the shattered earth when they reached it. Naruto just smirked a bit because it was a sure indicator that Sakura had been there. Even he had to admit Sakura left an obvious trail at least. "She headed into the canyon, this way."

Naruto followed. Just what had she been up too? He wondered as he followed Gaara. This was a good place to set up a trap if you had help with you, and Sakura would not be so foolish as to take on two renowned Akatsuki members without help. He didn't care what people thought Sakura was not that sucidal nor that strong. She'd have help or she'd be…no he wouldn't go there until Ino confirmed or denied those remains. He stopped when they reached a decimated valley, his eyes scanned the area. There were scorch marks…

"Gaara has there been a storm here lately?" Naruto asked calmly.

"No, Temari and I could not figure out what made those marks," he said in his soft, indifferent voice. But Naruto knew Gaara was worried too though he was not expressing it.

"I have a bad feeling about this, lets head back," Naruto said as they raced out of the canyon. Aside from his sensei he only knew of one other who controlled what could make those scorch marks. And he did not like thinking about it but it was a reality he was coming to understand. Haruno Sakura was working with an Uchiha.

And not just any Uchiha too.

Sakura was in league with Uchiha Sasuke. A thought which was most unsettling because he did not think she'd ever willingly help an Uchiha for any reason. All Uchiha were evil and manipulative and just too dangerous to continue living. They were cruel and power mad, so why the hell would Sakura be working with one!?

And he knew she was working with an Uchiha because that entire field had spoken of teamwork to his eye and of a plan. So what was Sakura doing?

* * *

 **Honestly what do you guys think of this story? I'm enjoying it but every time I toy with it, it seems to get longer and longer in my head so...**

 **Tell me what you think of this please! I might make it a series or something or just one story, I don't know what I'm going to do as of this moment but I'm curious to have some feedback.**

 **I'm bored, can't sleep and am too lazy to get wrapped up in one of my original stories and spend the whole night writing so I wrote this. And now I'm sleepy so good night folks.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	28. Healing Pain 28

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 28**

"It's not Sakura, the chakra is wrong and according to the pelvis those remains are male. My guess is if you found Sasori this would be his partner, also there's this contraption," Ino said calmly as she handed Naruto an odd metal contraption, one they all knew Deidara wore for his battles. Naruto didn't know how to feel about this now. Sakura had gone and taken out two Akatsuki members with the aid of an Uchiha. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Kakashi, we found evidence of the chidori and there's only one other who wields it," Naruto informed his sensei and leader and friend. Kakashi paled slightly if that was possible. Sai frowned as he walked over to Ino and the others blanched. It was understandable for the implications…they were bad. Rogue ninja bad.

"That doesn't mean anything, Naruto, Ugly could have been escaping," Sai defended and Naruto nodded numbly because he so desperately wanted to believe what Sai was proposing. But it was impossible, what he had seen there in that canyon spoke of teamwork. And strangely expierence.

"Forehead always has a trick or two up her sleeve, I doubt she's in league with an Uchiha. Besides, she's too proud to help an Akatsuki member, no matter what, she loves you too much Naruto. You're the annoying brother she never got," Ino said firmly. He looked at Sakura's best friend and for some reason the conviction in the silvery blonde's words were soothing to him in a way. There was a possibility that Ino was right because after all Ino knew Sakura the best out of all of them. Those two were practically sisters from their rivalry to their protectiveness of one another, they both were good friends with Hinata too.

"We just need to find her, Gaara have your sent out scouts?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," the redhead replied.

"Call them back, I'll track her," Kakashi said firmly.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside on the roof of the Kazekage's office staring out at the desert. Of all his students he hadn't ever paid much attention to Sakura, she was just independent and did not need the attention like Sai or Naruto did. Honestly though he had cared about the determined, stubborn, secretive pinkette the most out of all his students, she was rather like a daughter to him and a daughter he had never and would never have. Sakura reminded him a great deal of Rin too but that was a different matter. What concerned him was that his sweet, yet terrifying, medic-nin student might be mixed up with the Akatsuki. It was not a pleasant thought because Sakura was such a…do-gooder. Yep, she was a do-gooder and any member of the Akatsuki was not.

But in his mind there was a special place in Hell reserved for the Uchiha brothers.

Uchiha Itatchi, childhood prodigy and a pride of the Uchiha clan and the Leaf. Itachi was a quiet, even tempered young man who had been polite and very protective of his little brother. So it had shocked the Leaf when the Uchiha massacre happened at Itachi's hand. It was very unsettling but Kakashi knew there was something else the Uchihas hadn't revealed, they were a secretive set of people by nature. They liked to play everything close to the vest in that sense. But there was something different about Uchiha Itachi, there was something a little more dangerous about the elder of the brothers that Kakashi couldn't put his finger on.

But Uchiha Sasuke, there was a real threat if he had ever encountered one. The first time he had ever come across the boy since he had disappeared at the tender age of five, a few months after the massacre, he was thirteen. And he had been far more dangerous than any other Uchiha Kakashi had ever heard about. Even Sasuke's ancestor Uchiha Madara did not have the prowess or the raw ability the boy had. To Kakashi the younger of the Uchiha brothers was definitely the most ruthless and merciless and lethal of the brothers because he had a feeling no injury could stop the Uchiha and no jutsu could stop him.

Yes both brothers were dangerous, and where you found one the other was usually close by. It was known that Sasuke was an Akatsuki enforcer, a dangerous one too, and was Itachi's right hand, trusted, man. Though this was all speculation honestly, no one could confirm nor deny what the Uchihas were but it was a reasonable assumption with how close the brothers had been. They had been inseperable when they had been children, he remembered seeing a young Sasuke grinning as he was carried piggyback style by his older brother.

With a memory like that in his mind it was difficult to see how they became the Akatsuki.

But now there was a problem. Haruno Sakura. Though Kakashi had long since suspected the girl of keeping secrets he could now understand what she was hiding. Whenever they ran into Uchiha Sasuke she always tried to get him away from the group. Oddly enough he remembered the raven haired Uchiha following his apprentice often enough and Sakura returning with some bruises. But she was the best evader he had ever seen, she even passed Tsunade in her evasion skills, so he hadn't thought anything about it. Still a few things were coming to light for him and were now making sense about his apprentice. But at the same time nothing about this made sense.

Just what was Sakura up too? What was she into? Was the Uchiha blackmailing her or coercing her? It was no secret she was protective of Team 7 and he had no doubt an Uchiha, in a rage, could pick them apart so was that it? Was the Uchiha threatening their Team? Or was she an aid of the Akatsuki sent to infiltrate the village and kidnap Naruto?

He immediately dismissed the last thought because Haruno Sakura could never be a spy, all her emotions were expressed. However this didn't mean she couldn't keep a secret.

Kakashi sighed as he stared out at the desert.

Just what the hell was Sakura doing working with Uchiha Sasuke!?

* * *

 **Alright, it occurred to me that while the people who read my Inuyasha stuff know this my Naruto readers might not. The reason the chapters are short is because I carve thirty minutes out of my day to type up a 1000 words or there abouts for a chapter. I don't have time for much more because I have to hunt for this time to write but I try to at least write one fanfic a day, some days I can carve out an hour and others I have a few hours to kill. But when I have a few hours to kill I usually work on my original works so it rarely happens that I sit down and dedicate a day to fanfics, I'll do that for my originals. I just thought you all should know, this my seem long but If I have time I'll mesh chapters together and it won't seem as long, it's the word count that matters not the amount of chapters. But that's all I have to say on the matter.  
**

 **Anyways... off to eat then go to work!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	29. Healing Pain 29

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 29**

When it came down to it he was irritated as he turned around and took her hand to hoist her up the canyon walls. This would be a lot easier if he didn't happen to sense a certain chakra tracking his companion because he knew that's who they'd be looking for. It was in a moment like this that Sasuke wondered why he had ever willingly entangled himself with the pinkette. She was still healing, and though her test had glowed blue she had a valid point of not all her chakra was restored and her body was still recuperating from the poison. But he had a more important argument, they had to leave.

So here he was as he took her hand and hoisted her up behind him. She was still too pale for her normal pale self, and her eyes had bruises beneath them and her lips were pressed into a thin line as she fought off her obvious pain. Sasuke looked up the cliff then at his companion, now he felt like growling for he was about to so something so out of character; even for him; that he decided to do it quickly before he lost his nerve. Sakura yelped as he snatched her up bridal style then leapt upwards. Her grip was tight as iron but he didn't mind as he scaled the face of the cliff.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked between clenched teeth as he leapt upwards onto a new ledge. Sasuke turned to look down the face of the cliff then he looked up. Where would they go? If he opened another dimension then they could go anywhere but where? All he knew was they needed to get away, he had not exactly planned on where they'd be going at this time.

"Where do you wish to go?" Sasuke asked as he continued up the cliff carefully never letting her go. Her small body curled against his as they went up the cliff. She had her eyes firmly shut he noted then.

"Land of Water," she said suddenly. He nodded, he could do that, just as soon as they were on stable footing and the ground wasn't likely to be ripped out beneath him and that damn dog he had seen wasn't following him. It was her sensei, he knew about Hatake Kakashi, and he knew how much Kakashi meant to Sakura which meant he would not be permitted to hurt the man without Sakura's wrath.

The few times in the past when he had encountered her Team because he was looking for her and he had tangled with them she was always furious. Mostly because the first time he had met her whackos, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi, he had tried to kill them but they had been trying to kill him in turn. When he had finally isolated Sakura from the group she had given him a few solid punches and warned him that if he wanted to keep her help he would not hurt or kill her teammates. Thus his reasoning for not wishing to tangle with her Team. He did need her, and he liked having her company but over the years he had learned that Sakura had an unusual strength in her loyalty to her teammates and to him. She did not like her two loyalties when they collided so he always tried to find her when she wasn't with her Team so she wouldn't be forced to choose.

Right now though he really wished he could just destroy her Team and keep her so he did not have to worry about them chasing him along with the Akatsuki, ANBU agents, and not to mention there were bandits after the price on his head and bounty hunters after the same. Land of Water was a good place to go hide, and he had an island there that they could use that no one knew about because the only way to get to it was through another dimension and come out the other end on that island. He had found the island by accident and honestly…when he wasn't on his mission that was his main living area. He had a nice hut there and a quiet life there, honestly if he ever retired after killing Itatchi he was going to that island and living the remainder of his days in a quiet way.

"Hold on," he murmured as his eyes readied to enter another dimension. Sakura nodded as she held onto him tightly. They were engulfed into a cold dark world as he leapt into the new dimension and ran. Now there'd be no way to follow them because few ever desired to travel through this dimension and even his brother hated it. Sasuke was fast as he ran the known route to his exit so he could let Sakura rest a bit longer.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my hideout," he replied.

* * *

Sakura just leaned against Sasuke, though she had recovered most of her strength she would freely admit that there were some lingering effects of the poison still residing in her system. From what her chakra had deciphered most of her pain and the residual poison were at the stab wound which was no longer seeping blood but rather a metallic black liquid. That was the antidote's work but at the same time it was excruciatingly painful.

On the bright side her tests had glowed blue meaning she was healing. On the down side Sasuke said they had to move on. Apparently he rarely stayed in any place for a long period of time but this time he had stayed too long as she healed. Now they were racing through this dark, dreary dimension heading for his hide out. Sakura would run but she did not have enough chakra to keep up with the Uchiha and she also had a seeping wound on her abdomen so she settled for hanging onto the Uchiha as he ran effortlessly. It amazed her how gently he was treating her when she knew she must be frustrating him to no end.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," she said softly against his neck.

"If you were a burden I'd kill you," he informed her coldly. She smiled at his no nonsense tone and heard the truth in his words as they ran through the darkness.

* * *

Pakkun just stared at a very weak Sakura being carried by an Uchiha then disappearing. He'd have to report what he had found but even he wasn't certain what he had found as he raced off to find Kakashi.

* * *

 **Thanks for the feed back, I'll just continue plucking away at this story as I please so we shall see how long it gets. Anyways, the reason you all read my stuff, UPDATES!:  
**

 **Today:**

 **-Until the Day I Die**

 **-Rain for Tears**

 **Monday**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **-Only Tears**

 **Tuesday**

 **-36 Weeks & Counting**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **-MAYBE Until the Day I Die or Rain for Tears depending on how I feel**

 **Wednesday**

 **-Until the Day I Die**

 **-Because I Love You**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **Thursday**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **-36 Weeks & Counting**

 **-Rain for Tears**

 **Friday**

 **-Never Be the Same _RETURNS_ with Part III: Mysteries of You**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **-36 Weeks & Counting**

 **Saturday**

 **-Only Tears**

 **-Never Be the Same**

 **-Healing Pain**

 **Yep, that's the game plan folks. And I just know you all read this stuff for my updates so there's the plan.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	30. Healing Pain 30

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 30**

She just stared at this nice place that they had landed. It was beautiful and that in her mind was an understatement. The hut was on stilts and hidden amongst the tropical greenery. It was simply gorgeous as he walked up the house with her in his arms. He slowly set her down, Sakura gripped his arm as they carefully made their way up the path to the house.

"The other room is for your use, stay out of mine." He said it firmly as he walked off towards his room. Sakura followed him, he pointed at the other of three doors in that hallway. Sakura walked into a huge spacious room, for some reason though what surprised her was the light neutral tones of the room. It felt homey and wonderful, and she had a distinct feeling that the Uchiha was a rather dark person so she had expected something…well, something more cave-ish rather than this paradise. She looked out the floor to ceiling windows out at the misty grey ocean and marveled in the beauty of where she had landed.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Let me see the wound," he ordered as he walked into the room. Sakura turned to look at him, the frowned, he looked serious. She walked into the kitchen because more than likely that's where she'd find supplies to aid her, it was that or the bathroom but honestly she wanted to be in that open living area instead of trapped in a bathroom with the Uchiha. Just too many not so clean thoughts ran through her head at the thought of being trapped in a bathroom with him. Her Inner was screaming with delight and anticipation and scolding her while she walked to the open kitchen and reveled in that clean ocean breeze filling the house.

"No poking, but I'm going to change the dressing," she said firmly. Sai had a tendency to poke her wounds and ask if they hurt, which they always did. If Sasuke did that to her then she'd be patching up an Uchiha and she didn't particularly feel up to that at this moment. Sitting on a stool she peeled off her tight, black shirt so she was in her sports bra as she looked at the black, seeping, bandage on her abdomen.

Sasuke was faster than she as he ripped off the bandage. She yelped, he just ignored her as he started examining the purple area. She focused her healing chakra there then, he pulled his hand back then as she focused her healing. But he never stopped watching the wound, she smirked but winced a bit as black bled out of her, it hurt like hell but she would endure this. When it came down to it she had expierenced so much worse in her life and this was nothing. Finally no more black seeped out of her as she reached over, snagged a towel then cleaned up the wound. The white cloth was stained black but her wound…

She examined it, slapped the Uchiha's fingers away, the wound was clean. It was a healthy red versus the black it had been and now she made it glow green as she continued her healing. Soon the wound was nothing more than a scab. Then she bandaged it up because she would collapse if she continue to use this much chakra when she did not have much as it was. Sasuke just watched her closely before she finished. Sakura just about collapsed when he picked her up carefully and carried her to her room.

"Thanks, Sasuke," she sighed when he set her on the bed. She never heard his reply because she was out like a light in a matter of heartbeats.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to his room, peeled off his cloak, his travel clothes, and undergarments as he walked to the only bathroom in the house. It was his house, he loved this place but it was just a resting point for him. The island next door; which was about fifty kilometers away; thought his island was haunted and left it pretty much alone. Few dared to come near this island and it was difficult to get to. The ocean currents around the place were strong, there was a treacherous reef surrounding the island, and then there were the jagged rocks which shot out of the ocean making it difficult to navigate here. In his mind it was perfection, easy to defend and for the few poor idiots who managed to make it onto his island they were generally greeted by him and his sunny personality. Yep, his island was left well enough alone because he scared them and they never left.

Finishing his quick shower Sasuke walked out of the bathroom the pulled on some sweats as he walked to his training area. Sakura was sound asleep at this moment and had insisted he not try anymore chakra flow into his arm seeing as how he had nearly blasted the stupid thing off in his fight with Deidara. Not that he particularly cared, he was certain that if he were to lose this prosthetic he'd be fine but still…

Two hands could be better than one.

Sasuke practiced simple movement, then he began sparing alone. His new hand did not always move the way he wanted to his frustration. It was as if this were one final insult to the actual losing of his arm. Honestly how could he have been so stupid! Of course Danzo would have guards, lots of fucking guards, all trained like his brother, to be a part of that faction called Root, and all hell bent on killing him. When he thought back on this stupidity he was amazed he had only lost an arm.

With Root after him, and being injured the way he was, there had been no escaping the Leaf so he had hid. Sasuke had gone straight to the Leaf's angel and healer, the last person on this planet who they thought would help him and held his blade at her throat when she had come home. Mostly out of reflex. Sakura had been fast to help him, he knew she always would, because she loved him and she had concealed his chakra so he wouldn't be discovered. For that he had been grateful, but then he had a sudden realization, the pinkette could be far more useful to him with him than as his pawn. So he had taken her with him and now she was his partner.

Sasuke finally stopped his training well into the day, the sun was setting here when it had been rising at their arrival, and walked into his home. He walked straight to Sakura's room, she was still sleeping. Gently he traced her cheek and wondered why the hell would a woman like her love a monster like him?

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	31. Healing Pain 31

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 31**

When Sasuke walked into his kitchen the next morning for breakfast he was greeted by a girl wearing one of his shirts, her spandex, and her pink hair pulled into a tail while she stood at his stove cooking. His eyes freely wandered over her legs for a moment, then noted she was armed with a kunai, he merely accepted it as normal because he was carrying his sword around. He sat at the kitchen bar, where he always ate because he had yet to make a table and chairs. Sakura placed an omelet before him with lots of tomatoes, just the way he liked it, but he looked suspiciously up at her.

"Did you think I didn't notice the missing tomatoes when you visited then left?" she asked sweetly as she stabbed her own omelet. He merely frowned then ate his own in silence. It was peaceful here, the ocean was soothing, and honestly this was the one place he didn't feel…haunted. Yes haunted was a good description for how he felt when he was near the Leaf or other Hidden Villages. It all was just too much for him from time to time, and so having this remote island was a good retreat for his spirit and mind, it also helped him with his plotting.

"So if we're going to take on the Akatsuki would you be willing to help me train to be better. My skills are not enough to help you as of this moment," she said softly. He blinked at her in shock. Had he heard her right? Had Haruno Sakura really asked him for help?

"Yep, there I've asked, please," she pleaded. Sasuke straightened on his barstool as he looked the pinkette over. She was looking directly at him with an eagerness he had never seen in another person as no one had ever loved him or been happy around him the way Sakura was. It was definitely different how she acted around him but at this moment her happiness was unsettling to him as she looked at him with when he could and would kill her one day.

"Why?"

"Because the attack from Sasori and Deidara has shown to me that I am vastly out of my skill league. I need help, I need training because if we are to continue hunting the Akatsuki and if I'm to be more use to you than as a healer." Sakura stated her points firmly, Sasuke pondered this for a long quiet moment. It wasn't that he didn't want her to be better but…

"How long would you need to train?" Sasuke asked.

"As long as you think we can and not lose the trail of the Akatsuki," she murmured.

"A month," he decided as he stood then he circled her. "After this," he jabbed a finger at her wound, she gasped, "is fully healed." And with that he left her be.

Sasuke didn't worry about losing the Akatsuki, and he certainly didn't have to worry about being found because no one really knew him or where he'd be going. Mostly because before Sakura he had never brought anyone to his hideouts. But Sakura was an exception for many of his firm beliefs because she was for many reasons one of the few he genuinely trusted. Why he trusted her was beyond him but he did trust her so he would help her train. Besides having a dangerous partner made their duo more lethal to his brother's organization.

* * *

She clung to the counter in searing pain as she contemplated the best way to actually kill the Uchiha, the bastard! Why the hell did she love him again? Sakura glared as she propped herself up then winced a bit as she lifted the shirt she had stolen out of a dresser drawer in his room. Yes, she had dared, she had tiptoed into the Uchiha's room, snagged like five shirts and ran back to her room. Mostly because she needed something else to wear and she wasn't certain how he'd take to her being in his room. But the Uchiha had never awaken as she slipped in and out, but now she wasn't too certain because he had purposely poked her wound. The ass! When she got over this pain she would punch his sorry ass to the Mist for this!

* * *

Kakashi frowned over what Pakkun had told him. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad, it merely meant something was up. It was confirmed though Sakura was with an Uchiha, though which Uchiha Pakkun hadn't been able to identify. The good news was she was alive, the bad news she was with an Uchiha.

But her being alive was a good sign. The biggest problem was that the Uchiha had gone into another dimension, which one they didn't know and where he would exit the dimension they didn't know. It was very unsettling to him but it was also encouraging. If Sakura was still alive then whichever Uchiha had her needed her alive. But for what purpose? What would either Uchiha need Sakura for? True she was a skilled healer and a dangerous fighter but what would they need her for? Something about this wasn't making sense to him, and it had more to do with Sakura's behavior versus the Uchiha. She should be putting up a fight, trying to escape, that's what wasn't making sense to him. Just what was his student into? He wondered as he laid out a map of the Five Nations.

"Kakashi," the Kazekage greeted him. "What are you looking for?"

"The next move," Kakashi stated as he started marking all the moves the Uchiha brothers made, red for the known Itachi sightings and blue for Sasuke. It wasn't easy but despite his lazy demeanor he had an excellent memory. Once that was completed he started mapping out Sakura's movements then. Somewhere in this there'd be a pattern, of that he was certain.

"Why are there all these pink and blue dots together?" Naruto asked when he walked in and Kakashi dropped his marker then as he looked over the map.

Sure enough pink and blue overlapped more often than pink and red, his mind began analyzing what this meant and his heart sunk.

"Sakura is in Uchiha Sasuke's possession," Kakashi deduced. Everyone stared at him.

* * *

 **Updates are on track today folks! I'm off to work on 36 Weeks & Counting now! **

**That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	32. Healing Pain 32

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 32**

The next morning she walked out on to his training field, where she had seen him training and smirked. Dressed for sparring she walked up to him, her abdomen clearly showed her fully healed stab wound. The Uchiha hadn't stopped his practicing as she approached behind him, but he glanced over his shoulder at her. She noted the way his black eyes glanced over her, mainly on her abdomen where there had been a wound yesterday.

She drew back her fist, felt her chakra course into her fist as she slammed her fist into his shoulder then. The Uchiha stumbled but caught his balance as he turned on her, then she fell into a fighting stance. He smirked then. Sakura knew she'd never be ready for his move but she could at least try to keep up with him. His first strike was unexpected as he threw his blade into a tree, as he came at her. She blocked his first blow aimed at her head, he kicked her feet out from under him, she grabbed his arm to drag him down with her. They hit the ground, she rolled them over so she straddled him, he threw her off of him then pinned her.

"First lesson, be willing to kill your opponent at all costs," he hissed into her ear. She smiled then.

"Accomplished," she whispered back then pressed her kunai against his ribs only to feel a return pressure on her own ribs. "I heal, you don't," she reminded him.

"So you've noticed," he smiled a chilling smile as he got off of her. She took his offered hand as she hoisted herself up. "Your stance is too solid, you need to be more nimble, also don't fall into a fighting stance, you revealed your attack pattern. Never wait for your opponent to make the first move when you're close, you're small your opponents will not be small. The moment you get on their inside they are fucked, never forget your chakra use and do not hesitate to strike fatally. Everyone in the Akatsuki are killers, they will not hesitate to kill you and they will not hesitate to rip you apart, and I will not hesitate to end your life should you get in my way. Never get in my way."

"Alright," Sakura nodded, he had yet to release her hand as he held her close to him so her body was just a breath away from his. She wondered if he did this on purpose or if he even noticed or if this was one of his tactics to try to make her nervous.

"I've seen you in a fight, you excel with hand-to-hand combat and using your kunai. Your ability to shatter the ground transforms even the best battle fields into your battle field; use it, never hesitate because if you pause for a moment you'll die. You also are annoyingly observant, use that, even ANBU shinobi give off hints of their favored hands and moves, surely your sensei taught you this. Commit everything that your opponent does to memory, rarely will we kill them the first time we encounter them. Also," he pricked her throat with his kunai.

"Never trust me," he snarled softly with his mouth a breath away from hers'.

"Alright," she breathed as she cut his skin just below his heart because if she shoved the kunai up into his ribcage she'd kill him. Not likely but still… the Uchiha smirked as he held her close.

"Good to see you are learning. Again," he released her as his kunai again disappeared onto his person. Sakura took a step away from him. And thus began her rigorous training with the Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura could honestly say that Naruto and Sai were lying now every time they had claimed they weren't going easy on her, she didn't think Sasuke even understood what easy meant. He was ruthless, the only pauses were for him to correct her or to give her information. Their sparring lasted until about noon when she was ready to collapse from hunger.

At noon he stopped them for a food break, he ate tomatoes, she made herself some of the fresh fish he had. Sasuke smelled it then demanded she cook him one; alright so he wasn't as verbal as Naruto or as blunt as Sai about his demands but she caught it all the same. Mostly she caught onto his silent demand for food because he was haunting the kitchen behind her. So she gave up the first fish for him, he ate in silence, she was ready to punch him to the Mist though when he tried to steal the second fish. Food was no laughing matter for her, she had grown up with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi it was everyone for themselves where food was concerned and the man she loved was no exception to this sacred rule of life. And if he tried to steal her fish one more time…

* * *

Sasuke had to admit it was kind of fun teasing Sakura and trying to steal her food, it wasn't that he was hungry it was more of the irritated look she'd give him for trying. The glare was hilarious and difficult to take seriously seeing as how small she was and how large he was.

Today was the first day in about twenty years though that had felt normal to him. Sparring with her had been interesting to say the least and she had forced him to use his Sharingan a couple of times but he wouldn't reveal to her that he had been forced to do so. She was a challenging opponent but it appeared that she wasn't confident in herself and being immediate in her actions. She was a medic after all, and even he knew medics were not in the front for the fighting or killing. But if Haruno Sakura truly wanted to stick with him and save her friends then she'd have to become lethal and merciless.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn," he grunted as his hand snaked over to steal her food, she slapped his hand.

"What's that?" she asked as she got up on her knees and examined the black mark on the nape of his neck. He stiffened when her cool fingers touched his hot skin, he didn't like people looking at the black mark but for some reason Sakura's attention to the mark was different.

"That is the Cursed Seal of the Heavens, Orochimaru's Cursed Mark," he replied coldly. Sakura stiffened but her fingers never left the mark like others' had. Instead she looked him in the eye with compassion and sadness.

"Why?"

"The price of revenge," he answered honestly. She frowned, he sighed, he'd have to explain.

* * *

 **Sorry it's not 36 Weeks & Counting, I fell asleep this afternoon then woke up, felt too lazy to finish the chapter so I decided to watch a movie. Then I was bored so I decided to kill a half an hour before heading to bed and wrote up a chapter of this. Tomorrow I'll Update Everything As Planned and 36 Weeks & Counting but tonight I'm going to sleep, been a very lazy unmotivated day so to bed I go. Besides, my pillow and I have some serious catching up to do since I think I'm developing insomnia from my over active imagination...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	33. Healing Pain 33

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 33**

When asked how she should feel about training with a missing-nin she would reply:

 _ **IT WAS HELL!**_

Kami, the last time she had felt this inadequate was when she had been a genin facing Zabuzan, and that had been a very long time ago. But now as she leaned against a post trying to catch her breath on his porch and trying not to fall over again. On the upside she had also managed to exhaust the Uchiha who was propped on another post on the porch. They had both expended most of their chakra today and were both ready to collapse. In the week since she had started training with him she had learned they both and an immense amount of chakra and they were both difficult opponents for one another. But never in her wildest dreams would she imagine him to be such a grueling teacher for her, and a demanding one. Sakura looked out at the ocean into the cool breeze, it felt good but if she stood here much longer she'd topple over the porch and down the cliff to the beach. She blinked at the realization then glanced at the Uchiha and the open home right there. Oh boy, how were they going to get to their rooms?

"I can't move," she panted.

"Me neither," he admitted, she gave a breathy giggle because she never thought the Last Uchiha would dare to admit a weakness to her. He glanced at her, she gave him a weak smile.

"Wanna help each other out?" Sakura offered, mostly because she figured they'd both tumble to beach if they didn't help one another.

"Hn," but he leaned towards her post, she caught his weight as he caught hers'. Together they hobbled into the hall of his house which led to the bedrooms, this lead to a different problem when they reached the three doors. The Uchiha glanced dully down at her, she just groaned.

"Mind sharing a bed for a night?" she panted out.

"Steal my pillow, kick me or drool on me and you'll find your ass on the floor," he warned her seriously.

"Same goes," and with that they stumbled into his room because they didn't have to turn to open the door. They stumbled to the bed and simultaneously they fell onto the bed. Sakura was out in a minute with his arm on her waist.

* * *

Sai just sat there in the cool of the Suna desert night feeling completely useless. His life there had been few who mattered to him, his brother; Shin whose name he had adopted for his own in memory; Kakashi, who he looked up to, respected and cared for; Naruto, who was like the brother he had never had now, Ino, who was the girl he loved insanely so, and Sakura, who was like a sister to him. They were the people who mattered the most and after Shin's death he had discarded the ways of Root to be a genin with Naruto and Sakura as his Teammates.

Sai had been an orphan, he had been raised in a division of ANBU black ops which didn't exist and was called Root. When Shin had been killed he had left Root because he had been a spy to keep an eye on Uzumaki Naruto who was the jinchūriki of the Leaf. He had revealed all of this to Team 7 when he had been thirteen and officially shed himself of Root. Sakura didn't seem all that phased and though Kakashi and Naruto had distrusted him Sakura had stuck with him until he earned their trust back.

Sakura, she was special, even if she was ugly, she was very special.

And he did not like the thought of her being with an Uchiha, any Uchiha, at all because she was so kind and genuine in her love. Also in Root he had had a few run ins with Uchiha Sasuke, dangerous run ins, and if that was the Uchiha who had Ugly then he was worried about his friend. Real worried, he turned when he felt a presence behind him. She stood in the silver moonlight and slowly approached him, he also needed Ugly around to help him with Ino because he had no idea what he was doing in a relationship! The blonde merely walked up to him then her arms were around him and she held onto him, he felt her tremble.

"I'm scared for Forehead, I'm real scared Sai," she whispered. He hesitantly brought his arms around Ino's waist and held her close. He was terrified, especially if it was Uchiha Sasuke who had her.

* * *

"There is no pattern to Uchiha Sasuke's movements," Shikamaru said firmly as he studied the map closely. There was no plan, there was no pattern and frankly nothing about this, made any sense even to a strategist like himself, and Temari was not helping at this moment hoovering over his shoulder. "Unless we are willing to look at the Uchiha brothers as two separate individuals whose actions have nothing to do with one another nothing about this chart makes sense, and the information doesn't line up either."

"But all sources say the Uchiha brothers work together," Temari argued.

"Kakashi, you said there's a difference in Sakura depending on which brother attacks Team 7," Shikamaru asked recalling the old comment from earlier in the week. It was just an absent almost unimportant thing that had almost slipped past him before his mind brought it up again.

"Yes, but I don't think it's relevant," Kakashi said as he stared out the window.

"What's the difference?" Shikamaru asked.

"Confrontations with Itachi are full out fights, but with Sasuke…I don't know, he usually incapacitates us and leaves Sakura standing alone, she runs," Kakashi said carefully.

"That's it, Uchiha Sasuke isn't working with Uchiha Itachi, he works with Haruno Sakura," Shikamaru concluded. It was the only thing that would make sense at this point! Sasuke killed everyone else but he always incapacitated anyone from the Rookie 9 or Team 7. If Sasuke and Sakura worked together then a lot of points on this map now made sense, but what were they working towards? That Shikamaru couldn't figure out as he stood there staring at the map.

But one thing was clear, very clear to him at least, the Uchiha brothers were not working together.

So what were these missing-nin up to? And why would Haruno Sakura, a respected medic-nin and doctor, willingly help an Uchiha brother? Just what the hell was going on here!?

Shikamaru was lazy but he loathed feeling like he was out of the loop, and he felt like not only was he out of the loop but out of his relm. Sakura was involved with something he felt he didn't even know or comprehend; at this moment.

* * *

 **Another Update!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	34. Healing Pain 34

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 34**

Itachi frowned as he stared at the team of nine Leaf ninja through his ravens. They weren't moving, hell, if anything they were sitting still too long. Weren't they worried? His brother had their precious pink comrade and he knew she mattered to them. Just look at the nine of them there! It was obvious the pinkette mattered to a lot of folks.

Still, he was more curious about Sakura than he cared for. It was rare for him to meet a person, let alone a woman who was willing to take him head on. Yes, he was beginning to remember the few times he had taken her on, the few times he had tangled with her. They were rare, they were few but even so she would fearlessly stand between him and the jinchūriki he desired most. The vessel for Kurama was what he desired most, releasing Kurama would ensure the destruction he desired most. Still there was that infuriating, determined, pinkette who had always stared him down fearlessly even when he was throwing the most difficult genjutsu short of a few at her and it never phased her. He wondered why. He also wondered about her true abilities and why she was the one Sasuke had taken with him out of all his partners surely there were stronger ones.

Then again, the pink haired medic had a strength he had only seen in a blonde Hokage currently running the Leaf. Itachi wondered why this girl, why Sakura? Was she special to his brother in some way? Was she Sasuke's lover?

It was most frustrating to him not to know what was going on in Sasuke's life because Sasuke worked hard to keep himself a secret. Which was good but it was also aggravating. There were always sighting of Sasuke, and his younger brother cut through his external organization with determination and an old pathetic katana from their father, but other than when Sasuke attacked he had no idea what Sasuke was doing. And worse, he had no idea where Sasuke was hiding. Nothing seemed able to track his younger brother, hell, even the great Kakashi had difficulty tracking Sasuke because when Sasuke vanished it was like his brother was wind.

* * *

Sasuke would freely admit he was not the stay around for the morning after sort of guy; hey he was a wanted man and he wasn't sticking around! So imagine his shock when he woke up with a soft, warm pillow wrapped around him. Opening his eyes he found himself using Sakura's breasts as his frickin' pillow and her wrapped securely around him. And even more shocking was the fact he was holding her close to, his arms were around her and everything! Ach! Was his first thought, his second thought was to stay right where he was because he was comfortable, and his third thought was she had drooled on him because his hair felt a little damp.

Sasuke settled in for being content for a moment because being content or even peaceful was rare for him. Very rare. But this had been the first night in about twenty or so years where he hadn't had a nightmare about the massacre or his sins or Itachi coming after him. He kind of liked having dreamless nights, he really liked it when not only were his nights dreamless but comfortable. So this contentment was odd for him as he drifted into a light sleep.

He felt Sakura wake first, she yawned, let him go, he didn't let her waist go though, she stretched he cracked an eye open to watch her closely. This was apparently not odd to her as she shimmied out of his grasp then disappeared in a hobble for the bathroom. Sasuke smirked when he heard her groan then he rolled onto his stomach to relax a bit. There was a flush, then she stumbled back into his room, she fell onto his back with a moan and sighed. He grunted from the impact as he turned his head to study her. She was staring at the ceiling.

"You know you really over did your training when it hurts to pee," she grumbled. He just lifted a brow at his pink companion's comment but didn't reply. Both enjoyed the silence and the sound of the ocean and wind. To him this was truly paradise and in ways he couldn't even explain this was perfect to him and forghien at the same time. Her hand was absently playing with his black hair and he had to admit he liked the feel of it.

"I can't believe it," she breathed.

"Believe what?" he asked mostly because he was curious as to what Haruno Sakura could not believe.

"I'm a missing-nin," she replied. He merely turned his head a bit to look over his shoulder at her. She was staring at the ceiling and using his back as her pillow.

"Not until they figure out you're with me," he reminded her. Because honestly who'd think of Sakura as a rogue ninja? She was just too loyal to Team 7, the Rookie 9 and her village, not to mention her sensei and the Hokage who had taught her to be a medic. To think someone like Sakura was a missing-nin would be hard for her friends, family and team. More than likely they'd claim he abducted her; which he had for a purpose; and call her his hostage. It was truly doubtful that anyone would know the decade of them working together in the shadow. True he hadn't taken her on his missions but he had always come to her for aid, Sakura loved him enough to always help him so it wasn't all bad.

"They will, Kakashi-sensei is the best tracker ever," she sighed.

"It'll be alright," he lied. She smiled a bittersweet smile.

"You know, strangely I don't mind, I know I'm betraying everything I stand for but I've been lying for a decade. It's kind of a relief to let it be known I know and aid you, but I know I'm hurting everyone by being selfish. Also I'm not doing this for revenge, or because I hate my village or even that I want money, I'm doing this because I happen to know many jinchūriki and love Naruto like he's my brother. I'd do anything for my family, even betray the village. Sad isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"No, loyal," he decided. She was still loyal to her home, her village and her people, but it was because she was loyal that she was willing to come with him and betray them. She loved them, and she'd betray them because she loved them and desired to protect them. To him it was admirable. To them it was probably incomprehensible. She sighed then smiled.

"At least we won't fail, maybe after all this I can go home and explain what happened."

"Hn," he replied. After this he'd still be hunting because he was certain Itachi had had help the night he had eradicated the Uchiha clan. After this though Sakura would be free to do as she pleased, he'd leave her alone if she survived. But after Itachi he'd be going after Root and who ever else was involved in the massacre of his clan, it was the path he had chosen as a child and it was his fate to die at the end of all this. He'd truly be the Last Uchiha.

Still as he looked at the pinkette smiling slightly with her eyes closed he couldn't help but hope. But what was he hoping for?

* * *

 **Hey, wow did I write a lot today, 1 Chapter of 36 Weeks & Counting, 1 Chapter of Because I Love You, 1 Chapter of Until the Day I Die, and 2 Chapters of Healing Pain, plus the Teaser Opening of Never Be the Same: Part III: Mysteries of You. I've been busy today...  
**

 **Now I'm going to watch a movie and if one more person tries to get me to find something for them or get something for them I'm going to move outside for peace and quiet and solitude! Seriously! Does my family think I know where everything is!? NO! I don't and it's not my job to keep track of everyone's crap! On Top Of That They Asked Me to Find Something THAT Does Not Exist In This House And I Know That For A Fact! Then they wondered why I was mad! All I wanted to do was sleep, relax a bit and read before I fell asleep but nope I had to help them find that nonexistent thing and looked for an hour before they finally believed me and admitted that we don't own it! I know I sound like a whiny brat but sleep, real sleep is rare for me because I have sleep habits like my dad, I sleep for a few hours then run around all day, sleep for a few hours get up really early and start running around all over. Sorry for the bratty rant but I just want to be left alone for some sleep! Now I can't sleep though because I'm frustrated with them. I know that's stupid but that's family for you, irritating and annoying but you love them anyways.  
**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Night.**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain, I'm going to try and go to bed.**


	35. Healing Pain 35

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 35**

"Where do we start?" Hinata asked quietly as she looked at the map Shikamaru had for them. She looked over all the markers, red for Itachi, blue for Sasuke, and pink for Sakura, and looking at this map she realized just how much her friend got around and how far the Uchiha brothers traveled. They were all over the world, and according to dates they got around fast. She looked at every marker and couldn't see a pattern in their movements.

"Start by thinking of the Uchiha brothers as individuals and not a unit, then assume Sakura is working with Uchiha Sasuke, now we cross those appearances with reports from those area and maybe we'll figure out what's going on," Kakashi said coolly. Hinata just nodded as they began looking through old records for hints of what was going on.

Honestly Hinata was worried, very worried, for Sakura. The Uchihas terrified her and she couldn't imagine where Sakura found the strength to be around one willingly. She had had an encounter with Uchiha Itachi and his shark pal during the Chūnin Exams, Sakura had been with her as had Ino but both she and Ino were terrified. She was knocked out quickly by the Uchiha, and she'd admit it was not pleasant. Vaguely she recalled lightning slashing out of the forest when Itachi made a move on Sakura, but she was wavering in and out of consciousness and had chalked it up with delusions rather than reality.

"I don't think Uchiha Sasuke will hurt her," Ino announced as they looked over the stacks of reports.

"Why?" Chōji asked as he looked over his reports and munched on his chips. Hinata just looked blankly at the large man and then at Ino and sighed.

"I don't think so either," Hinata murmured softly as she continued looking over the reports. Naruto gave her a questioning look and she looked nervously for Ino to support her and tell her about that time in the Forest of Death when the girls had been paired together against Gaara and his siblings.

"The Second Chūnin Exams, when we were put together against Gaara and his siblings, there was…an incident, Uchiha Itachi showed up and tried to take Gaara," Ino explained.

"I remember that, you all claimed Sakura fought Itachi," Kakashi slid her and Ino a lazy look which had her blushing a bit in embarrassment as she looked at her hands.

"Ino and I both swear we saw lightning before we passed out and you're the only other one we know…" Hinata trailed off. The group absorbed this slowly.

"You're not lying, I was about to be taken, Sakura was standing over me and there was a shadow before her, Itachi seemed…amused," Gaara said calmly. They all thought about this.

"Sakura has known him for a long time then," Kakashi mused.

"Yep, and he's never hurt her in the past so I'd think he wouldn't hurt her. It's weird to think an Uchiha might have a heart if he cares for her at all," Ino shrugged. Hinata agreed with her friend, it wasn't that she found it hard to believe that the Uchiha cared about Sakura but the reality of it was that she found it difficult to think of the Uchiha as having a heart. Sakura was an easy person to love, once you got to actually know her. Until then…

 _ **Good luck!**_

Sakura was foul tempered, determined, aggressive and sometimes just plain mean, but once you got to know her you realized those were some of her best qualities and sometimes they were what kept you alive in the heat of a battle. She was also courageous, she was fearless, loyal, loving, caring, kind, gentle and protective in ways that made Hinata think of an older sister or mother. There was nothing that scared Sakura more than her friends being in danger. But when she was scared for them she was also at her most dangerous in Hinata's experience.

"I think he might even protect her," Hinata mumbled to herself.

"I think I know where they might be, at least I've narrowed it down to two possiblities." Shikamaru announced, they all looked at him. Hinata just slid behind Naruto as they all leaned over the map.

"I think he's probably got a ton of hideouts all over the world but Sasuke is known to disappear for lengths of time which makes me think he might have a home base. Though I wouldn't be able to find it without actually knowing where to look I think I have an idea as to where they might be." Shikamaru admitted, "I think he's here, there are a ton of little islands here in the Land of Water, and most of the sightings after he disappears for long periods of time are at our village; and I don't think an Uchiha would stick around our village for a hideout so I think those were times he was probably there for Sakura, and in these islands or here, near Turtle Island or in the Land of Lighting or in the heart of the Land of Water. He must have a hideout in this area, there are thousands of uncharted islands in the Land of Water and I think he might be hiding out here between the Village Hidden in the Mist and the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"We move out at first light then," Kakashi decided because Shikamaru's logic was sound and it was a good starting point for them.

* * *

"What's Itachi want us to do? Wander around until the brat shows up?" Kakuzu growled.

"Patience, Uchihas do not hold patience and if we do we will find him. Sasuke is bond to make the first move," Hidan replied calmly as they continued walking. But he agreed with his partner that this was pointless, if Sasuke chose to then he could remain hidden for a decade, but Uchihas were hateful creatures and they obsessed on revenge when they felt it was due to them. Sasuke was no different. They stopped when a group of crows flew down then morphed into Itachi.

"Start your search here," the Uchiha ordered as he threw a scroll at them then disappeared with the crows. Hidan opened the map and smiled then.

"We have a starting point," he informed Kakuzu who grumbled as they started racing off for the Land of Water. It wasn't much but it was enough for him at the moment, perhaps they could draw this unruly Uchiha out…

* * *

 **Sorry I post the chapters out of order and I noticed just now, so I'll just repost them together. Sorry though!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Still working on 36 Weeks & Counting!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	36. Healing Pain 36

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 36**

Her last month had been a cross between heaven and hell. It was heaven because…well face it, Uchiha Sasuke shirtless; what more did she need to say!? And it was hell because Uchiha Sasuke truly was a demon in disguise, holy shit she didn't think she'd have dealt with this grueling of training since she had begged for Tsunade to train her as a medic-nin! Still, he was an excellent teacher and kind of hands on, she liked it even when they were sparring for their lives.

Tenten would've been proud of her as she learned tons of weapons with Sasuke as her teacher, he apparently had the same morbid fascination with all weapons as Tenten did. Not that she minded but she did get a bit concerned when he'd begin studying one for hours as if demanding it to silently reveal all its secrets. What was really surprising to her was the spiritual half of their training. Apparently the Uchiha did have a spiritual side of himself, almost Sage level from her guess, and it was pretty impressive to her. Still, meditating for hours…that just wasn't her thing and he figured that out fast enough to let her go practice her training leaving him alone for hours.

Still life here was quiet, structured, and in an active way it was peaceful.

Sakura's ears perked as she heard something faint coming from across the sea and scented smoke. She looked up to the mountain where Sasuke had disappeared too earlier this morning. He appeared behind her then, his Sharingan activated and spinning.

"The village," he said softly.

"Sasuke, that's a lot of smoke," she said softly.

"Let's go," he grabbed her. She grabbed her kunai as they were envoloped into another dimension. She ran after him, he was fast, so was she, she was startled when he opened the dimension and they landed in the heart of a village, people were running and screaming, shoving past them. Sakura felt the chakras then.

"I didn't think they'd come next," Sakura looked at Sasuke, he merely smirked. He darted forward into the throng of oncoming people, she followed him without thinking about what they were doing. She landed on a rooftop beside Sasuke as they stared down at who was here. Her kunai was in her hand as she stared down at the men, her heart trembled but her partner was smirking arrogantly.

"Isn't this a little lazy, even for you?" he taunted. She glanced at Sasuke then looked at the two men who were currently torturing a man as a little boy cried nearby, the sight was enough to make her blood boil as she planned how she'd attack. Sasuke though was remaining impassive to the scene below with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Why hunt when one can pull you out into the open?" Hidan asked coldly. His partner's green eyes glowed in a sickening way. Sasuke looked at her.

"Just like training," he said softly, she nodded her head then looked back at the two men. She saw a few villagers hiding about so she couldn't decimate the entire area. Still, she had to throw those two off balance and get them close to her and Sasuke. They'd have to do this carefully.

"I'll take Hidan, as a medic I do not believe in immortality," she snarled as she ready to launch herself at the Akatsuki member. Sasuke nodded then smiled a bit as she felt his electric charge course through his body.

"We stay together," he informed her, she nodded then launched herself off the roof, Sasuke followed her.

* * *

Gaara and Temari had volunteered to travel with them to find Sakura, nine was now eleven as the Kazekage had insisted he come. Now though as they followed the last sighting of Sasuke before he abducted Sakura they were in the Land of Water. Kakashi wasn't certain what they were supposed to be doing but he had little doubt that they'd find Sakura soon and probably with the Uchiha. What they'd find though he had no idea, he had no clue just what Sakura and the Uchiha were up to and why she was doing this. If Sakura was willing to help and Uchiha then there was probably a really good reason behind her actions, for he knew his pupil too well and knew she'd never betray the village or her Team without a very good reason.

A reason he was dying to hear as they raced into yet another village searching for clues. Instead what they found startled them. A ruined village where villagers were pulling each other out of the rubble, his team was quick to react as they helped the villagers. Kakashi pulled out a kid then.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"A pink haired lady came flying out of the sky! She attacked the men who were trying to kill my father, there was a huge explosion and the men came after her! Then this dark fella consumed the four of them in some sort of jutsu and they were gone, it was so cool!" the kid cried out.

"That girl," the father sighed, "she and her companion saved us."

"What did her companion look like?" Kakashi asked as he helped them out of the rubble.

"A dark stranger who comes into town from time to time, has a real dangerous way about him but he's never harmed any of us," the man replied as Kakashi propped him onto a piece of rubble. "Has shaggy black hair and strange eyes, real quiet fella just sort of keeps to himself. Dealt with a nasty set of bandits who were terrorizing us a few years back, rogue ninja too, doesn't do it for money or anything, it seems like it's child's play for him when he gets in those fights."

"Where does this man come from?"

"No one knows, he just shows up, does his business, and leaves," the man winced when Ino came over with her glowing green hands as she began working on the man.

"Where there many villagers in the village?"

"No, most ran out, those of us here couldn't escape, or came back to rummage through the rubble. Not many were here." The man said as his son sat on his knee not.

"These men the pink woman and her companion attacked, what did they look like?"

"Black robes with red clouds, one had strange glowing green eyes and the other he had a serious face with grey hair, the pink haired woman said she didn't believe in immortality then she attacked them. Saved me, though it did knock the wind out of me having her hit the ground with that much force." The man chuckled a bit and winced.

"Relax, I've almost healed your broken rib, please don't move," Ino said calmly.

"I've suffered worse," the man breathed. "When you find that girl and man give them my thanks, I think those men were going to kill me."

"You've just survived an attack on two Akatsuki members, not many are as lucky as you," Kakashi said as he frowned behind his mask.

Sakura and Sasuke were now confirmed as working together, and worse was he had no idea what they were doing. But stranger was knowing that the Akatsuki was somehow involved, the descriptions were of Hidan and Kakuzu. He'd worry about this later, for now he'd help find those trapped in the rubble.

* * *

 **Sorry I post the chapters out of order and I noticed just now, so I'll just repost them together. Sorry though!**

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	37. Healing Pain 37

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 37**

He grabbed Sakura by the waist as they shot out of the dimension, Kakuzu and Hidan were falling from the air, disoriented from Sakura's chakra enhanced punch. The idiot smashed into a mountain as he and Sakura landed lightly. She stood beside him when he released her, Kakuzu was the first to recover as Hidan sat up in the rubble disoriented. He pulled his family's old sword then as he glared at the men, Sakura pulled her kunai.

"Stay close, we break them up not the other way around." Sasuke murmured to her. She nodded then. Kakuzu appeared to be annoyed, he smirked then, his body pulsed with a charge of lightning he was itching to release. Sakura hurled paper bombs at them as she ran forward, he didn't follow her as he leapt up into the air he let the lightning charging his body be released as he slammed his blade through one of Kakuzu's five hearts, the man grunted then screamed as lightning charged his body. Sakura was luring Hidan away skillfully as she avoided being cut by that scythe.

Sasuke leapt off of Kakuzu when he felt the monster's body ripple knowing what was to come he smirked a bit as he held his blade tightly. The man was obviously irritated over Sasuke's attack but he didn't care as he crouched on his perch and watched as the man's stitches ripped apart and a black liquid substance leaked from the man's body as four masks received their bodies.

"You are the most annoying brat I have ever encountered!" Kakuzu snarled irritably while these black body formed. The broken mask's body melted though soon after his formation.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted as he raced up the mountain with a flying mask following him. His chakra was nearly full, that little exhibit of his lightning release was nothing compared to what he was truly capable of. But he did not want the Akatsuki to know the true extent of what he was capable of. Leaping over and around the black blob following him he quickly formed the signs for a fire release as he fell to the earth.

A hand caught him then swung him up beside her. He intercected the scythe that was coming for her head as she pulled her fist back, the black blob followed him. The mask opened it's mouth.

"Wind Release, Pressure Damage," Kakuzu shouted in his sick voice. Sasuke grabbed Sakura then as he slammed his blade into the mountain to hold them there while Hidan was blown away. Sakura fought against the wind, he could feel her struggling but he refused to struggle against this attack. Mostly because the last time he had he had crashed through a mountain and crawled to Sakura for help. His right hand charged with the chidori again as he focused on the approaching mask, he'd have to let go of his sword and he'd only have one shot. He wouldn't and couldn't fuck this up, his and Sakura's lives truly depended on his next action.

Finally the wind chakra felt close enough as his eyes snapped open with his Sharingan activated. The wind continued to pummel him as he tried to shield Sakura but now she'd have to shield herself as he released her and the sword in the mountain face, turned as he was blown from his spot and released the charge of lighting from his hand, his aim was true. The mask shattered as he slammed into the ground rolling to a stop, he staggered to his feet taking ragged breaths.

"Not bad kid, only Kakashi has ever managed to destroy two hearts of mine," Kakuzu growled as the remainders surrounded him. Sasuke took a heavy breath.

"Watch out!" Sakura shouted as she leapt back, hurled shuriken past him into the body behind him. Sasuke lunged forward towards the old katana, a blade sliced his from the mountain leaving him with about a foot long, shattered dagger as he leapt out of the path of Hidan. He grabbed Sakura as they landed above on a ledge and watched the partners regroup. He frowned at the broken sword but didn't discard it yet. It was still a weapon and a weapon was only as dangerous as the wielder made it.

"Hidan's not smart, he's fast, and crazy but there's very little strategy to his fighting, mostly he relies on being the next thing to immortal." Sakura informed him. He nodded, her perception skills never ceased to amaze him since even in the heat of a battle she was analyzing Hidan like he had ordered. "Shikamaru's theory on Hidan's jutsu is probably right too, his jutsu uses the blood of it's opponents to curse them in a sense. Shikamaru said he's nuts about his religion and after the preaching he gave me I believe it. Also he likes to keep us at a distance with that scythe of his."

"And Kakuzu?" Sasuke murmured as his Sharingan remained trained on his enemies.

"Kakuzu is a long range fighter, but according to Kakashi-sensei he's also a very skilled hand-to hand combat opponent. I don't know about the masks, but they're powerful and appear to be Nature Types, he's also able to disconnect his body parts and maintain control of them, but your chidori seems to have hit a weak spot of his," Sakura informed him. He nodded then.

"Sakura, Water Release," he ordered.

She nodded as she sat up a bit then made fast hand signs before she let out a roaring wave of water down to them he nodded then ran back down the mountain. She ran the side of the mountain as she knew what he was planning. His body pulsed with lightning as he ran forward, the two just looked a bit confused but Hidan was fast to go after Sakura to both his displeasure and pleasure. Sasuke leapt towards Kakuzu as he released the lighting then.

There was a blast of steam as he landed on the other side. Kakuzu growled then as he launched his two remaining monsters at Sasuke.

* * *

 **Ah, another update! Now to go work on Rain for Tears and Only Tears and then call it a night, or work on my originals... we shall see what I do.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	38. Healing Pain 38

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 38**

She came in low and fast, faster than Hidan would've thought as she watched him try to leap out of her path. She grabbed his ankle, her chakra enhanced strength surged through her as she hurled him into the mountain. The earth smashed below her as she flew back up onto a perch to glare down at him. She twirled her kunai absently as watched him sit up, his dark eyes glared furiously at her as she smirked to irritate him.

"Jashin will punish you! You impertinent wench!" Hidan shouted at her as he raised his scythe at her, she just watched those blades then smirked. This wouldn't be easy but as the Uchiha took care of the sludge thing she would skillfully lure Hidan away from them. She'd just have to hold out until Sasuke came for her, so in the meantime… she fell back away from the scythe which was aimed to chop her head off her neck, her body flipped through the air as she landed on her feet again. She was Tsunade's apprentice and her master had taught her all about dodging and evading attacks because she had nearly killed Sakura with this training. Nimbly Sakura kept out of the path of that scythe. She raced up the mountain, her goal was to get Hidan away from Kakuzu. So she would because this was a matter of life and death, but she'd stay close enough to the Uchiha to aid him should he need it.

Her feet carried her off of a cliff, she had long since tuned out Hidan's rants about Jashin because it meant nothing to her. All she used his rants for was to keep a mental tab on where he was behind her. Her feet carried her over the cliff, she fell into the abyss, he followed, she twisted her body as she hurled the kunai into the walls of the mountain with their paper bombs. Breifly she saw a fiery dragon fly into the sky and clouds swirl into the air as rain formed, all of this happened within seconds. Hidan swung his scyth at her, she landed on a wall to duck his blade because so long as he did not have her blood he couldn't use his jutsu on her. Sakura glared at him as she dove further down the mountain with a thunderous boom behind her. The rocks came down as she launched herself at Hidan, her fist pulled back and glowed blue as she focused her chakra there.

"Cha!" she roared as she smashed her fist into his chest then grabbed his scythe.

"What are you planning to do? Kill me?" Hidan sneered, Sakura smirked as she held onto that scythe. "It's impossible, Jashin won't let me die! Nothing you do will kill me, you'll only burn in hell for your attempts!"

"Then you'll burn with me because I'm not going alone," Sakura snarled as she drew back another chakra charged fist to slam it down onto his chest again, he grunted and gravity did the rest as he released the scythe. She hurled it into the mountain side above her as they hit the ground. She rolled to her feet armed with her kunai as she stared at the immortal jerk who was really starting to get on her nerves. She hoped to Kami that Sasuke hurried up because she knew she couldn't hold him off for long.

She was so far out of her league as she stood there glaring at him, he pulled something from out of his black and red clouded robe as he attacked her. Her body fell back as she brought her legs up to capture his arm then twist as she spun her weight upwards and his into the earth. He rolled, she leapt back as she hurled the kunai at him then pulled her shuriken then smiled at him as she revealed them in her fingers. Hidan just lunged for her shouting about Jashin.

She swung her arm, the blades ripped through him at the vital points that she had aimed for. He continued screaming as he slammed into her, she slammed her knee into his abdomen then rolled him to the ground as she attacked him with all strength. Her fist smashed into his face over and over when he finally threw her off of him. Flying she slammed through the rocky earth as she hit the mountain at full force to create a small crater. She was staggering out of the hole when he came at her, he grabbed her hair then began his assault until she saw his body stiffen, now she smirked.

"What-what did you do to me?" he asked as his black body staggered back, Sakura just staggered to her feet as she held her ribs. Then she focused on her chakra on healing herself then as she felt the seal raced up and over her body, bruises vanished and cuts were healed.

"You're right, you won't die, but you're not immune to poisons either," Sakura growled as the seal receded. The Akatsuki member's eyes widened.

"It's in your blood, it's eating at your regenerative abilities and your chakra, it's also derived from a shadow jutsu to paralyze, my own personal concoction made just for you. The best part is that there is no antidote, so even if you do manage to heal it will just reatack you, over and over until you no longer can move. Shikamaru says hello," Sakura growled out as she slammed her fist into his head then raced over the mountain. For the moment, at least until Team 7 caught up to this spot (and she had little doubt that they would) Hidan was subdued. No doubt Shikamaru would love to get his hands on Hidan for the death of Asuma.

She came over the ledge to be tackled by a powerful body. Sasuke looked down at her then sighed.

"I was just coming for you," he breathed, she just groaned from his body hit.

"Kakuzu?" Sakura breathed as he pulled her to her feet.

"Kirin," was all he said then he looked down at Hidan's collapsed body.

"Shikamaru will be pleased to have Hidan," Sakura said. Sasuke said nothing nor did he nod as he just looked at her then up on the ledge. His mismatched eyes narrowed, she turned to look up the mountain ledge then too, it was a small dog, Pakkun. Then she was grabbed and enveloped into another dimension with Uchiha Sasuke holding her securely to him. A pain stop her breath away as they landed and she doubled over clutching her heart.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke demanded.

* * *

"Jashin desires a sacrifice girl and if I die you die!" Hidan said through clench teeth as he struggled with his ritual, the girl's blood one his knuckles.

* * *

 **It has been a very long, and it's been a very shitty day today so I'm going to kindly ask for reviews because I could really use some feedback; of any kind at this point; I don't normally care nor ask for reviews because I figure people reading my stuff is enough but tonight; after the day I've had I'm going to ask for some. Tell me what you guys think so far, please and thanks.  
**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **I'll update more tomorrow.**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	39. Healing Pain 39

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 39**

The pain of her heart had her sinking to her knees. She winced at the feeling of her heart as it felt like icy claws were stabbing through her to clutch her heart and send a chilling pain through her body. Gritting her teeth as she clutched her heart her mind raced with solutions as she knelt there, and the only conclusion she came to was not a pleasant on even if it was just an idea at this moment. She reached up then grabbed the Uchiha's shirt to drag him to her eye level.

"Time to make good on your promise to kill me," she growled through clenched teeth. His black eyes widened, she just flinched as the pain began to snake through her body causing her to break out into a cold sweat. Yes this was the only way. "To break his jutsu I need to die, I need you to electrocute me."

"Sakura," he said her name softly as he gripped her elbows.

"You can bring me back if you want, CPR, kick start my heart but I have to die," she snarled through clenched teeth as she fought off the waves of pain she felt coursing through her.

"Are you sure?" he asked in an indifferent tone, she looked into those black eyes then with a fierce glare as she grabbed the Uchiha's shirtfront.

"Uchiha, if you do not kill me now I will never live again," she said this coldly and firmly before her hand convulsed and she released him in pain. Her heart was slowing and though her regenerative powers were fighting his jutsu she knew Hidan's jutsu would kill her if she didn't die then and there. "If you want my help, if you want me to live and help you ever again though you're going to have to work fast to revive me. Small electrical pulses to the heart might work or CPR, even revival jutsu."

"Alright, this is going to hurt, Sakura." She glanced up at him through her wavering sight and then he grabbed her, there was a twisted smile on his lips and then she screamed in agony as electricity coursed through her. She felt her heart stop, her world waver, and then there was nothing.

* * *

He watched as he held her firmly in his hands, her head fell back and screamed as he sent the lightning coursing through her body at full power. He saw the way her seal fought as she died in his hands but he only upped the juice when he saw her seal's reaction. Her pink hair flew everywhere and her eyes stared at him and then she was limp in his hands. He activated his Sharingan then as he looked at her chakra and life force. Though her chakra remained he could not detect any signs of life in Haruno Sakura's body. Carefully he laid her out on the cold ground as he checked her throat for a pulse, held his hand over her mouth then pressed his ear to her chest.

No life.

She was dead, and he had to work fast for he knew that there was a limit to the time of death and the hopes of her coming back to life. It wasn't a big window but he was willing to bring her back in any way but the forbidden jutsu. He worked fast as he threaded little charges of lightning through his fingertips, it was an experiment honestly because he had never done this. Ever. Never had he tried to save someone so he'd do this carefully.

Carefully he located Sakura's heart then pulsed the electricity into her chest as he then fist his hands in the center of her chest and began CPR. He counted as he pulsed another bout of lightning into her system then continued his strokes, counting all the while.

"Please," he whispered as he continued. Desperate he bent over her, then he breathed into her mouth, she gasped, he sat up she coughed some as she opened her eyes then looked at him. She was panting as she lay there.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Sakura finally breathed, he frowned. She smiled at him as she sat up slowly and ran a hand over her chest. "Miss me?"

"Annoying," he replied as he poked her seal but internally he was relieved she had come back to him. There weren't many people he cared about and Sakura was one of the few. He found her vital to his life and plans at this moment and when she had asked him to kill her he had just about shouted no at her. Now though he was pleased that she was no longer dying on him, better she die at his hands than someone else's.

"Where are we?"

"Another dimension," he replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked, he shrugged. They couldn't go to his home because her team was too close to it and he'd prefer to keep that place his and his alone. Besides her annoying sensei, the one who could track anyone anywhere, had obviously sicced his hounds on him.

"After the Akatsuki," he said as he stood and helped her up.

"Please tell me we are not going back for Hidan," she groaned as she unsteadily got to her feet. He merely frowned at her words.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Naruto demanded when he saw the small dog come back to their group in that village.

"Land of Lightning, she and the Uchiha fought Kakuzu and Hidan, Hidan is trapped there and Kakuzu is dead. The Uchiha summoned some sort of lightning beast and blasted Kakuzu to smithereens. Hidan was trapped by Sakura, then the Uchiha took her with him and they disappeared into another dimension I'm guessing." Pakkun reported.

"So she is working with the Uchiha," Kakashi grumbled. Naruto just stood there trembling feeling numb to the news. There had to be a mistake, she'd never willingly work with an Uchiha, not after all they had done to him. There had to be a mistake, she just wouldn't betray him or the Team or the village this way, she'd never help an Uchiha. Haruno Sakura just wouldn't. But Naruto knew the small dog never lied so he just tried to process what he was being told.

"Naruto, Ugly must have a reason behind what she is doing," he looked at Sai. The pale man was standing there indifferently as he stared at nothing. "She is not the kind to betray without reason and perhaps she is not even betraying us."

"What?"

"Shikamaru said that they must be a team so they must have a common goal and Ugly would never betray us so I think that whatever she and the Uchiha are doing it isn't betrayal at all, it must be protection. Sakura would betray us if she thought it would protect us." Sai looked at him then with a serious look.

"Whatever the reasons she's working with Sasuke we have to catch her again before she's killed so let's go," Kakashi said firmly. Naruto nodded as he followed them. Something about Sai's emotionless words were soothing him though.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews and the support, and on with the story! There will be one more update and we'll see what it is.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	40. Healing Pain 40

**Chapter 40**

They ended up in a small village in the Land of Fire, she knew where they were and decided to keep her pink hair hidden because it was well known in this area of the world. Here and Suna were where she had made the greatest impression and it was here that she had the most difficulty remaining hidden. Sakura wore Sasuke's black cloak and kept a hood over her pink hair as they walked together through the village towards the inn. Her body was healing itself still from when she had died and it hurt like hell. They walked into the inn then and Sakura nearly sighed at merely being unnoticed in the lobby.

"One room," Sasuke said as he stood at the counter and laid the coins on the counter. "And off the books, we aren't here."

"Yes sir," the innkeeper said as he pocketed the extra money. Sasuke had the key as he walked them to their room. Sakura didn't know whether to be shocked or offended or just plain tired with the fact that Sasuke didn't let her out of his sight. Ever. At least not when they were traveling and past his home. And yes, that house on that island was his home. Of that she had little doubts because it was kept so nicely and it felt lived in. They walked into the room and she fell face first onto the bed and shut her eyes as she surrendered to exhaustion.

* * *

Sasuke perched himself beside Sakura to keep watch while she slept. His Sharingan was trained on her chakra because he didn't want it to fade again. Despite his icy demeanor that had terrified him to no end when she had died in his hands after he had electrocuted her mercilessly. He had blasted Kakuzu to pieces with Kirin, he had sliced up Deidara's creations, he had even electrocuted Itachi and Kisami but when he had killed Sakura that had been the first time in his life that he had held a life as it disappeared because of his lightning. But bringing her back to life had also been the first time that he had used the electricity for good too.

He looked down at the pinkette snoozing soundly beside him. Gently, so as to no disturb her he brushed her hair to the side to study her face. She looked a little worse for wear but not dead anymore. Which was a relief to him as he sat guard over her. At least she was sleeping soundly.

After what he had done to her he didn't even think he could sleep. But Sakura was sleeping as soundly as a baby. Sasuke pulled what remained of the old katana that had been his father's and frowned at the jagged, broken blade. Well this was useless now. And he could buy another sword without drawing attention to himself so he'd have to live without the sword. What a shame, he liked the sword.

* * *

Sakura woke in the dim light of a new dawn and an Uchiha sleeping soundly against the headboard and a broken sword before him on the bed. Wincing a bit Sakura pushed herself up the walked to the bathroom stripping out of her filthy clothing. She glanced at her chest, there weren't burns there but there were five distinct scars in a semicircle over her heart. She bit her lip and studied the slight scars, they were a symbol to her of being saved by the Uchiha. Taking a fast shower she wrapped herself up in a towel then slipped into their room again. Sakura was fast as she pulled the change of clothes from her pack and did a few quick hand signs to bring them back to normal size.

Pulling them on she grabbed the broken sword studied it carefully then picked up what had been it's sheath, pulled out a small pouch before walking out of the room with her hair up in a black bandana. Hiding her hair did a good portion of the work of hiding who she was. And as she walked through the town looking for the weapons shop she had to admit it was kind of nice to be ignored for once.

Finding what she sought she walked into the shop, the old smith was sleeping at the counter and lazily crack an eye open at her, she smile kindly at him. The old man wearily sat up a bit straighter.

"Morning," Sakura greeted as she walked over.

"What can I do for a lady like you?" the man asked. Sakura placed the broken sword and sheath on the counter then. The old man looked the sword over carefully, his eyes tracing every minute detail.

"My…friend, is very attached to this sword and I was wondering if it might be repaired." Sakura said carefully, she didn't want to reveal anything about it being Uchiha Sasuke's blade and she didn't want to get caught and she didn't want him to be captured either.

"I can't repair this, this here was a family heirloom and honestly I couldn't use the right metal for it. Plus this break, here, it shattered the blade and the hilt's too old to work on without dismantling and destroying this beauty. Your friend took great care of this blade but I can't do anything to help it, it's too damaged." The smith informed her. Sakura pursed her lips as she fought back her disappointment.

"Can I purchase him a new sword, same size and weight?" Sakura asked, her knowledge of swords was so minimal it was painful, but she knew Sasuke preferred swords over kunai and daggers.

"Yes, I have a sword that should be similar in weight, the balance is good and the length is the same. You say this is for a friend?"

"Yes, he I'm the reason he's down a sword and I'd like to make it up to him." Sakura said earnestly.

"You sweet on him?" the old man asked with a mischievous smile and glint in his eyes, she blushed slightly as she smiled shyly. Yes she was sweet on Sasuke and yes she loved him but that wasn't necessarily a good thing considering the fact that he was an Uchiha and the Uchihas were wanted for everything from extortion to murder.

"Ah here we are," the man produced a beautiful ebony sheath and handle which fitted seamlessly together. Sakura picked up the sword then pulled the blade out, it was hidden but when she pulled it out a bit it had a wicked, beautiful, silver gleam which made her flinch a bit at the sight. It was obviously as dangerous as it was beautiful.

"It's a bit larger than normal for a chokutō but if your friend is as fine of a swordsman as this blade is saying he is then this should be no problem for him to handle. And the balance is perfect," the old man pulled the blade then and balanced it expertly with two fingers. Sakura knew nothing of swords but this one seemed perfect for Sasuke.

"I'll take it," she said happily.

"Alright, tell your friend no breaking my masterpiece unless he's saving pretty women like you," the old man smiled. She just smiled back as she picked up the broken sword and the chokutō and left the pouch of money with the old man knowing that covered the cost of the new blade; but just barely before walking out of the shop.

* * *

 **And there's more updates to come today!  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	41. Healing Pain 41

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 41**

Sasuke opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was his broken sword was missing, the second thing was Sakura was gone too. Silently he pulled a kunai as he creeped towards the door at the sense of a chakra behind the door. Then it opened and she sauntered in with a smile and her hair hidden in a black bandana. He remained behind the door as he looked her over, at least she was alright from what he could see, and she appeared to be carrying a large and heavy load for her.

"Sasuke?" she turned to look at him as he shut the door behind her. He glared, she smiled, and his heart twisted a bit. This woman loved him and it was as plain as day at this moment as she stood there smiling.

"Where did you go?" he asked coldly mostly to remind her that this was not a vacation and he was a missing-nin and at this moment, though she probably wasn't in any bingo book as of yet; she was also a missing-nin and his accomplice in crime. But she smiled happily still, he noticed that she had covered her seal; the one she was so proud of; with makeup.

"I know it's not you katana but the smith said he wouldn't be able to repair it, so I got you this," she suddenly shoved her too long bundle at him, Sasuke took mostly out of reflex than desire, he didn't want to know what this was. Knowing her it was probably some strange weapon to replace the katana but he didn't care because it wouldn't be the same or as good.

"Well, open it," Sakura persisted, he frowned but decided to please her. Carefully he unhooked the box this was in and his hand stopped as he stared at an ebony hilt and sheath which fit flawlessly together so one couldn't tell where it began and ended. Carefully he removed the sword from its package and then he pulled it from its sheath. It was gorgeous, the blade was flawless and obviously taken care of, the balance was close to perfect, and the way it fit his hand it felt as if it had been made for him.

"The smith said it was his finest blade and it was a larger than normal chokutō but that you would probably be able to handle it. He also said not to break it unless you were saving pretty girls," Sakura teased. He frowned as he continued to study the flawless blade, the craftsmanship alone would have made this blade cost a fortune, he lifted a brow at Sakura.

"Did you know swords are expensive? That one cost me all of my reserve funds so we had better not need to buy anything for a while," Sakura said firmly as she folded her arms to glare at him. He smirked, he didn't tell her he had money if they needed it.

"Thank you," he said softly as he sheathed the sword again, she just sat there staring at him.

"Did I hear that right? And Uchiha said thank you?" she teased him, he frowned then poked where her seal should be.

"Annoying, forehead," he grumbled, she laughed as she fell onto the bed.

* * *

Honestly he was so childish it was funny but the way he had stared suspiciously at the box when she had given it to him had been hilarious. One would think that the Uchiha had never in his life received a gift, then again he very well could have never received a gift because he was always alone. Sakura propped herself up as she stared at the man who was staring at his old sword and the one she had just given him. It was something she never thought the Uchiha would do but he looked conflicted about this.

"Sasuke we can leave the broken sword at your home so you don't have to lose it. I know it must mean a lot to you," Sakura said softly to try to set him at ease. He merely frowned and grunted in response. She smiled a bit as she stepped towards him.

"So where too now boss?" she asked as she did a shrinking jutsu on Sasuke's old sword and slipped it into her scrolls and then put it into her pack. The Uchiah slid his new sword onto his belt as they left the room in silence. She guessed he didn't know where they were to go to now because he just walked in silence. So she left him to his silence as she walked beside him.

"The tavern, taverns always hold the best information," he said coldly as he guided her into a travel tavern. Her heart plummeted when she noticed the Leaf-nin, but she tried to remain calm as she followed the Uchiha to a corner booth. Sasuke kept his face well-hidden with his poncho and his shaggy hair while she wished she could disappear. Mostly because if they were from her village then she was screwed. Everyone knew her in her village, pink hair and seal or not, they all knew who she was and it was terrifying to her as she sat there trying to remain calm.

"I heard that Team 7 has teamed up with the old teams, 8 and 10, to look for the Uchiha brothers, apparently one of them tried to kill the girl, you know the one with pink hair," one man said.

"The cute one on Team 7 who took on Itachi that one time?" the other asked.

"Yeah," his friend replied.

"Well shit, no wonder they're pissed, those Uchiha brothers are going to have their hands full."

"Tell me about it, also have you heard of the missing-nin Utakata? The price on his head, wow."

"How do you know his?"

"I stole a Mist's bingo book and I was thumbing throw when I noticed, the price on his head is obscene and they say he killed his master. Also it said get him before the Akatsuki; I wonder what the Akatsuki is interested in him for," the man said with a smile as he opened up the stolen bingo book. Sasuke looked to her then smirked. She had a feeling this was their next move.

"Reportedly he was last seen in the Land of Fire, with a girl," the men laughed. Sasuke nodded and they left. She felt the men's eyes on her ass as she walked out of the tavern, fearing that they would recognize her she walked silently after Sasuke. The Uchiha grabbed her and they disappeared out of the village and walked into a forest. She would say she hated it when he did that but this time he had teleported rather than open another dimension.

"Where do we start?" Sakura asked.

"We track a jinchūriki's chakra, it shouldn't be that difficult."

"Wait! He's a jinchūriki?"

"Hn, I've met him before, a long time ago."

* * *

 **If I miss Never Be the Same's update I'm sorry! But I'm going to work on writing and posting the final two chapters of 36 Weeks & Counting today!  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain!**


	42. Healing Pain 42

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 42**

Sakura was getting used to be left in the dark where the Uchiha was concerned. In the past week she had been dragged all over the Land of Fire as they chased rumors of this Utakata and his woman; Hortaro. And in the mist of all their hopping around she had only learned the name of a woman who Sakura had seen die when a forbidden jutsu was activated on her and nearly killed her and Naruto and Sai. Yamato had been back at her fort so now Sakura was doubting her Uchiha's tracking abilities. The girl was dead; Sakura had even signed the death certificate.

"Sasuke, she's dead." Sakura had stated the first time they learned the girl's name.

"No, she's not," Sasuke had said firmly and she had felt like pounding him over the head with a rock. But instead they had continued their hunt though Sakura knew it was futile. Besides, before Hotaro had died she had never mention an Utakata. And it wasn't like Sasuke knew Hotaro so she didn't think her companion understood how the girl had died. It was quiet tragic really. Her cousin; a man who she should've been able to trust; had used a wording binding jutsu on her then activated the forbidden jutsu. Hotaro had died when her cousin had lost control of the jutsu. That was the first time Naruto had broken for seeing a girl sacrifice herself so the village which had hated her could survive. Sakura had seen Hotaro run into the wood and then there had been a blinding flash of light then half the forest was gone. All they had found that remained of Hotaro was a pack with her basic traps, and that was beside the void where her body would've been. It was tragic to Sakura and it had hurt Naruto a great deal then.

So no, Sakura did not think but she knew for fact that Hotaro was dead. She didn't understand why they were looking for Hotaro or how a dead girl would be tied to this Utakata who according to Sasuke was a jinchūriki. None of this made sense to her but she had figured out with in the last week that Sasuke was not only smart but a really good hunter. He was also really good and shutting her up with a single command; they had begun to tangle with Hunter-nin from the Mist lately and he seemed to take that as a good sign. Sakura did not; especially because she had an old impression off of one of the men they had tangled with.

Now they were standing; well she was standing perched in a tree, her 'friend' was sitting silently driving her crazy as his eyes scanned the area for chakra. Apparently few could hide from the Sharingan and fewer ever even knew where it was or when it was activated. Sasuke had apparently spent years honing his skills to conceal his chakra signature. Now he was putting it to use as he hunted Akatsuki members.

"Anything?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Patience," he replied, she groaned then rested her head on the tree trunk as she fought back her irritation at being in one spot with the Uchiha for so long. He rarely stayed in a place longer than a few hours and now they had been here for two days. It was making her antsy. She also didn't want to be associated with him because he was in such a surly mood lately. Honestly, he was more exasperating than Sai and Naruto combined and that duo was a difficult duo to outdo. But the Uchiha easily out did them.

Now she was here with his surly, grouch, antisocial ass; granted he had a gorgeous ass but he was being an ass as of late and wanted to go dive into a band of hunting-nin if only to stem her boredom. Also to get away from the surly Uchiha but mostly to take care of her boredom. How was it that this could be so boring!? Sakura wanted to go pound her head against something hard at this moment because of her company and the boredom she was feeling.

"They're moving," he announced.

"Who?"

"Those Hunting-nin," he supplied as he leapt out of the tree then looked up at her. She followed him and they raced towards…wherever those hunting-nin were supposedly going. Sakura was beginning to think that perhaps their running into those hunting-nin wasn't as accidental as it was purposeful. The Uchiha clearly had a plan but he wasn't cueing her in on what he was really planning. Perhaps he had yet to start trusting her, she didn't blame him for being secretive, but it was beginning to irritate her because no matter what she couldn't seem to get a read on the Uchiha.

He grabbed her as they landed in the brush, he pressed a single finger to his lips then he was gone. Sakura just figured she was to stay where she was and be bored out of her mind. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, at least Sai talked! Sasuke…he didn't. And it was beginning to worry her as she lay there in the bush focusing on keeping her chakra concealed. This was truly boring her out of her mind and when they found this Utakata she hoped he wasn't as surly as Sasuke was.

* * *

She hadn't been his student for a long time, they hadn't exactly been master and student, they had become lovers shortly after he had absorbed her forbidden jutsu.

But the problem with running with a lover was they had a tendency to be a burden whether they intended to be a burden or not. But Utakata would admit he loved the girl, Hotaro, and he loved having her company. But at this moment he contemplated the best way to ditch her before the hunting-nin after him caught her and tried to use her against him, there was also the Akatsuki to worry about. He smirked though when he felt a familiar void in the world, Uchiha.

So the youngest Uchiha had come back for him. Utakata wondered why the Uchiha was coming. He was just as wanted of a man; if not more so; than he and there were hunting-nin here.

Still this would be interesting, Utakata liked being interested and entertained from time to time.

* * *

 **Night everyone, I'm tired and I've had a long day.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	43. Healing Pain 43

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 43**

Apparently Shikamaru had been planning for this day and had a place in the Nara family forest to dispose of Hidan. Because of this Naruto was sitting in the village; again with Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sai and Kakashi while Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji happily dealt with Hidan in the Nara family forest. Apparently Sakura's victim had been happy to talk but what he had claimed made no sense to Naruto.

"Who does Sasuke work with in the Akatsuki?" Kakashi had demanded.

"That blasphemousness brat has never and will never be a part of the Akatsuki, he's been a pain in the ass ruining everything!" Hidan had retorted and that had further confused Naruto.

If Sasuke didn't work for the Akatsuki then who did he work for? Naruto didn't know how he should feel about this or what he should be doing about this all he knew was that he was irritated beyond belief about this. None of this was making any sense to him and he didn't like it at all. Why couldn't just one thing make sense about this? Just one thing. He sighed as he shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall of the hallway.

If Sasuke didn't work for the Akatsuki, and if Sakura worked with Sasuke, then what were they doing? Sakura wouldn't help with anything too dangerous and she wouldn't do something that would go against the Leaf. She just wouldn't. It wasn't in her character to do so, if she was anyone else he'd have suspected but Sakura would simply never move against the Leaf. And she most certainly wouldn't help the Akatsuki after what they had done to her parents; if anything she'd have wanted Pain's death at her hands for the slaughter he had inflicted on her mother and father and the civilians of the Leaf.

So why would Sasuke move against the Akatsuki? If Sakura was working with Sasuke then they were working against the Akatsuki but why would Sasuke be moving against them? That didn't make sense to Naruto since Sasuke was brothers with Itachi and Itachi ran the Akatsuki. He rubbed his forehead in aggravation because none of this was making any sense to him. Shouldn't Sasuke be working with his brother rather than against his brother? He would assume that the reports were correct and that Sasuke worked with the Akatsuki but Sakura would never aid him if he did so obviously Sasuke didn't. This was all giving Naruto one massive headache and it was confusing him to no end.

* * *

"He came to me," the voice hissed in the darkness. The elder frowned a bit as he walked with the snake through the darkness.

"For what?"

"Your men sliced off his arm. He needed a new one," Orochimaru supplied as they walked the winding tunnels beneath the foundation of the Leaf where only a few came and fewer existed. This was his empire, his legacy and for the last eight years his legacy had been threatened by an Uchiha. The last Uchiha that he had trusted had gone rogue after carrying out his orders to slaughter the entire clan but to leave Sasuke alive. Danzo had brought the boy into Root, he had high hopes that this Uchiha would be as talented as his brother. The boy had more power though, and had escaped from his custody a few months after being locked into Root. Then Sauke Uchiha had disappeared like smoke only to reappear five years later with raw power and untapped potential which the boy used against all of them.

"And…?" Danzo asked slowly as they walked through the halls.

"And the Leaf's prized healer oversaw my actions so I did not get a chance to implant it." Orochimaru admitted, Danzo frowned as they stopped.

"The boy must die, he's beginning to mess with plans beyond his realm of knowledge." Danzo said firmly. The boy had been a pain in his ass until lately when he had become a threat. And Kami knew his superior would not tolerate this threat, the best part was that Sasuke did not even know he was now getting in too deep and into something far more dangerous than the Akatsuki. The Master of those plans would not be happy if the boy destroyed all of thos plans though. Still Danzo had a feeling that the Master would be most impressed with the Uchiha survior's power, but Sasuke was going to have to die soon either way. Danzo looked at Orochimaru then.

"Next time, healer or no, destroy or devour him; do not let him get away. He is threatening major opperations now, and your mark makes him yours." Danzo said coldly as they walked the tunnels again.

"I've been in need of a new body, I will make the preparations," Orochimaru announced as he walked away. Danzo just stood there when the menacing chakra formed behind him.

"The Uchiha will be eliminated soon sir," Danzo promised. The chakra dissipated then and he walked back towards his quarters and tried to think of the fastest way to eliminate the Uchiha if Orochimaru failed. Poison was becoming his only option, the problem with poison was that Haruno Sakura knew how to cure almost all poisons. She would have to be eliminated if she was not retrieved, or killed first by the Akatsuki. He rather liked the thought of her dying, she was annoying and rude to him since Sai had escaped Root, but she couldn't know any of what he was really doing when not even Sai had known.

Either way, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke both had to die.

* * *

Kakashi stood silently in Tsunade's office as he awaited her reaction to everything that he had told her. It wasn't good news but at the same time it wasn't bad news if you asked him. At least Sakura wasn't tied with the Akatsuki, she was fighting against the Akatsuki which would probably be her saving grace at this point.

"She's moving against the Akatsuki with Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade clarified.

"Yes, that's what it appears like."

"And what do you think?"

"I just want to know what's going on, the only way we'll do that is by catching Sakura again."

"Or she'll return, either way it isn't good until we know what's going on," Tsunade leaned back in her chair then as she thought about this. He just wanted to find Sakura and demand answers on what she and the Uchiha were doing. At least there were four dead; well three dead and one out of commission; Akatsuki members who were no longer a threat to Naruto or the other jinchūriki. Still it would be nice to know what Sakura was doing with the Uchiha and why she hadn't told them.

"Watch over her, don't intervene with whatever she and this Uchiha are doing but keep a close eye on her. I want a full report on what she's doing with the Uchiha, something is going on here and I want to know what." Tsunade said firmly.

"We aren't to bring her in?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"No, watch her, keep track of what she's doing and do not intervene with her or the Uchiha unless she should need the help or protection. I want to understand what's going on here and to do that we'll need to watch over them; don't try to capture them and do not put her in the bingo book." Tsunade said firmly.

"Alright, when should we bring her home?"

"When she comes home," Tsunade decided. "Or when she gets in over her head."

* * *

 **Woo-hoo! Updates today will consist of Never Be the Same, Rain for Tears, and Only Tears; starting Saturday I will begin finishing Why Should I Worry and then work on my Trying Not to Series! =)  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	44. Healing Pain 44

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 44**

Sasuke dropped in beside her then. She stared at him.

"Five, Hunter-nin from the Mist," he informed her. She just stared dumbly at him, it wasn't as like she actually knew how they'd do against an actual team of S-ranked hunter-nin. Sakura wasn't certain what he wanted from her. "Trust me?"

"In theory," she said smoothly, he smirked then he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along. She pulled herself away from him then pulled two kunai into her hands as she raced through the forest after him. He pulled his new sword. She raced ahead of him when he motioned her to do so, she leapt up the trees, let her chakra flow through her body and be harnessed in her fist as she came flying down on earth in the center of the hunters. They heard her as she cried her battle cry but they weren't ready as she smashed the earth beneath their feet. She watched them scatter and land in the stable trees.

Rain started, she looked to Sasuke, he nodded and she ran after two of them he would handle the other three. Sakura figured out real fast that this rain depleted chakra but she didn't need her chakra to inflict maximum damage as she charged her two. Her first blow was not chakra charged, it wouldn't have to be to hurt though; she worked hard to be strong without her chakra and though she'd never be as inhumanly strong without her chakra she was no weakling.

She spun a kick on her second attacker, needles came flying at her and she dove back to the earth before she could be attacked on her nerves. Twisting her body midair she threw her kunai at the needle thrower and then landed before running again. One of them was following her when she spun around to lash out her leg, her kick caught him squarely in the gut as she came in fast with her fist ready. He was down for the count when she caught him under his chin, his friend was right behind him as she shoved the unconscious body back into the man. The needles guy threw more needles at her she ran around a tree fearing for her life as she remembered who it was who had had needles and tried to kill her so long ago. Haku, Zabuza's companion.

She tripped as she fell into the earth she pulled another kunai as she hurled it at the needle's guy. It pierced his shoulder, Sakura was fast to come running on him with her fist pulled back. She didn't care about the rain blocking her chakra she forced it through her body and harnessed it in her fist again as she ran up to this man. The Hunter wasn't ready for her as she slammed her fist in his gut and sent him flying through the forest breaking trees. She was fast as she spun around and blocked a descending dagger as she brought her other fist up and sent the man flying into the air because she was still channeling her chakra.

The rain stopped, she turned to look at Sasuke who looked at the damage she had brought upon the five men or women hunter-nin. The Uchiha nodded and they ran through the forest silently. She didn't really know where they were going or what they were going after but she'd trust Sasuke in this matter. This was all his plan and revenge so she'd leave it to him; even if it left her bored out of her mind. But Sakura decided she could handle boredom, she just couldn't handle doing nothing to save her friends and family.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the trees towards the chakra he knew to belong to a jinchūriki and focused on the other chakra he felt. It wasn't a good chakra, it was definitely an Akatsuki member, and it was definitely one of the members he hadn't wanted to run into at this moment in time. It was too soon and he wasn't certain how Sakura would react. It was his fault that that attack had happened eight years ago, it had been entirely his fault and as she hid him from the Akatsuki he had seen her parents die for her, he had felt her pain and anger. He had lured Pain away but the damage had been done.

After everyone had left her in the rain the day she had buried her parents he had revealed himself to her. She had pounded on his chest and cried, he hadn't held her he had just let her cling to him and cry out that she hated him. Then she had steeled her resolve and demanded to know why his own organization had wanted to kill him by decimating the Leaf, he hadn't revealed anything to her other than the fact that he did not work with or for the Akatsuki. With that knowledge she had promised to always help him, and he had promised her death should she fail him. She promised to never fail him.

And that had been their official start.

Now here he was leading her to one of the other jinchūriki, hopefully Utakata would be in a better mood this time when they met versus the last time. The last time had hurt; both he and the jinchūriki had inflicted damage on one another as they both fought thinking the other was a threat to the girls. It was unintentional, but Sakura was on a mission with her idiots to defend Hotaro who had a forbidden jutsu. What Sasuke hadn't know was that Hotaro was Utakata's girl, once they had figured out the other meant the other no harm and was not a threat to the women they followed the girls and protected them. Sasuke had even helped Utakata with Hotaro when her jutsu was going to demolish everyone and thing here.

But that had been the first and last time he and the jinchūriki had ever worked together, though Utakata had said he owed Sasuke. Now Sasuke was coming to collect because what better bait was there to lure the Akatsuki out than a jinchūriki? None that he could think of, and he had thought a lot about this. He was also certain Utakata would not like this but he didn't care as he raced towards the Six Tail's chakra with Sakura right behind him.

* * *

 **Sorry about yesterday, I just didn't feel well and didn't feel like writing but I'll make up for it today. I'll be updating Never Be the Same (DUH!), Until the Day I Die, Why Should I Worry, and maybe Because I Love You (maybe).**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	45. Helaling Pain 45

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 45**

Utakata was ready when they came, he could tell because the jinchūriki was completely relaxed and wasn't moving a bit as they landed in the clearing. The girl; Hotaru; wasn't ready for them though as she shrieked and stepped behind her jinchūriki lover. Sasuke just looked from the amber eyed man to the dark, foresty green eyes of the girl then to the emerald eyes of his companion he just looked back up to the amber eyes.

"Sasuke," Utakata greeted.

"Hn," he acknowledged; aside from Sakura he didn't greet people and he only greeted Sakura because if he didn't and he shocked her then there was a real possibility of him having busted bones. That to him was reason enough to greet and talk to Sakura.

"Hello Hotaru," Sakura smiled kindly, he looked at the golden haired companion of the tall jinchūriki.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked the pinkette. Sakura smiled brightly, it made his heart skip for a moment but he ignored the reaction as he stared at jinchūriki. It had been years since he had last seen Utakata, the young man was still tall and lean, but there was something more…threatening about the man now.

"Well, Sasuke's an old…acquaintance who asked for my help and I volunteered to come along," Sakura explained. He lifted a brow at her, she punched him lightly and he frowned but it was clear what this meant as he stood there with her. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about her being about to lie about her being with him willingly so easily. Sakura just shot him a sunny smile, he understood what she meant then looked at Utakata who just smirked at his silent conversation with Sakura. To him being verbal was just a waste of time, and it was a waste of effort because no one ever listened to words however actions spoke loudly. He lifted a black brow at Utakata daring the young man to speak but he said nothing.

"Help with what?" Hotaru asked.

"The Akatsuki, we need bait," Sasuke supplied. Now it was his turn to shock the jinchūriki who's eyes widened at the confession. There was no point in dodging around his intentions and what he desired from this jinchūriki. But from the look of the jinchūriki's face it was apparent that he hadn't been expecting that.

"WHAT!?" Utakata roared. Sakura slammed her elbow in his ribs before he could continut wth what he was planning. He glared at the pinkette but refrained from mentioning the chakra that was approaching and who it belonged to. If she knew then he'd lose her and if he lost her then she'd die and if she died then he didn't know how he'd tolerate that. But she wasn't as rational as he was to his revenge and since she was an emotional creature she wouldn't act rationally.

"We need a jinchūriki for bait, the Akatsuki hunts jinchūriki and you're a jinchūriki," Sasuke explained as he rubbed his now bruised ribs. Utakata frowned at his idea but he didn't care, this man owed him for all those years ago when he had helped Utakata with Hotaru's problem. Now he was here to collect and he would be getting what he desired or else he'd have to resort to plan B which Sakura wouldn't like at all. She'd be royally pissed with plan B and he liked his body in one piece so he wasn't going to chance it. Besides, he didn't think the blonde dobe would like being Akatsuki bait because Sasuke would tie the idiot to a tree if need be; and again Sakura would not be pleased with this.

"Alright, but we need a place to hide; I'll help you out a bit," Utakata said calmly. Sasuke flicked a glance at the lush dirty blonde beside Utakata then at the jinchūriki who merely returned his indifferent stare. The girl though, she was blushing as red as tomatoes. Sasuke figured out the jinchūriki then and had to smirk, it was most amusing and somehow it was most serious and obvious.

"I have a place," he said indifferently. If they could use Utakata to get rid of Pain and Konan then getting to Kisami and Itachi would be easier. That was all he cared about and if he had to use Utakata as a bloody piece of meat to lure some wolves out then so be it. But right now they needed to go because Pain and his Six Paths of Pain, and if Sakura saw any of them then he had a bad feeling about what was to come. She wouldn't be tamable or stoppable, she'd be pissed and if she saw them then he wouldn't be able to protect her.

"Good, you know who's coming, right?" Utakata asked him then. Sasuke nodded.

"Utakata? Who's coming?" Hotaru asked. Sakura shot him a questioning look too.

"No one, let's go," Sasuke said firmly as he grabbed Sakura then enveloped himself, Hotaru and Utakata into another dimension before Sakura could find out who was coming. They'd need a plan to handle those six and he wasn't going to have her losing it mid fight just because she wanted revenge because the man murdered her family. He wouldn't die until Itachi was dead and that meant he'd have to keep Sakura calm and level headed. That could be difficult…

* * *

Sakura felt like Sasuke was hiding something from her but she wouldn't pester him with her inquiries because he seemed preoccupied. Instead she walked with Hotaru as they walked through the dimension. The young woman was calm but quiet as they walked together. It was odd but she sensed the girl to be more distrusting than before.

"Have you been traveling with Utakata long?" Sakura asked. The girl peeked at her.

"Yes, Utakata saved me when I lost control of the jutsu," Horaru admitted. "He absorbed it and saved me from it."

"I'm sorry that you lost control of the jutsu," Sakura admitted. She knew what that jutsu had meant to the girl. Hotaru just smiled brightly then.

"Don't be, I wasn't mad about losing it when I could never control it. Besides, I got Utakata!" Hotaru smiled, Sakura smiled in return because she understood that feeling all too well.

She had Sasuke after all.

* * *

 **I slept all day... now I'm going back to bed. I'll update tomorrow.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	46. Healing Pain 46

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 46**

It was night when Sasuke walked them out of the dimension that he had enveloped them in, and to her shock it was a familiar place. It was his island home. He shrugged when she shot him a look but Sakura didn't question him as they walked into the house. Utakata and Hotaru followed them to the house, Sakura didn't know how to feel about being her since this was only a two bedroom home.

"You and Hotaru can have the room on the right, stay out of my room," was all Sasuke said as he walked towards his room. Sakura flopped onto the couch and sighed in exasperation and contentment. Utakata and Hotaru walked to what had been her room but she didn't bother to get mad about the loss since it wasn't really her room. Besides, Sasuke's couch was surprisingly comfortable. All that she wanted was a pillow, and a blanket but beggars couldn't be choosers and she was good at making do with what she had. Sakura had learned when she had become Sasuke's healer that desiring the finer things was a waste of valuable time and to cherish what she had. Yep, Uchiha Sasuke had taught her that.

She yawned and stretched out in comfort when a hand was on her shoulder. Frustrate she cracked her eye to look into the onyx eyes of the Uchiha. What could he want now? She wondered as she opened her eyes to look at him fully.

"Come with me," he murmured softly. Sighing she sat up to follow him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. She muffled her squeak of shock as he dragged her to his room. He didn't seem to care about how it would appear to his guests, and she caught onto the fact that he didn't care about appearances as he pulled her into his room and shut the door behind them. He swung Sakura around, she stumbled onto the bed because she had been caught off-guard by Sasuke's actions in general.

"You can sleep here, I don't mind but drool on me, steal my pillow or kick me and you'll find your ass on the floor," he said coldly as he threw a shirt at her. Sakura just blinked at him as he pulled off his shirt then she huffed at him. He was being nice in an Uchiha way; which was more of a reluctance than genuine kindness.

Well two could play at this game, she thought coldly. Following his lead in uncaring behavior she stood up and walked to the opposite corner of his room where she peeled off her mission clothing; which could use a good wash in her opinion. Once her shirt was discarded; and she was certain he could see nothing but her back she shimmied out of her spandex, kicked off her boots then peeled off her sports bra. She pulled his shirt over her head, she liked how large his shirt was in comparison to her then she crawled onto the side of the bed that seemed to be designated for her.

His eyes were watching her with a carnal interest that was well hidden and if she hadn't happened to be aiming to draw that interest out then she'd have never noticed it. Sakura didn't care though as she stretched out on her stomach, pulled up the covers and hugged them to herself and snuggled into her pillow; effectively dismissing the Uchiha. Moaning in contentment she let the world around her effortlessly drift away because it wasn't hers' to worry about at this moment in time.

* * *

She had gone and done it, she had riled him up without even trying when she hadn't followed him to his room. At first he had been shocked then when he had walked out to see her sprawled on her stomach on the couch like that he had been infuriated. He had dragged her back to his room, but the moment the door shut he had had a desire to shove her up against the door and remind her who she belonged to and who she loved. But he had refrained; he had refrained because to act on those impulses would not be good for his relationship with Sakura or what he needed from her.

But it didn't stop the desires.

So he had decided to toy with the pinkette, it was in a quiet way, and in a way few would even notice but he sensed that Sakura knew what he was toying at as he peeled off his shirt. He had gotten ready for bed, stripped off his shirt, pulled on some sweats then turned to see her bare back facing him as she peeled off her bra. The image had just about made him jump her but he refrained because he wasn't some hormonally driven teenager in need of a fix or a soft woman's body. He had ignored her, she ignored him, and they had landed on his bed. Sakura sprawled out on her stomach, he had had some interesting ideas run through his head at her actions but she promptly let out a moan as she wrapped herself up in the sheets.

It was that moan that had done him in as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling trying desperately not to think of it. And for an hour plotting his use for the jinchūriki and catching the Akatsuki was a good distraction until Sakura stretched out and draped herself across him. He groaned, she moaned, and he tried to shove her off of him. It didn't work as she wound her way around him and he found himself winding himself around her. He hugged her close, she merely clung tightly to him and he didn't mind this. It felt good to have her hugging him and to be holding her to him. Sakura grumbled something, he blinked at her.

"I love you Sasuke," she mumbled, he just blinked in shock and hugged her a little closer to himself.

* * *

 **Last update of the day! I'm going to bed, I'm certain that I'll catch up on my sleep and be back to my normal four to five hours of sleep by the end of the week; it's odd to sleep twelve hours. I don't think I've ever done that aside from when I was a baby but I was a baby then. Oh well...  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Night!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	47. Healing Pain 47

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 47**

Sakura woke in the middle of the night alone, which was surprising. All she remembered for her reason for waking was something had jolted the bed. And now she was alone looking at a pillow impression of where the Uchiha had been, sighing she sat up to her knees, stretched her back and heard the satisfying pop of her joints as she pulled herself out of the bed. It was a simple matter of following his chakra signature, even she could sense it with how powerful it was. Sakura walked out into the tropical night, the cool ocean's breeze drifted across her exposed skin.

He was practicing, not really surprising if you asked her but then again he looked agitated. His moves while precise and accurate as always were more…jolty than before, she sighed. He spun around, his sword sliced off a bit of her jaw length bangs, she stared into those red eyes, they were in a beautiful pattern that made her think of a kaleidoscope. Sakura folded her arms as she stared at him, he kept his blade firmly pressed to her pulse.

"Well, are you going to kill me this time?" she asked coldly. His mouth formed a snarlish frown as he glared at her with his red eyes.

"Why?" he snarled, she just tilted her head a bit to the side a bit confused but still alert to how his body may or may not move and react to killing or not killing her.

"Why what?"

"Why do you help me? Why does genjutsu not work on you? Why are you here?" he snapped out quickly. She smiled slightly; he sounded so confused and lost that it was amazing to her that he would even feel that.

"I help you because I love you," she took a step towards him and focused her healing chakra on the slice on her neck. "Genjutsu does work on me depending on what you desire me to see, most illusion jutsu and mind jutsu does not work on me," Sakura admitted. This had always infuriated Ino, but Sakura had no idea why it didn't work on her; Ino said it was because she had an Inner personality which was simply volatile and loyal. "And I am here because like it or not you need help, and I am willing to help you at all costs, even at the cost of my life. Now are you going to tell me what has you on edge or do I have to beat it out of you? I have plenty of spare chakra for a few sparring matches."

He pulled his blade from her throat. She smirked a bit when he sheathed it. His movements were slow and deliberate, she caught onto what he was about to do, she funnled her chakra into her limbs as she leapt back, he struck at where she had been and she smiled. So a few rounds it was, that was fine by her as she rushed him.

He blocked her first strike, she landed on her hands and lashed out with her foot. He leapt away as she spun around onto her feet, he was coming upon her from above when she rolled out of the way. He came at her fast then, she blocked his blows as she backed into the forest. She flipped back away from him, he caught her wrist she spun into him with her fist aimed for his face. There was a sickening crack as she slammed her fist into his nose, he released her as she ran through the forest. Her goal was to make it to the lake but she felt the heat behind her. She dove out of it's path then, rolling to her feet he was upon her again, she came up and slammed her fist into his gut as she spun upwards then leapt into the night. Charging her chakra, funneling it into her fist she came crashing through the forest.

The earth erupted around her, he leapt into the trees that still stood. She continued her run for the lake. Wind lashed out at her from behind she stumbled, he pinned her then, his black eyes serious as he glared at her. She smiled slightly as her breath heaved out.

"You got me, what now?" she asked breathlessly. He blinked his red eyes as he kept her pinned there. Her mind had several ideas of what to do but that was Kakashi's damn Icha Icha novels thinking rather than her.

"You're confusing," he said it softly as he sat up off of her. Sakura sat with him then, she stared at him and saw pain and confliction in those red eyes. Sighing she hugged her knees and rested her chin on her knees and tried to think of a way to pry it out of him what was bugging him. Her eyes slid over to him, he just sat there staring at the sky in silence.

"How long have you been on this island?" she asked.

"After I escaped Root, fell here by accident," he replied. She released her knees then and studied him. Root, there it was again, that organization which had stripped Sai of his identity and emotions and even the boy he had considered his brother.

"Root? Why'd they take you?" Sakura asked.

"The Uchiha massacre, I activated my Sharingan and the village didn't wish to lose such a valuable weapon," he supplied. Sakura sighed then as she looked up at the stars. "Does nothing startle you?"

"Hm?"

"Root, the Akatsuki, me, the jinchūriki, the world I've dragged you into; you take it all in as if it's normal. Does nothing shock you?" he clarified for her. Sakura pondered this for a moment, was she shocked, scared or even startled by the world she had entered? Yes, did it matter though? No. It didn't matter how terrifying the world was or what the world was creating to challenge her when the only things that mattered to her needed protecting.

"If I was a civilian, yes, but Sasuke, I've been helping you for ten years, I am a ninja, I'm not weak and while this world you've introduced me two is terrifying I'm not scared because I'm protecting those important to me by helping you. I am always the weakest one on my team, it doesn't matter how strong I get or even what kind of training I receive; Naruto, Sai and Kakashi will always be the ones to protect me. And though they don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing this, this is the first time ever since I became a part of my Team that I've been able to protect them. I'm not scared Sasuke, I'm terrified but I'm determined to be here and to help you because it's the right thing to do," Sakura explained.

"You did not answer the question." He stated coldly. She smiled.

"I did though, you asked if what I was involved with was startling, the answer is yes. But I am here for the right reasons so I am willing and able to help you with this. I'm scared, I'm terrified, but Sasuke, I'm pissed and I'm stubborn." He smirked at that answer.

"You are still annoying," he said. She laughed.

* * *

 **Tomorrow I might miss my updates, but I have errands to run and I might be out for the day so writing is at the bottom of my to-do list. I have a real life and lately I've been neglecting my responsibilities lately because I've been lazy but tomorrow I have stuff to do.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	48. Healing Pain 48

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 48**

Sakura just lay there with Sasuke; they hadn't made it back to the house after their spars and now they were both waking up under the heavy canopy of leaves after the destruction they had created. Sakura just lay there with his arm around her waist and just curled against his chest. She was comfortable, very comfortable, and the Uchiha didn't seem to mind her clinginess. And best of all he was holding her against him in response, Sakura liked this as she moaned a bit and curled up a tad bit tighter around her pillow of a chest; though it was more liked sleeping with a rock.

"Sasuke," she mumbled.

"I know," he grumbled, she sighed then as she tilted her chin up to rest it on his chest, he hadn't bothered to open his eyes as they lay there. They did need to get up, and she had no doubt that Utakata and Hotaru would be waking soon and no doubt they would love to hear what Sasuke's plan was. As would she; Sakura had no clue what the Uchiha was planning.

"We got to get up," she sighed.

"Uh-huh," he didn't let her go at the time. She just frowned, then she did try to get up, his arms tightened around her waist so she couldn't get up.

"Uchiha Sasuke, get up," she ordered sternly.

"In a minute," he grumbled. She felt like palming her face. Her tactics changed then as she wiggled her hips to wiggle out of his grasp. He rolled them over then, she squeaked then as she hung onto him. He was glaring at her.

"You are annoying," he snapped to her then he was up on his feet and he hoisted her up with him. She just gritted her teeth as she stomped off with him towards the house. He didn't let her wrist go though so she spun around back to look into very dark eyes. He released her then, she just stared blankly at him then walked with him back to the house. He didn't say anything and essentially ignored her as they walked back, she just smirked a bit. Though why she was happy in the middle of this situation was something she would never be able to explain. But to put it simply, when the Uchiha wasn't breaking her heart she was happy with him. It was unusual no doubt but she was happy at this moment.

"Where were you two? You look like you slept outside!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"We went sparring, and then we passed out outside," Sakura supplied as she stretched her arms over her head as she walked a bit ahead of Sasuked. "By the way Sasuke, I won," she called over her shoulder.

"Hn," he snorted as he shoved her to the side, she stumbled a bit but grabbed his arm to keep herself on her balance. He didn't shake her off but he didn't help her as he dragged her along with him into the house.

* * *

Utakata just watched the Uchiha with the pinkette, and had to internally admit that he was impressed with this. It wasn't that he was skeptical about the Uchiha and Sakura, but he had had his doubts about the pinkette and the missing-nin for many reasons. Mostly because when he had last seen Sakura she had been a loyal member of her team and a loyal ninja of the Leaf. And seeing her with his fellow missing-nin he had to admit it was impressive that the Uchiha had gained the loyalty of the medic. But at this moment he was more curious about what the Uchiha was planning.

Hotaru was scolding both of them, but neither Sasuke nor Sakura seemed to be paying his lover much attention as she walked behind them. He didn't know whether or not he should be irked or amused by this behavior but dismissed those wonders as irrelevant.

"What is this plan of yours?" Utakata demanded when Sasuke walked into the room with Sakura in tow. The Uchiha's onyx eyes narrowed on him and there seemed to be a faint flicker of annoyance but it was gone quickly or had never been there in the first place.

* * *

"So you're telling me that we're supposed to do nothing!?" Naruto challenged in irritation as his eyes narrowed on his sensei. He didn't like this plan, they shouldn't be doing nothing for Sakura; even Tsunade should be tearing the place apart for Sakura. And that was assuming the world could survive Tsunade's destructive abilities; they were dangerous abilities.

"No, we are to watch and report what activities Sakura is up to with the Uchiha," Kakashi clarified for him but it didn't help his temper. Fury was all he was feeling at this moment as he surged to his feet in anger ready to rip apart Kakashi and Tsunade for not tearing after Sakura like he wanted to at this moment.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he roared at Kakashi then he stomped through the village fuming with his rage. Sakura was perhaps the only person in this village aside from Hinata who deserved the love and respect of everyone, she was his family and it was like no one but him cared about her at this moment. He was so made with that thought to actually sense the chakra waiting for him at the training grounds he was heading towards to pummel something to smithereens.

"Did you ever wonder why?" he glared at the monotone voice of the emotionless retard of his team.

"I'm not in the mood to think about this Sai, we're neglecting her when she'd come after us; hell she has come after us and we're here doing nothing! Nothing for her! Doesn't that anger you even a little?" Naruto shouted at the pale man. Sai looked at him with expressionless, flat, flint colored eyes.

"I am just as frustrated as you Naruto but did you never wonder why? Why would Sakura help an Uchiha? Why would she only help Uchiha Sasuke? And what are they doing? If we were to drag her back she'd never tell us what she was doing or what she was planning or what the Uchiha was up to. Think Naruto, Sakura is more than a defenseless girl who we once defended as genin. She's the strongest woman we've ever known so she's not in any immediate danger; if she was she wouldn't be with the Uchiha, but why is she with the Uchiha in the first place? I think we need to observe this before we get hot headed and drag her back without knowing what she and the Uchiha are up to." Naruto snarled because Sai sounded so damn calm and it made sense when he said it so coldly.

Still Naruto didn't like this.

* * *

 **Alright so I have a bit of time and will be updating tonight; though it won't be much that I update; I'm tired. To day was hotter than the hinges of Hell; not fun. Anyways, I have a few updates for tonight but not many.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	49. Healing Pain 49

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 49**

Utakata did not like the plan, of that Sasuke was certain; but it didn't matter because if this worked then Sasuke would unwillingly share his island with Utakata. Still, it didn't matter as they walked through a village in the Land of Waves. It was a good hiding spot and place to pick up the bare essentials; they didn't have much but with the bridge they now had enough.

"Any reason you had to come here?" she hissed as she walked with him with her pink hair covered by a hat. Sasuke lifted a brow at her.

"Yes, we will need to hire help," he replied coldly. That was another thing about his past that he hadn't thought about. Most of the time he paid his partners, actually aside from Sakura he always paid his partners. Sakura was the only idiot willing to run headlong into her death without getting paid for it; he wasn't going to point this out because then she'd probably wise up and ask to be paid.

"With what funds!?" She demanded sharply, he smirked. He was a very, very, very, very, very rich man; he did bounty hunts for profit when the opponent would be somewhat of a challenge, assassinations when it suited him, and even some impossible missions when hired to do so. All of the jobs he took were lucrative and dangerous, and boring. Still, he was rich enough to hire the man he was seeking at this moment.

His target was an old opponent of Sakura's and one she thought was dead no doubt; after all the boy had received a fist full of chidori in the chest. Sasuke knew because he had dragged the dying boy to a healer; this was before he had had Sakura as his healer; and saved him. The young man in question was rather like Sakura, one of the few who had known him for a long time, but Sasuke had never pulled out his favor card for the boy until now as he walked through this land. For some reason the boy had never really left the Land of Waves. Sasuke didn't really care though as he deftly navigated the village towards the man he was seeking. Sakura just followed him quietly, she clearly did not wish to be seen here; he had a feeling she'd be recognized if people saw her. That pink hair was memorable.

He arrived on the outskirts of the village then and found the house he sought. It was small, neat, and simple; and guarded. But he didn't trigger any of the booby traps as he walked to the door, he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her beside him before she could trip a booby trap. Surprisingly, he did the civilized thing; it shocked even him, and knocked on the door. When the door opened he looked at a set of wide feminine brown eyes on a tall man.

"Haku," Sasuke greeted. Sakura's eyes widened, and he felt an icy reception between Haku and Sakura as they glared at one another.

"Sasuke, what is _she_ doing here?" Haku asked in his soft voice, but it was filled with malice as he glared at Sakura. Sakura said nothing, she didn't let go of his arm as she glared at Haku. Internally he was sighing in irritation.

"She's with me, we need to talk," Sasuke said coldly. Haku stepped aside then and he pulled Sakura into the home then. The man shut the door behind him as he led them through the house. Sakue didn't let go of his arm the entire time.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" he asked coldly. Sasuke just ignored the tone as he revealed his pouch of money. Dropping it on the table Sasuke looked at Haku then.

"A favor," Sasuke answered coldly as he watched the slim man take the pouch and open it to look at the money then he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing as he stood there waiting for the man to say something.

"Alright, what do you want?" Haku asked, Sasuke started explaining his plan. The man listened quietly and Sakura watched Haku like a hawk the entire time.

* * *

Utakata stared at the Uchiha when he appeared from thin air with an ex-Hunter-nin from his old village. Honestly he was not thrilled to see the ex-Hunter but he was genuinely surprised to see him too. The last he had seen the brat he had been a kid and the little shadow of Zabuza, now he looked at a man around Sasuke and Sakura's age walking with them.

"What is this?" Utakata asked, he pulled Hotaru behind him then.

"We can't use Hotaru; she's pregnant; Sakura's too recognizable and I don't have many favors in this world," Sasuke replied coldly. Utakata turned around to stare owlishly at his lover and companion for the past years. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"I was going to tell you, but then everything happened and here we are; and how'd he know?" Hotaru demanded glaring at him. Sasuke just blinked, his eyes were red and Utakata just smirked then because it explained everything to him. His girl on the other hand didn't understand.

"Besides, it's known that you travel with a woman, Haku's a capable missing-nin and is willing to aid us," Sakura growled out. She was glaring at Haku and Utakata felt like laughing. But refrained because the Uchiha was clearly annoyed as he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her along with him as they all retreated into the house.

"Where will Hotaru be?" Utakata asked as they walked into the house.

"Here, there's no point in dragging her everywhere and this island is impossible to get to aside from traveling my way so she will be safe. And there are supplies here for her use," Sasuke said calmly. Utakata nodded then sat down on the stool at the counter. Perhaps, after this, he could ask the Uchiha to share this island with him and Hotaru. It would be nice to have a safe haven for his now growing family. "We'll discuss it later," the Uchiha said indifferently as if he were reading his mind.

"Alright," Utakata said as he looked over to Hotaru who looked a little ill but happy. This explained a lot to him but he'd think about that later. For now he'd focus as the Uchiha laid out the plan.

* * *

 **I wrote this up last night and I have five minutes at this moment so I'm posting.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I'm off!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	50. Healing Pain 50

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 50**

"I don't like this, why are we trusting him?" Sakura grumbled to him as she hid beside him watching over Utakata and Haku (who was disguised as a woman at this moment though it wasn't all that hard for him to be disguised). Her companion just lifted a brow at her, she glared in retaliation. She did not even like Haku, she didn't trust the womanly man at all; granted her ability in selecting who she trusted was not impressive because she trusted her killer exclusively. Sad really, but she had standards and would never truly trust Haku.

"Sakura, be silent and be patient," Sasuked hissed at her in the silence as they watched over the bait. The plan was simple really, it was rather like tying a piece of rare meat to a snare and awaiting the wolf. The wolf in this instance was the Akatsuki, the meat was Utakata, the distraction was Haku, and she and Sasuke were the hunters in this plan. The Akatsuki member they were hunting this time though was more like an octopus though with many limbs and flexibility and it was the one she wanted to kill the most. Pain, or Nagato; either way she wanted to destroy him and serve her justice for the death of her family.

The only difference between her and Sasuke for their desire for deaths and reasons. Unlike her companion; until now; Sakura would never go rogue to obtain the death of the man who had slaughtered her family. She had hurt terribly but she had decided that if she was going after Nagato then she'd be going after him to drag him back alive to the village for a trial. However, she liked Sasuke's plan better because she would get to kill the monster that had killed her parents.

They waited for a long time in silence. It was a simple really, Sasuke apparently knew that Utakata was being tracked and by whom he was being tracked by. So according to Sasuke all they had to do was bait the trap and wait. Pain would come, all they had to do at this moment was wait. Though Sakura was growing ever impatient as she sat with Sasuke awaiting the arrival of Pain who should be here soon; if Sasuke's calculations were correct and from what she had seen they usually were. Her gaze slid down at Utakata and Haku who were acting normal in a sense; apparently Utakata and Hotaru would rest near springs. Hotaru liked the water and Utakata was partial to being around water for personal reasons; and it that habit that Sasuke was exploiting.

But still, sitting here for close to a day her patience was reaching the end of its ropes. Suddenly his hand touched her arm, she snapped to attention then looked at him. His eyes were that sad red with all those tomoe swirling, she wanted to comfort him but refrained because there was a focused look in his eyes.

"He's here, split," Sasuke ordered. She nodded then she silently raced through the leaves then and got to her position as the six distinctly orange figures appeared in the clearing. Kunai slid into her fingers as she poised herself, tensed her body to strike and concealed her chakra. Though she could not sense Sasuke's overwhelming chakra, but she still sensed his presence because she was always aware of him and where he was when he was near her. He was also ready for their attack and their next move, she could feel that he was ready to move.

* * *

Gaara stood there with Naruto in the middle of the training grounds. Naruto was clearly frustrated and at this moment he understood those feelings because he had felt that for years before those accurse examines and Naruto had talked to him. He could feel Kurama's hatred and menacing aura, he could also feel the anger of Naruto. Gaara was calm though because if he lost it then there was a very real possibility that he'd annihilate the village and that was not a good though.

"We're doing nothing! Nothing! Watch her and the Uchiha is what they say we're supposed to do! They don't care about getting her back! What if that monster kills her? What if she gets hurt or worse? What if the Uchiha is torturing her!?" Naruto demolished a practice dummy then and stood there breathing raggedly in his rage. Gaara watched his friend coldly then he decided it was time to speak calmly about this because there was something about this was different. There was something about this that was bugging him, Sakura was a very loyal woman and this was very out of character for her. But her going rouge wasn't what was bothering him but rather her aligning herself with the Uchiha when the Uchiha never had partners.

"Why Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

"What?"

"Why, out of all the rouge missing-nin in the bingo books, is she working with one of the few on the Akatsuki level? Sakura is not in that skill level, no offense to her but she's not a cold blooded killer, the Uchihas, the Akatsuki they are. She won't kill without reason and her skills wouldn't be utilized against her friends, so why would the Uchiha use her? Sakura is a fantastic medic, and a very skilled and dangerous kuniochi but she's not in the same league as the Uchiha. I think we are looking at this wrong, the bigger question is not why Sakura is with the Uchiha. But rather, why did the Uchiha pick her?" Gaara said indifferently.

"Huh?"

"The Uchiha could pick anyone but why her?" Gaara questioned. "He's a dangerous missing-nin, he could hire anyone, he could have any help so why her? What makes Haruno Sakura so special? Why would he chose her?" Gaara asked. This had been what was bugging him since the start of their hunt for Sakura, why would she be with the Uchiha? She wouldn't because the Uchiha wouldn't wouldn't let her tag along. However he would let her come if he had chosen her. So why would the Uchiha choose her?

"I never thought about it, I mean Sakura is a great medic but I never thought about it that way." Naruto admitted.

This was what had been bugging Gaara; no one could make Sakura do anything, it was probably what made her the best medic-nin and one of the best kuniochi of their time. No one could make Sakura do anything; if she decided she wasn't moving there was no way in hell to make her move. It was her stubbornness that had made her survive even some of the worst torture; he remembered that from a few years back. And he also remembered her mysterious rescue because her tattered body had shown up on his doorstep; literally and when they had back tracked her tracks they had found about thirty bodies destroyed and one man barely alive begging for mercy. Had it been the Uchiha who had saved her? How long had she kept that secret? Why was she helping him? Why would he let her help him? It was bugging him.

* * *

 **Another chapter, I have a few other updates for today and I'll try to get them up provided nothing blows up in my day.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	51. Healing Pain 51

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 51**

The first attack came fast as Sakura ran through the tree and leaves. She leapt into the air just as the place she was hiding in shattered, twisting her body Sakura hurled her kunai then spun through the air again as her fist slammed into the earth shattering it. Landing on her toes she pulled another kunai as her eyes narrowed on the Six Paths of Pain; all six beings had bright orange hair and piercings. And her eyes narrowed; they were a unit and unbreakable each with it's own purpose. She was going to rip them all apart if it was the last thing she did in this life time.

"Cover her!" she heard Utakata shout, she saw the ice mirrors form then; beside her instead of around her. There was a rush of ominous aura in front of her; she stared at the six tails of the jinchūriki. Sasuke was beside her then.

"Stay close, do not let them break us up," Sasuke ordered in a hard tone which made her realize he was; in his way; keeping her focused. She nodded, then her body was in the air as she twisted out of the path of an explosive, she land on the ground beside the woman with long orange hair and piercings. Suddenly there was a giant centipede, Sakura leapt back only for her to slam into a tree. Sakura stared dumbfounded for a second and then she steeled her resolve as she leapt upwards. Funneling her chakra to her fist she moved her body, then came crashing down; and through the centipede before rushing the girl.

She didn't lower her chakra strength as she threw her punches intent on breaking the girl. Spinning a kick she broke the girl only to be attacked by another of the six, she gasped when she slammed into the ground then rolled to her feet. Reflexively she threw her kunai; it pinned the man to the tree but those dead eyes were glaring at her. She nearly screamed when there were missels launched at her but then there was a blinding flash of lightning which knocked her down the hill. Slamming into a tree she groaned then looked up to see Sasuke running towards her with one of those corpses behind him. Lunging to her feet she flew forward; pulled her fist back; he ducked the corpse didn't as her fist slammed through his head shattering his skull. Sakura landed on her feet and the Uchiha was behind her then. She looked at him, he didn't say anything but gave her a reassuring nod then rushed off to where she could see the jinchūriki fighting fiercely.

Sakura grabbed her kunai from the burnt corpse as she ran by then charged after Sasuke. Her eyes noted that two of the Pain corpses were trapped by Haku who was torturing them in his dome of ice mirrors which still haunted her nightmares. Sakura leapt after Sasuke ready for a fight pulling her fist back and armed with a kunai.

* * *

The carnage report had reached them by pure flux and now they stood there in what remained of the Six Paths of Pain. Ino frowned; this had Forehead written all over it.

She was standing a crater for the love of Kami!

"What do you make of this Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he held up what she assumed had once been something alive and probably crawling. All she did was sigh and haul herself out of the crater Sakura had created.

"It screams she was pissed," Ino announced once out of the crater to look at Shikamaru, Hinata and Sai who had accompanied her to the crater while Kakashi and the rest studied the rest of the carnage. Ino could honestly say that she wasn't surprised at this wreckage. She had always had a bad feeling on if Sakura were ever to meet up with Pain. And that was only confirmed by the level of carnage she was looking at at this moment. If anything though it screamed help too; there was no way Sakura could've destroyed all six of these things and yet she was staring at six dead things.

"What's up with the water?" Sai asked.

"I don't know; there's a pond there so she could've used an elemental jutsu but I don't think this is her doing," Kakashi said walking through the mist.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked. Ino tuned out at this point mostly because she didn't care about why or why it wasn't normal water when all she was worried about was if these things were truly dead.

"We missed them, not by much; a day at most," Kakashi decided as they all examined the battle field. Ino just frowned with irritation because no one seemed to notice what she was noticing; and that was the blood. It wasn't from the Pain corpses, and there was a lot of it, it was making her somewhat nervous. She didn't think it was Sakura's but at the same time without a DNA test there was no confirming if it was or was not Sakura's. Ino sincerely hoped that it was this was not Sakura; if it was Sasuke or another missing-nin then she didn't care at all. They could all die, but if anything happened to her best friend then there would be hell from her.

"Sai, we should split up our groups, the more groups us there are then the better chance we have of finding her and who she's with." Ino announced. They seemed to agree with this as they decided to break up the Teams.

Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata were one team. She, Sai, and Kiba were another team. Kakashi, Shino, Temari, and Shikamaru were the other team. She just walked with Sai and followed Kiba and Akamaru hoped that dog knew where to follow Sakura. It was hard to think of her best friend being in so much trouble or danger. Ino just worried about what trouble Forehead had gotten into, after all they were best friends and had been long before the Academy.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	52. Healing Pain 52

**I Do Not Own Naturo**

 **Chapter 52**

"Hold him still," Sakura ordered to the two men when they all landed back on the island; Hotaru was proving useful at this moment in time when Sakura had placed the man on the porch. The gaping hole in the man's abdomen was concerning but she funneled her healing chakra into the palms of her hands and began a crude form of what she had come to know as meatball surgery. She'd patch him up but if there were complications to come she'd need to get him to a real hospital. Chakra threads emerged from her palms and she began working.

The man hissed as he was pinned by the other two so he couldn't fight her healing. He just tensed then he passed out. Sakura was working efficiently with Hotaru's minimal help, mostly the woman was wiping Sakura's brow when she asked for it. But mostly Sakura's green eyes were trained on the rapidly closing wound. Her chakra scalpels were on a microscopic level at this point and she was losing her chakra but she didn't stop as she worked on the man before her. It was a grueling few hours as she worked and into the afternoon but finally she closed the wound and sighed a breath of relief.

"Good work Sakura," she looked up into the amber eyes of the jinchūriki.

"Thanks," she breathed. Then she leaned back and noticed the pain in her lower back from being hunched over for the past few hours. Hissing she nearly fell over when the other man grabbed her gently, her green eyes looked up into brown eyes.

"You changed a lot," Haku said evenly. She didn't say anything as she looked at the bloody Uchiha then at the men.

"Let's get him to his room," she murmured softly, the men helped her move him there. Once he was on the bed she dismissed the men and Hotaru as she shut the door behind them before she turned her attention onto Sasuke and walked over to him. He was unconscious; probably for the best at this moment in time, and he was breathing (a very good sign to her at this moment in time) if he lasted the night then she'd be amazed and it would be a good sign for him. Sakura pulled off her bloody shirt then and pulled on a clean black Uchiha shirt as she sat beside him again looking him over as she sat there.

This was her fault; he had knocked her out of the way and then he had taken that hit through his gut but not before he had summoned some black fire jutsu which had made his eye bleed. Then all of Pain's corpses were a blaze and Sasuke had her, Haku, and Utakata all wrapped up in that other dimension and then they were here. She reached over to brush his black hair then, the blood on the side of his face had her concerned but at least the bleeding was stopped at this moment. She didn't know if he'd start bleeding again or not from the eye. Why was it only his right eye that had bled? Sighing she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Grabbing a towel she wet it down before walking back to Sasuke and then she sighed. Cleaning the blood off of him. Once his face was clean she realized there was no wound near his eye for him to be bleeding from the eye. She looked him over; where had all that blood come from? She examined him over closely but found nothing; aside from the gaping hole in his side; wrong with him. Sakura sighed as she leaned over him.

"You listen to me, you pain in my ass, you can't die on me," Sakura hissed. "You have to wake up you stubborn bastard, I can't do this on my own yet. I need you, I can't save them without you."

No response but she wasn't expecting one as she stretched out beside him. Carefully she entwined her fingers with his as she lay there and let her eyes closed.

"Please Sasuke, I love you," she whispered as she surrendered to exhaustion.

* * *

Sasuke winced as he opened his aching eyes to see his ceiling. He glared at his ceiling; everything hurt just below his ribs and it felt as if everything was jumbled in him as he lay there very still. His memory of the events were minimal; as if it were a blur but he distinctly remembered bringing to life Amaterasu to take out Pain which was something he hadn't wanted to do. But it was to…it was to keep Sakura alive and he hadn't thought before he had activated it onto the corpses. Turning his head he looked over to his right where he felt her presence.

She was sleeping there on the pillow beside him. He grunted in pain as he tried to pull his hand up but couldn't. Slowly his eyes wandered down her slim body then settled on her hand which was linked with his. Carefully he twitched his fingers to curl around her slight hand before he relaxed and just stayed still. There was no reason for him to move away from where he was and he rather liked being with her like this. It was peaceful and he never felt at peace.

* * *

Itachi was close; very close to losing his temper as he received the news from Nagato that his Six Paths of Pain had been obliterated. His little brother was playing a dangerous game and he was going to end it! He couldn't lose any more members! Konan and Nagato had both defected from his Akatsuki and refused to further aid him; now it was just him and Kisame and he wouldn't stand for that as he turned to look at the shark.

"Find them, kill them," Itachi ordered in his rage before Tobi could ask what they were to do next. All he needed was to get Sasuke alone; that was all he needed; the girl though would probably be the key to catching his brother. He didn't like the thought. But he quickly began modifying his original plan as he coughed again. Looking at his palm he frowned; blood; he'd need to act swiftly. Before the others knew he was betraying them. He'd have to be careful with his orders and plans from now on. But he had a feeling that even Kisame wouldn't survive what was coming his way.

Itachi leaned on the ruin's wall and read the script carefully engraving it into his memory; a memory he'd have to hide.

* * *

 **I'm going to finish Why Should I Worry today and maybe have a chapter of Until the Day I Die posted later, and of course another chapter of Never Be the Same.  
**

 **Yesterday was sort of shot to hell because I had to help shave my golden retriever; the Fluffinator (** **That is his nickname and not his real name by the way)** **because it's too hot for him to have all that fur at this moment and apparently I forgot to book his groomers appointment (or at least I'm being blamed for it not being booked) so... that's what I did yesterday. NOT fun; he has a lot of fur.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	53. Healing Pain 53

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 53**

Danzo stood there in his fear and his anger because no matter what he said the Uchihas scared him; all of them were unbelievably terrifying and he had seen to the training of Uchiha Itachi so he knew just how terrifying they were. Also his largest associate was scared of the Uchiha brothers; also Uchiha Sasuke was beginning to interfere with plans out of his control and he was getting to be a dangerous obstical for the impending future plans that were at stake, Danzo did not like that. On top of that his friend was getting irritated with the Uchiha brothers interfering and failing him.

So he summoned them; the perfect team to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke; Uchiha Itachi was still vital to the plans to come so he'd let that man live. But Uchiha Sasuke had to die. And though he could not afford the personal pleasure of dealing the death blows to that Uchiha he would be immensely satisfied knowing he was dead. For extra precaution he was also going to eliminate Haruno Sakura; her death would simply be a casualty in preventing a war. But on a personal level her death would be immensely gratifying because that bitch was a disrespectful bitch who should've died long ago for her rude mouth and cold ways towards him. The bitch was a pain in his ass honestly and he was thrilled at the prospect of killing her.

"You are to kill Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura," Danzo said coldly when he felt the presence of the two he had summoned. The advantage of these two was that they did not have a tie to Haruno Sakura and would be able to kill her without thinking twice about it. Unlike the defector Sai who refused to help Root in any way and stubbornly remained loyal to Team 7. Turning he looked down at his chosen agents; Yamanaka Fū and Aburame Torune. A perfect team for this mission.

"He is in the Land of Water, he has a hideout in the islands. Find it, find him, find Haruno and eliminate them," was all he said as he walked through the shadows. The men disappeared and he continued walking; he'd have to talk to Orochimaru about possibly finding a poison that the Haruno girl could not cure to ensure the death of the Uchiha she was traveling with.

His gaze rested onto Kabuto then; an agent of Orochimaru's.

"What is it?" Danzo demanded.

"Where did you say the Uchiha was?" Kabuto asked. Danzo hmphed but figured the more help the better when it came to eliminating this particular pain in the ass so he handed over the maps. He didn't care if the snake got to the Uchiha first or not; all he cared was that in the end that Uchiha was dead. The remaining members of the clan were proving useful and he didn't want to lose them just yet. Still, in the end, they'd all die so it did not matter to him.

* * *

"Stop moving!" she snapped at him, he glared at her and she was sorely tempted to slap the wound to remind him that it would hurt. But she refrained because she didn't want to injure him further. It would help though if he would stop fidgeting during her treatment.

"Hn," he grunted and she pulled his ear, he hissed and she continued working on him then. It was strange, really strange but his eyes were completely fine. It was strange; at least to her but he continued to doge and evade her when she tried to examine his eyes. He was very agile and evasive considering he had a healing hole in his abdomen. Sakura just sighed and finished changing out the dressings on his wounds before she stood.

"Are you sure your eyes are fine? They were bleeding pretty badly." She asked as she stepped around to face him then. His black eyes stared blankly at her.

"Sakura, my eyes are fine," he promised her in an indifferent tone as he swatted her hands away when she reached for his face to examine his eyes. She huffed out a breath in irritation then planted her hands on her hips.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You picked me as your healer and now stop fighting me and let me do my job! Or else I'm going to knock you out!" she snapped at him when he grabbed her, they slammed onto the bed and he pinned her in a minute, she glared at him but his cold, emotionless, guarded eyes sprang to life.

The red eyes started with one tomeo then evolved, his Sharingan continued to evolve to his Mangekyō Sharingan then to his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and then his left eye turned a purple-silverish color with multiple tomoe springing to life (he had never told her what that one was called). Then they were black again.

"Satisfied, Doctor?" he snarled at her.

"No," she snapped, she frowned but moved her pinned wrists to prove her point.

"You are not messing with my eyes." He said it firmly.

"What's the big deal, if they're damaged then I might be able to help!" she shouted at him.

"NO!" he roared, she frowned.

"Uchiha, you are being ridiculous." She also noticed how tense he was at the mere thought of her messing with his eyes. But she was going to win this argument because she was a doctor and he was not and his eyes had bled.

"Don't care, Dr. Haruno you are not messing with my eyes," he said this firmly and she sighed.

"You're impossible," she growled.

"You knew that," he snapped at her.

"Yes I did but now I know you're not only impossible but paranoid!" she shouted at him as she tried to twist her body away from his but it was pointless.

"Very much so," he agreed. "You're no examining my eyes," was all he said and then he got off of her. She sat up to glare at his back as he walked out of the room without a shirt and his bandages startlingly white against his pale skin. Standing up she followed him to receive smirks from Utakata and Haku, she just threatened to punch those idiots, but Hotaru looked lost.

"What's our next move?"

"None, for you, Pain's out so Konan is out; without his corpses he's not leaving his hiding hole. You're not needed anymore," Sasuke said coldly. "You're free to go."

"I don't know, I like this place," Haku admitted; she smirked when Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the other three. But he didn't argue and she followed him out of the house then, he didn't say anything to her but he turned and poked her seal. She just continued following him.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	54. Healing Pain 54

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 54**

"So what is our next move?" Sakura asked as she hurried up with him. He didn't say anything as he turned to look her over. She smiled slightly at him though she still wanted to check his eyes over. But she didn't because he was still clearly irritated with her. It would probably be for the best if she didn't annoy him further. But she still wanted to examine those onyx eyes. She worried about him.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," he reminded her, she then felt like palming her face as she walked beside him. Sasuke just looked at her with dark eyes and she sighed, this was she was originally with him, this would be her test of strength and her mission because she would have to succeed for him to save her friends.

"Alright, but what's the plan for catching him?" she persisted as they walked through the jungle of his island. He just stared blankly at her then and she smiled sweetly at him, only for him to poke her forehead. Sakura sighed in frustration because she couldn't understand why he did that; it wasn't all that nice if you asked her but it seemed to be his way of conveying something. Just what? Sakura caught his hand and held it tightly.

"You're going to have to talk with me about this because I have absolutely no idea what I'm to be doing," she admitted. He just blinked as he pulled his hand, and in action he pulled her closer to him as he stared at her. She was close to him, obviously closer than others were permitted since she could honestly say that she had never seen another person as close to him as she got. It was clear to her that she was some sort of exception for him.

"We're going to draw Kisame out and while you handle him I'm going to go after Itachi." He said this coldly and matter-of-factly. She sighed a bit but didn't release his hand.

"Sasuke, I can't handle Kisame on my own with no help; I just can't, I don't have the skill or the ability to do that," Sakura admitted. He sighed then as he pulled her closer, she studied those black eyes as he thought about what she had said to him.

"Fine, I'll help you with Kisame, but after that you're not coming with me," he said this firmly. She nodded then smiled a bit.

"You know you're not that bad once you stop trying to kill everyone around you, you really aren't a bad guy." Sakura said then rose to the tips of her toes willing to push the boundaries she had with him a little today since he was the one holding her close.

"Thanks Sasuke," she kissed his cheek then she released him to hurry off before he could smite her with that chidori of his. She giggled a bit as she hurried back to the house but didn't feel him following her.

* * *

Sasuke just stood in the middle of the jungle dumbstruck as he watched her retreating pink form. He had not expected that from her, true he knew he had her love but he hadn't ever expected _that_ from her. It was a shock to his system as he stood there trying to figure out just what that woman had done to him when he slowly started walking back to his house. If he was to share his island then he was going to have to build a different house; on the other side of the island; that would be for his use because he was not having neighbors. Besides; Hotaru struck him as the loud and invasive type of woman like Sakura and Kami knew he did not need another one of them in his life.

Sasuke stopped when he neared the house, then he continued down towards the beach where he could think for a few hours in silence and in peace. Making his way to the beach he sat in silence to think of how he would help Sakura defeat Kisame. Unless Kisame was dead he wouldn't be getting close to Itachi, of this he was certain.

Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and Uchiha Itachi's partner and body guard in the Akatsuki. He also held the blade Samehada which was a problem of it's own. That blade was very powerful and very dangerous and Kisame's greatest defense and offense. The blade was known to choose it's wielders; and it only chose those who's chakra appealed to it. Which was why the blade belonged to Kisame. The shark was dangerous and had easily one of the largest reserves of chakra known to ninja kind. And this was where Haruno Sakura came in.

The Strength of a Hundred Seal; a jutsu that only two women possessed and gave them an enormous amount of chakra reserves. Kami knew he'd never be able to use Tsunade, the woman was too…volatile and unpredictable to handle. So he had never thought of Tsunade as a reasonable choice for what he needed. That left Haruno Sakura, who while equally volatile and unpredictable she was loyal and loved him; two things he could exploit; also she had a huge supply of natural and reserved chakra.

His secret hope was that Samehada would attach itself to Sakura; he didn't want that thing in his possession but he also did not want for it to fall into the wrong hands and be used against him again. This was a gamble in his mind, Utakata could probably attract the blade as could and other jinchūriki for that matter. But he didn't want a jinchūriki to have the blade; he felt that if anyone would be able to win it over it would be Sakura and she'd also be a good person to have it. Unless she lost her temper…

He'd cross that bridge when he got there.

Still, this secret hope was a gamble and one he was staking his life on. Not that Sakura knew that, but he had hopes that her chakra would attract and capture Samehada. If Kisame didn't have Samehada then they could defeat him; but one had to separate Samehada from Kisame and none seemed able to. His eye flicked up to the house where he saw Sakura on the porch, that's where she came in.

* * *

 **I'm going to update Rain for Tears and Only Tears tonight and add another chapter of Never Be the Same sometime tonight; again.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	55. Healing Pain 55

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 55**

Sasuke was quieter than normal, and that was saying something in her mind because Sasuke was one of those naturally quiet people who didn't like talking all that much. But this morning he had said he was taking her to get supplies and that had been the first and last words he had spoken that fine morning before he had again abducted her then brought her to this village. She internally sighed but didn't argue with his dictation or being abducted; again; and instead walked with him quietly through the village because she didn't want to argue with him. Though arguing with Uchiha Sasuke was more like arguing with wind and he was going to do as he pleased either way.

Mostly Sasuke seemed to relax now that it was just him and her. She didn't think he knew how to be around other people. This greatly amused her because he did not play well with others and he did not like being around others either; talk about being antisocial. She smiled though as she walked with him through the village. Sasuke didn't say anything but she felt his eyes on her as she walked with him through the village that she had decimated when Hidan and Kakuzu had attacked. People didn't notice her, thankfully, but she kept the cloak hood over her head, and she smiled noting that the village was recuperating nicely.

"Sakura," Sasuke's low voice drew her attention and she followed him into a village store for food. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she looked around the store as she let a kunai fall into her fingers. Something about this was bugging her as she walked with Sasuke.

* * *

Yamanaka Fū and Aburame Torune stood there in a small village in the Land of Water; the one that had been cratered by a reportedly pink woman. This was where Fū had felt they should start their look and his senses flared. There was the dark and menacing chakra which was too powerful for a normal ninja in the region and he felt the huge chakra he associated with Tsunade but this was more enticing, and a larger reserve of chakra. He looked over his shoulder as two cloaked figures walked through the village.

He nudged his partner who looked a bit disgruntled but looked over at the two figures. Yamanaka smirked a bit; oh this was too easy; all he needed to do was take over Haruno Sakura's mind then kill the Uchiha. Easy as possible, he got a straight shot then preformed the Mind Body Switch Technique. He shoved Haruno's soul out of her and smirked a bit as he felt the kunai in his-her fingers then glanced up at the Uchiha who was watching him-her with eyes which made his blood run cold.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

 _ **What am I doing? I'm ogling at you; Jeez am I pathetic!**_ The voice ripped through his-her mind and Fū stiffened as he stood in her mind.

 _ **Wait, I never get caught ogling; where's outer?**_

 _ **OUTER!**_

Slowly Fū turned his head only to be greeted by the usual nothingness that filled a mind when he took it over.

"Sakura?" he winced when his forehead was poked and Fū glared back at the Uchiha who he was intending to kill. Then he let out a scream, dropped the kunai as he looked at a girl in Haruno's mind. She was black and white, on her brow something was branding her. She grew huge compared to him as she stood there snarling at him.

 _ **You are not outer!**_ She shouted then grabbed him. _**Get the hell out of my head!**_

The girl hurled him through her mind, he tried to gain footing but the girl rushed him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do as he tried to fend off the attacks, but this was a mind and that thing was fast. Her fist plowed into his jaw he was flying upwards, she appeared above him standing on nothing when he slammed into her feet and came crashing down onto a base of Haruno's mind. She came flying down on him to slam her fist into his abdomen.

 _ **What'd you do with outer? Where is she? What do you want? Who are you?**_ The girl was rapidly approaching him and as he tried to manipulate his surroundings this thing countered it. He created a field of flowers to calm her, she countered with a cave filled with spike staring down on him. This girl, thing, monster; whatever the fuck she was; was terrifying when he tried to scramble away and run; he needed to control Haruno's body to kill Uchiha but to do that he had to actually keep his soul in one piece. A huge set of hands grabbed him and brought him face to face with a very angry…Sakura?

"What the hell are you?" he asked in disbelief.

 _ **I'll give you hell if you don't get out of my head! Who are you? I bet you're one of those good for nothing Yamanakas! Get the hell out of my head!**_ She threw him out then; literally; his soul was sent hurling back to his body and he slammed back into his body moments later to whip blood from his lip and glare at the shop. Just what the fuck was that!? He had never been thrown out of a body; never. He groaned when his ribs stabbed his body; fuck she had done real damage to him, and it hurt!

"What happened Fū?" Torune asked.

"I met a fucking monster," Fū grumbled because that was the only way to describe what he had met in Haruno Sakura's head.

* * *

Sakura slumped into Sasuke's arms, he had caught her probably out of reflex and winced as she felt her damaged body. Fuck that hurt, she let her seal heal her though when she felt it, the void that she associated with Yamanaka Mind Body Switch Technique and then she felt the rage of what Ino termed as her inner personality. Ino was insistent that Sakura had split personality; the outer personality everyone knew and the inner personality which was the manifestation of what she was truly thinking and feeling. Sakura rubbed her temple then looked at the Uchiha as her seal receded back to that point in the center of her forehead.

"We have company," she informed him softly.

"Hn?" he blinked at her.

"A Yamanaka, he probably has a partner because they would never leave their bodies unguarded for that technique," Sakura grumbled as she stood up.

"And you know this how?" Sasuke asked as he stood with her looked skeptical.

"Because it's the same reason genjutsu rarely works on me, let's go," Sakura grabbed his arm and they ran out of the shop. Her primary objective was to take whatever fight was coming away from the village. Sasuke raced after her.

* * *

 **It appears that my hoped for updates won't happen today; I'm just bust at this moment so I'll try to update Because I Love You and Until the Day I Die later this week. However I'll have another chapter of Never Be the Same up sometime tonight.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	56. Healing Pain 56

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 56**

"Because it's the same reason genjutsu rarely works on me, let's go!" the crow watched the pinkette and Itachi had to smile a bit. She really would be perfect for what he planned; if only he could take her now to die his death in peace. But he would not deprive Sasuke of this vengeance he craved, even if his little brother was a pain in his ass he couldn't deprive him of his vengeance. And after everything Itachi had done he did not feel he deserved his peaceful death, he coughed again and winced when he looked at his handkerchief. Blood, he did not have much time and now that he knew where Sasuke was he would send Kisame.

"Kisame, how do you feel about taking on my little brother and his companion in combat?" Itachi asked. The shark smiled, Itachi smirked a bit before he sent the shark on his way then he walked to his quarters before he fell into another coughing fit, more blood. He began planning and sealing the memories; he'd have to trap Haruno and then he'd seal what Sasuke needed to know within her before he let his brother kill him. Though he wasn't dying without a fight.

* * *

Kakashi was walking with Shikamaru back to that village where they had heard of Sakura coming out of the sky to slam her fist into the ground and save those few people by decimating the village. Though he did not understand Shikamaru's reasoning for coming here but he wasn't going to argue with the genius when he had some hypothesis as to where Sakura and the Uchiha might be. They all stopped when Shikamaru did then his eyes zeroed in somewhere. His shadows sprang to life as they lashed forward through the grass of this hill. He ran after the shadows with Temari hot on his trail. Kakashi and Shino followed.

They saw two black cloaked figures running out of the village and then they saw what Shikamaru had caught. Kakashi just stared in shock and was grateful to have his mask because he was gaping a bit as he recognized Yamanaka Fū and Aburame Torune from Root, the men stared at him.

He looked up a cloak hood fell to reveal pink hair, then a hand shot out to grab the running Sakura. Everything in him was screaming to go after them and kill the Uchiha to protect his student but he didn't, instead he made a reasonable order because he would never catch them; he wasn't that fast.

"Shikamaru, catch them!" Kakashi ordered, desperate at this point.

"Trying, they're fast and getting away!" Shikamaru snapped; Kakashi watched helpless when Sakura turned her head slightly, her green eyes caught his. The other cloaked figure; who was holding her, turned his head; his eyes terrified Kakashi but he didn't see red; he saw black then red, then silver and then the Uchiha and Sakura were gone.

"Shit, Shino, long range hunt; check other islands in this area; they're here somewhere!" Shikamaru snapped, the bug master nodded his head and then there were a swarm of bugs that scattered; seeming to disappear in thin air. His anger was rising with each passing moment his student was with that monster but he refrained from losing his temper; he couldn't lose his temper because it would do no good.

"We call the others when we have a trail," Kakashi snapped; they couldn't get far. At least he didn't think they could get far.

"Yes, but Kakashi; they could go anywhere," Shikamaru reminded him.

* * *

Sasuke wrapped Sakura up in his arms when they fell out of the sky, he hit the snow first as they rolled down the mountain. He slid to his feet as he stared up at the sky and tried to think of where he had brought them when he noticed the crow, he stiffened. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled Sakura behind him as he watched the one crow, then the others as he backed her up. This wasn't his doing; somehow they had landed here and it wasn't where he wanted to go. Instinctively he pulled his chokutō and tried to shield Sakura from the crows, he didn't like this at all.

"Sakura," she pulled her kunai then as her back was pressed against his. They slowly walked through the forest this way, he didn't have the ability to open another dimension so soon after having gotten in and out of the last one. He didn't like this, he didn't like the crows.

"Sasuke, we're being watched." Sakura whispered to him.

"Hn, Itachi," he grumbled to her as he kept his blade in hand.

"Very good, Itachi said you would know he was here," both of them turned to look at the mist in the snow filled forest. "Of course that won't help you when I'm the one you have to get through."

"Sasuke, the amount of chakra!" she hissed at him, he nodded.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Sasuke agreed. The shark appeared with a sadistic smirk on his lips and Samehada on his shoulders wrapped in bandages. Sasuke looked indifferent to the matter, at least he was indifferent until he saw the bugs and the crows. He turned his attention back to Kisame; they didn't matter at this moment; the only one that mattered was this shark.

"Sakura," he ordered; it was all she'd need.

"Right," she agreed as she turned her attention to the shark. He needed her to get that blade from Kisame.

* * *

"They're in the mountains on the mainland, Hoshigaki Kisame is there," Shino rasped.

"Summon the others we're going after them; Shino, watch those two we'll talk to them after we get Sakura back," Shikamaru ordered as Kakashi preformed the teleportation jutsu.

* * *

Sakura's heart was slamming mercilessly in her ribs, her palms were sweaty despite the cold of the mountain air and her mind was racing. This wasn't going to be easy, but she'd follow Sasuke's lead. He made the first move, she followed, Kisame smiled and she was scared.

* * *

 **Well I'm off folks! I'll have another update tonight!  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	57. Healing Pain 57

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 57**

Sakura ran after Sasuke, he went high, she went low and the separated when that shark blade was slashed at them. Sakura got on his inside, her arm wrapped around his sword arm as she threw all her weight and strength and chakra into her left fist; her fist slammed into his chest and sent him flying through the trees. She stood slowly then cracked her knuckles as she studied him; she had thrown a lot into that punch and if this had been anyone but Kisame she was certain that it would've killed them. The shark just laughed, she smirked as she watched that hole in his abdomen heal. Sasuke landed behind her then, his arm brushed her shoulder as they stood there looking at Kisame.

"I must admit that for such a little girl you throw a hell of a punch," Kisame chuckled as he stood. Her eyes were on that hole she had put in him. She felt a bit drained though as she stood there; not enough to feel like she had lost all her chakra but she had lost enough for her to feel it, her eyes slid up to Sasuke who nodded then.

"Samehada has never had such sweet chakra," Kisame mused. Sakura looked at him to see that sword of his unbandage and wrapping it's hilt around Kisame's arm. "And I can see the appeal, so sweet, and strong, tastes delicious; girl."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked carefully. She was slightly scared to know the answer to this but at the same time felt that it was vital that she know the answer in order for her to fight Kisame. Sakura liked know her enemies weakness, she liked knowing their strengths, and she liked understanding how they thought because it made her battles with them easier. It made destroying them easier. But Kisame wasn't making sense to her; but Sasuke seemed indifferent to this encounter.

"Samehada siphons offs chakra from my opponents, the more we fight the weaker you'll get and the stronger I will become. Eventually I will have all your chakra," Kisame smirked as he stood. Sakura frowned as she fell into a fighting stance besides Sasuke, Sasuke kept his blade out. "Samehada likes your chakra, girl, it's most delicious."

"Sasuke?" the blade was getting bigger and she was backing up, he smirked a bit.

"Don't be afraid, I have a plan," he murmured and her fears were soothed a bit as she stood beside him then her gaze turned back to Kisame who was smiling his shark's smile.

"Samehada rarely gets this excited; you must taste sweet girl," Kisame said sadistically.

"Great, a shark thinks I'm tasty," she retorted and then Sasuke rushed forward, Sakura charged after him. She leapt high, Sasuke went low; she landed on Kisame's shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck then pulled her weight back Sasuke plunged his chokutō into the shark as they fell back. Sakura and Kisame crashed into the snow, she rolled to her feet and ran to him again. That sword of his snarled as it grew huge, she leapt back and landed on the trunk of a tree.

"Samehada's never been this excited girl, your chakra must be delicious."

"Sasuke, we have to separate that blade from him," Sakura called to the Uchiha who was perched on a tree across from her. He nodded, they watched Kisame, she leapt towards him, Sasuke came running low when they were thrown apart. Sakura' didn't gasp as she felt weightless, cold, and wet, she glared at Kisame as he and his blade merged into one.

"You can have Samehada if you can separate me from him," Kisame announced as he transformed into something closer to a shark. Sakura didn't see Sasuke in the water as she shark came at her. She pulled her fist back the slammed it forward in the water to release the chakra and sent herself flying up through the bubble of water. Sasuke could take care of himself; of this she was certain; right now she'd worry about herself, she pulled her other fist back and repeated doing this as she flew upwards, the shark snapped his teeth as he got closer to her.

If only Naruto was here with his Magnetic Release; that would mess with Kisame's senses if he was truly more shark like than human. But it didn't matter to her as he approached. His jaws were open as he came at her. Sakura pulled another fist back; aimed then slammed it forward with all her might knowing the consequences for what she was doing as his hand grabbed her wrist but they both went flying out of the water. She took a gasp of air before they came crashing back into the bubble. He was shoving her to the earth, Sakura glared at his sadistic shark grin as she let her body be wrapped up in her seal then charged her body full of her chakra. She rotated them as fast as she could when they slammed into the trees, the water spell broke at impact because she had slammed Kisame as hard as he had been coming down deep into the earth. She staggered away weak, and felt blood slip from her lips.

She felt chakra depleted, she felt like she would collapse, but she fought it off as she stood there glaring at the shark who smiled and looked at her as his blade reemerged from his body.

"You sure don't hit like a girl," Kisame mused as she watched his body heal. "And your chakra, most helpful but this is where you die girl!" Samehada came swinging at her, she didn't bother to duck the swing.

Lightning came flying out of nowhere then and electrocuted Kisame sending him flying back. She looked at the Uchiha who landed beside her still soaking wet with droplets of ice forming in his shagy black hair. She smiled slightly.

"Glad you could make it," she teased.

"Hn," he smirked, she turned to look at the shark who was standing as he was healing. "Let's go," Sasuke suggested.

"After you," she stepped aside for him, he smirked then ran forward. She pulled another kunai and raced after him.

* * *

 **Sorry about yesterday, I just felt like writing something else so I did. Besides that I was busy with everything else I had to do. Oh well, I have updates today! Because I Love You, Until the Day I Die, and Never Be the Same! Starting Sunday I'm going to focus on wrapping up Trying Not to Neuter Him and I'll still update my daily pieces.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	58. Healing Pain 58

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 58**

Sakura crashed into a tree over his head as he came rushing up to his opponent. Sasuke knew his plan was working but it wasn't working fast enough; and he didn't want to reveal all the tricks he had up his sleeve because he didn't want Itachi to know everything he was capable of. That would make his fight against his brother much more dangerous and he didn't need that because he had other things to worry about. Sasuke slashed at Kisame; knowing the shark would absorb his chakra but he didn't care. The shark leapt out of his way, Sasuke threw his shuriken at the shark who tried to dodge the blades. He pulled the chakra threads and the shuriken came crashing down on Kisame's arms.

Samehada fell from Kisame's hands. Sasuke ran towards Kisame planning on decapitating him when Sakura appeared beside him running at his pace though he thought she was going to collapse at any moment. She leapt before him, pulled her fist back; just as she slammed into Kisame he leapt so the shockwave didn't knock him off of his feet again. Sakura moved, he came flying down on the shark with his chokutō stabbing into him. Sasuke made quick and clean work of beheading the shark while he was pinned so Sasuke didn't lose his limbs or worse; his life. Samehada had made it's way to Sakura who was leaning on a tree and trying to climb said tree to escape the crying sword.

Sasuke smirked a bit as he sheathed his blade and walked over to Sakura. She didn't look thrilled about this; in fact she looked terrified until it wrapped it's handle around her wrist and purred. She looked at Sasuke then back at the blade which was pouring chakra into her depleted system. Sasuke watched at her seal reactivated and traveled quickly over her body.

"What's it doing?" she hissed at him as she tried to step away but the sword held onto her. He just smirked then poked her seal.

"You're it's new owner," he informed her. Mostly because he didn't want it; which was why he had tried very hard for it not to touch or taste his chakra. She stared at him then her wide green eyes turned to the sword which was weeping and purring as it clung to it's new mistress then she glared at him.

"Ah hell no! No, No, No, and let me put it in another language for you Sasuke; NO! I do not use swords, I don't need it, I don't want it, and I certainly can't carry it! This thing's gotta weigh a ton!" she shouted at him, he didn't point out that it was trying to shrink for her at this moment as he turned to look at the crows and the bugs that were still in the area. The crows had him concerned.

"Let's go, and wrap it up in bandages," Sasuke ordered. Sakura just grumbled as she stomped after him with Samehada trailing after her. She'd just have to get used to Samehada being hers' the same way she had adapted to having him. Quickly. She was amusing though, especially since she didn't want to do this and it appeared that the sword wasn't letting her go. He hid his amusement before Sakura wised up and slugged him. He pulled his chokutō then as he stiffened, Sakura stopped beside him and tried to shake off Samehada so she could fight. His Sharingan activated as he scanned the forest and then he glared as his brother appeared before him.

It had been about five years since they had seen one another; he had kept track mostly because after that last failed battle he had gone about forming a different plan of attack. Sasuke had attacked the organization that protected Itachi rather than Itachi. But at this moment he wasn't certain if he should be regretting that or if he should be escaping to fight another day. Then again he wasn't a coward so he wasn't as likely to run as he was to fight; both he and Itachi knew this about him as he stood there ready for a fight.

"I see you killed Kisame," Itachi said indifferently.

"Tch," Sasuke replied as he tried to shield Sakura from whatever would come.

"She's different, I see you chose your partner well; immune to genjutsu and other mind jutsu, also with chakra control and healing abilities; and the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Indeed she is a formidable opponent," Itachi was looking at Sakura with his onyx eyes. Sasuke didn't like where this was going as he tried to hide the pinkette from view of his brother. Not that it was likely to do any good. "However, she is still not at our skill level after having just acquired Samehada. Her potential is great; you chose well Sasuke. But…"

"She's not good enough," Itachi hissed behind him. Sasuke turned to punch Itachi to see Sakura in his brother's arms and then she disappeared with Itachi.

"If you desire her back then come to the old clan ruins; alone," Itachi's voice echoed through the forest as his crows fluttered away. Sasuke spun around frantically; hoping vainly that this was a trick but Sakura was nowhere to be seen as he spun around and didn't see a sign of her other than a discarded Samehada.

The sword was bristling and snarling and Sasuke didn't know what to do with it as he tried to think. His mind was going a million different directions at once as he panicked internally trying to think of what he was supposed to do. He couldn't think of anything as he stood there in the middle of the unknown forest. His ears perked at hearing heavy footsteps. He grabbed Samehada and ran before he was caught; he had to figure out a way to get Sakura back before his brother killed her or worse. And knowing Itachi the way he did he knew the 'or worse' would be a genjutsu that would break Sakura because no one was completely immune to genjutsu. Sakura just had an unusually high intolerance to genjutsu, even she had said she wasn't immune to them.

He opened a portal as he tried to think of the fastest way to the old clan ruins his brother had once taken him to.

* * *

 **Sorry about the last few days and the iffy updates but it's been hotter than the hinges of hell where I live and it's been messing with the power. No joke, I've had the power going out off and on since yesterday; not fun; and no power means no internet (and no air conditioning) which means no updates. On the bright side I got to write a lot of my original stuff =) on the down side even my new computer's batter doesn't last forever without charging...**

 **Oh well, it appears they finally fixed the power and I'm hoping it stays fixed; so I'm back for a few updates.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	59. Healing Pain 59

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 59**

" _ **LET ME GO!**_ " she roared at him. He didn't say anything as he kept her chained and her chakra sealed. He was turned to look at her with his onyx eyes, though he was looking at her he wasn't looking at her. She felt like he wasn't seeing her though he was looking at her, it was probably familiarity and her voice which had him looking over to where she was.

"I can't do that," he replied coldly as he stood to his full height.

"What do you want with me!?" she roared her frustration and anger simmering to the surface, it was a strange feeling but one she felt on occasion before her world would disappear and her anger would decimate a mountain.

"Nothing much, I just need your inner personality. You are a very unique woman Haruno, very unique," Itachi informed her as he approached her. She tried to disappear but she found herself pressed against a wall as those onyx eyes were just like Sasuke's; though his were harder, colder, more distant than Sasuke's. Sakura winced a bit as his face as a breath away from hers'.

"What inner personality?" Sakura lied, she knew what he wanted and she was vainly trying to suppress it though she felt her inner's rage and anger. It wasn't unusual for Sakura to have conversations with her inner, it was unusual for others to be aware of the inner and for her inner to truly surface.

"You know, and Sakura you are a horrible liar if even a blind man like me can see your lie," he stood then walked out of the room he had her sealed away in. Sakura snarled in frustration as she stood still chained in this infernal cell. She began looking around for a way out. Not that she had much hope of escaping but still, a girl had to try and she was no damsel in distress. She had never been that and she wouldn't let Uchiha Itachi turn her into one! No, she was no weakling and she would escape and then; if possible; she'd give Itachi an ass kicking after all the hell that he had been putting her through. This was all provided the Uchiha didn't kill her and if he was really anything like Sasuke then there was that very real possibility. Though Sasuke would be pissed at her if she let his brother kill her, he had stated as much over the years and the few times he had showed up to save her ass.

Sakura wouldn't die here, she'd escape and then she'd pulverize an Uchiha; preferably Sasuke for getting her into these messes. She sighed then as she rested her brow on the cool cave wall and sighed as she internally tried to figure a way out of this. And sadly; for being as smart as she was; she didn't have a clue as to how she was to escape this mess when her chakra was sealed away leaving her vulnerable. She'd just have to hope that Uchiha Sasuke cared about her and came after her or at least let her out after he killed his brother.

* * *

Itachi coughed then looked at his hand; blood was there and he wiped his lip then. Of course there would be blood; he was dying and soon his younger brother would be here to finish off what he had been suffering with for ten years. He groaned as he felt the moist heaviness in his chest, his blurry world and felt the awful constricting of his heart with every beat it took. He'd die, and soon. If he wasn't so certain that Sasuke would be killing him then he'd give himself a few weeks at most.

There were many things he regretted not doing and things that he regretted not experiencing.

"Sorry Yuuna," he muttered to himself as he made his way further through the ruins.

He had plans to set into motion and things to hide within his brother's girl so that perhaps the truth could be uncovered. He would trust the pinkette to be strong enough to handle what he would deal to her and to survive to tell his brother everything, one day. But first he had to seal away everything Haruno Sakura might or might not know, and that would include sealing away his brother from the girl. Itachi growled a bit as he leaned on the wall, he was hurting his brother, he was killing Yuuna, and he had little doubts that he'd shatter Sakura but it wasn't for nothing. Someone had to know, someone had to be ready and able of stopping all of what was to come.

Gritting his teeth he made his way through the ruins to the information he needed.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the body of Kisame, the head was a fair distance away and he was a little shock at this. And a bit proud; he could see the evidence of Sakura's assault, but mostly he saw evidence of the Uchiha. It was clear that the Uchiha was the one who had done the decapitating; mostly because there were char marks on the slice. He looked over at Naruto.

"Shino is here, according to him Sasuke and Sakura did this, at least that's what his bugs are claiming," Kiba announced.

"See where they went?" Kakashi looked over to Shino.

"No, Uchiha Itachi appeared and then he was gone with Sakura, then Uchiha Sasuke was gone." Shino said in his soft voice.

"Alright, where would the Uchihas go?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside of the ruins and scanned for an ambush. He knew Itachi was a very dangerous, and very powerful but he also knew that Itachi wasn't likely to be alone. Sasuke had never believed that Itachi was a loner, he had always felt that Itachi had accomplices. Even Itachi wasn't that good, he had had helped. The only question that Sasuke had for his brother was who, and where was Sakura.

His Sharingan scanned the ruines and he didn't see another chakra signature.

Something about this was unsettling him, it was too quiet. All of this felt set up, he didn't like it but he knew he couldn't fight it. He had to confront Itachi before Sakura was hurt or worse. He didn't liked thinking about the 'or worse' of those thoughts. Still he would have to collect Sakura before it was too late and his brother took her from him too; he couldn't survive if his brother stole another person from him.

* * *

 **Hey again, more's coming tomorrow!  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	60. Healing Pain 60

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 60**

Sakura looked up when Itachi walked in again. She'd have wondered if she had been here for weeks but she knew she had probably; at most; been here for a day. Her eyes were scanning those onyx eyes which were looking blearily at her.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sakura breathed as she leaned against the wall she was chained to. He smirked a bit, she saw the blood drip down his lips.

"To talk," he replied as he sat on the stone bench in her cell. Sakura just tilted her head as she stood there studying this Uchiha. He smiled slightly as she studied him but she didn't approach him. She knew Uchihas; though silent; were very temperamental and dangerous people. Sakura sensed that though he was watching her though he wasn't looking directly at her.

"You're dying," she concluded as she approached him carefully. He smiled bitterly.

"And how, Haruno, did you come to that conclusion?" he asked coldly. Sakura frowned for if she wasn't used to Sasuke's chilling tones she was certain that she'd have been shivering in fear. Slowly she walked to stand in front of the Uchiha, who's unfocused eyes tracked her. She was certain that if she hadn't happened to be very pink and green he wouldn't have been able to even see her.

"You told me 'even a blind man like me' and I see the blood on the corner of your mouth. Besides, your breathing seems labored and you haven't done anything taxing which leads me to believe that you have an infection or virus in your longs. I'm certain that if I were to give you an examination I would find many things wrong with you. I bet your liver is failing, your kidneys are shutting down and your heart is slowing. I'm also going to guess that your body is failing you." Sakura was going off of guesses and past observations of this Uchiha.

"You are very observant," Itachi commented calmly. Sakura smirked a bit; pleased with the compliment.

"I'm betting your illness has been hurting you a lot lately; it's your body shutting down. I'm guessing there was no treatment else you'd have been smart like your brother and have stolen a healer," Sakura guessed as she carefully walked before the Uchiha.

"I had a doctor once; Yuuna; she was very good until she found out who I was," Itachi gave her another bitter smile. "She wasn't able to be strong or able to handle who I was so I let her go."

"Why tell me?" Sakura asked. He gave a slight chuckle then.

"Because, I am going to entrust everything to you Haruno Sakura and to entrust you with everything then you have to know everything I know."

"Entrust to me?" she questioned as she walked to his left; those onyx eyes watched her move. If her chakra wasn't repressed and sealed she'd create shadow clones to see if he could see which of her was real. Though she wasn't really willing to tangle with the tigers she was willing to occasionally push her boundaries with the Uchiha before her. If this was Sasuke there would be no way in hell that she would even entertain the idea of toying with him the way she was considering with Itachi because Sasuke would cut her down in a second.

"Yes, I've watched you with my little brother and I feel that you are perhaps the only one who he's connected with; and so because he trusts you I'm going to entrust to you the answers he will seek out because you will be with him," Itachi said evenly.

"And how do you know I'll be with him?" she asked him coldly.

"Because, I've seen how he watches you, it's how I watched Yuuna and how our father watched our mother. He'll be close to you whether you want it or not; so I'll trust you with everything." Sakura tilted her head then.

"Now I know you have the wrong person in mind because Sasuke doesn't even like me."

"How do you know that?" Itachi mused and she smirked a bit as she stood there pondering how to respond to his question. It was clear though to anyone who was with her and Sasuke for five minutes that he didn't like her; but he tolerated her better than he tolerated most. Sasuke did not like anyone and anyone who knew him knew this as surely as they knew how to breathe.

"Because, he's Uchiha Sasuke and he does not like anyone. However, he tolerates me more than most; but I've been patching him up for ten years and I'm very good at what I do. If you're half as observant as I think you to be then you know he doesn't trust anyone nor does he like anyone; and I think you only have yourself to blame for that attitude," Sakura said absently. She watched the Uchiha closely and he smiled a bit; it was a bittersweet smile though and one she had seen on her own lips after Sasuke had hurt her or when she realized she loved Sasuke.

"You know I see why he would come to you; you're stubborn and for your sake I hope you stay stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn; I'm ornery and yes there's a difference." Sakura corrected; Itachi chuckled and then his eye was red, she felt her inner's rage and then her whole world was black.

* * *

Itachi had seen the flash in her eyes when she had corrected him and acted. It was vital that he not trap Sakura's inner personality in the genjutsu but rather that her outer personality be subdued so he could work. All of this was iffy and he wasn't even certain that it would work but he had hopes. He had hopes to entrap the inner personality of Sakura's with all the information and seal that personality away with all of Sakura's memories of Sasuke. Knowing Sasuke he would stay if Sakura was threatened so he hoped to put her in danger just long enough for his plan to work.

"I'm sorry Sakura; forgive me," he murmured as he began working. His eye trapped her inner personality then and he leaned over the small, pink woman's body. "Take care of Sasuke for me."

* * *

 **It's been a crappy few days and I haven't had serious writing time; I'll probably have a mass update tomorrow after I run a few errands and clean up the house. And when I say Mass Update I mean at least one chapter of everything I have incomplete at this moment:  
**

 **-Trying Not to Grow Up will have 2 chapters (to finish the story)**

 **-Trying Not to Neuter Him will have a chapter**

 **-Because I Love You will also have a chapter**

 **-Until the Day I Die will receive a chapter**

 **-Never Be the Same will definitely have one (maybe two)**

 **-Healing Pain will also have another chapter (maybe two)**

 **Tonight I'm updating this, Rain for Tears, Only Tears and Never Be the Same.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	61. Healing Pain 61

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 61**

Kabuto knew where the Uchihas would meet for their final battle, he knew where those brothers would fight and he wanted to see the end. Orochimaru had a lot at stake in this matter and because of that he was here. Kabuto was most eager to find out how this would end. He knew Orochimaru needed Uchiha Sasuke because that boy was to be his new host; and whether Sasuke liked it or not he was going to be hosting Orochimaru if it was the last thing Kabuto did in his life. He was not going to lose Orochimaru because of the Uchiha. He had orders too.

If UChiha Itachi threatened to overwhelm Sasuke then Kabuto was to take the elder Uchiha out.

Orochimaru wouldn't lose his young host. And he would destroy any threat to Orochimaru's wellbeing. The host had to stay in top condition. Sasuke couldn't be gravely injured or killed; if either of those happened then Orochimaru would die because he didn't have another host prepared. Sasuke was a perfect specimen for Orochimaru's rest body and Kabuto wouldn't lose Orochimaru. He looked around and felt for Uchiha Sasuke's chakra but there was nothing but misty ruins.

Where the hell was Sasuke!?

* * *

Itachi finished his work as he left the unconscious pinkette on the bench. It had worked, he had been pleased that everything had worked how he had planned. It was a relief, even as he left her a little battered compared to how he had grabbed her up. But he was certain it was worth it. Now all he had to do was wait for Sasuke.

Itachi just sighed as he sat in his chair.

Sasuke would be here soon, he would come through this passage way and then they would battle. And Itachi knew that this would be his end, there would be no tomorrow for him and he didn't care about it. His death would only be meaningless if the information he had hidden within Sakura was undiscovered, if Sasuke never unlocked everything within Sakura. And Itachi doubted that Sasuke wouldn't find the way to unlock what was in Sakura, she was so attached to Sasuke there was no way for his brother to miss it.

Sakura would be well protected too; even if his stubborn brother left her alone she'd be protected because he had been watching after her team and they were coming after Sakura. Itachi sighed as he watched the passage waiting for his brother.

* * *

Naruto ran, he didn't know where he was running to but he was running, he was desperate at this point. Sakura, the desperation in him wouldn't stop as he looked for her. She was just about everything to him and he couldn't lose her, he couldn't! He had lost enough people in his life and he couldn't lose her. He just couldn't, Sakura was his family, she was his sanity, she was best friend, and she was his life line sometimes. Naruto couldn't remember when he hadn't had Sakura to rely on.

As children she had been the only one who would invite him in on the games and let him in. Sakura was special that way, she was strong that way; she had always been this way. Naruto stopped and scrubbed his face off the sweat that was caking his face as his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Where would the Uchiha brothers go for a duel to the death?" Naruto asked aloud.

"I would assume somewhere they would both have the advantage," Gaara said evenly.

"Of course, come on; we'll have to hurry," Kakashi said and ran as fast as he could then.

* * *

"It is being taken care of," Danzo admitted to the masked man. He did not like these meetings but they seemed to be a necessary evil if he was to protect the village. Having dangerous, but powerful allies in the shadows was the only way to survive in this world and to obliterate the enemies against his village. He would never fail his village. Never. He may never become the Hokage like he wanted but he wouldn't fail his home.

"Good, make certain that there are no mistakes. Uchiha Sasuke needs to be dead; if Itachi tells him the truth then he will come here for his vengeance. He already thinks there were more involved with the plot against the Uchihas, if he discovers the truth the village will be decimated." The mask informed him.

"I am aware," Danzo grumbled as he continued forward because his two best men hadn't returned to him yet to tell him that they had killed the Uchiha and Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Fū and Aburame Torune had never failed him. So where in the seven hells were they!?

* * *

"Now what are two ninja from our village be here for?" Sai asked. Something about this was bugging him so he had broken away from his group to interrogate the two who Shino had under his guard. He now stared at two men who were watching him like he was the bane of their very existence.

"You two are Root, I bet which is why you're not talking to me right now." He grabbed the auburn-haired man's jaw then yanked it opened to confirm what he had been thinking. Sure enough, there it was, the seal which muted their abilities to talk about Root. Sakura had helped him find a way to be rid of that accursed seal.

"So what do you want with Haruno?" Sai asked coldly as ice filled him with a rage no one would uncerstand. He hadn't felt this anger since he had broken away from Root.

"Not talking? That's fine, I'm certain Shino will have methods which will make you talk. And I would think that you," he gestured to the one with goggles then. "Understand and fear respectfully fear this interrogation. But Shino would like answers as much as I would and I'm not going to deny him the answers we desire," Sai said with a smile to scare these two. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now.

* * *

 **Busy Day, Still Working.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	62. Healing Pain 62

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 62**

Sasuke crept through the ruins with his ears alert and his senses on edge as he searched for his brother's chakra. He didn't sense his brother's chakra but he felt Sakura's though it was faint. Subconsciously he latched onto her faint chakra signature as he crept through the ruins using it as his guide. Hopefully where Sakura was Itachi would be nearby too. It was a strange hope if you asked him but at this moment that hope was all he had as he searched for Sakura. Sasuke tightened his grip on his chokutō as he slipped through the shadows.

He came to a huge door, the bars reminded him of an old prison which reminded him these were the old family ruins. Carefully he examined the door for a booby-trap of some assorts, nothing. This was too easy if you asked him but with his Sharingan he could see Sakura's chakra. It was surpress or blocked and it wasn't quite right but it was Sakura's all the same. Sasuke carefully opened the door to see his pink companion crumbled on a stone slab by the wall. Silently he crept towards the girl, she didn't move. Circling her he studied her, her eyes were blindfolded.

Before he really thought about what he was doing he gently undid the blindfold to stare at her face, it was Sakura, her seal was still in the center of her forehead and her eyes didn't open. As softly as he could he traced her cheek, her eyes fluttered opened and blearily looked at him before her eyes closed again. Gently he slid an arm beneath her knees then her shoulders and lifted her up. He had to get her out of here before he obliterated his brother and the Uchiha ruins. Sakura mumbled something as her head lolled back and hung limply at an awkward angel.

Sasuke again ran through the labyrinth as he searched for his escape to at least put Sakura somewhere safe until he came back for her. He would come back for her. In the past few hours he had figured out that he would take care of her but it was still new to him. But first he would deal with his desire for revenge and Itachi's death, all he wanted was Itachi dead and to know who else he had to hunt down and kill. But after Itachi's death he'd return Sakura to her village it was the least he could do for her.

"Sakura," he said firmly. She didn't reply as she limply hung in his arms. He turned to then enter a giant common area. Before he register what he was seeing he was stopped and staring at his brother, Itachi smiled a bit.

"Hello Sasuke," his brother said in a chilling voice which caused a fear from his childhood to bubble up within him and tightened his hold on Sakura. He glared at his brother but didn't activate his Sharingan yet; he would when he was certain Sakura was out of the way. "I see you found your companion, she's very tough."

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke demanded coldly as he glared at his brother who smirked a bit.

"Nothing much, but she didn't stop fighting," Itachi said coldly. Carefully Sasuke put Sakura in the corner, her unconscious form slumped against the stones.

"Just tell me one thing Itachi," Sasuke stood slowly as he brought his Sharingan to live. "Why? Why did you destroy our clan, our family, and Sakura?"

"Because brother, I needed your hatred to get my eyes," Itachi said coldly. Sasuke's hand grabbed the hilt of his chokutō as he spun around to intersect his brother's kunai and to glare into his brother's single Mangekyō Sharingan.

"I already stole one of your eyes and I'll take the other," Sasuke snarled at his brother as he threw his brother back. Itachi landed lightly across the chamber and Sasuke stood before Sakura to shield her as best as he could. She didn't move though.

"And I will be stealing them back," Itachi retorted. Sasuke smirked a bit then he rushed his brother with his chokutō drawn and charging with his chidori chakra.

* * *

Her head felt groggy, her mind felt heavy and her body felt paralyzed. The irritating part was she heard them, she could hear two mens' deep voices talking coldly to one another. She tried to remember if she was in her apartment or if she had gone on a mission or something or if she was a prisoner but there was nothing in her mind. Wearily she tried to open her eyes but her lids simply felt too heavy to lift so she felt herself drift off into the maddening blackness. What was going on? Where was she? Who were those men? Why was she here? Where was Naruto or Sai? Who was here with her?"

* * *

"Where are we going Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"We are going to split into teams again. Gaara, Naruto, and I will make up the leading team. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji will make up another team Hinata, Kiba, and Temari will make up the last team. We're going to search the old Uchiha Ruins and find Sakura and the Uchiha brothers. If you come across the Uchiha brothers though don't confront them, just follow them," Kakashi said coldly. Gaara nodded in understanding but had a bad feeling about this all the same.

"Anything we should be aware of?" Ino asked as she ran beside Kakashi.

"She might be under a genjutsu or she might be in need of medical treatment so when we find her we'll come find you immediately." Kakashi shot him and Naruto a glare.

"What if she isn't under a genjutsu?" Temari asked the question he hadn't voiced as they ran through the mountains following Kakashi.

"Then we take her by force and drag her back to the village where Tsunade will interrogate her as to why she was doing what she was doing," Kakashi answered and Gaara's blood ran cold at those words. He didn't like where this could possibly go. But they needed answers.

And Sakura had those answers.

* * *

 **You know those days when that movie is on when you flip on the television which makes you just sit down and forget that you have something to do and waste your day away? Yeah, I had one of those rare days but don't judge me! I don't usually get trapped by watching a movie; reading on the other hand...I've been known to blow off full days for a good book or good story. Oh well, it was a lazy brain dead day but I'll have another update tonight before I head off to read a book.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	63. Healing Pain 63

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 63**

Sasuke saw through the genjutsu as he looked to see his brother sitting in his chair again. He kept his chokutō drawn as he turned to face his brother. Carefully he let his Sharingan activate, then he moved. He rushed forward and around his brother's throne as he stabbed his brother through the stone and chest.

"Tell me Itachi who helped you?" Sasuke snarled, his brother coughed and he heard the dampness of the cough and knew blood had slipped his brother's lips.

"And what does it matter?" Itachi rasped.

"Because not even you could've killed the entire clan without help," Sasuke snarled and he swore he could feel his brother smirk. Sasuke twisted his chokutō in his brother's chest. "Tell me and I'll kill you swiftly. If you don't then I'll just kill you slowly until you tell me what I wat to know."

"Uchiha Madara," Itachi breathed. Sasuke stiffened for that was impossible. Madara had been dead for at least a century. The founder of that infernal village which was the source of his pain and past; he hated that village but mostly he hated the idea of ghosts being alive. Uchiha Madara was dead. There was no way he was alive.

"Uchiha Madara is dead," Sasuke growled as he twisted his blade.

"Death is a relative term, and there is more than one way to be alive." Itachi softly replied, he heard the blood dripping from his brother's lips.

"He cannot be living," Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke one's reality can be an illusion but another illusion can be a reality to another. Certainly you of all people have come to realize that?" Itachi mused. Sasuke charged his right hand with his chidori as he turned and let the chidori slashed through the stone a whisper from his brother's temple as he stood slowly.

"I do, now who else helped you, who gave the order for you to execute the clan, and why did you spare me!?" he snapped as he stood there letting his brother's illusion fade from the world around him. Slowly he withdrew the chidori back into his hand as he stood there glaring at Itachi who stood slowly. This, he sensed; was no illusion or genjutsu. Which relieved him as he stood there waiting for Itachi's next move; genjutsu was out because it was now clear to his brother that they were evenly matched. Unlike the time when he had last been here and ripped out Itachi's eye.

"I take it that you know I worked for Root," Itachi stated. Sasuke frowned for that was one of the reasons he had this disgusting new warm wrapped in bandages. "Then you should know that the order for the Uchiha clan's death was Danzo."

"Why are you telling me so easily?" Sasuke questioned as he tensed to make the first move.

"Because you need a starting point if you should survive," Itachi growled then he threw Kunai in Sakura's direction. Sasuke reacted before he thought as his Rinnegan and Mangekyō Sharingan springing his Susanoo to life in a few hand signs. The purple fist enclosed around the unconscious pinkette as his rage fueled him then he turned to Itachi who was rushing him. Sasuke withdrew his Susanoo as he caught his brother's foot then threw Itachi at the wall when his brother dissolved into crows. Quickly he spun around to intersect his brother's attack as he held his chokutō up against the kunai.

Sasuke threw his brother back then charged his brother.

He saw the signs and stopped to copy them.

"Fireball Jutsu!" they roared as flame erupted from both of them and collided in the middle of the caver. While the flames roared Sasuke formed a fully fleshed Susanoo which broke the room. He stared at his brother's red Susanoo then. Retracting his Susanoo he ran forward as he let his fingers charge with chidori as he ran forward.

His brother's Mangekyō Sharingan activated, the blood streaked down Itachi's face and Sasuke activated his Curse Mark as he felt the heat of the black fire. His body hardened new chakra flowed through him as his skin became scaly then pulled as webbed wings emerged on his back. The Amaterasu chased him as he ran, he needed to catch fire but that didn't mean he was thrilled about it as the forest around him was burning with no end. He kept his blade drawn as he hurried around. He felt the black flames grab his wing as he slammed into the stoned ruin roof. Right where he wanted to be as he let the flames lick away at his body. It hurt but he performed his rebirth jutsu to fall into the ruins where Sakura was. While he let that body be burned to ashes he checked Sakura' pulse then turned to look up at the blue sky.

Time for an old trick he was good at using.

"Fire Style: Dragon's Flames Jutsu," he blew the fire to life and let the dragon soar into the sky. This would work, he thought with glee as he leapt out of the ruins with a glance to Sakura who still hadn't woken up then landed before Itachi as the storm clouds began forming with the Amaterasu heating the world around him.

"You're low on chakra Itachi, guess Susanoo wears you out." Sasuke said indifferently as he stood there. To his relief the first drop hit his brow and he leapt back out of his brother's striking range.

"Impressive little brother but it is not enough to kill me," Itachi spat out as he spit blood from his lips. Sasuke smirked then as he stood on the wall above his brother.

"I thought you might say that, that's why I'm about to kill you with a jutsu not even you could evade or shield yourself from," Sasuke smirked. He let the chakra flow through him then let it react as he released one of his ultimate attacks. It was too fast to stop or evade; not even Kakuzu had been prepared to evade it.

"Kirin," he said and a monster roared as it came crashing down on his brother. Sasuke smirked as he felt the electricity rip through the air and connect to the ground. The explosion was huge as he watched the smoke, the rain and the raging sea Amaterasu around him. There was no way in hell that Itachi had survived that attack as Sasuke descended to the ground to go retrieve Sakura who had been safely tucked in the ruins the last he had seen her which had been moments ago.

Sasuke stiffened when he saw the red and his brother standing there weakly.

"No! Damn you, Itachi!" he roared as he pulled his chokutō then released another fire ball as he scrambled away from his brother who was staggering towards him. His heart slammed in his ribs with fear as his back pressed against the ruin's wall.

 _ **Fuck!**_ He was trapped!

He charged the chokutō with chidori then.

* * *

 **Muahahahahaha! Sorry, I'm in a slightly evil mood since writing this scene and now I'm going to go torment one of my favorite original characters who's going to hate my guts...oh well he's fiction! And I'm in an evil mood and on a caffeine high at this moment!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**

 **I'm going to enjoy playing god on my characters! ;)**


	64. Healing Pain 64

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 64**

Charging the chokutō with chidori he hurled it right at his brother as he tried to think of an escape. The Susanoo deflected the blade as his brother continued staggering towards him with blood sliding from his remaining eye and blood on his lips. Fear had paralyzed Sasuke, a fear which he hadn't felt for twenty years as he frantically looked around for an escape. There was nothing he could do as he pressed his back to the wall. His chakra was too low for him to use Amaterasu without losing control of it, and with Sakura below him in the ruins he didn't want to risk losing control. If he used Susanoo then he'd pass out from chakra depletion and Itachi would kill him so he was trapped as he watched his brother come forward. The blood roared in his ears, his heart slammed in his ribs, and his body tensed with fear. He felt like a deer trapped by a hunter.

* * *

"Kakashi! Did you see that!?" Naruto shouted over his shoulder when he saw a monster come from the skies with a roar of electricity.

"Yes Naruto, the brothers are there," Kakashi replied and they ran a little faster towards the ruins.

* * *

His world wavered but he continued putting one foot in front of the other as he staggered towards his brother who stood there looking like a terrified child. His vision wavered, he felt his heart slowing as his world turned blury on the edges. That last hit, he hadn't deflected all of it and he could feel the electricity coursing through his already dying body and killing him slowly. It was a good death in his mind but first he had to finish his quest, to protect his annoying little brother. He had given Sakura the answers but she wouldn't be protection for Sasuke, she would be his saving grace. Now was the time to give his baby brother the last bit of protection he could give before he surrendered to the death he had been fighting for years.

"I'm sorry Yuuna," he mumbled to himself as her face appeared in his memories.

This was how it was to be, he thought grimly as his stared at Sasuke who looked horrified and terrified. Itachi smiled a bit at seeing his brother, then there were two Sasuke's so he blinked, the world dimmed a little more as he continued fighting to put one foot in front of the other. Finally, he stood before his brother and carefully forced himself to bring up his Sasuke's onyx eyes; the same eyes he had had once and even one of those eyes was his, watched his hand with panic in those indifferent eyes. Itachi forced himself to say his last words as he brought his fingers up to Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," he rasped softly as his fingers slid and his body slumped forward. "Forgive me," he whispered and then there was nothing as his heart gave out and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Sasuke stood there frozen as Itachi fell to the ground, Sasuke didn't move as the blood from his brother's hand streaked across his face then dripped down. He scrambled away from Itachi's fallen form, his heart was still frantic.

"Sakura," he whispered then he was on his feet running to the hole in the ruins where Sakura was hidden. Falling into the earth he was relieved to see Sakura still where he had left her, she didn't wake as he carefully lifted her into his arms. It was over, it was all over, he hugged her tightly to his chest as he walked to the hole in the ceiling then leapt up into the rain. Sakura whimpered a bit when the water hit her so he held her closer to him as he picked up his chokutō then glanced at his brother's dead body. He walked away without looking back.

"It's over," he murmured to the unconscious pinkette and continued walking through the ruins and the rain, the smoke and steam, he found a way to the forest holding her firmly against him. Nine chakra signatures were racing towards them and he sighed as he stopped. There was no point in fighting them since they were coming for her. But he couldn't let her go until he saw they had her with them. So he continued stumbling towards them and hoped they wouldn't kill him on sight.

* * *

Naruto sensed them before he saw them with all this mist and smoke enshourding them it was amazing to sense Sakura's living chakra. He raced a head with Gaara and Kakashi on his heels. He shoved his way through the mist, he pulled a kunai as he lunged towards his target because he felt the ominous chakra of the Uchiha there too.

"Release Sakura!" Naruto roared as he came flying out of the mist with his kunai above his head as he came crashing down at the Uchiha. He underestimated the speed of his opponent as the dark Uchiha stepped back. Naruto stood there snarling as he felt Kurama's chakra flooding his system. He'd rip this Uchiha apart, limb by limb if he didn't hand Sakura over right then!

"You are a dobe, you nearly killed her!" the Uchiha roared and now Naruto growled until he looked at the Uchiha. Truly looked.

There was Sakura, her head resting against the Uchiha's shoulder and her body limp. Naruto snatched her away from the Uchiha as he hurried away. Shikamaru's shadow streaked across the ground to the Uchiha's shadow and Naruto rushed behind Gaara and Kakashi with Sakura in his arms. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't react to any of this and it was concerning him as he set her on the ground beneath a tree. He left the capturing of the Uchiha to Kiba, Kakashi, and Shikamaru as he looked Sakura over frantically.

"Ino," he shouted.

"I'm here, move Naruto," Ino shoved him aside as she knelt over the pinkette. He stepped back, Gaara placed a hand of support on his shoulder as Hinata hurried over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not certain yet," Ino replied as she ignored him.

He spun around and lunged for the subdued Uchiha then, there was a murderous intent driving him as he dove for the dark man who had harmed his best friend. The Uchiha just lifted his head and Naruto saw red then; his rage was over coming him as he felt Kurama's anger leaking into his system. Before he managed to capture his intended prey there was sand grabbing him, yanking him back the direction he had come from then slammed him into the earth beside Gaara. What the hell!?

"We need him alive Naruto," Gaara said so calmly that Naruto felt like screaming as he glared at the dark slim stranger before him. Bastard!

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Healing Pain! =)**


	65. Healing Pain 65

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 65**

"Naruto leave him be, I need to talk to him." Ino said as she walked through the mist. Sakura was in completely stable condition, there wasn't a single wound on her either so Ino didn't know what was wrong with Sakura. The growling blonde reluctantly stalked away from the area but she noted that her teammates; Shikamaru and Chōji did not leave her.

Gracefully Ino flipped her long silvery blonde hair back as she sat across from the Uchiha on a rock while he sat in chains and jutsu bindings before her on the earth. His dark eyes flicked up to her but she didn't think he would use them at this moment.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Ino asked as she carefully let herself sense his mind. There was nothing for her to read though as she listened and paid attention to his mind but it was as if there was a soul sucking darkness in his mind.

"Nothing," he answered verbally when she didn't say anything staring at him.

"Then what is wrong with her?" Ino asked.

The Uchiha shrugged. She looked to Shikamaru then who shrugged and she sighed then as she stood because she sensed that this wouldn't help Sakura. Standing she walked back to Hinata and Naruto who were hovering over the unconscious pinkette who simply refused to surface from wherever she was in her mind. The weirdest part was what Ino didn't sense in Sakura, and it was scaring her.

"We have to get her back to the village."

"Alright, I'll carry her," Kakashi said softly as he materialized beside her.

"We'll have to walk because I don't know how her system will react to teleportation jutsu," Ino said. Kakashi nodded as he lifted Sakura. She glared over her shoulder when Shikarmaru, Chōji and the Uchiha appeared.

"What do you want to do with him? Kill him now or drag him back to the village for Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked coldly.

"I surrender to Team 7 of the Leaf for my crimes against the village," Sasuke said in an indifferent tone which had Ino's jaw dropping.

"Naturo, you're coming with me, Ino, and Hiniata; Gaara and the rest of you are to escort the Uchiha to the village where Tsunade will decide what to do with him." Kakashi decided and then ran off with Ino and Hinata dragging a very pissed off Naruto with them.

* * *

Sasuke remained indifferent for his journey mostly because he didn't want to get into a fight with these men. Their rage directed at him was enough to having him being careful about what he did at this moment. Still this was the fastest way into the village and near Danzo without him trying to infiltrate the village alone. Also he could and would be near enough to Sakura to keep an eye on her so to speak. He had been worried about her since he had found her in the ruins.

Even better was the simple fact that he'd be within the village with an escort and guard so he wouldn't be thought of as an infiltraitor. However he would be a prisoner. But he was certain that he could and would escape to track down Danzo and kill the insufferable, self-righteous bastard before he left to hunt down Ororshimaru. In Sasuke's mind Orochimaru would be his second greatest threat because Orochimaru wanted his body as his; Sasuke had never had the intention nor the desire to give up his body for anyone.

Then, after those two and whoever had stood in his way were dead and gone then he was going to hunt down the imposter 'Uchiha Madara' before he disemboweled the imposter. There would be no mercy from him. However he wouldn't make his moves until he was certain that Sakura was alright. He had no idea what his brother had done to her and he had no idea what was going on with her other than she was unconscious which was worrisome in his eyes. Sasuke looked at the men escorting him and smirked. If he chose to escape now they wouldn't be enough, sadly they seemed to think that they would be enough.

* * *

Kabuto was most disappointed in what he was seeing as the Uchiha was escorted by five ninjas. He did not like this and Orochimaru wouldn't be happy about his intended host being taken prisoner. He slipped back into the forest to run back to the hideout to report what he had seen to Ororchimaru.

* * *

Kakashi ran at a body breaking speed because he was terrified for his student at this moment. Sakura hadn't opened her eyes and her body was unusually limp against his chest as he ran through the forest towards the village. His own heart was pounding with past memories and past fears invading his mind along with the present fears and worries.

He didn't want to lose another woman he cared about. He forced his legs to go a bit faster as he took longer strides.

* * *

Tsunade rushed to the front gate the moment she felt Kakashi's chakra approaching quickly. She saw him coming from a mile away but more alarming was who was in his arms as he came running towards her. The unmistakable pink hair of Sakura stood out as Kakashi approached. He didn't slow as she raced beside him through the village.

"She's unconscious and no one seems to know why. No apparent head trauma, no signs of physical injuries and she doesn't appear to be under any genjutsu that I could sense," Ino filled her in as they ran to the hospital. Bursting into her hospital Tsunade barked orders as Kakashi placed her on a gurny then they raced her into an examination area. Tsunade was stealing herself against the fear which was threatening her to break into hysterics at this moment as she readied herself to work.

* * *

"It appears the Leaf has the Last Uchiha in custody." The man in the mask stated as they walked together through the shadows of his world.

"Yes," he agreed because members of his organization had seen Sasuke being escorted to the village.

"Eliminate this threat and our plans will no longer be threaten by my misguided relative," the mask said coldly.

"I was already working on it," Danzo replied as they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **That's all folks!  
**

 **A Special Thank You to All My Silent Readers!**

 **And though I do not write for reviews a Special Thanks to My Reviewers!**

 **Thank You for Reviewing: guest, Guest, ILoveSxS, WaterPrincess17, Chloe, Guest, Meemy-Chan, REImagination, Amethyst, Symphonia, Destiny-of-you-Darkness, koolkidSwaggy, KhloeNinja, blossomedsakura, tgsama, Guest, Guest, vidanime, Guest, Yourfavoriteread, Delione, LadyMartel4000, kagxsesshy4life, . , ummIDK, hithere, xoanneox, my-cherry-sakura, JakuraAngel, Guest, Guest, NaruHikari, MoonlightPheonix323, XxXFiReBeNdErXxX, Girlalicious, Lady Shiari, andie, Guest, Jessica Judith, Nanri K, Haiichan94, and Guest!**

 **You're all awesome for the support, if I missed you I'm sorry and Thank You for the Support!**

 **Continue to the next chapter for the First Chapter of Irresistable Pain Coming September 5, 2015!**

 **I Hope You've Enjoyed Healing Pain! =)**


	66. Irresistible Pain 1

**Summary for Irresistible Pain:** She has a perfect memory, remembers everything she's ever done, but she can't remember him. He's in the perfect position to strike at all of his enemies, but he can't until she remembers. There's something irresistible about the other which has them always coming together. But now is not the time to be forgotten, now's the time to be guarding their backs against the shadows coming.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Panic! I'm just rearranging things!**

 **This is Still Irresistible Pain! Despite the Change of title.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways this is Part II: Irresistible Pain!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been three weeks to the day since they had brought, and locked up, sealed up, and pretty much buried; the Uchiha in the pits of a prison somewhere beneath the Leaf. And in those three weeks a lot had happened.

Gaara and Temari had returned to Suna. Sai and Shino had brought two Root members back with them for interrogation though they had disappeared somewhere between prison escort and their interrogation which Tsunade was going to personally conduct. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji never left Sakura's side while she lay in the hospital in a comatose state. There was nothing wrong with Sakura, and this was the part that baffled them all.

There was no injury, no bruising, no neurological reason for her to be like this, she wasn't trapped in a genjutsu or a Tsukuyomi. So it was a true mystery as to why she wouldn't wake. According to Tsunade all they could do was wait until she woke to see what the problem was. And honestly, waiting was beginning to piss off Naruto as he stood there hugging Hinata waiting for Sakura to wake.

* * *

Sasuke had grown accustomed to the darkness, he had grown accustomed the confining space of the cell in which he was chained and sealed within. And he had grown accustomed to Sakura's weak chakra above him in the village. He wouldn't let her chakra out of his senses and so all of the minimal chakra he had access to within him was focused on Sakura. She had yet to wake and he didn't know how to feel about that because she wasn't supposed to be this…lifeless. Her chakra was so weak and dull but it was still alive so he focused on it as he sat in the complete blackness of his cell.

Sakura's faint chakra was the only thing keeping him sane as he dwelled in the darkness of the real world. It was strange for the world to portray how his mind was. He didn't mind though, no one could break him simply because the desired to do so, he would never break again but he still had a strenuous grip on reality so he held onto Sakura's chakra for his sanity. It was a relief that she was still alive, but he hoped she'd recover and wake soon so he could implement his plan to escape. He wasn't leaving until he knew she was alright.

* * *

Her world was heavy, her mind was heavy, and her heart was steady. Finally she felt like she could move, her finger twitched against her stomach to prove it and she sighed in response. Though her eyes felt heavy she was finally able to crack her eyes open. Her body felt strange and her mind felt slightly clouded as she opened her eyes to look at…

White.

Where was she? Sakura groaned a bit from the stiffness she was feeling as she rested on a bed which had her wincing as she looked around the room and looked at blonde hair. She smiled a bit as she wearily lifted her hand to tug on the spiky blonde hair beside her.

"Hey," she whispered to Naruto.

His head shot up, she smiled as she let out a breathy giggle at the sight of his confusion and the drool on his mouth as he looked around wildly before he looked at her with sleepy blue eyes. Sakura just felt like hugging him and promising him that everything was alright; though why she didn't know.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Sakura asked, she felt a bit stiff but she didn't feel…injured or dying or even ill. So why was she here?

"Sakura?" Naruto blinked. "Sakura! You're awake! Oh Thank Kami! You're awake!" he gave her a rib crushing hug which made her wince a bit but she didn't throw him off of her.

"Yeah, I'm awake, why am I in the hospital?" Sakura asked when he let her go, he just grinned. This was confusing her, and she already felt strange enough.

"Don't you remember?"

"No? Should I?" she tilted her head then Naruto looked concerned.

"What's the last thing you remember, Sakura?" he demanded.

"Walking home with you and Hinata, though I was going to go read my book under my tree. Why?" Naruto paled then and she felt concern flood her. "Are you alright Naruto?"

"Sakura, have you ever met a rogue-nin?" Naruto asked. Sakura frowned a bit.

"Yes, they're usually trying to kill you though," Sakura pointed out. Everyone was usually either trying to kill Naruto, or ignore him or trying to avoid him. Sakura loved her friend but he could be really obnoxious and at this moment he was annoying the hell out of her with his attitude. It was as if there was something he wanted to say but wouldn't say.

"Let me rephrase this, have you ever worked with a missing or rogue-nin?" Naruto reiterated and Sakura sighed in irritation.

"No!" she snapped. "I'd never help a traitor!"

"What's the status on the Akatsuki?" Naruto demanded.

"They're hunting jinchūriki and killing anyone who stands in their way." Sakura stated the truth though from Naruto's face she was missing something here.

"Tsunade!" Naruto roared as he raced out of the room leaving her alone. Sakura shook her head then. He was being overly dramatic now and she was tired. Her left eye twitched as she yawned and then she was out like a light. There was nothing she really needed to worry about now that she had woken up. Still Naruto's attitude was most perplexing, and somehow she knew she had answered his questions wrong. There was something tickling her mind that she just couldn't remember. But what? Or rather, who? Sakura had a feeling she was forgetting someone important in her life but who she had no idea.

* * *

"Slow down Naruto," Tsunade ordered the overly excited blonde who appeared to be having a meltdown of some sort.

"She doesn't remember, she thinks the Akatsuki is still alive and hunting jinchūriki!" Naruto roared. Tsunade frowned.

"I'll go talk to her, see if she was bluffing or if this amnesia is real." Tsunade said then stood before walking out the room. She summoned Ino then because Ino should have enough background on the functioning of Sakura's mind to tell her if her apprentice was lying or telling the truth.

* * *

 **Rather than torture you all with the waiting of Irresistible Pain I decided to post it because I felt like writing it.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	67. Irresistible Pain 2

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

It had only been a day since she had woken up, and she felt the tension in those around her almost as if it were tangible but didn't focus on it. She was up and about, walking without support and she was heading for Tsunade's office, she had been called there and honestly she was nervous about going. There was something in her which whispered that she had done something wrong but she didn't know exactly what she had done. To her it was as if there was something blocking something within her mind but she didn't know what in her mind was blocked or for that matter why something would be blocked within her. Still it was odd to her, and it only got odder for her.

She had signed herself out of the hospital, there was nothing wrong with her but a few bruises which she had healed herself so she was free to go.

Once out of the hospital though was when things for her really got weird. Sakura rarely paid attention to her surroundings when she was in the village but why would she when she was safe and sound in her own village, so because of this she wasn't really paying attention. True she heard the shouts from the citzens but figured that one of the genins were handling a D-rank mission that involved that cat and were running amuck so there was no need for her to worry. Besides this was the Leaf and she was safe here.

Oh how wrong she was about that!

It slammed into her from nowhere, she yelped, people screamed and whatever it was wrapped itself securely around her as they rolled down the hill. Sakura sprang to her feet pulled a kunai when the world stopped rolling around and was ready for anything or so she thought.

There before her was that sword, Samehada, and it looked…happy, yes happy, to see her. Honestly the thing was making her think of a dog as it purred and bristled, if it had a tail she was certain that it would've been wagging it. Sakura blinked at the sword and the sword slithered/crawled towards her, she backed up a few steps but it didn't help when she was pinned to a wall. This didn't make sense though because Samehada was Kisame's and Kisame was a member of the Akatsuki and the Akatsuki were her enemies. It didn't make sense for this…blade to be happy about seeing her. That just didn't make sense to her as she stepped away from it and it again tried to follow her.

Quickly she ran for the rooftops, her chakra was in her feet as she scaled the building and heard Samehada…whining at her retreating. Sakura ran for Tsunade's office then as her panic ran high within her. Was she prey for Hoshigaki Kisame? If so why? It wasn't like she was a threat to the Akatsuki! Sakura kept her footing sure as she swiftly traveled over the roofs of the village towards the Hokage's office and prayed someone would come to her aid because where there was Samehada there was Hoshigaki Kisame, and she wouldn't be able to handle him alone.

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted when Sakura came crashing into the office through the window panting hard.

"Samehada! It's…here, in the…village…was run...ning from…it. Right…behind….me!" she panted just as it came smashing through the window to tackle her. Sakura crashed into the office floor as it tried to…cuddle with her. Sakura didn't understand any of this as she scrambled away from it to find her perch away from it on the top shelf of a bookcase in the corner.

"Well, this complicates things considerably," her master said absently. Sakura just tried to avoid the jumping sword, this didn't make sense!

* * *

Sasuke's head lifted when he felt the light opening from a slot on his door and looked into a bandaged face. The slot then slammed shut when he heard the approaching feet. He knew who that had been, he had been one of the men that he had been trying to kill since the start of this mess. Closing his eyes he resumed his meditation as he focused on Sakura's now lively chakra and the chakra pool he had come to know as Samehada, he had to admit that though he hadn't seen the events it had felt most amusing to him as he felt the chakras race through the village. His ears perked when he heard the footsteps from outside of his door stop in front of his cell then his door was thrown open. Sasuke lifted his head to look into the brilliant blue eyes of the blonde dobe, the black eyes of the social retard and the duel colored eyes of the sensei all glaring at him.

"What is it?" he asked indifferently as he closed his eyes again and focused on Sakura's chakra flickering above him somewhere.

"You're coming with us," Kakashi stated then walked over.

"Try anything and I'll kill you," the blonde dobe snarled to him which had his eyes snapping open and looking intently at these trio of idiots.

"And what would I do?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well you sicced Samehada on Ugly so perhaps you would summon it to attack," Sai announce. Sasuke didn't mention how much that nickname grated his nerves. Sakura was in no way ugly if one asked him.

"Haruno is Samehada's new mistress, she earned its loyalty after her battle with Hoshigaki Kisame." It was the truth because he was very careful not to let Samehada had a taste of his chakra; Sakura on the other hand. Well he'd admit he had served her up to the shark blade because he didn't want it.

" ** _WHAT!?_** " the three roared.

"Samehada chooses it's master, it has chosen Haruno," Sasuke stated. Clearly these idiots didn't know a thing about the true depth of their pink teammate's power or abilities and he had a feeling that it was because of their treatment of her which caused her to doubt herself. Sasuke knew her to be a very capable and dangerous kunoichi. Perhaps she was one of the best in the known world, perhaps she wasn't, either way she was always underestimated which was why she had been his perfect partner.

"Well you're coming with us and calling it off of her," Naruto snarled.

"Fine, but it will not make a difference. Samehada has already chosen her." Sasuke stated in an icy tone as he stood in his chains to be lead from his cell to wherever Sakura and Samehada were. To him this was going to be most amusing.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **This will be a daily piece with Never Be the Same!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	68. Irresistible Pain 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 3**

For whatever reason Sakura dove behind the stranger dressed in black. She didn't even know the dark stranger between Naruto and Kakashi lead by Sai but her instincts screamed that he was a refuge for her so before her mind caught up to what her body was doing she dove behind him. Wrapping her arms around him and her legs they slammed into the floor and Samehada followed her, but she was shielded by the much larger man's body.

"Sakura!" the man had gasped when they slammed into the floor.

"All's fair in love and war and it's all yours!" she snapped at him when Samehada was atop them. But she was not removing her shield, and her shield couldn't get up but she felt four sets of eyes staring at her, the stranger, and Samehada. It must've been an odd sight but Sakura was stubbornly remaining where she was.

"Enough!" the dark stranger roared and everyone, including Samehada froze. He shoved the sword off himself then turned to offer her a hand, probably more out of reflex than actual need, which she took because it felt right. She stood up to look up at him, she didn't want to let go of his hand, and something in her whispered that she had held this hand before.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked him, the man released her hand as his onyx eyes widened slightly.

"No," he stated coldly.

"How'd you know my name?" Sakura demanded hotly as she planted her hands on her hips. He was lying, she was certain of it because he was too familiar for her not to know. But at the same time she didn't know him, it was frustrating her because he was so familiar and…and…and important. Yes! He was important but she just couldn't think of why he was important to her. However her body was telling her he was, her heart was thumping mercilessly, her mind was mush and those onyx eyes had captivated her and it didn't feel like the first time he had done this to her either. So frustrating.

"The dobe, the pervert, and social retard," the dark head jerked towards Team 7, she smiled at them just noticing them.

"Will you stop it!" she snapped at the caressing sword who had been purring happily as it had entwined itself around her legs. Sakura then tried to step around it to slip behind the stranger for some refuge but the moment she tried she nearly face planted, the stranger grabbed her roughly before she could face plant. She felt everyone's eyes on her and the stranger and Samehada, it was strange because again the tension was high.

"Sakura, are you certain you don't know him?" Naruto asked her, she looked back up to that hard, handsome face, those onyx eyes, the thick shaggy black hair then she looked at Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Naruto.

"Should I? I've never seen him in my life," she said honestly. His grip tightened on her upper arm which he had yet to release but it wasn't painful.

"Are you certain, Sakura?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"I think I'd remember someone this sexy," Sakura stated feeling a bit miffed at their disbelief. It wasn't her fault she didn't know the stranger, he was sexy as sin but she'd swear up and down that she didn't know him because she didn't. She tilted her head back to the look the man in the eye, he looked down at her then. "Do you know why Samehada's acting so…clingy?"

"You are Samehada's new mistress," the man stated indifferently. Sakura looked down at the sword which was purring against her.

"No, no, and no!" she shrieked then was trying to find a new perch of safety which happened to be between the stranger and the bookcase. This was too weird for her! She hadn't ever met Samehada so how the hell could she be its new mistress!? Sakura peeked over the black shoulder of her shield again at the happy sword then she glanced at the stranger who did not look amused with being her shield again.

"Well, apparently teme was right, she's it's mistress," Naruto grumbled. Her emerald eyes zeroed in on her teammate.

"Teme?" she growled.

"Him," Naruto pointed to her shield and he did not look amused with the name Naruto had given him.

"Naruto, Sai, would you mind taking Sakura and her new…sword, out of the office, Kakashi, teme and I have things to discuss without Sakura here," Tsunade said coldly. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but a look from her shield had her shutting her mouth then trying to slip unnoticed past Samehada but the sword instantly latched onto her as she stomped out of the office. Just what the hell was going on here!?

* * *

"You are going to answer my questions honestly and then I will decide what to do with you, understand Uchiha?" Tsunade directed icily towards him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he looked from Tsunade to Kakashi then to the door where Sakura had disappeared with her team.

"How long has Sakura worked for you?"

"A decade, she worked with me these past months," he stated truthfully.

"Why?"

"She's a healer," he replied. It didn't feel important to mention that she loved him or that he had threatened her very existence into helping him because she had aided him all the same.

"You say worked with you, what do you mean?" Kakashi asked civilly.

"She aided me in taking out the major players of the Akatsuki."

"I thought you were in the Akatsuki." Tsunade insulted him then, he frowned.

"No."

"What are you doing then? If you're no longer moving against the Akatsuki," Kakashi asked. Sasuke shrugged; he couldn't tell them that he was now going to be moving about their precious village to kill Danzo. And possibly the council which had helped in the massacre of his clan; but the council was a maybe at this moment.

"What happened to Sakura's memory?" Tsunade asked him.

"I do not know, I am not the one to have hurt her so I do not know," Sasuke admitted. For a change he hadn't been the one to hurt her but the problem was he had no idea just what had happened to her. It wasn't as if he could ask her or his dead brother what had happened. She clearly didn't know and he didn't feel like buying an Ouija Board to try to commune with his asshole brother. He'd rather be tortured than try to call on Itachi's spirit.

"I'd like to try something," Tsunade said coolly which had him lifting a black brow. He would be no one's lab rat or experiment ever again so what did she want? Perhaps she really was a sadist like her old teammate Orochimaru, Sasuke didn't particularly want to hang around to find out. Still his damnable curiosity had him lifting a brow in interest.

* * *

 **Well that was faster than I anticipated. When I posted this story I thought it would take a few days until people started noticing it but I came to post this chapter this morning and to my surprise there were twenty favorites for only two chapters. WOW, did not think that would happen. Anyways, I'm thrilled about how quickly this is being read! It's nice to know your stuff is getting read when you post it, so I'm happy.**

 **Oh, I have a few other updates for today starting with Trying Not to Neuter Him, the Until the Day I Die and Never Be the Same.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	69. Irresistible Pain 4

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

Sakura just hid in a tree on the training grounds staying out of Samehada's reach. Not that it was really working because the blasted sword was figuring out how to climb the tree after her. This didn't make sense to her, no sense whatsoever. And neither did her reaction to the dark stranger. True Sakura knew plenty, she knew lots of things about what she had done but for some reason she didn't know three things about the past three and a half months. There was nothing in her memory telling her what she had done but she felt she had done something because none of her friends were looking at her. Just what had she done!?

Emerald eyes glared intently at the grey-blue mass on the ground. This thing needed to go away! Sakura though wasn't brave enough to get out the tree to rid herself of the sword. A black man caught her eye and had her perking up where she was perched in the tree. He walked with Kakashi and Tsunade escorting him. Sai and Naruto turned hostile and Sakura infused chakra in her feet so she could walk on the underside of the branch so she could at least walk closer to the people rather than being mauled by Samehada.

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura this is Sasuke; just Sasuke and for the time being he is in our custody," Kakashi was shooting a deathly glare at her teammates. She wondered why. But the man called Sasuke didn't say anything to them as he slid a look to her. She smiled at him.

"Well at least you're on Team Kakashi rather than Team Gai," Sakura commented. Sasuke lifted a black brow at her while Sai and Naruto groaned, Kakashi looked nervous and Tsunade looked…peeved. She smiled broadly, happy at the thought of having Sasuke near her. It was something which made her unexplainably happy. She let her head fall back when she saw the way Samehada was leaping at her.

"Shit!" she ran then keeping her chakra on the soles of her feet leapt to the next tree before the thing could catch her. Nimbly she made it to a higher branch to hear Samehada whine but her nerves settled. Straddling the branch she glared at the sword then looked at Kakashi and her master who both looked confounded by what was going on between her and the sword.

Sasuke was the one who raced after the sword, he placed a seal on it then it shrank to the size of a kunai. Sakura perked with interest when the man lifted it then hurled it at her head, instead of taking offense over his actions she caught the shrunk blade then hurled it back at him.

"I don't want it!" she screeched he just hurled it back to her.

"Well it's yours'!" he roared back then disappeared. She glared when he reappeared over her shoulder.

"You're a jerk," she decided and he said nothing. However that frown was enough to have her knowing there would be no winning this argument. "Fine! But I get to win the next argument!"

"Hn," he agreed and she grumbled then looked at the shrunk down Samehada.

"Well, at least I can use him at this size," she decided then slipped Samehada into her kunai pouch on her thigh. Her eyes looked over at the four miffed people watching her with Sasuke, all four looked…astonished for some reason. Sakura looked back at the dark man who was behind her then back at them, she didn't see what was so astonishing about this as she sat there with him close enough for her to feel his body heat.

"Apparently the chakra seals don't work," Kakashi grumbled.

"What chakra seals?" Sakura asked, Sasuke held out his wrist before her. Grabbing it she studied the seals intensely then glanced at those onyx eyes which were watching her. "Are you a criminal?"

"Hn," he replied as he pulled his wrist away from her grasp. Sakura just sighed, well that explained Kakashi's introduction of Sasuke.

"Well, those seals don't block all of his chakra, it only seals about half of it," Sakura informed them. Sasuke didn't reply but she didn't expect him to. He was watching those four intently, she smiled at her Team and master.

"So is Sasuke a part of our team?" Sakura asked curiously as she dangled her legs over the branch. She hoped he would be working with them, she had a feeling that working with him would be easy.

"In a manner of speaking," Kakashi replied in an icy tone. Sakura smiled happily but noted the frowns from her teammates as they shot Sasuke hostile glares.

"Well I'm happy your on our team, ignore the glares," she whispered to the dark man who smirked a bit then tapped her seal which had her yelping as she tried to regain her balance so as not to fall out of the tree.

"Hn," he replied as he leapt out of the tree, she followed and they both landed lightly on the ground before Kakashi and Tsunade. Sakura just felt happy that Sasuke was on their team rather than not. She had a feeling that him being on their team would be a good thing, he was very skilled or so her instincts were claiming. Even if he was handicapped with those seals on his wrists she had a feeling that this Sasuke would be a very good addition to the already powerful Team 7.

"Sakura you'll be working with him and I on missions," Kakashi informed them.

"Wait! I'm to be working with dickless!?" Sai demanded in an almost hot tone.

"Come on Sai, you and Naruto are a solid team," Sakura chimed reminding those two that they were good friends. "And I'm happy to work with Sasuke."

"Really?" Kakashi asked lifting his brow lazily as if he was expecting something from her.

"Yes, I have a feeling that Sasuke will be a very good addition to our team, but I don't think Naruto or Sai will like working with him," Sakura replied truthfully. Which had Kakashi and Tsunade in tears with laughter while Naruto's and Sai's jaws dropped and Sasuke was sending her a glare which should've incinerated her where she stood. Sakura just smiled happily then grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Come on Sasuke, you could probably use some supplies and a bath."

* * *

 **Yeah, about yesterday...I got to reading a good book and the rest of my day is history. However I have updates for today to make up for yesterday's miss!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	70. Irresistible Pain 5

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5**

They made it off the training grounds when her smile disappeared and she released his wrist then slammed him up against a wall with everything in her screaming that he knew something and wasn't telling her. That wasn't something she would tolerate because she didn't want to be left in the dark. Her jade eyes connected with those amused charcoal black eyes.

"Alright, spill it. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here? How do we know one another? And what the hell's going on?" Sakura demanded as she tightened her hold dangerously on the man. There was something going on here that she didn't know but she would know if she had to beat it out of him. And Sakura was very tempted just to beat the shit out of him to get the answers she desired; and she was not above doing so.

"Sasuke, nothing, prisoner, long story, and only you know the answer to the last one," he replied in an icy tone which sent a dangerous shiver down her spine. However as she released his black garments she sensed that he wasn't directing hostility towards her, that was just his personality.

"Alright, Sasuke, how about you tell me that long story." Sakura said as they walked together then. He shrugged, she frowned and was sorely tempted to threaten him with Samehada; though she didn't know if that threat was more of a danger to her or him. Probably her with how her luck was going.

"Why can't I remember you?" she asked suddenly and he stopped to look down on her as if miffed by her question. "I know I know you, or at least I think I know you, but I can't seem to remember you. Why?"

"You were captured by…someone…like me, I don't know what happened to you but whatever happened to you has something to do with him," Sasuke said in a hard tone like he was down about something. Or he was being hard on himself, like it was his fault that she couldn't remember or this person she didn't had taken her. Before she knew what she was doing she reached out and touched his shoulder gently. Sasuke stiffened at her touch as his onyx eyes locked on hers' and she smile softly because she felt the need to reassure him that there was nothing wrong but she didn't want to get too close to him. He probably wouldn't like his personal space being invaded by her.

"Whatever happened, wasn't your fault; I was probably asking for it. Kami knows I can't stay out of a fight so it was probably my own fault. I probably did something stupid and was captured," she said earnestly feeling like that wasn't the whole truth.

"You're…" he paused as he stepped closer to her. "Annoying," he poked her seal. She squeaked as she grabbed his wrist which held his chakra seal, the seals branding him as a criminal. What had he done? He didn't seem all that bad so what crime of his could've been so bad to earn this seal; this was a seal for traitors though when it was fully done he would have had no access to his chakra.

"Come on," he snapped at her.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Yamanaka?" the Hyūga hissed in the silver blonde's ear.

"Shush, it's difficult to hear at this distance!" she snarled to him but he didn't pester her. She wasn't working as quickly as he wanted and he wanted her to tell him what she knew now because he didn't really want to be here all night. He had a training session with Tenten that he didn't want to miss because she'd skin him alive if he missed it. And Neji was not fool enough to piss of his brunette teammate. The woman was terrifying when he missed dates or training sessions; though with Tenten it could be one in the same.

"Nothing," the blonde girl mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Neji snarled at her.

"I mean nothing, Sakura's mind is... I have to go tell Tsunade. But first tell me what you see," the pupiless blue eyed woman turned a glare onto him which would've rival Tenten's if he didn't happen to know Yamanaka wasn't as much of a fighter as his girlfriend. Grumbling he glared his silver eyes on the girl.

"Why couldn't you ask my cousin here with you?" he snapped as he activated his Byakugan and as he watched the Uchiha with the small Haruno woman his eyes widened. Being a wielder of the Byakugan he could see chakras, he could identify chakras and attack the major chakra pools within a body. He used this technique often and it was a wonderful technique for tracking as well because he could see everything.

But what he was seeing at this moment had his pale silver eyes all but bugging out of his skull.

"Yamanaka, we should both go talk with Tsunade, now!" he hissed and they hurried through the village. Neji had a feeling that the Uchiha and Haruno would be under constant watch after this report he had. But after this report he was going to cancel with Tenten (damn practice to hell) and go to the old records for some research.

* * *

Kabuto didn't like this as he walked through the Leaf in plain view of everyone watching the pink girl with Orochimaru's…host-to-be. What he was seeing was most concerning for him as he watched them walking through the streets. Haruno was completely at ease with Uchiha and the Uchiha was at ease with the pinkette. This was not good, he didn't like this but worse was what he sensed chakra wise from the young host-to-be. It was as if half of the Uchiha's chakra was missing, that was concerning to him at least, not that it mattered. The Uchiha was still unusually strong but with his strength repressed Kabuto was nervous.

What if his chakra had been syphoned off? What if the Uchiha no longer possessed the Mangekyō Sharingan? All of the 'what ifs' swirling around in his mind had him nervous about going to Orochimaru again. This wasn't good, none of this was right. Just what was the Uchiha doing here rather than focusing on escape!?

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	71. Irresistible Pain 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6**

Sakura's lack of memory of him…complicated everything! It took all of his will power not to grab her shoulders and shake her senseless demanding she remember him. Just what had Itachi done to her!? The pinkette was walking with him on the ourskirts of her village completely comfortable like before but it was killing him that she didn't remember him.

No, that wasn't completely true.

He could see that heart remembered him, it was plain as day because she would still look up to him with those earnest emerald eyes and it was all still there for him. The love, the care, and the understanding; which frustrated him. Sakura hopped up onto a wall and though she was a fully grown woman she walked up there a little in front of him. Sasuke frowned then looked at his wrists before looking to Sakura.

He could barely use his chakra; sealing Samehada had been more of a strength of will but it had hurt him. It had felt like when he had been trying to get chakra to work in his left hand after obtaining his new arm from Orochimaru. It had hurt a lot and been frustrating. But as his black gaze flicked up to the pinkette whom he had worked with over the last few months he damned the pain coming to him as he focused his chakra into his eyes. There was no way he could reach the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan or even the Mangekyō Sharingan. But he could still use his Sharingan and that was what he was going to do.

He felt his eyes change, the view he had on the world slowly shift to that of the Sharingan's perception and his eyes were trained on Sakura who was walking along happily. He flinched at the burning pain in his eyes but he saw hers' and Samehada's chakras. Samehada (though shrunk) was still a pit of chakra as he worked on binding himself to Sakura's chakra, and Sakura's chakra was flowing normally. He carefully scanned her chakra from her feet, up her legs, her thigh had Samehada's abyss of chakra, up her hips, then over her spine to her heart which had steady pump of chakra, to her shoulders, up her neck to her head and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Sakura's body turned towards him and he saw it better which had his heart pounding in shock, fear, terror, horror, and fury.

"Sasuke? Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked him. He blinked once to dispel the chakra enhancing his Sharingan. He stared at those earnest green eyes. This didn't make sense, unless…

He'd have to look around the Uchiha compound.

"Come on," he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her down to street level with him before following well memorized routes through the Leaf to avoid the main village to return to the last place he ever wanted to go. But until he had answers Haruno Sakura was no leaving his sight, and his plans would be on hold. After he had the answers he needed then he would go about destroying those who destroyed his clan.

For now though, his concerns were for Sakura. If this was truly real then she would be in more danger than anyone here, and what she didn't remember was likely to get her killed. Danzo would never permit her to live; even if she didn't remember what had happened these past months. If she had her memories of him then she'd remember, she'd know, she'd be working with him. But she didn't and he had a sneaking suspicion as to why that was.

If his suspicions were correct then this could be dangerous; more for Sakura than him. He wasn't here because they captured him, he was in the village because they had willingly walked him into their lions' den where his prey resided. There would be no mercy from him, once he knew for certain what he suspected and he could keep Sakura out of this. She wouldn't understand any of what would happen right now without those memories and he didn't particularly relish the idea of explaining to her what they had been up too for the past ten years. Nearly eleven, now that he thought about it. And if she truly didn't remember him or what she had been to him then the shock of him telling her just might do her in.

No, it would be for the best if he found a way to undo what had been done.

"This is the Uchiha compound, Sasuke," he looked over to the pinkette whom he was holding firmly beside him now.

"Hn," he replied as he turned his attention back to the one nightmare he could never escape or destroy. There had been many times over the last twenty years when he had craved to destroy his former home, it would be so easy to just set ablaze and watch it become ash. But he never could. For as horrible as that night had been, as horrible as his life had been, before that night had happened he had had some good memories here and a family. Aside from the Uchiha ruins where Itachi now lay dead this was his last connection to the Uchiha clan. He couldn't destroy it no matter how much he wanted to.

"We don't have to go in if you don't want to," she whispered. He stared at her.

"Do you remember anything?" he demanded, half hoping she did, half hoping she didn't.

"I remember everything, just not you. I know it sounds strange but it feels as if there's a block in my mind, like something is missing in me or just lost, and you're apart of whatever's lost. I know you, I know I do, I just don't know you," she explained. He felt a weight crushing him.

Why would Itachi do this? And what would compel the elder Uchiha to do something so reckless? Sasuke didn't know and he didn't like it because it was a threat to his plans and to Sakura. He cared about his partner in crime, he cared about her a lot after three months of her constant companionship but he would still kill her if she became an obstacle for him. And right now, as she stood beside him, she was an obstacle but he couldn't find it in him to just kill her, break his seals, destroy Root and leave. He was compelled to help and protect her, he didn't like it.

"No, come on," he dragged her after him as they walked onto the abandoned grounds where only ghosts resided.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	72. Irresistible Pain 7

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 7**

It was well into the night when he finally found the script he had been searching for. Sakura had long since passed out in the library with Samehada happily snoozing in a set of bristles on her stomach. His eyes scanned over his books until he found it in the lost scripts. So this was what Itachi had done to Sakura, Sasuke stared at what he read as his eyes widened both in horror and shock, then his eyes snapped onto Sakura who was sleeping peacefully. Standing carefully he walked over to her, and so as not to disturb Samehada he carefully avoided the shrunk sword.

Carefully he opened her left eye so as not to rouse her but enough to examine that jade eye. And sure enough, there it was, and it shocked him as he stared at her eye then let it go. He just didn't understand, he didn't understand this at all, why would his brother do this to her. Unless…Sasuke stood up then grabbed the script to hide it on his person when a set of footsteps approached the library. He was alert when the man shoved his way into the library, Sakura lunged up with Samehada snarling beside her and both of them looked at his intruder.

"Sakura! Thank Kami!" Naruto dove at her and hugged her tightly which irritated Sasuke but he didn't say anything. "Why the hell are you here!? And why are you with him?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's automatic response as he walked out of the room. He didn't hear what Sakura had to say as he tried to think of a way to undo what his brother had done. Sasuke walked out into the night when he was tackled from behind.

"You're not going anywhere, teme!" he rolled to his feet and was face with one surly blonde who looked ready to rip out his guts. Sasuke didn't fight the jinchūriki though as he looked past the blonde to Sakura.

"Enough Naruto! We came here together and I fell asleep, nothing more, nothing less," Sakura shouted as she came between him and the dobe. He didn't react as he watched her carefully, it had truly worked hadn't it? The seal, it had sealed him away from her, and he didn't know how to undo this, it was startling to know this seal had worked.

"Why?" Naruto demanded, Sakura looked to him and he didn't answer as he thought about how to say this and not to make it sound as serious as it truly was.

"Because he wanted to come here, the Uchiha compound isn't shut off to people," Sakura defended them.

"Teme?" Naruto challenged. Sasuke didn't reply as he turned to walk away. Naruto and Sakura walked behind him. If this seal had worked then it explained a lot about Sakura's immunity to genjutsu. He was terrified though, because if this seal was properly done then there was a very real possibility of it not only remaining there but slowly consuming her until all that remained was a shell of Sakura.

* * *

"Why do you keep calling him teme?" Sakura hissed to her friend, she was tired of the name calling between him and Sasuke.

"Because he's a teme, and many other things which I can't tell you because Tsunade said we can't tell you," he snapped irritated obviously. Sakura sighed then rubbed her temples, this could be a long time for her as she walked behind the dark stranger in front of her. This was getting so annoying, it was as if everyone knew something she didn't know that she should know and it was beginning to frustrate her. Also it felt like something was missing in her, though she didn't know what was missing but she felt slightly incomplete for some strange reason.

"If you don't want to tell me, fine, I'm going home, I'm tired," she grumbled then she stalked past Sasuke to head home. It was tiring trying to keep up with her boys but right now she only wanted a good night's rest. Walking through the village she noticed the glares being directed past her towards her boys and decided that whatever Sasuke did must've been bad to receive this degree of hatred.

Finally she made it into her apartment, after receiving all the fiery glares of hell, and turned as Sasuke followed her into her apartment. This felt…normal, she shut the door then locked it before setting Samehada on her counter. She kicked off her shoes then pulled off her jacket, she ignored Sasuke as she walked past him pulling off her shirt. It felt like she had done all of this in front of Sasuke before, and it wasn't likely that he hadn't seen a naked woman before, a man with his looks had had women. There was no doubt in her mind that he had seen women.

Sakura dropped her clothes as she shut her bathroom door then pulled off her bra the pulled on a too large shirt for her night shirt before she brushed her hair then braided it crown to tip then brushed her teeth. Finally finishing her morning night routine she walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke was stretched out on her bed, she didn't grumble or bitch about it as she crawled onto her bed beside him. It was all so familiar to her as she fell onto her stomach beside him.

"Night Sasuke," she mumbled then her eyes shut and her world slid away as sleep consumed her.

* * *

Red eyes opened and he pulled out his scroll then he looked at the seal in her left eye. This certainly complicated matters, a lot for him. It was now imperative that he figure out to undo the mess his brother had created for him. If he couldn't get this seal undone then the consequences would be dire.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he whispered in her ear then he began studying scroll for a way to help her. If this had worked, really worked; then this was a first, but he was undoing it either way. She had to remember, and just why would Itachi do this to her? What did Sakura know? Sasuke began reading carefully as he toyed with a stray wisp of pink hair.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	73. Irresistible Pain 8

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8**

"What is it Neji?" Hinata asked. Her cousin seemed unusually tense and he hadn't left their library for most of the day. And she was becoming concerned because he had even ordered that everyone stay away, including Tenten and Lee. This was problematic because no one Hyūga was exactly, ready, to deal with a furious Tenten's temper, the woman was a handful even for the Byakugan users. And from what Hinata had heard from Tenten's rantings Neji had blown off a training session with Tenten which was a sign to her that things were pretty serious for him. However the compound could not handle another attack from Tenten so she could pummel Neji. So Neji had better have a good excuse for his missing his training session with Tenten.

"Haruno, her left eye," Neji answered. Hinata looked over the scrolls and books scattered on the table as he looked for something, what she didn't know but it was clear he was on the hunt for something.

"What about Sakura's left eye?" Hinata asked softly.

"There's a seal on it, and I could've sworn I saw it in one of these books," Neji glared over his shoulder to the bookshelves. Hinata sighed as she sat at the table to help her cousin with his search.

"Here it is!" he dropped the book before her and Hinata's eyes widened at the drawing she saw, it looked like a Sharingan with an unknown character in the center of the tomoe where the pupil should be. Her eyes scanned over the text quickly and as they did her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"What does this character mean?" Hinata asked as she tapped the character in the center of the tomoe.

"Only an Uchiha would know that, it's said they had ancient tests that none but them could read and I would bet that it's true. I've never seen this character before, but it's in the center of Haruno's eye and it's blocking some form of chakra she had that she no long has." Neji looked perplexed by this but Hinata nodded in understanding.

Having split personalities was rare, but what was rarer was when those personalities had two separate chakras which could coincide within the person without disrupting them. It was a well-known secret now amongst the Rookie 9, Kakashi, Gaara, and Temari that Sakura had two personalities. They had only confirmed this when they had been hunting Sakura with the Uchiha, Ino had actually been the one to inform them of Sakura's abnormality.

"Sakura has two personalities," Hinata informed Neji. Her cousin's silver eyes widened as he stared dumbly at her.

"Hinata, that's…" he trailed off at a loss.

"According to this it would work on a person with split personalities, though I don't see anything about how to undone it," she said softly as she read over the script.

"Are you certain of this?" Neji demanded sharply.

"Yes, Ino says it's why her family's jutsus don't work on her and why genjutsu won't work on her," Hinata explained.

"We have to talk with Tsunade now!" he informed her as he snatched up the script and ran, she followed him mostly because she didn't need him getting mauled by a pissed Tenten. Which was a real possibility as they raced out of the Hyūga compound.

* * *

The seal wasn't a forbidden jutsu, it was merely a lost jutsu and Sasuke knew there was a difference. He was an Uchiha who had obtained access to many forbidden clan jutsus over the past twenty years but this one…this was one was easily the most dastardly but as he read the scroll he understood what the goal had been. From what he was reading it was for a relative of his from centuries back, back around the time before Madara, who had two personalities. It was clear that the family had been trying to aid their comrade but the practice and sealing of this was complicated and volatile. Sasuke read this carefully many times through the night only to learn nothing about how to safely remove the seal, apparently that had to be done by the one under the seal's influence.

Sasuke's head fell back against the wall as he tried to think of how to get Sakura out of this mess.

The seal had worked, or at least it appeared it had. She had two personalities, he had never known but since this seal was working he was certain that was it. It happened to explain a few things to him but also left him in the dark. The seal was also a good way to hide information within a person because they would never be the wiser about the information until they managed to remove the seal. Sasuke looked down at the pinkette sleeping beside him, it didn't matter how well this seal was preformed, if they didn't figure out how to remove it then she could die or worse, her memories and personality would fade until she was nothing but a shell.

The prospect of that happening had him nervous and scared, but it also meant that he would be here for a while and he could attack immediately. It wasn't like he could attack immediately even if he wanted to anyways, he thought in frustration as he looked at the seals on his wrists. They blocked over half of his chakra, and they restrained him as to where he could and could not go and how far away from a member of Team 7 he could get. It was frustrating really but Sakura hadn't seen the whole seal, the one on his abdomen did the real work in his opinion and he couldn't think of a way to undo it immediately without rousing Root's suspicions.

It also didn't help that his target, Danzo, was rarely without a guard and even when he was without a guard he was a very formitable opponent who even Sasuke would have trouble with. Not that it matter, in the end he would kill his prey, he'd figure out a way to undo this seal on Sakura and then he'd continue his hunt for the accomplices in the Uchiha massacre. He wouldn't rest until the ones who had slaughtered his clan were dead, and after that he would live life as a hermit on his island. Until then though he was planning and he was fighting; two things he excelled at.

* * *

 **Hungry, so hungry! I blew off lunch to write this so I'm going to go hunt up something to eat, I think my food reserves are a little barren but I don't wanna go shopping so I'll scrape by. I'll be back with more updates after I eat.  
**

 **That's all for now folk!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	74. Irresistible Pain 9

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 9**

Sasuke was rudely woken up by Sakura when she jumped on him screaming. He leapt up grabbing for a weapon only to grab Samehada, then he clenched his teeth before turning to look at Sakura, she just blinked then smiled slightly. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this nonsense. He didn't like this as he walked to the bed, held up the wriggling Samehada then handed it to her because he didn't want to deal with this. At least not without food and tomatoes, after that then he'd deal with Sakura and the seal and Samehada. Until then though he was going to be eating.

"Sorry, I forgot that it's mine," Sakura said as she strapped her kunai pouch with Samehada in it.

"Hn," he replied as he began rummaging through Sakura's fridge, he had done this countless times and suspected that he would continue to do so. Sakura, whether she remembered him or not was irrelevant, she was his. She was his partner in crime and she would always belong to him, and when the time came he would kill her. He had little doubt that she wouldn't remember when the time came for that if the time were to ever come. Secretly he hoped that he would never have to carry out that promise. But he wouldn't shy away from it if worse came to worse, his eyes glanced over at her. She hopped on her counter then and he looked her over carefully, she smiled brightly,

"What's for breakfast?" Sakura chimed.

"Hn, you'll eat and like it," he threatened noticing how sparse her fridge was but she had been living with him.

"Of course, you're an excellent cook and the heavens sing you praise, just cook already!" Sakura demanded sharply. He glared at her then he began cooking the ramen he found. It was probably that blonde dobe's but he didn't care because everything food way was fair game when he was hungry; unless it was sweet then he'd rather yank out his teeth than eat. He despised sweet things. Sakura hummed while he cooked and they ate in silence. There wasn't anything to talk about for them as they ate, Sakura didn't remember anything about him and after what he read he didn't feel like talking with her. He needed to talk with her Hokage, then he'd have to figure out how to remove that seal from Sakura's left eye. Until then though he would plot how he was going to kill Danzo and perhaps the former elder council because he wasn't certain if he was killing them or not.

"Morning Sakura!" both he and Sakura looked when the door flew open and the blonde with the social retard came barreling into her apartment and he internally sighed. There went whatever peace he had been feeling before the idiots came. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she smiled happily at her friends and he decided he would just have to endure this before he finally had a chance to talk with the Hokage about Sakura's seal.

* * *

Sakura wondered what was bothering Sasuke but figured that he would tell her if it was important enough. Or she could beat it out of him, either option was fine with her. Sakura had a feeling that Sasuke would be an excellent sparring partner, and she wanted a fight with him. Mostly for taking over her apartment and her life since he had come into her life. And yes, she had a feeling that he had taken over her life as she sat there listening to Naruto, Sai and Sasuke argue; well Sasuke wasn't as verbal as her two idiots but he was arguing in his subtle way.

Sakura left the table without a word to get a shower. Pulling off her sleep shirt she shimmied out of her panties then she turned on the water of her shower before brushing her hair out of it's braid then stepping under the water. It felt so good that she nearly groaned, she yelped though when another person joined her in the tiny bathroom.

"What are you doing here!?" she snapped covering her breasts. Sasuke poked her seal then.

"You're taking too long and the Hokage wants us in her office now," the dark clothed person informed her. Sakura frowned at him.

"And you couldn't talk to me through the door?" Sakura demanded tempted to plant her hands on her hips but refrained so he wouldn't see her fully nude.

"Nothing I haven't seen before and you're taking too long," the man snapped at her. She blinked as he pulled off his shirt then stepped into the shower behind her. He took her shampoo and began acting as if she wasn't there. There was nothing Sakura wanted more than to act as if there was nothing going on here. So she decided two could play at this game and turned her back on him to continue her shower. Finishing before him she grabbed the towel then walked out of the bathroom to pull on her uniform before pulling on her shoes.

"Alright, ready to go?" she asked the man when walking to her door, he handed her, her kunai pouch. She strapped it to her thigh, kissed his cheek then walked out of her apartment. Sakura felt herself turn red when she walked out of the apartment. What was that!? And why had she done it?

"Come on," the man grabbed her wrist and they disappeared into a cloud of smoke to reappear in Tsunade's office. Her master looked annoyed but Neji looked nervous as he stood there with Hinata, Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it?" Sakura asked nervously looking to Sasuke but the man didn't look shocked at this meeting.

"So they saw it," Sasuke stated.

"Yes, and what the hell does it do to her!?" Neji demanded angrily.

"No yelling! And what's going on, what did they see?" Sakura demanded spinning onto Sasuke.

"The seal in your left eye; that is why we're here. Is it not?" Sasuke challenged her friends but Sakura folded her arms in annoyance then.

"What seal?" she demanded sharply scowling at the prisoner who smirked a bit.

* * *

 **One Last Update for the Night and then I'm done for the night.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	75. Irresistible Pain 10

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 10**

Sasuke took a precautionary step away from Sakura knowing that it was pointless because if she lost her temper he'd have to bolt. He knew her well enough to know that if her temper was ruling her then there would be no escaping her with these seals holding back his chakra. However, in hand to hand combat he'd hold his own against her and best her; if her temper wasn't ruling her actions.

"What seal?" Sakura demanded hotly again. He looked to her blonde master but saw that he would not be receiving any help from anyone here. Not that he was expecting it as he looked down into a set of emerald eyes with the faint seal visible to the naked eye at this moment, glowing a faint pink which made him smirk.

"The seal in your left eye," Sasuke snapped to her. Which had her pink brows lifting, her eyes widening, her lips parting and him wanting to grab her. Though why he wanted to grab her he wasn't one hundred percent certain what the outcome would be, he'd either kiss her breathless (which he'd admit to himself had been tempting for over a decade) or he shake her senseless until she remembered something of him and what they had done. But with that seal in her eye the later would be pointless and the former would merely piss off everyone around him making it impossible that he'd ever get to Danzo.

"Why is it there and what does it do?" Sakura asked curiosity obviously over running her temper. The healer was such a curious creature that it was amusing to him, her curiosity would overrun all her other thoughts and emotions most of the time.

"I do not know why it is there, and it is blocking your other personality and certain memories you should have," Sasuke said coldly. Sakura looked over to her mentor and the Hyūga cousins, Sasuke smirked at them.

"What kind of seal is it?" Sakura asked them and he knew they didn't know. Why should they? They weren't Uchihas, and even if they did they wouldn't understood what the seal truly did.

"I do not know, I've never seen this kind of seal," the male Hyūga stated.

"Of course you haven't, it's from my clan," Sasuke stated coldly and Sakura whirled around on him looking dangerously close to losing her temper.

"And who is your clan?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura! That is enough! Do you know how to remove the seal?" Sasuke looked to Tsunade then. So they wanted to keep it quiet about who he really was. It made him want to laugh because once Sakura removed that seal she would know who he was and what she had done so it was truly futile to try to hide it. Besides with the dobe, social retard, and pervert on Team 7 it was more than likely to be spat out who he really was. However that wasn't his main concern, his main concern was whatever was hidden within the pinkette. Knowing Itachi it was more than likely that he had hidden something within Sakura and Sasuke wanted it at all costs, even if he had to kill her. Not that he really wanted to kill her.

"Only she can remove the seal," Sasuke said icily. Which from what he had read was the truth of the matter.

"What!? But I don't even know what kind of seal this is or what it does or even how I got it!" Sakura argued, the other three were equally outraged with his answer but that was the only answer that he had. He didn't know anything else about the seal and he wasn't going to reveal everything he knew about the seal because then he'd more than likely be shoved back into that dark hole and have to start his planning from scratch again. He had a bit of freedom at this moment and he wasn't going to be losing it until he achieved his goal and escaped.

"Not my problem," he informed her while folding his arms.

"You!" she lunged for him, he grabbed her wrists then slammed her into the wall before she could attack him. Sakura was pressed against him and the wall,

"I cannot help you so do not attack me!" he hissed at her before he really did damage on her and had to fight her. "However, the best thing I can do is stick around. If I leave then she'll be left to deal with this alone," Sasuke turned to glare at the blonde and the two Hyūga heirs. "And from what I know about this that will not be good for your little flower."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked. He stepped away to release Sakura, the pinkette glared intensely at him.

"I mean that this particular seal will eradicate her memories and I know that if I were to leave more than likely she'll follow me. Knowing him he would seal her that way," Sasuke explained. Knowing Itachi the way he did he knew the sadistic bastard would probably have customized this seal in some way.

"What do you mean? Haruno would never leave the village to follow you!" the male Hyūga shouted angrily at him. But there was a sheepish look about Sakura which made him know he was right. She'd follow him.

"Actually, I would," Sakura informed them. Two sets of silvery eyes and a set of brown eyes all landed on her and he wanted to step in front of her to shield her from their stares but refrained because this was hers' to say. "I don't know why, but I feel that I…need to be around him. Like he's the key. I don't know why it is that way but it is and I would more than likely follow him."

"Haruno are you out of your mind!? Do you know what he's done!?" the man shouted at her.

"I am out of my mind! And I'm guessing he did something really, really, really, really bad to warrant the seals he has but I trust him! I don't even know why I trust him but I trust him!" Sakura shouted back at him.

"Sakura, Hyūgas, give me a moment alone with Sasuke. We have a few things to say," Tsunade said coldly. His pinkette gaped at her master but reluctantly left and a look from the Hokage had the Hyūgas leaving him alone with the older blonde. "Now Uchiha, what is the seal?"

* * *

 **Sorry about the last few days, had a few problems in my family and then just got busy and now I'm back to having time to kill so I'll be back to update more often. And just so you guys know my family and dogs always come first, they're far more important than my writing. However, I will admit I've been on a hot streak of writing for my original works! So happy and it hasn't been garbage so I'm most pleased with this! =)  
**

 **I have a few other updates for tonight!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	76. Irresistible Pain 11

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 11**

She huffed out a breath as she rubbed her swelling stomach going to the one safe place that she knew of, the one place he wouldn't come for her. Her eyes looked at where the life grew within her as she leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath. Running, being on the run, it wasn't safe for her pregnancy. Being pregnant with his child, it had ruined her life. It had destroyed her village and home, killed her friends, and her family and it was all because he had picked her to be his lover. She wanted to cry from that knowledge.

But it was because he was a missing-nin that she was willing to come here. To the village of shinobi.

She hated shinobi but more she hated rogue and missing-nin, the ones who would would betray everything for money or their causes. She hadn't known he was a missing-nin when she had become his lover, she hadn't even thought him to be a shinobi because he was so poor in health. Shinobi were like his friend, large, threatening, and obviously dangerous. They weren't like him, sickly and dying or smiling.

Her hand clutched her stomach as her head snapped up to look over her shoulder.

"Just a little farther," she whispered to her huge growing bump as she slipped into the forest holding her blades in hand to kill whoever came for her and his baby. Though she hated him now she had loved him at one point and she loved the baby growing in her. Those shinobi would have to rip this baby from her cold dead hands before she gave it up to them.

"Danzo will not be happy that you've lost her again," one of the voiced which had been following her around since he had been taken by his scary friend.

"I've lost her? I believe you are the tracker here," the voice countered sharply to the other. Her breathe hitched as she sunk deep her into the foliage of her hiding spot. Carefully her hand slid over her stomach protecting their baby even when she was terrified of the men following her.

"Imagine, Uchiha Itatchi's son in our grasp. We will be unbeatable!" the man said happily as they passed her. She clutched her dressing fabric which lay over her stomach. They were gone, she carefully made her way out of the foliage and then she ran as fast as her distorted body would let her.

She had to get there! She had to get to the Leaf and plead for sanctuary if only till the birth of her child. It was important that she deliver her baby somewhere safe where he could be cared for. Her lover had been dying when she had known him and the Leaf was known for it's healers so there was hope for her baby if she could get there and deliver the child. And she was so close, so very close.

* * *

Sakura was left to worry about what they were talking about and she had to admit that it was scaring her. Everything about this was surprisingly scary to her as she walked to the village gates pondering this. A seal which had sealed away her memories. It sounded surreal to her but not impossible, as a shinobi she had learned a great many things and few things were impossible in her mind. So this seal wasn't impossible but it was new to her. Sakura's mind was reeling from this as she walked to the gates of the village.

Her emerald eyes flicked out to the forest surrounding her village to see a running pregnant woman with two shinobi following her.

"Watch out!" Sakura shouted and before she knew what she was doing she was infusing her chakra to her legs and running through the gates, the woman screamed as she tripped. Sakura was pulling back her fist then leapt into the air. She came smashing into the earth sending the two shinobi flying. Sakura stod over the woman as she stood there with her fist ready.

"And what have we here?" one of the men taunted.

"Looks like a pretty kunoichi came to play with us," the other answered.

"No, I just come to kick ass," Sakura answered as she pulled her kunai and hurled it at one of the men. The second came flying down at her, Sakura pulled Samehada then and blocked the attack as the blade enlarged into it's normal size.

"Run to the village, don't look back, I'll protect you," Sakura growled at the very pregnant woman who scrambled to her feet clumsily before hurrying off towards the village gates. Sakura looked at the men then smirked.

"Big mistake lady," the other growled when he ran for her. Sakura hurled Samehada at the man then spun kicked at the other man who tried to throw a punch when her back was turned. Faster than the man could react her super chakra charged fist connected with his jaw sending him through several trees. She turned then cracked her knuckles menacingly as she walked towards the man pinned by Samehada, the seal Sasuke had given the sword dangling in her fingers. Sakura grabbed her snarling sword as she placed the seal back on it then stomped onto the man.

"Now why were you after that woman?"

* * *

Sasuke stopped his explanation to Tsunade when he saw a man go flying in the air screaming as if he were a little girl.

"Sakura," he snarled through clenched teeth as he bolted out the door without explaining to her master. He rushed the gate guards who were guarding what appeared to be a very pregnant woman to grab the man Sakura was practically using as a hacky sack. His hand closed like a vice around the man's throat.

"Who are you? Why are you fighting Sakura? Who sent you?" Sasuke demanded sharply his eyes narrowing as he channeled some of his chakra into his eyes to activate his standard Sharingan to scare this punk.

"They were after her Sasuke!" Sakura pointed to the woman then.

"And who are you?"Sasuke demanded of the woman, his eyes narrowing on the pregnant woman.

"Yuuna, my name is Yuuna." She answered.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	77. Irresistible Pain 12

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 12**

They all sat in the Hokage's office, he, Sakura, Yuuna, and Tsunade along with Kakashi; who hadn't been happy with Sasuke for running about the village unsupervised. But he merely shrugged it off because Sakura had been playing hacky sack with a human being. That had only meant one thing to him and so he had run after her. Now he was here; against his will again and he was glaring at a slight woman who looked at him with dark grey-blue eyes, long loose black hair, and a pretty but saddened face as she sat beside Sakura and he on the other side of Sakura.

"So Yuuna, where are you from and why are you here?" Tsunade asked in a gentle voice.

"Um…well, I'm pregnant," she pointed out gesturing to that growing stomach of hers'. Sakura rammed her elbow in his ribs when he rolled his eyes at the obvious. "And I figured this would be the last place he would go for me and my baby."

"Who?" Kakashi asked curiosity obvious on the pervert's face.

"Uchiha," two sets of eyes landed on him and he was inching for the window. He had never seen this woman in his life! Never! And he would stand with that till the day he died! But those two sets of accusing eyes had him wanting to dive out of the window and drag Sakura with him. Sakura looked at him curiously and Yuuna caught onto how he was being glared at.

"What did you do?" Tsunade snapped sharply.

"Nothing!" Sasuke snapped.

"Are you an Uchiha?" Yuuno asked innocently. Sakura lifted a pink brow at him with an accusing glare now. He had to remind himself that she had forgotten that he was an Uchiha which was most annoying as he sat in his chair eyeing the window as his escape.

"Hn," he was eyeing Sakura now not able to answer honestly.

"Then perhaps you know the Uchiha who was my lover, Uchiha Itachi." Yuuna said softly and his eyes widened. His mind flashed to the last image of his brother that he had in his memory, bloodied, dying and smiling as he staggered towards him with his fingers raised to poke his forehead. Sasuke shuddered in horror and fear of the memory. It was terrifying to him still to remember that moment but it was the only one he thought of when he thought of Itachi now.

"Hn," he answered unable to answer now as his throat tightened with fear. However this seemed to get Tsunade and Kakashi's attention.

"Itachi?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, it about nine months ago when he appeared in my village dying of some illness, I took him in and over the few months that he was with me we became lovers. I never knew he was a missing-nin, I found out who he was when a shark-man showed up with the sword thing that she was using." Yunna motioned towards Sakura. He didn't say anything about Samehada. "I found out I was pregnant soon after he left and since about five months ago I've been chased, I think he found out about the baby and wants it."

"Not possible," Sasuke said firmly and everyone looked at him with questioning looks.

"Uchiha Itachi is dead, I killed him." Sasuke stated coldly then he stood up to leave the office because he was no longer required to be there. Sakura followed him quickly.

* * *

Sakura ran after Sasuke and he looked tense. Well, tense for him because there were minute signs that he was tense, his jaw was clenched, his hands were fisted and his eyes were looking straight ahead not even looking back. She just silently walked beside him as they walked through the halls of the Hokage office building. She gently took one of his hands into hers' as they walked and he stopped, she felt his hand shift in hers and then his fingers were entwined with hers as they walked together. Sakura knew there was nothing to say as they walked to her apartment.

"Sasuke is there something the matter?" Sakura just sat on her bed, folded her legs and smiled slightly to reassure him.

"Hn," he replied slumping onto her bed beside her.

"What's the matter?" Sakura persisted, feeling that it was important that she get him to talk to her now. Sasuke looked up to her then and he sighed. She never stopped looking at him when suddenly his onyx eyes bled red, the pattern mesmerized her but then there was nothing.

A red world materialized around her, Sakura looked around wildly then she noticed a red and black vision of Sasuke pressed against the wall. Her head whipped around to look and saw a man stumbling towards them and she felt the terror in her as she pressed herself against the wall besides Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she hissed, but there was no response form him as he watched the man as his eyes quivered as he stared at the man staggering towards them. She grabbed his hand but her hand phased through his and she just about screamed. The man was at the door and she wanted to disappear and she wanted to scream but she didn't as the terror welled up in her.

The man pressed his fingertips to Sasuke's forehead, then smiled as he slumped away from Sasuke with a trail of blood crossing's his face and falling into the wall. The red disappeared and Sakura blinked to reality as she sat on her bed with Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes went back to being their normal onyx.

"That was my brother, after he tried to kill me," Sasuke stated icily and Sakura felt like she should know something about this. It was tickling the tip of her mind but it was also not there as she sat there looking at him. "I killed him with Kirin. You were there with me," he said it softly and she widened her eyes.

"What?"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	78. Irresistible Pain 13

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 13**

"What!?" Sakura repeated staring at the dark man.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, and for the last decade you have been my accomplice in crime in secret and before you woke in the hospital you aided me in killing the Akatsuki." She blinked as her heart twisted painfully but something in her knew this wasn't a lie. Her left eye burned a bit as she winced to look away at her hands.

"Why?"

"Hn," was his answer and she turned to glare at him.

"Sasuke?" she snarled. He smirked.

"That is for you to remember, not me to tell," he informed her and she huffed out a breath in irritation then she hopped off of her bed. Walking into her bathroom she shut the door behind her, pulling off her shirt which had bits of blood on it she looked to the mirror. Her seal activated to heal her minor bruising but when her eyes made contact with her reflection. Sakura blinked and then winced as she leaned forward to examine herself in the mirror.

In her eye, her left eye, there was a faint character there. Leaning forward she examined the character seal, it was foreign to her as she stood there examining it. It was a graceful mark, it was slight and beautiful too in a way, but it marred her emerald green eye by glowing faintly pink-red. Sakura blinked and the burning and the character in her eye were both gone as if they had never been there. She stood there dumbfounded then she walked to the shower. Turning it on she turned to pull off the rest of her clothing when she looked back into the mirror and stifled a scream as she stumbled back into the shower.

There was a man in her mirror!

The same man who had been attempting to kill Sasuke in the memory he had shown her through his strange eyes. Her heart was slamming in her ribs when her door was ripped open and Sasuke appeared ready for a fight. His onyx eyes zeroed in on her then and she just shook her head with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, clumsy me," she lied nervously. He lifted a brow at her as if to force her to talk but she just smiled rather than spilled everything in her head and in her heart. Sasuke just glared accusingly at her as he stood looking her over.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura snapped as she got to her feet and then she looked down at herself and smirked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Like what you see?" she dared flaunting her body clad in her undergarments, a sports bra and spandex. His onyx eyes roamed over her then.

"Hn," he replied as he walked out of the bathroom leaving her gaping after him as he closed the door. That bastard! However she had to stifle her giggle until she looked into the mirror again and saw Itachi there. What the hell was going on here? Why was she seeing Itachi now? What did he want with her? What did the character in her eye mean?

* * *

Sasuke was just trying to process what had happened in the Hokage's office but he couldn't seem to get the image of Sakura out of his head. He'd seen her wearing less, and he liked the sight of her pale body but that wasn't the image in his head. It was the look of shock, fear, and confusion on her face when he had walked into the bathroom after hearing a crash in there. His first reaction had been that she was being attacked again but then when he had rushed in there was no one there. But her face…it was as if she had seen a ghost.

She just laughed nervously and said she was clumsy; which had been and obvious lie.

He sat up on the bed the prowled around the room thinking. Yuuna was a new problem, and another reason he had to operate quicker than he had been. It was important now not just for his sake but rather that child's the organization known as Root be eradicated. But if Sasuke hadn't sensed the Sharingan growing within the civilian woman he wouldn't have believed that she was carrying his last relative.

That bastard had gone and sired a child.

Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi all over because he had just made life hell for the child who hadn't even been born. More infuriating was the fact that he could no longer end the family line with himself because he refused to be like his brother. Sasuke would not kill the innocent and he didn't want to be any more of a monster than the one he really was.

However he couldn't get over the fact that Itachi had been so careless as to sire a child but then there was the Sharingan chakra in Yuuna. Bastard. Sasuke didn't like this but he would protect his last family which meant that he'd have to enlist the help of Sakura to keep an eye on Yuuna. The problem with that was Sakura wouldn't know what to be guarding Yuuna from because of that seal in her eye keeping her from remembering him and those who were his enemies. However, she was still the only person in this horrendous village whom he trusted.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he paced the apartment which he was staying in. First thing was first, he'd have to do some hunting and find his prey and his prey habits. While he studied his prey and earned the trust of the Hokage and the Team 7 he had to engage Sakura's aid to remove these seals, slowly. Also while he was at that he would need to figure out how to get Sakura's mind to remove the seal his brother had put on Sakura. And he had to do all of this before Itachi's child was born. Because the moment that child was born he had no doubt that Danzo would manipulate Root into killing Yuuna and stealing the child for Kami knew what and Sasuke had had the expierence in Root to know the kid would be a lab rat. However, if there was no Root then there was no threat, but for no Root that meant he'd have to kill Danzo. And he only had a few months to do this, at least that's what he thought after seeing Yuuna.

* * *

 **You ever pick up a really good book and just can't stop reading it until the end? Yeah, that's what happened yesterday and most of today; on a personal note staying up until four in the morning reading said book while fun...bad idea. But it was so fun...*yawn* and I'm not sleepy at all... zzz...  
**

 **That's all for now folks, I think I'm going to nap...**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	79. Irresistible Pain 14

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 14**

Sakura's day started with a pregnancy; not her own because to her knowledge she hadn't had sex in…huh, wow, she was not going to go there! Nope, not going there, she vowed to herself as she and the Uchiha walked through the village towards the hospital. Sakura frowned, if he was an Uchiha then he was a bad man; however, he did not strike her as a bad man. Just a very dangerous one. At least that's what his seals were saying, from what she had gathered those were S-ranked seals. But this was just a passing study; she wouldn't be a voyeur and study that glorious body of his when he was the one intruding on her privacy.

Nevertheless, this did not matter to her.

What mattered was she was 'escorting' and the 'warden to' and S-ranked criminal who was now walking beside her like an equal through the village and she had never known about it! That's what was making her fume this fine morning as she walked towards the hospital. Sasuke though was her dark, terrifying shadow which had village mothers even grabbing the orphans and pulling them out of their path. Was Sasuke really that bad? Sure, Itachi was someone who struck the fear of Kami in her but she had a feeling that he hadn't been as terrifying as his reputation. However Sasuke wasn't as bad as Itachi if you asked her, she had a feeling that he was worse if provoked.

She nearly laughed though when Ino screamed, papers were flying and her blonde friend crashed into another nurse just because she walked into hospital.

"WHEN DID HE GET OUT!?" Ino shrieked.

"When did he go in?" Sakura asked knowing who her friend was yelling about.

"Same day you returned," Sasuke whispered in her ear causing her to jump.

"Then the day Samehada attacked me," Sakura decided.

"Oh, who are you here to see, Dr. Haruno?" Ino decided looking very angry about Sasuke.

"A Yuuno," Sakura said.

"Examine room four," Ino snarled but Sakura knew her friend's hostility was directed at the Uchiha behind her. Sakura smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at the man who took another step behind her so she was between him and Ino.

"Sasuke, I don't think Yuuna wants you examining her," Sakura hissed at him. His onyx eyes flicked towards the hostile Ino and Sakura saw her friend smile sadistically then.

"I'll watch him." Ino suggested.

"I'll be outside!" Sasuke was quick to leave the hospital and Sakura smirked then walked with her friend to the exam room.

"He's hot, and fast and please tell me you don't trust him?" Ino pleaded but they walked to the examination room. Sakura waved her friend off as she pulled on the white coat then walked into the room. A very pregnant woman was sitting on the exam table.

"Morning Yuuna," Sakura greeted with a smile on her lips though she wanted to question but refrained. "How are we doing?"

"We are tired, who's Sasuke? You were with him the other day," Yuuna asked innocently.

"Sasuke is currently the largest pain in my ass. How has your pregnancy been going?" Sakura asked as she performed a brief physical on Yuuna. Everything was in order to her relief then she smiled at Yuuna. The routine of mindless chit-chat was something which was making her comfortable and forgetting about Sasuke who was still irritatingly on her mind. Everything was smooth even as she pulled DNA from the baby.

"Thank you," Yuuna said softly as Sakura sat back with the baby's sample. She smiled at the woman then.

"Not a problem, we want you to have a healthy baby," Sakura assured the woman who frowned a bit.

"Really, I thought people would want my Uchiha," Yuuna said grimly.

"Nope, I couldn't give a shit about your baby being an Uchiha or not, I just want my patient happy and healthy so we can deliver a healthy baby." Sakura was being honest because she didn't care about family blood lines or names, all that mattered was that her patient be safe.

"Really, you're not interested in an Uchiha?" Yuuna asked icily.

"I have one and he's more than enough work for me," Sakura assured the woman then blinked as she saw the man she knew to be Itachi was standing in the corner of the room. Her smile fell as she glared at the corner.

"Haruno? What's the matter?" Yuuna asked as she looked over to the corner. Sakura blinked then.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about said pain in the ass Uchiha and all of the baggage he's given me," Sakura said with a smile as she stood to grab the ultrasound gel. "Want to see your baby?"

"Yes," the woman smiled gleefully as Sakura grabbed the wand and slid it over the woman's growing abdomen. They found the baby, snuggly tucked away and kicking.

"He's healthy," Sakura deduced guessing the gender as best she could, DNA would confirm or deny her claim. Yuuna just smiled as they watched the baby for a bit then Sakura ended the appointment with a request to talk with the woman about seeing her next week then they walked away from one another. Sakura saw the shinobi following Yuuna and frowned. Was an Uchiha really that useful? Why would they follow Yuuna? What the hell did they want with Yuuna, hadn't the woman been tramatized enough?

"Sakura," she gasped as her hand slammed onto her heart.

"Kami are you trying to kill me?"

"Hn, how was Yuuna?" Sasuke asked as they walked towards the training grounds. Carefully she assessed him through her lashes as they walked, he seemed genuinely concerned about the girl.

"She and the baby are healthy," Sakura said carefully.

"Itachi was ill in the end, will you…" Sasuke trailed off as she nodded. He seemed relieved and she just felt more curious about what was sealed in her as she again saw Itachi on the corner. A blink though and he was gone, was she being haunted or something? Sakura didn't know as she and Sasuke when to the Team 7 training excersize.

"Afternoon Kakashi," Sakura greeted and blinked as she looked at the new guy there, he had creepy eyes and she and Sasuke stepped nearer together.

"Afternoon, now that we're all here may I introduce Captain Yamato; I've decided we need more help," Kakashi introduced creepy eyes then and he smiled.

"Hello everyone," Yamato said then shot a creepy look at her and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, he's staring at us," she hissed.

"I noticed," he hissed back as she smiled politely at the new captain.

* * *

 **Sorry about...well pretty much this entire month but I've had real life stuff going on and I've been trying to keep up with it. Anyways, I'm coming back with more regular updates since my life has settled down.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	80. Irresistible Pain 15

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 15**

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura introduced them nervously. The only thing about this which Sasuke didn't like was the way he was being looked at. This Yamato's gaze made him twitch with…unease. There was a lot familiar about this guy, like they had met when he had been a child or something. It wasn't a good memory floating through his mind and it was one which he was fighting off because he felt like snarling like the animal he had been treated like then.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Yamato said his name like he was supposed to know it. "I believe we met a long time ago." Now Sasuke did frown and glare at the creepy eyed man.

"Hn," was his answer because if he said what was on his mind then the Root captain would be dead at his feet.

"Be nice Sasuke!" Sakura snapped at him but he glared at her with a warning which she clearly understood because she did a double take on the new captain. He watched the pinkette carefully as they both stood there with her Team, he wanted to know where her allegiance lay. It was a precarious moment for him but he saw her eyes flick towards him and he saw what he needed to see. She just smiled then.

"Ignore him, he's antisocial and a pervert," Sakura said happily.

"Am not!" he snapped automatically.

"Are too! And you're blushing so don't deny it!" Sakura snapped back. His eyes narrowed and he so desperately wanted his chakra seals gone so he could use his full strength on her in a fight; at least then it'd a fight and not the fair fight it'd be with his seals on. Sakura smiled sweetly at him then stepped to shake the new captain's hand which he frowned at. They were going to have a serious talk about who was perverted and not; and she was only calling him a pervert because the woman was a damn shower hog. Besides, since coming to this damn village he had started living with a schedule which meant Miss Shower Hog was learning to share so they could get to her job and training and whatever else the blasted woman had to do! So that meant they shared the shower; this did not make him a pervert. Her dobe and master were perverts, he was living with a shower hog.

"You're a shower hog," he hissed in her ear when she came back to stand in front of him. She frowned.

"I like the shower, it's warm," she mused and he refrained from rolling his eyes as he again returned to watching Yamato who was smiling and chatting with the social retard, dobe and the pervert but he noted the shifty eyes drifting his way and Sakura's. Granted they were not aimed at Sakura but rather him.

"So today, we are doing a sparing challenge. Us versus the Uchiha and the member of Team 7 of his choosing." Sasuke smirked then at Kakashi's challenge.

"Haruno," Sasuke stated and grabbed Sakura's elbow to drag her after him. She didn't protest as they walked.

* * *

"That was fast," Yamato decided once Naruto and Sai had gone off to their attack positions. Kakashi turned to the former Root member and narrowed his eye.

"What can you tell me about the Uchiha," Kakashi demanded.

"Nothing you don't already know, he's got major trust issues though. Damn near killed three restrainers when he was a child; not that I can blame him. He was tied up and being escorted with sticks holding him, I was not surprised when he escaped," Yamato informed him and he stopped then.

"Root? When? Why?" Kakashi could barely form his thoughts as he was told this.

"The day after the funerals, they brought him in and the elders decided that it was in the best interest of the child. I did not think that was the case, and he was a wild little animal; vicious too. He killed nine people when he escaped." Yamato informed him.

"How old was he?" Kakashi demanded stopping the former Root member.

"This was maybe three, four months after he was brought in." Yamato informed him and he turned his head to look in the direction his student and the Uchiha had disappeared in.

"Why doesn't anyone know about this?" Kakashi asked icily, he hated what he was being told. The idea of the child, after that massacre being dragged into Root; Kakashi didn't know if he should be happy or shocked that the child had escaped so viciously.

"Elders, and Root silenced it and the child wasn't seen or heard from again until eight years after he escaped." Yamato stated and Kakashi remembered that first sighting; if he hadn't had the Sharingan they wouldn't have known he was an Uchiha. "I'm surprised how much he seems to trust your Haruno."

"I was too," Kakashi admitted and they continued walking silently through the forest for a little while. Kakashi was most curious about what he could learn about this child, this was something about the Uchiha which he didn't know and was now morbidly curious about. Why would Root take the Uchiha survivor and why would they not hunt for him after he escaped.

"They're a team," Kakashi looked down the ledge at his three students and the sealed criminal and was amazed at what he saw. True Sai and Naruto operated well together but they were nowhere near the skill of their opponents.

He watched with Yamato as the two of them moved in a way that could only be described as elegant. It was like watching two dancers move to complicated, near impossible, well-choreographed dance which took years to master. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the sight because they were doing the impossible here as they took every attack Naruto and Sai threw at them.

"I think we should join them and see how those two handle four against them." Kakashi decided and Yamato smirked as they leapt into the heat of the sparring.

* * *

 **This is officially back to being a daily piece! Oh happy days, though I must admit I like writing my originals a lot but I can't neglect the fanfics I have unfinished and now that I'm back to a regular schedule I'm back!  
**

 **There's one more update tonight!**

 **That's all for now folks**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	81. Irresistible Pain 16

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 16**

He grabbed her waist, swung her around with him as he released his own chidori to counter her sensei's. Sakura pulled away from him as she leapt into the air to smash and ink beast to nothing. He pulled his chokutō as he slashed through the wood then he leapt into the air just as Sakura came down and the earth shattered throughout the training area sending every but him and Sakura flying. He landed beside her as they stood back pressed against back looking for the next oncoming attack.

"Sasuke," he activated his Sharingan then; the burn and pain of the focus of his chakra though didn't stop him as he stood there scanning for the captains, the dobe and the social retard. He nudged her, she rushed away as he did. The blonde came flying at him with some small ball of power, he snarled as he leapt out of his path; the forest exploded behind him as he landed then rushed Naruto. Kunai were flying at him, he deflected them as he brought his sword down on the blonde. Naruto side stepped, Sasuke moved with the action to block the attack Naruto aimed at him. The kunai and chokutō rang as they collided. Naruto snarled, Sasuke glared at the man as he threw the man back. An eagle came from the sky holding Sai.

Fast as he could; and as quick as his handicap permitted he moved out of the path of the ink creature. Flipping his body in the air his hand shoved off the ground again as he landed on his feet and slid to a stop. Sakura came running into the clearing then and slammed into Sai then.

"Switch!" she shouted; it was all he needed as he ran through the forest in the direction that she had come from. Wood flew through the darkness at his head, Sasuke leapt into the air, then he ran on the moving wood as he lunged for his targets. Chidori slashed through the air hitting him in the ribs sending him crashing through the trees. He rolled to his feet, then he ran forward indifferent to this entire test. And he knew that that was what this was, it was merely a test of strength. But looking at Yamato and Kakashi Sakura had landed a few dozen or so solid punches on them. He smirked; he'd finish her work then. It was a thrilling thought as he felt the sadistic smile of a fight pull at his lips.

"Fuck," he heard Kakashi mutter as they fought.

* * *

"The point of the challenge wasn't to kill them!" Sakura snapped at him. He shrugged, they had gotten in their lucky shots, he just watched her move from man to man healing the damage he had inflicted. Sasuke felt the menacing glares of Naruto and Sai but ignored them as he stood there looking at what had been the training field. His eyes were burning from use, but he was ignoring that as he watched Sakura. Her hands glowed green and he watched with great interest as she performed intricate and challenging work on the training grounds with her chakra scalpels. He'd admit that this was an odder trait to find attractive about a woman but he thought her healing chakra to be very beautiful, even when she had been learning it why they had been young, stupid teenagers.

"No, he passed," Kakashi said which had his eyes narrowing on the man.

"Well, of course he passed, but he nearly killed everyone and that's not alright!" Sakura snapped as she returned her glare to him.

"Hn," was his answer. If she remembered anything about him then she'd remember all of their duals and know that they had always fought; dual or not; to kill. It was the way he had learned to fight, and it was the only way to fight. However he wouldn't mention this to Sakura because then he'd more than likely be punched to Suna for being callous. Either that or her friends would again try to murder him; they had known how the dual worked. Everyone he had fought had also been intent on killing him. So it was only fair he return the favor; seals or not.

"You know for having half your power sealed away you're still immensely powerful," Yamato observed. Sasuke's eyes narrow threateningly and the man smiled.

"Alright, you guys should stay together until you get to the hospital." Then Sakura turned on him with her eyes bright and angry. "You and I are going to have a little heart to heart about not killing my family!"

"Ow!" he yelp involuntarily when she grabbed his ear and stalked off deeper into the battered training forest. He just stumbled after her fighting off his snarl at her actions, seriously was he a kid or something!? The woman needed more respect for him! Memory or not.

"Now, what the hell Sasuke! I thought we had a deal!" Sakura snapped at him and her words stopped him.

"You remember?" he questioned forgetting momentarily about his rage as hope filled him. He hated hope but he was hoping, desperately wishing that she remembered him. Now he watched her carefully as she blinked and considered her words carefully, then she looked confused, and then she sighed.

"I thought I did, for a moment, but…I don't know. Did we have a deal set up?" she asked and he blinked then he shut his eyes. Internally he sighed, externally he revealed nothing as his faint hope was again extinguished but he had an idea, not one that Sakura would like but since he didn't know how to convey what he was thinking to her he figured that this was again worth a shot. His eyes snapped open as he funneled his last bit of chakra into his Sharingan, grabbing her he pulled her in front of him and looked into those green eyes of her.

There was no way to tell her what he was thinking or feeling so he would show her. And he focused on the old memory and the genjutsu he was casting.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	82. Irresistible Pain 17

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 17**

"Leave me be!" the ornery, moody, and battered young teen ordered again to the equally stubborn, gangly, pinkette who was tending to his wounds. She rolled her emerald eyes as she blatantly ignored his order yet again. Kami was she a stubborn bitch or what!?

"I can't, I've already told you that I can't leave you here, alone, in this condition or else you'll die. Get that through your thick skull! I don't let people die!" The now irritated pinkette snapped at him. His eyes narrowed on the fourteen year old girl who was stubbornly fixing the wound he had obtained on his abdomen.

"Leave now or I'll make you a corpse," he snarled in pain and irritation. The girl merely snorted.

"I'd like to see you try in your condition. One solid punch, one slip of my new chakra scalpels and you're done for," the girl stated smugly. "Besides, I should thank you. Because of you I'm now Tsunade's apprentice, now sit still!"

"Hn," he snarled in irritation. Why couldn't the girl just leave him alone!? Didn't she know who he was? He was Uchiha Sasuke, a wanted murderer; he was not a friend of hers or even an ally to her village. He was a threat to her very existence and her purpose and her village so she should just leave him the hell alone! Besides, he could just take her blonde dobe of a friend and stake him out as bait to catch his brother. That was a most appealing thought he mused as he smirked at the pinkette, and she was the perfect bait.

"Stop thinking evil or I'll just leave you here to die!" she snapped.

"I thought you didn't let people die," he countered smugly knowing he had beaten her at her own game. Instead of looking remorseful she just smiled a look he could only describe as sadistic as she looked up at him with those devious green eyes bright with something he couldn't quite place but had min unsettled all the same.

"Yeah, I don't, however I won't mind killing you if you threaten my family," Sakura informed him tartly. He rolled his eyes. "I'll make a deal with you Uchiha."

"Hn?" he lifted a brow in interest at what the girl had to say because she was interesting to him. Few were interesting even to him, and most were just annoying and Orochimaru was just simply creepy.

"If you swear to me, upon all you hold dear; that you will never ever hurt my family or attack my Team fatally, then whenever you should need aid for healing or anything I will help you. But you can never hurt my family or Team else I end you or come after you until you kill me," Sakura stated forcefully as she pinned him to the ground. He smirked, interesting proposition.

"Fine, but know this Haruno, the moment you are of no use to me I will end you," Sasuke stated firmly. The girl just looked a little taken aback by what he said but she only smirked then.

"Fine," she offered him a hand and he looked at it. "You shake it for proof of a deal," she explained.

"I know that, idiot, I just don't trust you," he stated icily.

"That's fine, I do not trust you either but I don't think you're evil or cruel so I'd like to help you," the girl said earnestly and he reluctantly took her hand. He flinched a bit at the movement and she smiled. "Now let me finish patching you up." The fourteen year old girl and the fifteen year old him had officially started being partners that day.

* * *

Sakura blinked as she stepped back from the Uchiha once he released his genjutsu. Sakura just stared at him and saw blood falling down his cheeks from his eyes.

"Sasuke! You're eyes!" she stepped towards him, he stepped away then and winced as he wiped his eyes. Sakura just watched him, something about this informed her that he was used to this as he cleaned his face from the blood which slipped from his eyes. "Why are they bleeding?"

"The seals seal my charka, my Sharingan uses a good amount of chakra, insufficient chakra and my eyes bleed from use. But you know this Dr. Haruno." He stated this icily once his face was clean and she stepped nearer to him.

"Oh, then how about we don't use your eyes for a while," she suggested and he just sighed then started walking away from her towards the direction of the village. Sakura hurried after him. "So Sasuke, what are you doing here? You are clearly a man on a mission so what are you doing here?"

"Complicated," he replied as they walked into her village and towards the opposite direction of her apartment.

"Alright, can I help?" Sakura asked softly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because obviously, I trust you, and I think I love you, and I help those you I can when I love them and they are obviously up to something that's important to them. Just as I'll help Sai with deciphering people, Naruto on becoming Hokage one day, and aiding my Team in any essential way. I'm willing to help you, Uchiha, though honestly I'm not certain what that will entail." Sakura informed him honestly, she smiled broadly at him when he gave her a curious look. Was it really so hard for him to believe that she would like to be of use to him?

"Hn," was his answer. She smiled as she walked with him. What compelled her to help him was not her head, she had a feeling that her head never factored into her decisions where he was concerned; she had a feeling that her heart guided her where he was concerned. It was a feeling that felt familiar and warmed her as she walked near him. For whatever reason Sasuke meant something to her, he meant a great deal to her and he even made her heart skip a beat or two. "Do you mean it?"

"Huh?" It sounded like a question he was asking himself rather than her. He grabbed her arm and pulling her in front of him.

"Do you mean it?" he repeated and her eyes widened a bit.

"Yes, Sasuke, I love you and I mean it and I want to help you," Sakura admitted honestly again. This seemed to please him as he released her and he continued walking through the village. She realized they were heading towards the Uchiha compound. So what where they going to do now? She had basically sworn herself to him exclusively; again if she were to believe the genjutsu he had shown her. Sakura stiffened as she turned to look up at the roof, there was a shadow there and she was pretty certain that it wasn't Uchiha Itachi's ghost or whatever following her this time.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

"I know, come on," Sasuke tugged her upper arm again and they continued walking. Just who was the shadow?

* * *

 **Gotta take care of my dogs and then I'll be back with one more update for the night.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	83. Irresistible Pain 18

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 18**

Sasuke fell into a routine with Sakura and being watched and in the last week and a half he had figured out how to unseal his chakra seals. But the last task was something he was working on when he was alone in the showers. Sakura trusted him, and she was unwittingly helping him; she told him when they were being followed or when they were watched. It was something he was finding helpful and irritating. He didn't know who from Root was following him, and worse he knew Yuuna was being watched by Root as well and he had a feeling that the moment her child was born the child would disappear into the depths of Root. Which was an unsettling thought and it also infuriated him. Before she came he was free to bide his time and observe his enemy but now there was a time line and he had to destroy Root before his brother's kid was born.

Which was a most irritating piece of information in his plans.

A decade of planning and the last few years of successfully ripping apart his enemies had made him come to appreciate patience and meticulous planning. So he was not thrilled about having to up the timeline of his plans. And he also hated that he had to help Sakura figure out how to get rid of that seal in her left eye.

"Sakura, Sasuke, the Hokage wants us," he looked up at the blonde dobe sitting atop a pole. Sakura just smiled and nodded. That, he thought, was the most irritating of all things about being here, Sakura was the only one not hostile to him. Everyone else, well they didn't even understand him nor did they attempt to; not that he could blame them. There was a darkness in him which he knew none would or could understand, well except for Sakura because she tried to understand him.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Sakura asked, she looked a bit nervous as she looked over his shoulder at something. But there was nothing there when he looked over his shoulder.

"Hn, you?" he asked.

"Thought I saw someone, let's go," Sakura decided as they ran for the Hokage's office. He wondered what Sakura was seeing. They ran through village and he noticed the distracted look Sakura had in her green eyes and he couldn't help but feel there was something that she was withholding from him. What or who was she seeing?

If he understood the seal correctly then she was probably seeing the seal's creator but if she did see Itachi she wasn't telling him. So he wouldn't press her; yet. Give it a week, when she was jumping at shadows and seeing things which weren't there then he'd get her to tell him everything she was seeing. He was certain that once she acknowledged whatever she was seeing that would be the first step to undoing the seal. But first, he'd worry about what the Hokage wanted.

* * *

If Sasuke hadn't shown her that memory she'd have sworn she was being stalked by Uchiha Itachi, he was on every corner of every street every time she walked around the village. And it was really, really, really getting on her nerves. But she was handling being haunted, if the ghost started talking then she'd have to get hit really hard in the head for her sanity. She'd ask Sasuke to smite her with his chidori; she didn't think it was a bad idea; at least she'd be dead then and didn't have to keep seeing that ghost!

"Tsunade," Sakura greeted walking into the office.

"Sakura, Team 7, Uchiha," her mentor growled the last part as her tawny eyes narrowed on her dark, scary, huge shadow. Well she had begun to think of Sasuke as her shadow because the man was everywhere she went. Him and the ghost were beginning to get on her nerves, but she liked having him around all the same.

"Morning Hokaga-sama," Sai said happily.

"So why are we here?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sakura just found herself a perch as she pulled Samehada from his pouch on her thigh to twirl him absently on her fingers.

"I have a mission for your Team Kakashi, an S-Class mission which will make use of our…guest," Tsunade said carefully and Sakura sighed. It wasn't as if this was one grand secret anymore, Sakura had seen his seals and knew he was an S-rank ninja prisoner of her village.

"You can stop calling him a guest or whatever, he's a prisoner." Sakura informed them all that she wasn't clueless about what he really was.

"Alright well it's an assassination mission, and with our current prisoner the mission shouldn't be a problem. If anything he should be an asset," Tsunade looked at Sasuke rather smugly and Sakura wondered what the mission was. An assassination was not all that uncommon but why would Sasuke be an asset to an assassination?

"Who am I killing?" Sasuke asked calmly making Sakura look to Naruto and Sai in confussion.

"The Team is killing an old friend of mine, for the mass murder and illegal genetic experimentation on humans," Tsunade said. Sasuke lifted a brow then and Sakura looked to Yamato who looked a little vindictive, and Kakashi who looked a little skeptical while she felt lost in this conversation. She didn't know of any criminal who did that, well the mass murder was nothing new but the genetic experimenting was new.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke supplied and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yes, here's our latest intel on him and his location along with known associates." Tsunade handed him the file and he handed it directly to her. Sakura opened the file to look at least ten photos, she looked at them then Kakashi who was still looking at Tsunade.

"So we're to attack the Sound?"

"No, your information is wrong, Orochimaru is no longer in the Sound, but I know where he'll be." Sasuke said.

"And you're willing to help us? Against your former employer?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru has never been my employer, merely a nuisance," Sasuke supplied.

"But that mark on your neck says differently," Yamato said icily.

"That's complicated," Sasuke defended.

"Don't care, just go complete the mission." The guys all started walking out of the office. Sakura waited until her mentor and herself were alone in that office before turning to her mentor to state her worries for while she was away. Also she wanted to talk about Tsunade about hauntings,.

"What about Yuuna?" Sakura asked softly.

"She'll be in my personal care the entire time until you return." Tsunade answered. Sakura nodded then walked to the door debating whether or not she should bring up her worries to her or not.

"Something else Sakura?" Tsunade asked looking up from her papers.

"Tsunade, do you believe in hauntings?" Sakura decided to be honest.

"No, why?"

No reason, I'll make certain my boys don't kill one another," she promised then walked out of the office to find her boys in the hall.

* * *

 **I was busy on a cleaning frenzy yesterday, and with five dogs, three people and lack of time it was a true chore so I missed updates yesterday. On the upside I saw the floor, briefly, the fur monsters came back from the dead mere moments after I vacuumed... =( At least the dust invasion is gone! =)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I'm hoping for a mass update tomorrow because I'll have the time! So we shall see how that plays out...**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	84. Irresistible Pain 19

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 19**

Kakashi didn't know if he should worry about Sakura or be relieved that the Uchiha was traveling with her. It was odd still for them to have the Uchiha as a part of their Team and actually working with them rather than against. But in some ways it was natural, the way the Uchiha fell into his Team's rhythm and the way he just sort of seemed to always be there. Even now, it was as if he had always been here as he ran with Sakura in the back of the group.

It was odd to say the least. Kakashi didn't think he'd ever adapt to having deal with yet another Uchiha and their abrasive personality and yet here one was working with him again acting as if nothing were odd about it. Which made Kakashi worry because that could only mean one thing to him, the Uchiha was up to something. But what?

He didn't know why but something about having the Uchiha here was unsettling him and making him wonder just what the man was up to. And there was no doubt in his mind that Uchiha Sasuke was up to something. But the only question was what? What was Sasuke planning? What was the man thinking? What were his intentions? The man was not an easy man to get a read on, and the only thing Kakashi knew for a fact was Sasuke and Sakura were unusually close. Even with Sakura not knowing anything about Sasuke and what she had been doing these past months, she and Sasuke were still close.

This only worried Kakashi, he felt like a father at times were Sakura was concerned especially after her parents had been killed by Pain. Ever since the girl had been a genin and under his command he had always looked out for her, scared off unworthy dates, comforted her when she was hurt, trained her to be the best, and proudly watched her earn her seal which proved her to be one of the best. He always felt like a proud father where Sakura was concerned, all of her accomplishments and strength made his proud to be her sensei.

True he was also very proud of Sai and Naruto but they were different. They were boys and they were competitive and they weren't Sakura.

And so because of his paternal feelings for the pinkette team member of his he was most worried about her ties to the Uchiha. If he broke her heart Kakashi felt that he'd be obligated to track the Uchiha down and give him the most painful death possible. But also if the Uchiha were using the healer then there was going to be hell to pay. No one used a team member of his and got away with it, he would never again deal with a loss like that he had felt with Rin or Obito. It had taken forever for him just to feel normal, by then though he had three surly children to watch over who were intent on strangling one another before working as a team.

So he would not let Sakura be hurt by Sasuke. He wouldn't stand for it nor would it be tolerated.

* * *

Sasuke just stayed close to Sakura; she wasn't liable to stab him in the back unlike the dobe and social retard. Both of them still glared at him as if he were the bane of their existence; and in truth he probably was but it didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was that his plans were thrown off balance.

Sasuke had always intended to kill the snake, he never liked nor did he particularly trust Orochimaru and it was important to him that he eliminate the one who knew his weaknesses. But that was something he had always intended to do _after_ he killed Danzo and eliminated Root. Not that he was against having his plans accelerated (as the arrival of Yuuna had proven) but he didn't like feeling like all of this was a set up. Something in him knew all of this was wrong and it wasn't that burning curse mark telling him that something was off about this because that wasn't the case.

All of this felt…arranged, yes arranged was a good way to describe this feeling within his gut. It felt as if this were arranged because he were in the village, because he had the seals depleting his chakra, because Sakura didn't know she was a traitor, because his brother's child was in the village, because everything about this was too conveniently timed. Sasuke had long since stopped believing in coincidences or fate or even Karma, what he believed in were plans and this all felt planned to him.

And because he felt like he was being set up he was going to stay near Sakura to get his greatest ally and weapon to protect her at all costs. Sakura was perhaps the only person he had ever met who he'd dare to call his friend and since she was quickly coming to mean something to him he was going to keep the pinkette close to him. For now, after he eliminated Root he was leaving the village to track the last of the Uchihas down to eradicate them. He'd be the last of his generation and Itachi's child would get to live a peaceful life with no hatred consuming him.

For now though he'd plan on eliminating Danzo and Root right after he killed Orochimaru.

* * *

"Be ready," he looked to the shadows.

"He's returning," Orochimaru decided leaning back at his desk to look to the orange mask with one hole in the face. The man nodded. "About time, and the preparations are ready," Orochimaru said softly.

"Just make certain that he does not leave your lair," the mask stated then disappeared. Orochimaru just smiled at the permission to take his next host. It was about time too, this body of his was failing and he wanted to take Sasuke while the man was at his peak in health and prowess. It was perfect timing for him, he thought with a smile. Then cough up some blood to frown at the sight, this body was failing him and it was time to move on like a snake shedding his skin.

* * *

 **Every time I've sat down to write this I've been pulled away to take care of something so I'm sorry for the lack of updates but that'll be changing! Back to daily updates!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	85. Irresistible Pain 20

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 20**

She landed neatly at the bank of a river after Kakashi had decided where their camp area was. She had wanted to be alone, she just needed five minutes alone. Standing at the bank of the river she stared at the glittering water, sighing she just decided to sit on the bank of the river. Her heart was fluttering and pounding in her chest after having being near Sasuke for so long and partially because she was nervous. Sakura knew what a monster Orochimaru was, she had seen some of his work after studying under Tsunade. Sot the fear was filling her as she slowly crouched down on the river and stared at the water.

Closing her eyes she saw a face which had her eyes snapping open to look around wildly for her ghost. Her heart was pounding as she looked up to see Itachi standing beside her and she stiffened.

"You're dead, I saw you die, Sasuke showed me you dying," she whispered as she inched away from him.

"You're right, I'm dead," she blinked at the image of Itachi who looked out at the river also.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura breathed. Was it normal to be talking to…whatever the hell Itachi was? She didn't think he was a ghost because she didn't believe in ghosts. However, he was dead and yet she was seeing him as plain as day as if he were real.

"I'm here because I put a seal in your left eye," Itachi informed her.

"Why?" Sakura demanded sharply glaring at the apparition though she was probably glaring at nothing. However the anger in her was dangerous as she felt it boiling up in her. Why would he seal her left eye, and what was the seal sealing, exactly? Why did she feel incomplete and malleable since waking in the hospital, did that have to do with the seal in her left eye? And what had Itachi done to her!?

"There are things I needed to hide, and you'll figure them out in time. For now, care for my brother," Itachi's image disappated then and Sakura frowned as her heart plummeted.

There was a crashing behind her which had her standing straight, it was probably Naruto or Sai coming for her wondering what she was doing so it'd be for the best if she looked like she were bathing. The chakra wasn't Naruto's or Sai's, she turned a little as she toyed with her clothing to see Sasuke appear from the brush and she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura hissed as she turned to glare at him.

"Hn," he answered then he sat there under a tree. Sakura sighed miserably as she walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Look, we may shower together but I'm drawing the line here. I bathe alone!" she snapped at him, he lifted a brow at her then.

"Who were you talking to?" Sasuke asked her bluntly. She folded her arms and sighed.

"Go, now!" Sakura ordered as she glared menacingly at him.

"Hn," he leaned back and shut his eyes against his tree. Sighing Sakura stood then turned to walk away from him. "You're seeing Itachi aren't you?"

"Huh?" she spun around to look at him, he was still resting there against the tree.

* * *

Sasuke just sat there thinking about what he had heard from Sakura when she had thought herself alone at the river. It was not the worst thing ever, but now he had had enough now. Sakura was hiding that from him and it was clear that Itachi was at the root of her seal and memories missing. Now though he only wanted her to admit to him what was going on in her head so that he could help her. Sasuke had never wanted to help another person but he found himself wanting to help Sakura to escape the seal she had on her left eye.

"How do you know that?" he cracked his eye then.

"I'm not deaf Sakura," he replied as he sat there staring at her. Sakura didn't counter that but he saw the stubborn way she set her jaw. The woman folded her arms as she approached him with a crossed arms and a dangerous glint in her emerald eyes.

"Spying on me is not a smart move Sasuke," Sakura snarled at him. He smirked a bit then grabbed her elbow to yank her into his lap. Sakura stiffened but she relaxed reflexively against him.

"I'm not, I'm here to help my only ally," he said softly in her ear and those emerald eyes stared at him with wonder. Then she stood up away from him, he watched her then he sat back against his tree. He heard her peeling off her clothing, he refrained from looking. It was tempting, sorely tempting to look at her as she leapt into that water but he didn't because she'd pummel him this time.

Sasuke was mostly curious about what Sakura would be discussing with Itachi. He didn't know what the seal did to her, he didn't know what happened to the victim of this seal and he wondered what Sakura was experiencing. She was different, very different since waking up in the hospital here, and he couldn't even say why she was different.

It was as if there was a vital part of her missing, but what he didn't know. And he had a feeling that it was because of the seal. Sasuke didn't like what was missing, he still tolerated Sakura better than most and he trusted her. So whatever was missing in her personality; while concerning to him was about the least of his problems as those stood. But it was still concerning to him, but after he helped her remove the seal he hoped whatever was missing would come back. However he'd worry about that later. What concerned him was what Sakura knew, her seeing and talking to Itachi. He wondered what was so important to Itachi that he'd seal it within Sakura. And Sasuke had little doubt that there was something hidden within Sakura's mind behind the seal.

First he had to remove the seal.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	86. Irresistible Pain 21

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 21**

Naruto didn't like the teme being a part of his Team, he didn't like having to compete for Sakura's attention with that tem and he really didn't like how he felt out of the loop with Sakura and the teme's conversations. He also did not; in any way like or approve of the way the teme watched the pinkette of his Team. Sakura was not Sasuke's and yet he seemed to have claimed her in a way, it was in the little ways like how she showered him with attention or trained with him. Sasuke seemed aloof and smug about having Sakura to himself and it was infuriating Naruto as he sat there glaring at the grass.

Three months, that's how long Sasuke had had Sakura prisoner with him as he turned the only woman he would dare to claim be his family a traitor. Hinata tried to sooth him about this irritation but his fiancé couldn't sooth his temper. He knew this and recognized it so he didn't lose his temper with Hinata but it was hard and he hurt like no tomorrow.

It was killing him to see Sakura working with a man who was a branded traitor and seem so happy about being with him.

Sakura was like a sister to him, older sister because she was always so mature and knew what she was doing no matter their age, she was confident and protective of him and Sai. And since she was like an older sister to him he didn't want to see her hurt, he didn't want to see her used. Naruto knew, he knew just watching them that Sasuke would hurt her; that Sasuke was using her and in the end the Uchiha would escape to leave Sakura behind and alone. Naruto just didn't want her hurt by this. But he couldn't seem to prevent it all and it was a sickening feeling in his gut. It was like watching a monumental catastrophic that couldn't be averted no matter how hard you tried.

And the part that hurt the most about all this, the part which only twisted the knife in his gut that much harder; was that Sakura was happy with the Uchiha.

Never, in all his life had he ever seen Sakura happy like this.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes to try to calm the pain in his heart that he was feeling for Sakura. Sakura was one of those optimistic realists, it helped balance him and Sai out because Naruto was a natural optimist and Sai a pessimist so they relied on Sakura to be the realist. She was that, but she was also optimistic because she looked for the best in people. Always had, Kami knew that was how she tolerated them.

But if this Uchiha left her, hurt her, or broke her heart Naruto knew that there'd be no recovering the Sakura who was tough as nails, mean as a crocodile, surly as a tigress, and hell on wheels. He knew that she'd be a little less without the Uchiha, it was inevitable in ways. Her big secret was the traitor and he had never known but now that he did he knew that losing Sasuke would destroy her. Oh sure she'd stay in one piece, stay strong, put up the front that she wasn't hurt but after he had seen her with Sasuke he knew. He just knew and that was the worst part.

Naruto loved Hinata, would die for her, would live for her, couldn't live without her in his life and if he hadn't had Sakura point him in Hinata's direction he'd be lost. So he knew 'the look' as he termed it and Sakura loved the Uchiha so she'd be destroyed when he left. But he didn't know how the teme felt for Sakura, the teme kept himself very guarded but Naruto noticed that the Uchiha seemed to trust Sakura so he'd assume that the teme felt something for her. Naruto sighed again, he just wanted Sakura to be happy like she had let him and Sai be happy.

So why the hell did she have to love Uchiha Sasuke, traitor and S-ranked criminal?

* * *

Sai didn't know what to think about this mission as he sat there painting animals. He felt Naruto's frustration, he knew of Kakashi's distrust, he could see Yamato's contempt, and he noticed Sakura's trust of the Uchiha and it confused him. He didn't know what to think about their newest 'teammate' who was a known traitor and branded criminal and dangerous man. Sasuke was not a man Sai would trust so he felt confused about this mission and being here.

Sai just felt confused and he felt like he was watching an impending disaster that couldn't be stopped no matter what he wanted. Either way, he knew Sakura was going to be a casualty in this disaster and how that was he didn't know.

However Sakura was the strongest woman he knew; and that was saying something since he was dating Ino and Naruto had Hinata. Sakura was invincible and unbreakable; no matter what; even when they had been genin she had been strong and unwavering despite her shyness. Nothing could break her, nothing would every break his best friend; even those Sound-nin who had given her a hell of a beating hadn't broken her. It was because there was an inner strength of character that Sakura had that he knew she had attracted the Uchiha.

So it was hurting him, feeling like Sakura was going to be hurt in this impending disaster but he didn't know how to stop it. He wasn't socially adequate at helping people in social situations and this definitely felt like a social situation. So he didn't know how to help Sakura, and it was driving him a little nuts though they'd never guess it from looking at him. They just needed to look at to Naruto though to know this was not a good situation.

But it appeared that the only thing they could do was stand by and watch the disaster occur.

Then they'd just have to be there for Sakura as she was always there for them. Why couldn't she fall for someone who wouldn't hurt her? Sai wondered glumly as he continued his painting.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!  
**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	87. Irresistible Pain 22

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 22**

"You're certain he's in that cave?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha. Sakura looked up the mountain to see what these men were looking at. Yep, there was a cave, but why would it matter? Orochimaru would never be out of the protection of the Sound, would he? Sakura looked to the Uchiha, then at Kakashi and her Team. They all looked uncertain about this but the Uchiha seemed certain which made her confidence come up a bit because it was difficult for her to not trust him.

"I can go in," Sakura piped up. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on her as they narrowed dangerously but she wasn't going to back down in this matter.

"No," Sasuke said before her Team could object and so it was only her and him then.

"I know Orochimaru, I have medical knowledge and I can actually distract him and understand his experiments so there's no collateral damage. Experiments or not he will have human test subjects and human, if anyone can save them it's me," Sakura argued as she stepped towards the Uchiha. Sasuk still towered over her and he didn't seem inclined to budging and she knew her size would not be a physical intimidation but by Kami she packed a hell of a punch.

"No, we're here to kill Orochimaru not save his sick experiments," Sasuke stated in a hard voice which left no room for arguing but she wasn't backing down as she stood there. Her arms were folded as she glared dangerously up to him, he didn't back away from her either.

"They're people too Sasuke, or have you forgotten, those experiments are innocent people and they deserve to be rescued. I sincerely doubt any of them asked for what they're going through." For some reason that caused his eyes to literally go red, she never looked away as she glared back into those eyes. They were endless, they were mesmerizing, they were beautiful, and they were dangerous, they told her that she could die if she dared to cross him but she didn't care about that as she stood there.

"No, you are not going in!" Sasuke snapped.

"For once I agree with the teme," they both turned their glares onto Naruto who was standing there looking serious but nervous.

"Yes, it's too risky to send you in first," Kakashi voiced and her eyes narrowed. None of her boys though were exactly leaping to her defense in trusting her and it was irritating her.

"Is this because I'm a girl, or weaker than all you or because I'm the healer?" she challenged.

"Yes, you're female, Ugly. In strength well you're strong but strength is a relative term, and you are our healer, Ugly, if anything were to go wrong then we'll need you to heal us," Sai pointed out. She felt like screaming her frustration when she returned her glare to the Uchiha who glare back indifferently but it was clear she wasn't going to get her wish to fight the scum of the world because none of her guys seemed to be budging in this decision.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was the Queen of Fists and she was the most annoying woman he had ever met but she was his and only he would destroy her. Sasuke would not permit that snake to get his hands on Sakura, he'd kill Sakura before he permitted that to happen. Besides, he had free entry on the principal of the burning black mark on his neck.

"I will go," Sasuke stated.

"NO!" everyone shouted at him, he merely moved the collar of his clothes, everyone stared owlishly at the mark he had had since he had made his deal with the Devil. Revenge for Death, it would be his soul's death but his body would be taken over by that snake if his mark did not reject the snake.

"I am best suited for the task of bait, Orochimaru does not care about the rest of you," he lied. Orochimaru was very, very, very interested in a certain pinkette but that was a matter for a later discussion. "Besides, you don't like me so it's not a loss," he pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," he glared down at her defiant emerald eyes.

" _ **NO!**_ " he roared. " _ **YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THERE UNLESS YOU HAVE TO! YOU WILL BE STAYING OUT HERE WHERE IT IS SAFE AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABDUCTED BY THAT SNAKE AGAIN!**_ "

"Alright!" she squeaked, about damn time the woman submitted to the truth. She was his only ally whom he could rely on and she was not walking into that cave unless she wanted him to kill her immediately. Sasuke moved his shirt collar again and then he turned to the Team 7 who all just gaped at him. Seriously, had none of them lost their temper because of this annoying pinkette's stubbornness?

"I'll go with Sasuke, I was a former experiment of Orochimaru's so he'll be interested in me as well as you," he looked over to creepy eyes. Seriously, where did Sakura find these people? Before he left her he was going to have to get the girl some normal acquaintances.

"Hn," he replied, his real answer was too rude to say after his display of temper. Sakura scowled but he smirked before poking her seal and leaping into the forest. Yamato was on his heels. It would not an easy feat to kill that snake but he was not going to die because that parasite wanted his body for the Uchiha eyes; that was no happening. But what none of them knew was that it was not Orochimaru they really had to worry about, it was probably Kabuto who would run interference. After all Kabuto was the one to go about researching everyone, the man was a chameleon and a spy, and he probably knew everything about Team 7 that there was to know. Sasuke wasn't a fool, Orochimaru was a parasite, Kabuto was a real viper waiting to strike.

* * *

 **Look, I know this story is a slower pace but give it a few more chapters and everything will be faster paced again. I'm trying to build up a few things and set it up right for later, please just have patience and trust me.  
**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	88. Irresistible Pain 23

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 23**

Sakura stood there glaring at the cave entrance and felt like yelling at her Team for being so stupid and egotistical. More specifically Sasuke. Sakura really, really, really want to punch Sasuke's stubborn ass back to the village after his yelling at her about not coming with him into the lair where she would be of use. But no, instead she was standing out here like a useless woman and medic who'd only serve to get her Team killed which was an infuriating thought to her as she stood there watching the entrance.

"What is the matter?" she looked over her should to Sai who was perched near her. Sakura merely sighed because she would need to explain this to him because of how socially inept he was. Not that there was anything wrong with him as he was but at the same time it was most tiring to try to keep him up on what was going on.

"I'm not useless!" Sakura snapped.

"No one said you were, Ugly, but perhaps they did not want you to be captured. Even I understand what a prize you would be to Orochimaru," Sai admitted and Sakura sighed.

"That does not help me out because I still feel like I should be doing something. I should not be standing here waiting for something to happen!" Sakura explained.

"Sakura, you would merely be a distraction to the Uchiha and Yamato," she looked over to Kakashi and knew he was right but it did not help her temper which was simmering to the surface with her agitation. It wasn't as if she were some helpless wench or even romantic interest to any man.

"I would not!"

"Just be quiet, this is for your own good Sakura!" she glared at Naruto who looked annoyed. What was the big secret here!? And what had Sasuke meant by again? It didn't matter, Sakura turned her attention back onto the cave entrance, it didn't matter because she was here rather than in there where she belonged. Sakura belonged in the heat of battle, in the middle of a fight, and defending her family, protecting Sasuke too. Sakura shook her head at that thought, protect Sasuke? No, Sasuke needed no protection from her but why she had thought it in the first place had been an annoyance.

"I hope they're alright." Sakura murmured as she watched the cave entrance.

* * *

Sasuke walked with Yamato at his side and merely felt like shouting he did not need nor want the help. But he did want a shield between himself and Karin so he had decided to tolerate Orochimaru's failed experiment coming.

"Sasuke!" a voice screamed, he heard her running towards him with a dangerous speed. Sasuke shoved Yamato in front of him then sidestepped as he watched the collision. The flaming red head hadn't even noticed it wasn't him whom she had tackled, he hurried down the passage before he could be followed and before Karin could actually notice it was Yamato who she was trying to kiss. Sasuke followed the passages to Orochimaru's lair, though his hideouts would always change their layouts rarely changed.

"Ah, Sasuke, Karin had run off rather quickly," he looked to the silver member of the Team Taka.

"Control your girlfriend, I'm here to see Orochimaru," Sasuke snapped.

"Ah, he's expecting you and Captain Yamato in the main lab," Suigetsu pointed.

"Leave the back way, take Karin and Juugo with you and do not alert the others," Sasuke murmured softly. Though he was particularly fond of the members of Team Taka he knew they had value for him in the future. Rather like his helping Haku, or Utakata and his lover, Sasuke did it so he could have pawns for the future. Favors to be collected upon and enemies to unite them when he demanded it. Suigetsu just blinked but he didn't say anything as he hurried away. He turned back to his attention of getting through the labyrinth of a hideout Orochimaru had set up so he could meet with the snake and end him.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled, it was about time his newest body return to him. After all Sasuke was in his physical prime and he was at his most powerful now. Besides, there was also the contract to remember.

It felt like only yesterday that the twelve year old appeared in his lair on his own accord with a look of pure hatred. It was a look which Orochimaru had loved seeing because it mean he could manipulate the child to do his bidding. Besides, Sasuke had been such a simple and naïve child, he had never seen his true worth or value. But none of that mattered now, Orochimaru had a contract with the man. The power to obliterate his traitorous brother for the massacre of his family in exchange Orochimaru would obtain Sasuke's body as his own.

A fair trade.

It also helped that Orochimaru's allies wanted the boy dead. After Sasuke's destroying of the Akatsuki it had become clear to him and his allies that it was most important to eliminate the Uchiha if they were to want their plans to succeed. And succeed they would, for this word would be burnt to ash, destroyed beyond repaired.

But what was to come from the ashes would be far more powerful than of the Five Nations for they would be united as one under the leadership of the most powerful ninja to ever live. And he would be free to run all the experiments he desired. A fair trade again, in his mind; and all he had to do to ensure his desired future and outcome was destroy this one Uchiha, it would not be difficult for him. Even in his weakened stated.

* * *

He was merely here to watch, which was the most important part about his role in the coming future. He had been sent here to merely watch what unfolded and to report to his ally what was to come of this confrontation.

* * *

 **MASS UPDATES T** **oday! =) Everything will have at least one chapter today, Rain for Tears, Never Be the Same, Still Hate You, Until the Day I Die, Wrong Number, But Don't Hang Up!, Only Tears, Trying Not to Neuter Him and Because I Love You! (In That Order!) So Be Patient, I'll have plenty up today, but it'll take some time; a lot of time actually, oh well; at least I like writing! ;)  
**

 **Happy Halloween! ㇳ5**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	89. Irresistible Pain 24

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 24**

Sasuke deftly walked through the halls, leaving Team Taka to escape on their own and Yamato to deal with the ever clingy Karin. He did not pull his blade as he walked through the halls, knowing he was welcomed here in a sense, because he was to be Orochimaru's next body. And it was knowing this which had him walking towards Orochimaru knowing what was to happen next.

The mark on his neck burned him, rather like a branding burn but he ignored it as he walked on. This was not Team 7's fight, this was not their business and they had no right to kill Orochimaru when he was one of his targets. Sasuke wasn't such a fool as to believe Orochimaru as an innocent in the fate which he had walked, he knew that snake was more than likely involved somehow. However he had hoped for him to have the time to kill the others who he wanted dead because it was not a guarantee he could kill Orochimaru. That snake was so far gone that Sasuke didn't even think Orochimaru remembered his first human life or body.

The demented snake though was never meant to live. Even as a child when Sasuke had surrendered to the power of the Curse Mark he had known what he was giving up. At the time it was the most important thing in his life that he exact revenge, now though, now it was the most important thing in his life to give his brother's child a fair chance at life. Yuuna and her child deserved that much from him. He was hoping for the Uchiha line to die with him but it appeared his brother had other plans. So this was the least he could do for the innocent child and the child's mother; they hadn't known what monsters the Uchihas were so they did not deserve to die for it.

Sasuke stopped before the door where he knew Orochimaru hid in a bed, and ailing. Drawing back his arm he released chidori and rushed the lightning blade through the wood as he snarled. It was time for this snake to die. Even if it was to only keep his brother's child alive and free of hatred and pain. Sasuke would not permit another Uchiha to become an evil, hate filled, murderous creature like himself or his brother or his ancestors.

* * *

The explosion had her spinning on her heel with her heart pounding mercilessly in her ribs as she raced towards the cave. Sasuke! That was the only name on her mind and she didn't even know why as she ran towards the cave when a set of arms grabbed her.

"Let me go! They're in there!" she shouted as she struggled against one of her teammates. But the man didn't let her go as she saw Naruto and Sai race ahead of her into the flames.

"They'll need a healer, we need you out here, stay put Sakura and I'll let you go," her sensei hissed in her ear as she struggled against him. And she went slack knowing he was right.

"Fine," she grumbled and he let her go as he ran into the fire. Her heart was stopped and it was difficult to breathe as she felt helpless while waiting. She hated this part, she hated waiting; it was a part of the reason she had been Tsunade's apprentice and worked so hard to get her seal. All of it was so she didn't have to anxiously await for her boys and teammates when they were injured, she could just run to them and heal them, also she could engage in combat. Sakura wasn't the weakling type of woman and she hated it when she was actually helpless.

Soon though her breath hitched as she raced towards her boys who were hauling out one man and two other men were behind him. With the fiery glow she wasn't certain who was who but she didn't care as she raced to the man being carried.

To her relief and horror it was Yamato. Quickly she checked him over, smoke inhalation, and a bad gash on the back of his head but other than that he was going to be alright. However she was concerned that he might have a concussion and went about checking his eyes for reactions as she leaned over him and was relieved to see the reactions of his pupil dilating.

"Alright, Yamato, what hurts?" Sakura demanded as she went about feeling his ribs.

"Leg," he answered and she checked it, it wasn't broken or crushed but that didn't mean there was a fracture, so she let her healing chakra get to work as she let her hands wander over his leg. The man hissed, but he didn't fight her as she worked.

After about a half an hour of patching up Yamato she turned to Sasuke who looked…

Fine?

"Alright Sasuke, your turn," she said sharply. His onyx eyes narrowed dangerously on her and she walked towards him. He frowned, but she was meaner after all the worry he and Yamato had put her through, there was no way he was getting out of this. There was simply no way he was evading her. She wasn't going to let him go until she checked him over.

Sakura ignored him as he snarled and growled and snapped at her as she looked him over.

"So what happened to Orochimaru?" Yamato asked.

"Dead, I killed him." Was all the Uchiha said as she examined his head for an injury, she was pleasantly surprised when she found none and he swatted her away.

"Stop it, I'm fine!" he hissed and she frowned.

"Oh no you are most certainly are not alright! Now shut up or I'll knock you out and then you will need a medic!" she snapped.

He glared dangerously at her but she wasn't backing down from this, he was not getting out of this when she had been worry sick. He grunted and she resumed her examination, she nearly rolled her eyes; honestly, you'd think she'd never checked him over or seen him injured with his attitude and glaring at her. She stopped when she remembered what she had thought, then dismissed it and resumed her work.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while but...**

 **Merry Christmas! ㇩5**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	90. Irresistible Pain 25

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 25**

The pinkette was beyond annoying in his opinion but he was silent as he took her soothing touch for his burns. He didn't mention the burning sensation of his Curse Mark as he let her soothing hands wander over him. It felt too good, he never wanted her fingers to stop what they were doing however his mind wandered back to his personal mission of killing those who killed his family.

He had killed the Akatsuki; though Tobi was still alive it didn't matter much without his resources or allies. Sasuke had spent over a decade eradicating the Akatsuki network so he knew for a fact Tobi did not have resources to cause trouble at this point time. However, this did not exempt Tobi from Sasuke's kill list, it merely put him at the bottom of the To Do List rather than with the Akatsuki.

Now he could cross Orochimaru off of his To Do List as well, though he had really been after Root it was fine that he was gone now. Sasuke had no doubt that he could kill Root without the aid of Orochimaru. Though it wasn't really Root he wanted gone though, they were merely following orders and fucking useless. Elite killing force of the Leaf was useless if they didn't have their head. Which was why he wanted Danzo dead and at his feet before he moved onto his other targets.

Twenty plus years investigating this massacre had lead him to believe that Danzo was in league with someone else as well. Who? He didn't know but by the time Danzo was coming to his end, well there was simply no way that old man wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know if only to have a merciful death. Not that Sasuke had it in him to give it.

But it was also because he knew there was someone else operating in the shadows that he had let Kabuto go. Sasuke had the intention of watching where Kabuto ran, because Sasuke had a feeling this little roach would lead him to the rat who was running the show.

With the Akatsuki dead, along with Orochimaru then there was breathing room before he struck at the heart of Root. Once Root was out of the way, the only thing left to do was watch where the pieces fell and what emerged from the darkness for his head. Sasuke wasn't worried about it but he knew how much danger was coming from the things in the shadows of this game. And he knew the players viewed this as nothing more than a game, a ripple effect of their actions and the domino affect with a bit of the string theory and chaos all thrown together and shook up before being unleashed. Not that it was going to matter, he was tearing them all apart, ripping their little game to shreds and he knew they were starting to fear him.

Not just the ones who knew he was after him but the head gamesman in the shadows. He could feel it, and the death of Orochimaru; who's will was supposed to be absolute in his universe, would only make them more frantic to get rid of him. Black eyes slid over to the pinkette who was now looking over the dobe and social retard.

Then there was his wild card residing within her.

The plans began formulating now as he looked her over with a critical eye. He'd need to have her head injured; perhaps a good hit to the head would be enough to dislodge the seal in her eye and on her memories so he could find out what she knew. He had no doubt that whatever Itachi had hidden within Sakura was very important if he had gone about using a lost jutsu to seal it within her.

"Alright, I **think** we're all alright until we get back to the village," Sakura announced.

"Hey, Sasuke, whatever happened to Orochimaru's followers?" Yamato asked as he was helped to his feet by Kakashi.

"Dunno," Sasuke shrugged as he turned to follow Sakura. He didn't much care about where Team Taka went but they'd be useful to him later. That was why he had told Suigetsu to take them and leave, for there'd be a time in the future when he'd need a few allies up his sleeve to face whatever was residing within the depths of the shadows. Caring about where they went, where they hid didn't mean anything to him, however when he needed to find them he would.

"Well, no one survived that, let's go home," Kakashi decided and they all began running at a light pace. Sasuke felt the eyes burning in his back but he ignored them as he fell into step with Sakura. It was a habit and she didn't seem to mind or care that he was the one beside her.

"Sasuke, this isn't over. Is it?" Sakura whispered to him as their running group spread apart out of habit. Traveling so close together would draw attention, it was part of the reason he traveled alone.

"No," was all he said to her and she was silent again as they ran onwards. He was tempted, sorely tempted to bash her head to see if his idea on knocking the information in her head loose would work but he felt the eyes of her sensei on him and refrained.

Now that he had to bide his time again he'd be working on getting his seals off, breaking the jutsu seal in Sakura, and planning his next dozen moves. And when this was all over he had a plan to disappear and never return. Never be seen again, for he would become a shadow as he hunted the shadows. He'd becoming the darkness they resided in, and when they finally knew he was coming for them it'd be too late. They'd all burn in hell until he could get to them. And he would hide his brother's bastard son, the child would never know of the Uchiha Clan, for the child would start the Clan anew if he so desired too. But the Uchiha curse of hatred was ending with him, Sasuke would die with the curse before his brother's child felt hatred.

But in order to do that, everyone and everything had to be dead, burnt to ash and scattered in the winds. Sasuke had a plan for eradicating the Uchihas memory before he left the Leaf again for good. No one would remember what his Clan had been, for they'd have never existed.

* * *

 **Hey, long time no update... hmm, about that...**

 **You'll be pleased to know this will once again be getting regular updates. Yay!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	91. Irresistible Pain 26

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 26**

Their journey home was uneventful, though Sakura felt like Sasuke was acting a little weird but she shrugged it off. They made it home within a day, it was a few hours past midnight when they walked into the village and Sakura ignored the weird ghost of Itachi standing at the entrance for her. It wasn't weird to her anymore, just annoying.

The true weirdness for Sakura started on her first night back in the village; they had arrived late enough that the debriefing was to be held first thing come morning and they were sent home. But that wasn't the unusual part, not even sharing a shower with Sasuke after dropping Yamato off at the hospital, and not even crawling into bed beside Sasuke. Though, thinking back on that decision; that was weird because she wasn't that type of girl so perhaps that was why there was weirdness in her dreams that night.

 _"_ _ **LET ME GO!**_ _" she roared at him. He didn't say anything as he kept her chained and her chakra sealed. He was turned to look at her with his onyx eyes, though he was looking at her he wasn't looking at her. She felt like he wasn't seeing her though he was looking at her, it was probably familiarity and her voice which had him looking over to where she was._

 _"I can't do that," he replied coldly as he stood to his full height._

 _"What do you want with me!?" she roared her frustration and anger simmering to the surface, it was a strange feeling but one she felt on occasion before her world would disappear and her anger would decimate a mountain._

 _"Nothing much, I just need your inner personality. You are a very unique woman Haruno, very unique," Itachi informed her as he approached her. She tried to disappear but she found herself pressed against a wall as those onyx eyes were just like Sasuke's; though his were harder, colder, more distant than Sasuke's. Sakura winced a bit as his face as a breath away from hers'._

 _"What inner personality?" Sakura lied, she knew what he wanted and she was vainly trying to suppress it though she felt her inner's rage and anger. It wasn't unusual for Sakura to have conversations with her inner, it was unusual for others to be aware of the inner and for her inner to truly surface._

 _"You know, and Sakura you are a horrible liar if even a blind man like me can see your lie," he stood then walked out of the room he had her sealed away in. Sakura snarled in frustration as she stood still chained in this infernal cell. She began looking around for a way out._

 _The scene shifted then and she felt like she were in her mind._

 _ **Get out! Get out! Stay out of My Head! Outer! Wake Up!**_ _A grey and white coloring screamed as she shook her. But Sakura couldn't wake, she couldn't even move and the grey girl grew in size as she slammed a fist towards the intruder._

 _Sakura gasped at the sight, it was Uchiha Itachi!_

" _Enough, you are a vessal, a messenger; nothing more," he snapped at the grey girl._

 _ **Like hell I am! Get out! I said out! You are not locking me away in my head!**_ _The grey girl screamed as Itachi dissolved into crows and a blinding light sliced through her dream inflicting a huge, head splitting ache through her mind then._

" _Take this with you, it holds all the answers," a crow said calmly as it shoved something into the grey girl's hands._

 _ **No! This is my spot! I am not leaving my mind!**_ _The grey girl screeched and then there was a thundering boom as a huge crow slammed into her. Sakura screamed as the landscape beneath where she lay shattered and she fell…_

Bolting up in a cold sweat Sakura's breath was heaving as she desperately fell back against her pillow and Sasuke's arm was laying heavily across her stomach. Sighing Sakura just gulped as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her erratic heart and mind from those jumbled dreams, though it had felt more like a memory. And her head was killing her now as she quietly shifted out of bed, leaving Sasuke where he was and walking to her kitchenette for some water.

Rubbing her temple she leaned against the counter and let the cool apartment air ripple over her exposed flesh giving her the chills. Sighing she just stood there looking over at Sasuke, he was confusing to her as she turned back to the sink and put her glass back after finishing it. Looking up to her window she nearly screamed as she stumbled back.

The grey girl was standing there before her and looking very irritable as she then looked fearful and screamed as black flames consumed her; Sakura screamed then from pain and fear of what she was seeing as she fell back on the floor to scramble away.

"Sakura!" a voice called out but she couldn't look away from the dying grey girl before her as she scrambled back.

 _ **Break the Seal Sakura**_ , Itachi's voice rang ominously as she was then wrapped up in a set of strong arms. Terror had her gripping her holder as she curled against him with chattering teeth and terror killing her. That grey girl! She had looked just like her!

"Sakura, Sakura! Snap out of it!" a voice hissed and she slowly looked up to him. It was Sasuke holding her, though his eyes were that menacing red they didn't scare her as she pressed herself closer to him and choked back a fearful sob which threatened to escape her trembling lips.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what you saw," Sasuke ordered in a heartless voice which had her tightening her grip on him.

"I saw me, but it wasn't me, and I was shoved into light and just now I was on fire with black flames eating me, but I was grey and Itachi's voice ordered me to break a seal, it's jumbled," she admitted as she hid her face in his chest and wished oblivion. It felt like she were being ripped apart, over and over again, it felt like there was some strange, dangerous, volatile part of her missing and she didn't even know it was missing as she lay there pressed against Sasuke's chest trembling and trying to catch her breath.

"Sakura, I'm going to need you to trust me," Sasuke said it softly and she stiffened in his arms. "We're going to break that Seal in you."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	92. Irresistible Pain 27

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 27**

"Break the Seal?" Sakura whispered as she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Yes, just trust me," he whispered as he lifted her up against his chest. She slipped her arms around his neck to rest her head on his shoulder, she knew this was wrong but she didn't care. Something in her was whispering he'd betray her, he'd hurt her, but another part of her was just reveling in being so close to the man she loved. That had her blinking as she looked at his profile, the man she loved.

"I'll always trust you Sasuke," she whispered truthfully. She didn't even know what was making her say this, or think that or even tell him how she was feeling but she did. There was a flash of something in his onyx eyes which were back to being blank as she just rested against him and hoped she didn't lose herself to him. No doubt this was going to bite her in the ass, she had a feeling that that had happened before with him but she couldn't remember.

"Tch, foolish," he said coldly as he placed her softly on the bed.

"I know, but I don't mind being foolish," she admitted as she sighed and closed her eyes while she let sleep slip over her as his arm slipped around her waist and she pressed herself closely to him. This was going to hurt her, and she knew it, but she didn't mind being hurt because she had been hurt before.

* * *

Sasuke woke with her beside him in the predawn hours of the morning as he got up and left the bed. Walking into the shower he peeled off the dusty garments as he remembered last night, that frantic way of her chakra and breathing. Now though he knew she knew about what had happened to her, and it scared her. He could sense that as he stepped into the steam of the shower and he thought about how to solve this problem. He had several plans as to how to break the Seal in her but how to go about it without rousing the suspicion of Root.

No doubt if Danzo or the village council knew about his chakra seals were being peeled away slowly with the help of Sakura then she and he would be locked up and that wouldn't do for him. He only had until the birth of Yuuna's baby to annihilate Root, before they'd take his brother's child and turn the baby into a weapon for their village. It disgusted him but he knew the inner works of Root and knew what they wanted from the Uchiha bloodline.

Also Sasuke had several theories as to why Root, specifically Danzo; had been involved with the massacre. And it was the same reason Orochimaru had been involved.

These cursed eyes of his family. It had him scowling as he let the spray of the hot shower pour over him. The Sharingan was the ultimate weapon in the eyes of many villages, the problem with the Sharingan was too powerful for normal bloodlines and the Uchihas had bred themselves like fine racehorses to keep the Sharingan in their family; he knew this. He had been in an arranged marriage with one of his second cousins before the massacre had happened, so they could continue breeding the Sharingan.

"Sasuke?" he looked up when Sakura's head poked into the bathroom, her short pink hair was sticking up at odd angles and there was a tired look in her eyes with the bruises beneath them.

"Hn," he replied as she began stripping to walk into the shower with him. Now, most men would think this was a woman making a pass at them, but he knew better since he had started this and started living with a shower hog who couldn't take a shower which lasted less than a half an hour. There were places to go, people to see and things to do in the village which was why he had started taking showers with Sakura.

"What Seal is in me?" Sakura asked as she stepped in front of him under the spray of the shower.

"Don't know," he admitted. But he had several theories as to what was in her, as to the Seal, well that was more complicated and he was going to need a Yamanaka's help. He'd need to see the jutsu to copy it with his Sharingan to use it on Sakura.

"Well then how are we going to break it?" Sakura asked as she turned to him as she poured shampoo into her hand.

"Yamanaka," he replied coldly as he got out of the shower then and wrapped a towel around his hips. Towling his hair dry he walked out of the bathroom as he began getting dressed. Blinking his Sharingan activated as he scanned the area around himself and he saw four Root minions' chakra surrounding the place and he blinked his eyes back to normal. It wouldn't do for everyone to know he had access to his Sharingan when these seals were supposed to break that conection.

"Alright, I'll talk to Ino about her helping us out," Sakura said as she appeared from the steamy bathroom in a towel. He was already dress.

"Hn," he replied.

"Sasuke, we have a debriefing in thirty minutes," Sakura reminded him. He said nothing as he grabbed a tomato from her fridge then.

"Hospital today?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm in charge of overseeing Yuuna's pregnancy so I don't think I'll be going on any more missions until she has that baby. Tsunade had a bad feeling that something might happen to her," Sakura informed him as she walked up behind him dressed.

"Hn," he agreed. He didn't mention that that something which would happen would more than likely be a man named Danzo who would strike to take the child from it's mother and raise it within the depths of Root to be a weapon. Sasuke knew the fate of his brother's child should he fail in his mission; and though he had hated Itachi with a fiery passion, he was not going to let an innocent child be used as a weapon like he had been.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	93. Irresistible Pain 28

**You Know What!? I AM TIRED OF YOUR COMPLAINING! I work hard to carve time out of my day; good and bad days; to write up a thousand words at a time and I have real problems in my life to deal with! The ONLY REASON I even write and post here is because writing is one of the few things I like to do and lately it's been my only sanity! So STOP Bitching About The Length Of The Chapters! I Have Real Problems To Deal With, I Do Not, Nor Have I Ever Cared About Petty Issues, And The Length Of My Chapters Is A Minor Petty Issue! If You Don't Like the Pace Of The Story Or The Length Of The Chapters Then Read Something Else!**

 **I'm Tired Of Your Complaining! Be Grateful I Even Update As Frequently As I Do! Because I Don't Mind Dropping Stories Without Warning, So Unless You Have Something Worth Saying Which Can Be A Criticism Or Praise Or Anything But Bitching! Any More Bitching Will Not Be Tolerated! I Have Real Problems So SHUT UP ABOUT THE CHAPTER LENGTHS!**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 28**

"Hey Ino, would you mind helping me out this morning?" Sakura asked once she walked into the hospital, she didn't really need the help this morning but she and Sasuke had asked her to speak with a Yamanaka. Ino was really the only one she could speak with without being odd; also, she and Ino were good friends so it was a plus in her mind.

"Sure, besides, we need to talk about… something important," Ino announced as they walked to the locker room to change for their shifts at the hospital. Sakura figured that it was about her relationship with Sai; since that was really the only 'important' thing they talked about frequently; not to say Ino wasn't important but they talked girl stuff and not important stuff for the most part. Besides there was another reason she needed to speak to Ino. Her mind jutsus; Sasuke wanted to use them on her to break the Seal, only then would they know what was lurking within her mind.

"Alright, so first up is Yuuna," Sakura said as they walked out of the changing room and picked up their charts. Sakura was really worried about Yuuna's pregnancy, as was Sasuke; though he appeared concerned for different reasons. The chakra pooling within Yuuna though, it wasn't mixing well, and it seemed rather volatile which meant two things to Sakura. One; this was an extremely dangerous chakra in a mother of woman who didn't have chakra control. And two was the health of the child when the father had been so ill in the end according to Sasuke.

"Good morning Yuuna," Sakura said as she walked into the examination room.

"Good morning Dr. Haruno," Yuun smiled strenuously as she leaned back on the examine table.

"And how is the mother feeling?" Sakura asked calmly as she began checking over Yuuna. Yuuna sighed as Sakura checked her vitals, the mother seemed stressed and hurt lately.

"Tired, he won't let me sleep, or rest, or even relax, and I feel like I'm being followed," Yuuna sighed.

"Ah, well I will speak to the Hokage about that." Sakura said softly. It was Tsunade's hopes to keep this Sharingan from corruption of his uncle, and to keep them separate she knew there was a guard over Yuuna. But that didn't mean much in her mind, people could not be controlled; despite desires and she had a feeling she knew this lesson well for herself.

"Oh, and there's a strange cramping, here," Yuuna explained.

"It could just be the baby but I'll check it out." Sakura assured her. The appointment went off without a hitch and Sakura found nothing to worry about for this pregnancy as she told Yuuna that and promised to meet the woman in a few days. Finishing the appointment Sakura walked out of the room and walked almost right into Ino who was nervously awaiting her.

"Ino!"

"Sakura! Uh… can we talk now?" Ino asked her.

"Certainly, come one," Sakura said softly as they walked into an empty supply closet. "Now, what's the problem for you?"

"Um, I think the Uchiha has been watching me," Ino whispered and Sakura nearly face palmed her hand at that unsurprising but irritating news which was probably true. Damn him for not being patient; but patience seemed to be something of which eluded her friend.

"Are you certain?" Sakura asked dully.

"About ninety percent certain, at first I thought it might have been Sai because he used to do that to try to figure me out, but it's not him. Sai was slightly offended that I would even think this for he thinks he's a great boyfriend," Ino sighed.

"He forgot your guys' anniversary again," Sakura sighed; she'd speak to Sai about that later but her main concern was the Uchiha. "Anyway, I'll look into this matter about Sasuke; not because I don't believe you but because I believe you in this matter. Also, while we're on the subject I need your help, and Sasuke also needs your help too."

"Oh, is that…?" Ino trailed off then she had a glint in her eyes which had her concerned. "Sasuke? Since when has the Uchiha been Sasuke to you?" Ino asked her.

"Oh…uh…well, always?" Sakura thought about it and wasn't certain when the change had happened. However he was Sasuke to her now, he was still an Uchiha and still lethal and someone she respected greatly.

"Uh-huh, something you're not telling us?" Ino asked greedily.

"No, he's just a pain in the ass, controlling, indifferent, maddening and a shower hog!" she snapped indignantly as she folded her arms with her indignation established. "Anyway, he thinks your secret jutsu for minds might be of use for unsealing the Seal in my eye." Sakura said firmly as she pointed to the Seal which she felt burning her eye now. It was maddening in her mind to feel the burn of the jutsu seal in her eye.

"Huh, this is a mind from the seal markings, but I'll need to see more about it before I know exactly what I'm dealing with. Also, you should know there's no way I can enter your mind," Ino said firmly.

"Really? Why?" Sakura said, feeling as if she should know this but the thought was elusive to her even as the thought about it.

"You have an Inner Personality which breaks all genjutsu and mind jutsu trying to be used on you, it's very uique. You have a completely separate mind and personality in your head which you are in communication with and actively interact. From what I've seen in your mind before she's thrown me out it's very fascinating. Are you saying that she's not in there anymore?" Ino asked.

"I didn't…remember, but will you help us?" Sakura asked as they finally left the closet.

"Sure, but not the Uchiha, I'm helping my best friend, Sakura. that Seal is pretty strong and dangerous," Ino informed her.

"Alright, that's good then, we'll talk with him about it tonight," Sakura said as they hurried back to work.


	94. Irresistible Pain 29

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 29**

Getting through her day was easy, and she liked her job in the hospital. However, once she was done with her day and buying her groceries; which she needed desperately, she was not happy. Ino's words kept echoing in her mind and it was bothering her as she bought her needed supplies. The Seal in her mind was dangerous, and it was something which had her wondering just how it had gotten there in the first place. Then again, she had a feeling she knew the answer to that as she walked through the market pondering her nightmares. She was certain Itachi was the reason there was a Seal in her mind.

But why, well she didn't know the answer yet.

However, when she had the answer to it she was going to be strangling the Uchiha because she had a feeling he was the reason her mind had been blocked off.

"Sakura," a cold voice had her leaping in the air with her shock.

"Sasuke! Stop that!" she hissed as she leaned on a wall. There was an amused look in those black eyes but his face was completely void of any expression. It was amazing how well he maintained that poker face, even in her mind because it was no easy feat.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," he scolded as he picked up her dropped bags. She just grumbled a bit as she bent down and scooped them up too.

"Well, you should know Ino's coming over this evening to help us out with the Seal. Also, stop watching her; she has enough of that with Sai," Sakura stated coldly as she walked with him then.

"The social retard?" he questioned.

"Yep," she admitted with amusement at hearing someone she thought to be like her family being so accurately labeled, and Sasuke didn't seem to mean it as an insult either.

"Hn," he shrugged, but she noted the utter shock in his charcoal eyes.

"Yeah, they've been at it for a while, he forgot their anniversary though. I need to talk to him about that," Sakura sighed as she shook her head in exasperation. Sai would never learn in her mind.

"Hn, when is Yamanaka coming?" he asked her.

"Around dinner so seven or eight; her shift ends at six," Sakura informed him indifferently.

"Uh-huh," he shrugged.

"Dinner's tomato soup," Sakura stated and she watched a spark light up in those dark eyes then and she nearly laughed. Sasuke and his tomatos… she guessed that even the most revered and dangerous of criminals could have loves in their lives. Sasuke's just happened to be red and juicy, and tomatoes, it was most entertaining and it gave her leverage over him!

"You can say thanks, or that I would like some or something," Sakura teased.

He lifted a brow at her as they walked into the apartment complex.

"Or you can say nothing." She mused as she unlocked her apartment and walked in with him. He said nothing as he set the bags on her counter and then picked up a scroll as he sat on the bed then and studied it again.

* * *

He was relieved that everything was going exactly how he needed it to go and how he wanted it, because he was expecting a fight from Sakura tonight when he and Yamanaka entered her mind. From his understanding the Seal would only work on someone who's inner personality was volatile and dangerous, and since the Seal hadn't destroyed Sakura he had a feeling that he was about to meet something dangerous. Sakura without this inner personality residing in her was dangerous, he could only imagine what her inner personality was like. Ferocity was something Haruno Sakura had in spades, it was why he liked her alliance with him so much.

Now, if only he could do this without Yamanaka's help. Then it would all be fine with him. He didn't like needing the help of an outsider in this matter. However, it was not he who actually needed the help, Sakura needed the help for if this Seal was not removed…

Well the consequences were to be dire.

It was an hour later when there was a knock on Sakura's door. His hand was resting on the hilt of his blade as Sakura opened the door to her blonde friend. Sasuke's onyx eyes scanned over the beautiful blonde woman and had to admit to himself she looked like a woman possessed with her pupil-less ghostly blue eyes. However, even he knew the danger of this beautiful woman, her clan's secret mind jutsu was formidable.

"Hey Ino, dinner will be ready in a minute," Sakura said as the blonde walked in.

"Thanks Sakura, I'm going to have a chat with the Uchiha though if you don't mind," Ino said coldly. He knew that tone then as he slipped his scroll into his cloak then.

"That's fine," Sakura said as she disappeared in her small kitchenette.

"Uchiha," his eyes scanned over the blonde again.

"Yamanaka," he stated coolly.

"Let me be clear about this, I am not here to help you, I am not here to be used, and I am not here to let you get away with your crimes. Sakura seems to think you're some reformed criminal who won't hurt her but let me be clear, if anything we do to her mind hurts her I will do everything in my power to make you suffer. I don't care if she loves you, I don't care if you love her, and I don't care if she agreed to help you with everything; if anything happens to her then I'm going to kill you. she's too good for you Sasuke," Ino stated and he stood slowly, drawing himself to his full height.

"Hn," was his answer. Ino just looked like she was going to snap and snarl at him as if she were a rabid animal.

"Dinner's ready!" Sakura called out and he walked past the blonde towards where the pinkette was setting her small table. She smiled at him, something in his heart constricted a bit then as he saw her and then he took a seat beside her. Tonight would be hell, he knew this, but it would help her in the long run.

* * *

 **By March 24th this will be finished.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	95. Irresistible Pain 30

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 30**

Dinner was not an affair Sakura was ever again going to repeat. She'd rather face an army of an enemy than deal with this nonsense. Honestly, the hostility in this room alone was enough for her to think that the shinobi watching Sasuke would break into her apartment to attack them thinking there was a war here. However, Sakura didn't dare to mess with it. One word, one wrong move would have those two trying to strangle one another; of this she had no doubt so she decided to stay silent as they ate. But after dinner as she and Sasuke silently did the dishes like they always did before they walked into her small living area to see that Ino had rearranged everything in her room then with seals written everywhere.

"Alright, if this is to work, then Sasuk, you have to stand right here and not move," Ino said as she bodily moved the Uchiha. Sakura snickered at the disgruntled flash in his dark eyes and he glared at her.

"Sakura stand here, do not move and clear your mind of everything." Sakura stood where Ino moved her as she closed her eyes and took a light breath as she worked on emptying her mind of everything she was thinking about and worried about.

"Now, tonight this will be very dangerous; entering Sakura's mind, it won't be easy either. Sakura's mind has had years of defying all the genjutsu and mindjutsus I know, and it's always done it naturally. I don't know if her inner personality has any power for this or not, this is the first time she's ever been without it. That's why I'm warning you now, Uchiha, Sakura, this will be painful, and should it work there's a real danger for us should our connection be severed midprocess of this jutsu. You can lose your mind performing this jutsu, with this understood, are you still willing to go through with the mind connection?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered automatically, no mind was better than a half of mind.

"Proceed, Yamanaka," Sasuke ordered.

"Alright, you've all been warned, now, clear your minds," Ino ordered. Sakura closed her eyes as she inhaled sharply and cleared herself of all thoughts, emotions and worries.

* * *

Sasuke was startled at the feeling of being pulled and invaded as he looked around a new landscape, very different from the apartment he had been standing in. Now he was standing in a grey scape with cherry blossoms blooming in the grey. He turned and stared at the only thing here with color. Sakura was very pink as she stood on the very character which stood in the way of her memories. His eyes looked over to Ino who was standing behind Sakura.

'So this is Sakura's mind when Inner isn't raging at us?' Ino sounded amused and he felt like snarling then. This was the ultimate invasion of privacy.

'Yamanaka,' he snarled. The blonde smiled maliciously then.

'Ready to meet Inner Sakura?' Ino's voice echoed through Sakura's mind then.

He said nothing as he lifted a brow then.

'Sakura! ready!?' Ino shouted.

Green eyes snapped open as she let her head fall back. Sasuke was entranced slightly at the sight of her here but it was quickly diminished when a red shield rippled around her from the Seal she stood upon and she screamed. He felt his Sharingan activate then, there seemed to be a connection between the Sharingan and the red around Sakura then.

'No Sasuke!' Ino shouted. Then there was a rippling light from beneath Sakura's feet as Ino was knocked back.

* * *

"Report." The darkness demanded as the elder hobbled towards the shadows on his cane. The one eyed man looked into the red eye looking down on him.

"There was Seal in her mind, they're performing a jutsu to break it." He answered truthfull for there was no lying to his ally and employer. The red eye glared dangerously at him from the shadows.

"You are to get the information from that girl first. Else you'll have to suffer the wrath of out employer. The girl retains very important information sealed within her mind by Uchiha Itachi. Under no circumstances is Uchiha Sasuke to obtain that information.

"Eliminate the Uchiha," the man ordered.

"That will not be so simple, the girl is the Hokage's favorite apprentice," he explained coldly.

"If you want to keep your life you will do as we've ordered, collect that information before Sasuke, kill the Uchiha and the girl, or face the wrath of Madara," the man ordered.

"And why would I be afraid of a dead man?" he asked as he started walking away.

"Who ever said the Uchiha was dead?" red eye whispered as he disappeared and the elder's eyes narrowed. Walking away he wasn't certain about that last bit he had thought he had heard as he summoned his team for their reactions.

* * *

Ino gasped as she slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground of Sakura's apartment. Trying to catch her heavy breath she sat up then as she rushed to Sakura, however her painted seals glowed on the ground as they light up and a shield hit her sending her back into the wall. She gasped again as she sat up again and looked at the Uchiha and Sakura who stood there with as if they were in Sakura's head too.

She stood again as she hurried for Sakura again but stopped just before she hit that shield and her friend's eyes flew open. Those sightless green eyes stared at her, Sakura's face was indifferent and Ino nearly cried when there was a glowing red seal in Sakura's eye which light up the room as it pulsed. The energy which it released scared her as this chakra hit her. There were tears in Sakura's eyes, Ino looked past Sakura then as she looked to Sasuke, his eyes were open, one was red, the other silver, both had swirling commas which made him look ominous as Sakura cried out, her body jerked and Ino screamed as she again tried to get to Sakura.

Again she hit a shield.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	96. Irresistible Pain 31

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 31**

Those green eyes turned on him as she stared at him in the grey scape of her mind, his eyes evolved on their own, he felt it as he stared at her. Sakura let out a scream of pain as a burst of energy hit him after rushing out of her. When he was done being hit by the energy he looked to Sakura who was crouching as she clutched her pink head and knelt on the red seal crying. Sasuke got to work then as he began writing out the counter seal for this mess. He had never been in a mind like this before and didn't know how to go about placing the seal, so he wrote out the counter seal around Sakura and the huge seal she stood on.

Stepping back his seal glowed in her mind. She whimpered and then there was another burst of energy which knocked him back into one of the trees in her mind. She yelped at his impact as she slumped to the ground. Sasuke tried to get to his feet but he watched in amazement as the seal under Sakura regressed and then he heard something akin to a lock unlocking; like it was a huge vault for a bank unlocking; and then there was a scream which had him rushing to Sakura. Without thinking he snatched her crumpled form up then as he leapt to the higher ground of her mind when something caught his ankle and slammed him into the ground.

He was staring at a grey scale version of Sakura then as she glared down at him, there was writing on her brow beneath her Seal of a Hundred but as he stared at her he couldn't help but feel fear build up in him. The girl snatched the pink version of Sakura from him then as she stepped back.

 _ **What are you doing here!?**_ the grey girl snapped.

He didn't answer quickly enough for there was another blinding burst of energy which knocked him around on the ground again.

 _ **YOU!**_ the grey girl screamed, he looked up just in time to see the girl set Sakura down as she rushed the newest new comer who was standing where Sakura's seal had been.

 _ **WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!**_ The grey girl screamed as she leapt into the air, her fist drawn back. Sasuke knew that attack from Sakura as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed the unconscious pinkette form just as the mindscape around them shattered and he was falling. However, he saw the new comer burst into crows just before the girl shattered everything around them.

 _ **Not this again! Get back here you slimy little cowardly invader!**_ The grey girl screeched as she flew after the crows. Sasuke just watched, partially in terror and partially in fascination as the grey girl moved fluidly as water after his brother's form. As impressive as it was he was not happy about this though as he carefully put Sakura on the ground of the shattered ground they stood on which was floating aimlessly.

The crows landed before him then, he reached for his sword only to curse when he didn't have it and watched as the crows melted into Itachi then. Sasuke deliberately placed himself between his brother and Sakura.

"I see you have figured it out," Itachi stated calmly as the grey girl smashed through Itachi's form, only to roll through him and on the ground to her feet. She pulled back her fist then but he grabbed the grey girl then as he halted her attack.

"Enough," he snapped. The grey girl turned her glare on him then frowned as she yanked herself away from him.

 _ **This is my head, and they're bossing me, just they wait until outer wakes up!**_ The girl was grumbling then she stopped when she stood before Sakura's crumpled form. He tensed as he watched the grey girl stiffen and then glare dangerously over her shoulder at him and Itachi.

 _ **What. Did. You. Do. To. Outer?**_ The grey girl iterated slowly and clearly, Sasuke watched her hands as they fisted dangerously and he tried to think of what to say.

"Nothing, she's unconscious," Sasuke answered truthfully when the grey girl snarled as she scooped up the pinkette before he could protest and leapt away from them. He watched the girls disappear up the shattered mindscape to disappear in the greys and black of Sakura's mind. Sakura's mind was truly an odd and very eventful place to be, and it was not someplace he ever wanted to visit again as he turned his attention onto Itachi then. His brother looked as he had when he had been alive, but he was grey like the other girl, with red eyes illuminating his face which seemed to be hidden in shadows.

"So you've figured out the Seal, I thought you would. Especially if I were to use the girl," Itachi said indifferently with his smooth voice. Sasuke said nothing as he watched Itachi's ghost closely.

"Your woman is a handful, honestly, shattering her own mindscape at will; very volatile and dangerous if you ask me. She should be a trifle more careful with the care of her own mind, even if there are two of her residing in here," Itachi informed him. He frowned, at the term his brother had used for Sakura and at the kindness and familiarity of the tone; as if they were still brothers who loved one another.

"What did you leave here Itachi?" he demanded sharply. He wanted to get out of here before that grey girl came crashing down on him to obliterate him and Itachi. He knew if something happened to him in here that it would affect him out there.

"Always so impatient," Itachi sighed. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought of every way he could dismantle this ghost image of Itachi from Sakura's mind without killing the pinkette. "Uchiha Madara is alive."

"That's impossible!" Sasuke gasped.

"Now listen up and listen closely," Itachi ordered.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	97. Irresistible Pain 32

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 32**

Sasuke was relieved when he finally pulled out of Sakura's mind, she was collapsed in Ino's arms and breathing steadily.

"What the hell was that!?" Ino shouted at him as she held the unconscious Sakura in her arms.

"The unlocking of a seal that was never meant to be in her. She will be fine," was all he said as he left the women alone in Sakura's apartment. Without really thinking about where he was going he leapt up, his sword was in reach as his feet landed on the rooftops and he ran. It wasn't as if he were going anywhere, but running, moving, and generally being active kept him sane as he leapt from house to house. He rolled to his feet on one jump as he came to the Hokage Mountain. He scowled at those proud faces before him as the wind tugged at his hair and body.

A part of him still hated them, for how could he not after all they had done to his family and him after the massacre. But there was another part of him, a smaller part of him, which was a traitorous part in his mind, believed everything his brother had claimed.

It was the faction of Root, and Root alone which was responsible for the order for the massacre.

But there was also the known fact that he knew the coup that was a fake. Which Itachi had only confirmed just now. The coup was a fake, and now he was ready for the coming battle he had. There was a clap of thunder. He turned to look over his shoulder at the coming storm, he glared menacingly at the sight of the Root agents following him.

It did not matter.

Before the end of the week he'd have the seals off of him, and he'd strike. The key to his plan was to be like the viper, and when the time came to kill, he'd kill them all. Even the help he had had before leaving to track the final traitors down. By this time next week, Yuna would be safe, as would Itachi's heir, the Uchiha legacy would be burnt to ash so no one would ever again harm his family, and every traitor would be dead.

The only problem lay in Sakura, for she would not agree to helping him with what he was about to do because that would mean making her a traitor of her village. Which was something he knew she'd never be, even if she had helped him for all of the years. Helping him was one thing, but what he was about to do…

Well there'd be no in between for what he was about to do.

The lightning flashed through the sky then and it was menacing. Sasuke nearly smirked and then he turned to look down at the office he knew that bastard to reside in. the wind whipped around him dangerously as he glared into the window at Danzo who stared solemnly back. Sasuke felt like striking now, however, after twenty years of work and planning he was not blowing all of this up in a matter of hours just to get the puppet who helped orchestrate his family's death.

Itachi's information rang through his head as he turned away as he turned to return to Sakura's apartment. He didn't like this, but he would be patient. Finally he walked into the apartment building as he let his mind wander and his feet take him home.

"Sakura, is fine, but if you do anything to harm her fragile mind I'll be murdering your or trying to," Ino snapped just as she yanked open the door to glare at him. He didn't say anything or react as he brushed past her and ignored her as he shoved her out of the apartment and slammed the door in her face before the annoying woman could pester him.

There were things he needed to plan for, and information he needed to process without the annoying blonde shoving her nose into his business while Sakura was resting. There was a quiet before the storm and he didn't want to be interrupted while he planning in the quiet and calm before all hell broke loose when he struck. He liked the idea of striking quickly, within the next week.

And besides he needed five minutes to create a plan which would get him out of this village. However, with a week to plan his attack, he would be unstoppable. And destroying Danzo was his main priority before he took the knowledge Itachi had given him and tracked the apparently living Uchiha Madara down for his execution.

If he was successful he'd be stopping a massive invasion of some Kaguya Otsutsuki and her army. Not that it would matter. He would be killing Madara before any of this 'invasion' could happen.

"Mm," Sakura moaned. He looked over to where the woman was sprawled out on the bed. Carefully he walked over to her, she was flushed as she slept. Sighing he just moved a few stray strands of her hair off her face. She was going to be the hardest part of what he was about to do. He just hoped that he hadn't been softened by her so much that he wouldn't be able to strike.

It made him irritated as he began pacing and felt like a caged animal.

But there was nothing to calm him down right now as his mind began racing as his plan formulated and his brother's wisdom echoed in his mind. There were things he needed to think of and jutsus he needed to remember to learn. There were many forbidden jutsus which he did not from his clan but with these eyes he could memorize all the secrets of his clan. There were ways for him to learn everything. And there were other things he needed to consider; like burning all the other forbidden jutsus to ash as well as his family's jutsus.


	98. Irresistible Pain 33

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 33**

Sakura felt… groggy, and mental as she lay there. Her eyes were slid open to the dimly lit room as she came around. Her eyes settled on Sasuke who was sitting in the middle of the room with his sword propped against his shoulder as he appeared to be in deep concentration. She sighed softly as a slight groan escaped her lips as she rotated on her bed to look at him. His onyx snapped up then, and looked at her with such an intensity she felt a jolt travel down her spine.

"Sakura," he stated her name simply.

"How long have I been out?" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and dry which had her wincing as she felt the pounding in her head.

"Yesterday," he replied so simply as she tenderly sat up.

For the first time in her life she felt like she was hung over, and for the first time in a while she felt complete. Like a piece of her had finally been returned to her mind and heart. She was pleased with this feeling, and better yet she felt happy to have her memories back, as she looked upon the man she remembered loving, healing and everything he had taught her. It felt wonderful to have her memories flowing through her mind again as she lay there looking him over. So serious, she mused, but then she could now count on one hand the number of times she had seen him smile; not smirk but an honest to Kami smile. She knew his favorite foods, his favorite scrolls, his hobbies, and his preferred weapons of attack. She knew his dark heart, she knew his pain, she knew his mission, and his hatred. And as she sat there staring at his serious face she remembered that he was her killer, not that she cared anymore. She would be ready to die when he came to claim her soul, for he already had her heart.

"Thank you Sasuke," she murmured softly as she lay back on her pillow and replayed her most cherished memories, the ones which had been stolen and hidden from her.

"Thank Ino," he grumbled. She laughed upon seeing his ears turn a tint of red.

"I will, now, what's the plan?" she asked as she slowly sat up. Her body still felt woozy as she pulled herself up to her feet but after a moment of swaying she felt fine. Satisfied with this she tried to take a step forward, she wobbled and then found herself in a set of strong arms.

"You are not helping, remove the seals," he ordered.

She was propped up just right in his arms so she reached up and smacked the back of his head then.

"I am too helping you, I remember everything now Uchiha Sasuke and need I remind you I take care of myself and make my own decisions in life. So what's the plan?" she repeated.

His eyes narrowed on her as his strong hand grasped her elbow strongly; though he wasn't hurting her she knew this was one of his intimidation tactics.

"No plan that you are involved with," he stated as he released her and she stood up straight then. Sakura felt like strangling him but refrained because she was certain that there was no persuading him to let her in just yet. Also, there was a dangerous dark glare in his eyes which had her faltering slightly internally. The last time she had seen that look in his eye was when they had first met; officially; and he had been holding a blade on her throat; ready to end her life.

"Fine, but if you need help, you know where I am," Sakura sighed as she stumbled past him and for her bathroom. A shower was in order for her. She just wanted a moment to relax and take this sticky layer of sweat covering her body off. She felt as if she had been stranded in the Suna desert for the Second Chunin Exams again rather than being in her cool apartment. Resting her brow on the back of her bathroom door she took calming breaths again before she walked into her shower and turned it on without taking off her clothes.

A shuddering breath escaped her lips as she slid to the floor of the shower and tried to calm her shaky body.

So she was finally coming near her end, she thought dully. A sad smile graced her lips then.

She had always known that her end would come when he desired it, and she knew that there was no doubt that he was about to end everything. Sakura sighed slightly, she had always known this day would come, she just hadn't known when he would run out of use for her. Apparently it was sooner rather than later, not surprising; she thought grimly.

Sasuke was no doubt reaching his end game in his revenge scheme, she knew this and so did he. Sakura had always known, for as long as she had known him, that he would be the death of her. Even if it was not immediate.

Still, she could not regret anything which had brought her here. no decision she had made would be different, she was proud of everything she had done for him and for their village. She could never regret anything she had done with him or for him, it had made her who she was and she was proud of who she was.

Sighing again Sakura stood in the shower then and peeled off her soaking wet garments then.

Well if her end was near, and coming then she would not regret anything she had done in her life. She had served her village with pride, and she had loved a man so intensely she felt alive when near him. Sakura could not regret a single choice she had made to get to her end. Sasuke's plans though were more important than her life, for even if he did not see it, everything he was doing actually benefited all the shinobi nations. And that was something worth dying for.


	99. Irresistible Pain 34

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 34**

The next week flew by in a flurry of preparations and changes.

Sakura turned over the care of Yuuna to Ino, and when she was asked why she lied and said she was seeking more field work than hospital work. It was a complete and utter lie but she didn't care, she knew her end was coming and it was time to get her affairs in order.

Sakura spoke to Kakashi about getting into the field more, she didn't say why she wanted this change but her old teacher wasn't going to question her wants. And over the course of the week Sakura also finished up several of the reports she had been procrastinating on and finished up the perfect drug she had in mind to dart the Root guards with. Sasuke hadn't asked her to do the latter but she was still helping him; even if he didn't want it.

Then there was the other things she was wrapping up.

Sakura had removed the last seal on the Uchiha last night, he had said nothing but he focused on keeping his chakra levels low so he didn't flare up and alert the entire village to his freedom or her treachery. And because she had finished that last night, she was certain that tonight she was going to be meeting him in her apartment; hopefully before he charged off after Danzo. She knew that was who he was after, Danzo; the puppet who had ordered the murder of his family.

Sakura was no fool, and she was also going with Sasuke tonight. Despite what he thought she knew he was going to need help, and despite what her friends thought about her, she was going out as a true traitor tonight. This would be her first move against her village; even if it was to save it; she was about to commit high treason, for which she'd be executed for if she was caught and if Sasuke didn't kill her. Her money was firmly on the latter happening than the former, but either way she was prepared for this course of action.

She had been prepared for this for a decade, she had always known the consequences of her helping the Uchiha, and the price which would be paid in blood.

Which was why she was sitting here at her work station writing five letters to those closest to her: Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, and Tsunade; explaining the events which had led her to this choice in her life. She didn't care if they hated her for what she was about to do; Kami knew she had tried to hate herself as well but she couldn't. Sakura knew why she was doing this, and she didn't care anymore about the lies or being branded a traitor; she was doing this for her family so she didn't have to endure losing them like Sasuke had endured losing his family.

The letters were an explanation to them, for they were the only ones who deserved an explanation.

Sakura sighed, and she felt a purr in her pocket from the half-forgotten Samehada who still resided with her. Petting her pocket she finished her final letter then slipped it in the envelope she addressed to Naruto before she stood up, picked up her letters and walked out of the hospital. Tonight was the night, and Sasuke was taking her with him; whether he wanted to or not was irrelevant.

Sakura changed, she smiled and chatted aimlessly with a few of the nurses then she was walking away from all of them. The moment she heard the hospital doors shut behind her she felt as if she had just slammed a door shut on her life and could only move forward. Literally and metaphorically. She didn't know how to feel about her next move but she didn't care about it. She was only going to move forward, even if she burned all the bridges she had to rely on, she was going forward.

Walking into her apartment building she walked with a purpose to her apartment. Waltzing in she saw her beloved Uchiha sitting on her bed with his mind wandering.

"Sasuke," she greeted. His eyes snapped up to her, shutting her door behind her she held a breath before letting it out shakily and then she looked back at him. "I don't care what you want, I don't care how you feel, and I don't care about what you're planning. You're going to need help dealing with Root, and don't deny it; I remember how much work it took for us to just best the Akatsuki, and that was damn near impossible. If you're really going after Root then I'm coming with you, and this isn't your decision. It's mine, and what you do about me after we've killed off Root is your decision but I'm coming with you."

"Sakura, this will not be like any of our other little escapades, this will be treason," Sasuke stated.

"I know, but I don't care, I'm doing this to keep my family safe. And I'm doing this to survive." She stated it simply. Once Sasuke was gone she didn't doubt she'd be dragged off to some horrid little hole in the mountain to be locked away with the key tossed away. It was better to go out this way rather than be killed slowly by a prison cell.

"Do whatever you please, but get in my way and I'll end you," he warned her darkly and she smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. But know I won't go easy," she whispered as she leaned over to him and then her mouth was near his ear. "I'll give you a hell of a fight when that time comes."

He said nothing as she pulled away smiling to him broadly.

"So, when are we starting this little plan of yours?" she asked.

"Now," was his answer and then he grabbed her as a portal opened as he grabbed her arm and shoved her into it before he followed her.


	100. Irresistible Pain 35

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 35**

Sasuke landed on her, she groaned at the impact as he stood and grabbed her hand to help her up. Sakura wasn't even going to complain about what had just happened because she had practically asked for that to happen.

"Where are we?" she asked once he hoisted her to her feet. He didn't let her hand go as he looked around the jungle they landed in.

"Amaterasu," he growled. Sakura gasped as a black fire sprung to life, it burned everything around them and she looked at his dark eyes, blood slipped down his cheek but he didn't stop and she stepped nearer to him when the black fire neared her body.

"Sasuke!? What are you doing?" she gasped once her body was firmly pressed against his.

"Burning it all to the ground, no one will ever again know the secrets of the Uchiha clan," he informed her before he opened another portal and pulled her in just as the fire engulfed where they had once stood and again she toppled onto his chest then. He just looked her over sadly as he stood again. She got to her feet and walked with him through the desolate land of his portal. This was the first time she had ever been here long enough to truly appreciate this world of his.

"What's the plan?" she asked again.

"Burn the Uchiha estate to the ground, burn the Root base, kill anyone who stands in our way, kill Danzo, leave without being captured," he answered.

"Simple, easy to remember, I like it," she admitted as she pulled out Samehada. Weeks of having the thing in her pocket had made her forget about it. Now though, now seemed like the perfect time to be using Samehada; against a true enemy of her village. Root. Come tomorrow, Root would be no more, she didn't doubt that as she looked to the Uchiha who opened the next portal. She swung her weapon around on her finger then gave the Uchiha a cheeky smile. He nodded, she rushed forward, drew her fist back and leapt into the solid world she resided in.

"Cha!" she screeched as her fist sent a shockwave of chakra slamming the men who had been there into the wall. She ducked when someone threw a kunai at her, there was a flash of lightning and the man was electrocuted as he fell onto the ground. Sasuke was standing with his back to hers', his blade out and she smiled darkly.

"Well, it's official, I'm a traitor," she chuckled.

"Where's the library of forbidden jutsu?" he asked her.

"Probably down that way," she said pointed to the library sign. He just shook his head as he poked her seal and they quietly moved through the shadows. She was surprised at the lack of people here. it was a little disconcertin to her, but since Sasuke was completely calm with this she wasn't going to question it as she removed the seal from Samehada and let him grow to his full length. He purred as his hilt wrapped around her hand and arm then, she just held onto the heavy, living shark sword when they walked into a huge room of scrolls, books and everything. She looked to Sasuke who was staring around the room with a look of hatred and disgust.

His eyes were gleaming in the dark lighting, one red the other a silvery purple and both were whirling with life as he stood there.

"Amaterasu," he said again, and again hot black flames began burning the room and books. Everything cackled with the sound of the roaring flames and burning paper. No smoke rose but she coughed at the smell when he pulled her after him. They started running through the halls, rooms would light with that black fire, men would scream, and panic was spreading through the ranks. It was when they were running towards an exit that there were hordes of men coming towards them.

"Sakura, release Samehada," he ordered. She just did as he ordered as she spun around, her chakra fused with Samehada's and she chucked the sword. men screamed and she could hear Samehada's sounds of delight. Sasuke darted up to run the side of the wall, she ran the other wall around the men and they leapt out of the tunnel then. There was no blinding light as she hit the ground, rolled and was up on her feet with kunai in her hands. Sasuke was beside her and they looked around the room.

"Where's Danso?" she whispered to him as his red eye seemed to be scanning the compound they were in. Sakura waited until he grabbed her wrist and hauled her after him. She was startled when a large purple glowing hand grabbed her and they leapt upwards. She wasn't startled but didn't scream when they landed on the ledge of a cliff. The night was still showing over their heads and she found herself besides him on a bridge. They were alone for the first time and she stared out across the bridge at a lone, crippled figure.

"Well, this is a surprise. Haruno. Sakura. I did not think you were actually a traitor. Merely a puppet of his." A harsh voice mused.

"You thought wrong," she replied.

"So you've become nothing but an Uchiha's puppet, pathetic girl," Danzo grumbled.

"Better than being a murderer of an entire clan for a lie and a dead man," she replied. Sasuke gave her a look which warned her to be silent at this moment.

"Any last words, Danzo?" Sasuke demanded.

"What makes you think this will be my last day alive?" Danzo asked.

"Because, I am here to kill you," Sasuke stated. And with that she followed the Uchiha when the old man leapt out of Sasuke's path of attack. He landed a way's back from them. She leapt up, her body twisted as she hurled her kunai then. They hit nothing but stone, a purple hand grabbed her and pulled her behind the Uchiha just as a stake just about hit her. She landed behind Sasuke and she gaped at the dead jutsu which had just been used.

"How did he do that?" she gasped.

"So, you worked with Orochimaru I see," Sasuke said coldly. "It won't save you."


	101. Irresistible Pain 36

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 36**

Sakura stood just at his shoulder as a warm purple light wrapped around her and Sasuke like ribs. She stared in fascination as it seemed to build upwards, a brilliant skeleton emerged. Turning her head towards Sasuke she saw his eyes for all their brilliant beauty, bright with the light of a battle, and she watched as they evolved quickly into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Sakura," his voice was calm and she gave him her full attention then.

"Yes?"

"Take care of whoever is to come to his aid, I will deal with Danzo and retrieve you," he said indifferently.

"Alright," she nodded reluctantly as she jogged off. She made it to the entrance of the bridge, back into the headquarters of Root and she looked back one last time before she ran in.

* * *

"Foolish girl." He heard Danzo mutter as the pinkette ran into the tunnels where Root was housed. He knew he could trust her to take care of the Root faction; or die trying. She would be reliable that way. However, he also knew her friends would be coming to Root's aid; for Root was a part of this village, and he didn't know if she could fight them.

Still Sasuke didn't counter that as he used Susansoo's arm to grab the man, he snarled a bit as he glared up at the man as the new information Itachi had given him from Haruno raced through his mind. He had always known about Root's part in killing his family, it was hard not to know when they had come and grabbed him at five years old after the funeral for his clan. But now there was a truth he was going to demand to know; and that was if the council of this wretched village had actually ordered the death of his entire clan.

"Did you order the execution of my clan by my brother's hand?" he demanded coldly as he tightened Susanoo's hand around Danzo, the startled elder gasped, his crutch was dropped and his bandaged face was contorted in pain as he was crushed.

"Answer me," Sasuke ordered as he tightened his grip even more. The answers he wanted confirmation to would be answered. He didn't care if the council was in on the execution; now that he knew what Itachi had been doing. It was very pesky when your elder brother decided to leave answers within your annoying ally in life.

"I… I didn't think he was that kind of man. Damn Itachi," Danzo griped out.

"Answer me," Sasuke repeated. "I know he was your agent; so did you order him to kill my clan?"

"I see he revealed everything to you before he died!" Danzo spat out. Sasuke tightened the grip of Susanoo again, the old man gagged as he spat up blood. "I did not think Itachi was the kind of man who would reveal secrets."

"So it is true. You ordered the execution of my clan, you ordered my brother to leave and to hunt the Zetsu, you were the reason I was betrayed and orphaned. And in exchange for my brother's work I would live," Sasuke snarled out. The memory of what he learned playing at the surface of his mind.

" _I exchanged my life and the life of our clan so you could live. I beseeched the Hokage so you would never know what I was doing or why I had done what I had done, but it appears you know any way. I did not think Root would try to take you after I followed their orders," Itachi's ghost said miserably._

" _Why? Why kill out clan? Why not take me with you!? Why did you leave me!" he shouted in Sakura's head, the ghost of his brother smiled a bitter smile. His rage boiled through his veins as he stood there trembling with anger. Here he was, nearly twenty-six years old and his brother's ghost could still make him lose his composure to act like a child._

" _So you could live, Sasuke. There is a war coming, and I said I would go, but if I were to work for the village, you were to never know why I killed our clan. It was only after I learned the truth; Danzo deceived me and our village, he alone was planning a coup, he needed our father's backing._

" _But the Uchiha clan is proud and honorable, they declined to help Danzo and that fueled his rage towards our clan. The Sharingan is a very formidable weapon, and it made our clan a force to be reckoned with, it is why we have to be careful with our choices; that much power is corruptible. Danzo did know this, and he knew of the Uchiha hatred, he deceived me with damning evidence I thought to be real. I thought to save you, but I was deceived in the end. After I had learned what I had done I was amassing the Akatsuki organization to strike down Root, but you interfered." Itachi chuckled at that last bit. He frowned._

" _Why did you not tell me of this before, we crossed paths so many times!" Sasuke shouted._

" _Because, brother, there was a true war coming, the Zetsu," Itachi stated indifferently._

" _Never heard of them," he snapped._

Back to the present Sasuke tightened his grip of Susanoo on Danzo.

"Yes," Danzo spat out, his disgust clear in his open uninjured eye.

"So it is true. You betrayed the village, you betrayed my clan, and for what? Power? A power you clearly know nothing about?" he spat out. Danzo gave a smirk.

"No matter, you are through," Sasuke stated coldly and he crushed Danzo then. The splattering of the blood stained the stone bridge he stood on. His head and body were crushed in Susanoo's grip. Sasuke looked to the dangling feet as he dropped the body in his grip. The body flickered, his eyes widened slightly as he turned just a kunai came at him.

That exposed eye on a bandaged face blazed with hatred. Sasuke moved, but the Kunai was nearing him.

* * *

 **More Chapters of Irresistible Pain today! Having fun writing it up!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	102. Irresistible Pain 37

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 37**

Sakura threw her fist back, as it surged forward the sheer amount of force from her chakra blast knocked most of the coming men back. She pulled her kunai in each hand, she smirked. Was she pleased about her decision? No, the last thing she ever wanted to do in her life was betray her village, her friends, her family, but for the first time since meeting Sasuke she felt like this was finally her choice and it was the right one.

Damn the consequences, she was doing this, she was going to save Naruto, and her family; even if it meant she betrayed them all. She could live with betraying them; so long as they were safe and so long as she was doing this for the right reasons. This was for the right reason, she remembered everything, and everything Itachi had hidden in her memory; well, it was hers' to remember, and she was disgusted with what this village had done to the Uchiha clan because of one man.

Danzo, he was corrupt, and no one in the council or the village had noticed this.

Well, Sakura would no longer stand with her village, and she could live with this decision in her life because it was for the right reasons.

A man came at her with a kunai, she twisted her body, her knee slamming into his stomach, he fell across the floor as she moved to hook another attacker around the neck as she hoisted her body up. Again her body twisted around this man as she stabbed him in nonfatal way in the shoulder severing tendons rather than arteries. She let gravity pull her back as she fell back from a shuriken being thrown at her, she took the man with her they slammed into the ground. She rolled to her feet as she threw her own kunai at her attacker.

The man was pinned to the wall, she moved fluidly as she ducked and weaved around the men coming at her. She was not intent on killing them, she would not kill the shinobi of her village but she was not letting them get to Sasuke. She had given herself to the Uchiha completely, and she would keep him safe from these men for as long as she could. Even if it was going to cost her, her life. She hissed when a kunai ripped through her side, tearing a gash in her skin, but she pulled a shuriken and managed to hit the man with ease as she continued to duck and weave around her opponents. She lashed out with chakra enhanced kick and punches, knocking men back, shattering rocks, breaking bones, rupturing organs, and breaking the ground. Sakura leapt back, she pulled her fist back and as she fell back to the earth she slammed her fist into the ground.

The rippling shock wave knocked all the earth apart as she left the collapsing tunnels. She ran for Sasuke, to the bridge, she dodged a falling boulder as she leapt and dove out of the tunnel. She rolled to her feet only for a wind bladed shuriken to come spinning at her. Sakura fell back, her back arching as she did so, only for the shuriken to burry itself into what had once been the entrance to Root. Sakura stood, her kunai in hand as she fell into a fighting stance. She saw Sasuke in a giant purple thing, it looked like a monster and it stole her breath away as it let out a roar.

Danzo was blowing his way around the bridge then, she saw the purple thing load an arrow, he was aiming for where Danzo would land.

She knew this and she readied her poisoned kunai for Danzo then too.

There was a blast of energy again, and she was startled as again a tree appeared, it was attached to Danzo's arm, the man's back was to her, so she hurled her kunai at him.

The man gasped when her kunai buried themselves in his back, but he howled when Sasuke's arrow pierced his belly.

She darted for Sasuke then, she leapt up onto the platform he was on. Sasuke ignored her. She looked back at where Danzo's body should be and her eyes widened.

"Sasuke! How?" she gasped.

"Izanagi," Sasue informed her. She looked to him, he didn't say anything but from the look on his face she was guessing that it was an Uchiha jutsu; yes; she had noticed all the Sharingan on the man's arm so she knew this was really pissing Sasuke off, but it wouldn't matter. In the end, Danzo would be dead, she a traitor and they'd both be off or she'd be dead. Either way, this did not affect her perception of the soon to be dead head of Root.

"Sakura, rush him," Sasuke ordered.

"Alright," she nodded, her battered body pulsed with chakra as she leapt up into the air, her seal bled as it moved to wrap around her body to enhance her regenerative abilities. Her poisoned kunai were out, exotic poisons too, poisons she knew her village did not have the cure for yet, as she slammed her fist down to where Danzo should've been. The elder jumped back startled, a purple arrow again slammed into the man's body.

She saw his shock, she watched his body flicker, and then he stood before her. Danzo came at her, his kunai in hand and what felt like a wind jutsu on the blade; letting him have an air blade. She leapt back, her body twisting as she pulled her shuriken, they were released, Sasuke was running right behind them. They hit Danzo's shoulder, Sasuke had his blade out as he struck the kunai wind blade. There was an electric cackling in the air, what sounded like a thousand chirping birds, she looked up at Sasuke when she landed on the ground.

His blade was being charged with his chakra as he fought.


	103. Irresistible Pain 38

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 38**

Sasuke slashed his blade where Danzo stood, the man leapt back, his body moving through the air, but it was too late. In this brief battle, Sasuke already had the genjutsu casted, he had won. Now all he had to do was wear Danzo down. It was no easy task, but he had already forced Danzo to use nine of his Sharingans, now just to get the idiot to perform Izanagi once more... he'd have him.

Sasuke didn't see the kunai hurled past him until it hit Danzo in the center of his brow, perfect, he looked over to see Sakura sitting there huffing, her side was bleeding but with the seal wrapped around her body he saw it healing as well. Looking back at Danzo he saw the man's dead body flicker again and then Danzo was standing right there as he rushed Sasuke again. Sasuke was prepared as he brought his electric blade up, he skewered the man just as he felt a stab of air slash through his abdomen then.

"Heh," the old man chuckled.

"It looks like… you lose," Danzo huffed out. Sasuke just smirked, Danzo tried again to use his forbidden jutsu, but nothing happened. He saw the old man's panic then.

" _Even the simplest genjutsu can prove the greatest weapon against your enemy,"_ he remembered his uncle once saying to him when he had watched Itachi practice with awe. Those words had never left his mind, and it was why as he stood there with his chidori charged blade piercing the man's heart.

Danzo faltered, Sasuke felt the wind piercing his side die a bit, the old man staggered back, off his blade. Sasuke pulled the chidori charge back within him as he stood there, he felt his blood being pumped from the major wound on his side as stood over Danzo.

"Guess again," Sasuke snarled and then hs slashed his blade upwards, from Danzo's hip, through his stomach, ripping through the bone as if it were nothing more than butter and coming out Danzo's shoulder. The old man gasped, but then the blood spurted viciously from his body as his body fell apart. Sasuke just stood there, he hadn't noticed the hands which were hesitantly on his wound as he stared down at the murderer of his clan. He let her soothing chakra flow through his own wound but his mind wouldn't relax now that another task was done. His eyes snapped open when he felt a powerful surge of chakra, he looked to the body.

The surge of chakra was coming from the dead body of Danzo, he slammed into Sakura then as the body pulsed with chakra. There was a seal forming on the dead man, he frowned as he lay over Sakura's body, a sealing jutsu, he could see it now as the body was sealed. A curse, a dangerous one, from what he could see. She gasped, he looked down at her then sat up, her hands were again at his wound, her own had healed; from what he could see and he let his eyes close as again he tried to clear his mind.

However, it appeared now was again, not the time to clear his mind as his senses went wild as he felt the coming chakras.

"Sakura, your team is coming," he informed her.

"I know," she said bitterly. He nodded, her fingers finished their work, her seal retracted to be a diamond in the center of her brow, she looked at him with clear green eyes. A part of him hitched at the sight of everything he was seeing in her eyes, all the love, the trust, and the determination in those eyes, it was always startling to him, but this time, there was a ferocity in them he didn't expect. She was giving him everything she had, he could see it, actually visibly see it this time, and he knew there'd no turning her away this time.

"And I'm in this with you until the end," she said it simply.

"Hn," he shrugged and he turned just in time to see her blonde dobe teammate leaping through the air. Team 7 was here, he noted as he fell into a fighting stance then, he saw her tears as she fell into a stance beside him. Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi were all just behind Naruto who landed before them.

"Sakura! what the hell is this!?" Naruto shouted.

"The right thing," she shouted. Sasuke didn't think she was wrong, but he'd never call what he was doing the right thing. He was here for revenge, so he slid a look over to the pinkette. She was standing determinedly as she glared at the dobe.

"You've just committed treason Sakura," another voice joined them, he looked up to her pervert team leader. The older man looked horrified at what they had come across.

"Sakura, think about what you're doing," another voice pleaded. His eyes slid over to the other captain of Team 7, Yamato.

"Ugly!" a voice cried out, he looked to the pinkette then. Her tears were slipping down her cheeks then.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He moved first, the dobe came at him, he saw Sakura leap up, her hand releasing her kunai at her former team and he didn't fear about having her loyalty or not. She was on his side, with that out of his list of current worries he slashed his sword at the dobe who leapt backwards.

A kunai was thrown at him, he caught it, turned, his hand released it instinctively at it's thrower, it hit wood where Yamato was. The dobe came at him again, harder this time, Sasuke blocked the attack, his body taking the chakra hits, as he felt the dobe's chakra pool and turn into something more menacing.

Sasuke let his own chakra out, his body was poised when he threw the dobe off of him and his eyes were whirling as he felt the power of his Sharingans surge through him. The dobe came at him again, this time he looked more fox like than human, but it was no matter to Sasuke, he was ready for the jinchūriki then.


	104. Irresistible Pain 39

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 39**

The tears didn't stop for her, but neither did the fight as she took on Sai. He attacked her with everything he had, but she saw the pain in his dark eyes as he moved against her.

All the times they had sparred, all the laughter and jokes they had shared, all of the times she had been with him and hung out with him; they all raced through her head. Her tears fell with the memories, she still loved them, they were still the people she relied on the most, and loved the most, but they were now the enemy to her. She fought with everything she had as she moved her body around Sai's.

"Why!?" he shouted as he grabbed her fist, and for the first time in forever she saw all of his anger there; his pain there as he held her briefly in his grasp.

"Because! He's right!" she shouted and shoved her foot into his stomach, sending him crashing away from her across the ground. There was a brilliant blast in the distance which knocked her off her feet as she hit the mountain side, she slumped to her knees but she got to her feet and caught Sai's second attack. He was punched into the mountain, he slumped to the stone bridge ground. Arms wrapped around her, she slammed her elbow into the man, she then yanked him over her body as she sent Yamato crashing into Sai then.

She spun on her toe then as she drew a kunai and slashed, it was Kakashi now, his dark eye was full of concern as he grabbed her wrist. She brought her other fist up and slammed it onto his shoulder. The man let her go under the impact of her hit. She drew her fist back, slamming it into the bridge she felt it give out beneath her feet but she'd didn't care.

Tears fell from her eyes as she fell, a huge purple hand grabbed her, she felt herself be hoisted up and then she found herself grabbed by Sasuke. She clung tightly to him as she sobbed. They hit the ground she felt the solid ground beneath her and she clung to him tightly as she sobbed.

"It's alright, you're alright, they're alive," he assured her.

"I betrayed them," she whispered. "I betrayed them all," she sobbed into his shoulder. It was only when she felt the blood trickling on her leg that she realized Sasuke was injured. "You're hurt, let me help you!" she gasped.

"Hn," was his answer, she sat back from him, it was only then that she felt the sand beneath them as she looked at his already mangled prosthetic arm, the blood seeping from the already severed appendage and she sighed. She took his sword from him as she severed the prosthetic arm again, he screamed at her actions, but it was easier then to seal his bleeding wound.

"What happened?" she asked, her tears falling from her eyes.

"Chidori, rasengan," he hissed, she sighed for that was enough said, even for her that was enough said as she went about sealing his wound.

His thumb caught her by surprise as she looked at him through bleary eyes, he wiped her tears away as she sat there focusing her chakra on his wound. She looked down at his wound then as she continued her work on the wound. Neither of them said anything, but finally she was satisfied with his wound; there was no seeping blood then.

"Alright, where are we?" she asked softly as her hands fell into her lap.

"Home," he replied, she looked up to where he was looking and smiled slightly at the familiar sight of his house.

"Alright, thank you Sasuke," she whispered as he helped her up, and she helped him up. They leaned on one another as she hid her face in his chest and took the well-known path up to the house. They were silent as they made it into the house, she walked with him to the bathroom. She flipped on the shower, helped him out of his garments, he just stood in the shower looking exhausted as he closed his eyes.

She sat on the toilet and he slumped down in the shower.

"Now what?" she finally asked him.

He looked at her, one bloody eye, and the other clear.

"Now, we continue hunting down the traitors," he stated it so coldly and indifferently.

"Do you even know who we're hunting?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes," he answered.

"Who?"

"Uchiha Madara, Kabuto and Tobi are his agents so we will follow them; from there it's simple. But they're underground for now so we will have to wait a time for them to resurface. When they do, we hunt them down," he shrugged.

"Oh," she sighed.

"I am grateful for what you've done," he informed her indifferently. She leaned back and looked at him, his eyes were closed, he looked asleep in the corner of the shower as the shower ran and she sighed. She was thankful to him.

"And I'm thankful to you too," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Her tears had yet to stop, but she could live with what she had just done, she knew she shouldn't be but she had done what was for the good of her friend, her family and the village. She could live with this.

* * *

Sasuke cracked his eyes open after a long period of her silence, she was sleeping on the toilet, he stood up, his body a little discombobulated with his, now again, missing arm, but he didn't mind. Without thinking about what he was doing he picked up one of her kunai, slicing off her garbs he lifted her naked body into the shower. She was easy to clean, she was limp as he carefully cleaned her off, he looked at her tear stained face and sighed.

Perhaps, Itachi was right about another thing he had never noticed. Finishing the shower he wrapped a towel around her and with Susanoo's help, got her to her room.

"Tomorrow, we'll get back to work," he whispered in her ear as he put her on the bed and left her be.

There were people to kill, people to hunt, and plans to continue working on tomorrow.

Tonight though, he'd let her get used to her new choice for from now on, her life was his and they were wanted ninjas.


	105. Irresistible Pain 40

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 40**

"So, it appears we have again underestimated the last Uchiha," his orange mask companion informed him. His onyx eyes glared at the younger man.

"Kill him, we have plans in play," he ordered.

"Yes Madara," the man nodded before he disappeared in a whirl of energy.

"So, Madara, perhaps it is time to excelerate our plans. The last Uchiha is turning into a larger nuisance than we anticipated," a voice purred behind him.

"Yes, time to kill the Uchiha!" the same voice declared gleefully. Madara grunted then glared over his shoulder at the Zetsu.

"Find him, and then kill him, then we will move on with our plans," Madara stated coldly. The black and white plant man disappeared into the shadows then.

* * *

 _Four weeks later…_

"Naruto! You're awake!" Hinata gasped when he stirred. Naruto groaned.

"What the hell happened?" he groaned.

"Your arm was blown off and then you were buried in rubble. The fugitives Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura escaped our custody, but you are here and well. Tsunade has undergone and experimental treatment to give you a prosthetic arm, which has worked remarkably well, so tell me how are you feeling Uzumaki?" a nurse answered for him.

"Fine," he lied.

"Alright, I'm going to get Tsunade, she wanted to speak with you the moment you woke." The nurse left and he looked to Hinata who was sitting there looking sorrowfully beside him.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked sharply.

"She's… well, she's gone Naruto, and she's been declared an enemy of all the nations because she aligned herself with the Uchiha," Hinata whispered. "I'm sorry, when they were ransacking her apartment they found letters though; for you, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade and Ino. I haven't read it, but… I think you should. I don't know what's going on with her Naruto, but… I think she believes in whatever it is she's doing."

"Thank you Hinata," he whispered as he sat up in his bed, she handed him the letter, she shyly kissed his cheek before she hurried away.

He stared at the letter with his name on it in Sakura's elegant scrawl.

His hand trembled as he felt tears slip from his eyes.

"Damn it Sakura!" he whispered as the tears stained the envelope, the door opened and Tsunade walked in. He didn't even look at her though as he stared at his name in Sakura's handwriting. What the hell, Sakura? His mind whispered as he cried.

* * *

Sasuke stood there as she again examined his new stump, she was grumbling to herself as her fingers wandered over his arm.

"It's looking good, no signs of infection, and it's healing up cleanly," she commented.

"Hn," he grumbled.

"You do know that you can say that's good," she informed him. He said nothing as he scowled down at her. He looked at the pinkette who was still studying his new stump.

In the past four weeks she had rebounded from her misery really quickly, especially when they had started discussing their plans of actions. He knew for a fact Tobi and Kabuto were underground, but he had all of his contacts and sources on alert to notify him when they resurfaced. Sakura didn't like the idea of waiting for them to resurface for them to attack but he knew there'd be no way to get to them until they resurfaced. It was the pathetic truth of the matter.

They could be hiding out while they waited for years rather than weeks. Not that it mattered really, it wasn't like she'd ever actually be able to return to her village.

A thought she hadn't thought of, clearly, he knew that with how she was acting about this matter. However he didn't want to deal with her tears so he would remain silent about it.

"How does it feel?"

"Fine," he answered.

"Any phantom pain?" she asked.

"No."

"Any problems?"

"No."

"Alright, I think it's healing up nicely," she informed him as she stood up. It wasn't the first time his heart had acted weird when she was standing within his vicinity as she stared at him. She was so close, he didn't know what to do about it as her eyes bore into his.

* * *

She stared at Sasuke, her eyes were looking over his face. She had always been attracted to him, but for some reason, these past four weeks had only served to intensify it as she stood practically on him with only a whisper of a breath between them. Her hands were resting on his shoulders, she didn't know who moved first but before his mouth was on hers' she gasped as her fingers dove into his hair. He pulled her close and everything she had felt from her betrayal of her village it didn't feel important as her mind finally stopped thinking.

He held her close, their awkward heated kiss turned into something more and she let herself lose all of her thoughts as she surrendered to just feeling.

He treated her like she was fragile as he lowered her on the bed.

"Sasuke," she whispered and clung to him as his lips moved down her jaw.

She could survive what she had done, she loved the man she was with and she was saving her friends and village from the traitors of the Uchiha clan. She closed her eyes as she let her breath shudder while his lips trailed a bit of fire over her skin.

"I love you," she whispered, she was clarifying things for him and herself then. She loved him, she had betrayed the village, and the world she knew for the man she loved. She had betrayed them to save them from the dangers they hadn't even known about. She was severing her ties to everything she knew to cling to the most dangerous thing in her world.

"I know," he whispered as he came up to her again, she stared at red eyes. "I know," he repeated.

"Please don't betray me," she whispered. He kissed her again as his hand held her thigh tightly and he settled between her legs.

"Never," he promised.

And she just let everything go, let it all flow as she clung to her new life line.

* * *

 **That's all for folks!**

 **Thanks for reviewing: SaNcTuArYXXXbLoSsOm, poladots, koolkidSwaggy, kiraki13, JakuraAngel, Guest, Closet Perv, WaterPrincess17, itachiluv89, REImagination, tgsama, . , Mimilover10, Guest, PrincessAkiraa, crazymel2008, Sasukchan99, Delione, xoanneox, Guest, Lady Shiari, and everyone else who reviewed; if I missed you I'm sorry, but thanks again!**

 **I Hope You've enjoyed Irresistible Pain!**

 **Up Next Just Pain! =)**


	106. Irresistible Pain 41

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 41**

 _Naruto,_

 _I'm not expecting you to understand, I'm not even expecting you to forgive, but I am expecting you to read this through for I've earned that much._

 _1\. I never lied to you, I know I've deceived you over the years with my aiding Uchiha Sasuke, but I never lied to you Naruto._

 _Everything between us, it's real, you really are like a brother to me, and I love you more than I can put into word. I'd do anything for you, I really would, I even broke your heart to save you; and I know you will never see it that way because you don't have the entire picture. And I know right now you are thinking I don't either but the things I've seen, some of the things I've done, all of the knowledge I have… it's a lot bigger than anyone is willing to think and because of that I've done what I've done._

 _I don't ever expect your forgiveness, I will have to live with this for as long as I live, but I also know that what I am doing is right._

 _And because the Uchiha is right, I can and I will live with everything I am about to do. Even breaking your heart._

 _2\. I love you, Kami knows I love you Naruto, I love you like a brother. No matter what you may think of me or what I have done or am about to do, that will never change._

 _I wish, I wish to high Kami, that it wasn't down to this but I have to do this. I need to, I have to do what is right for the better of the world; not just the village._

 _You may not like it, and I know you're hating me right now, but there is a whole other world waking and working at this moment; and Naruto, the Uchiha is our only hope. You are not expected to like it, but know this Naruto; I am only doing this to save you and my family._

 _You're all I've got left in this world, Pain took my parents from me, and I am not letting the assholes take anyone else from their families._

 _Also, know this, if nothing else, know that I love the last Uchiha, I love him with everything I am, and he did not corrupt me. I was fourteen when I saved him the first time, and I knew everything I was doing; I know you don't like knowing this, but I knew the first moment when I decided to save him exactly what I was doing. I knew even before he knew; I don't think he ever really knew when we started working together, just that we did._

 _I've known for the past decade that this day was coming, and unless Uchiha Sasuke killed me before I had it was known, I was always going to be branded a traitor in the end._

 _And Naruto, I can live with that._

 _I hope that perhaps someday, even if you never forgive me, you can understand why I've done what I've done. I just pray that you never find out what I'm doing, there are shadows within shadows on the path I've decided to walk, and I know the darkness will consume me as it has the Uchiha. But before that happens, I hope to destroy the threats to my family before this darkness destroys me._

 _I love you, Naruto._

 _~Sakura_

Naruto sat in the hospital bed, his hands trembling as he held the fragile paper in his hand and the tears slipped down his nose, staining her last words.

Damn it Sakura!

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! What the hell was she thinking? What the hell was running through her mind to do this! Honestly, it felt like all those years were a lie, everything was a lie. Had she really only been a deception, or was it as she had said and only a deception where Sasuke was concerned? He didn't know any more, and honestly, it didn't seem to matter as he sat there staring at her writing. He wanted to rip the paper to shreds, track her down and demand answers from her. But he knew he'd never see her again, she had chosen her path, and it was with that traitorous Uchiha.

However, he couldn't destroy this last piece of her which was in his only hand now.

It was the last bit of her he had, the only part of her she had given fully to him and he didn't know if it was a lie or truth. Naruto bit his lip hard as he sat there trembling and then the tears came out. Damn it Sakura! He would get her back and demand answers! One way or another he'd be getting honest answers from her.

* * *

"Tsunade," Hinata timidly said as they stood just outside of Naruto's room. The older woman hadn't seemed to be the same fierce woman as before Sakura's betrayal.

"Give him time to himself Hinata, no one saw this coming and it's a terrible shock. One Naruto, and everyone else, will have to get used to. Sakura's betrayal was something no one saw," Tsunade said softly.

"Alright," Hinata nodded as the woman walked away. Hinata looked back into the room Naruto was in, he was curled up, the letter in his hand as he sobbed uncontrollably. Biting her lip she walked into the room and sat on his bedside. He grabbed her and clung tightly to her as he cried, she just held him reassuringly as she looked at the tattered paper of Sakura's final letter.

Bowing her head Hinata breathed a shaky breath as she bowed her head. Why? Why would Sakura of all people do this to them? She didn't know and it was hurting her as she held a crying Naruto.

"She just… she," Naruto sobbed as he clutched her tightly.

"I know, it hurt us all," Hinata whispered.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	107. Irresistible Pain 42

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 42**

Sasuke's arm was draped over her waist as her head rested on the stump of his other arm. His breath was caressing her skin as she lay there in the calm aftermath of what they had done, her body was securely pressed against his hard body and their legs were tangled together. Her heart was slowing now, his calloused thumb was rubbing lightly against her lower abdomen.

"Sakura," he breathed.

"I don't regret it," she whispered. "I've tried, you know, I've tried really hard to regret everything but I can't."

"I'm sorry you had to do that," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. She shifted in his arm so she burrowed into his chest.

"I'm not, I always knew this was going to happen, I always knew that if you didn't kill me I was going to be a traitor," she whispered and she brought her hand up to his cheek. "I love you Sasuke, I love you, I love you, I can't seem to leave you behind, even when I should. I couldn't resist you when I was fourteen and it only got worse with time," she admitted.

"Sakura," he sighed. She didn't see many emotions from him, she knew he wasn't one to give her much in the emotion department; if he felt anything past vengeance and hatred.

"I know what I've done, I know what I did, and Sasuke I'm with you until the very end or when I die." There was a look in his eyes which was quickly hidden she rubbed her thumb over his cheek bone, it was amazing how much she loved him.

"I…" he looked at a loss for words and she smiled slightly as she burrowed under his chin and closed her eye. Her fingers rested on his heart, and her mind was lulled into comfort knowing he hadn't turned his back on her after she had betrayed her village for him.

"So, what's your plan for the rest of everything going on?" she whispered as she relaxed in the safety of her killer's arm.

"Hunt them, and eliminate them before they eliminate us," he said flatly.

"Simple, I like it," she yawned. Her mind drifted then. She'd worry more about what was coming her way later. For now, she just wanted to sleep and gather her wits about her.

"I'll never turn on you, never," he whispered.

"I know, I will always trust you," she murmured sleepily as she let the sleep overcome her. She didn't hear what he had to say after the sleep took over her, and honestly she didn't care. She was laying herself out in the open for him, and she didn't mind. It wasn't the smartest move, not with who he was and how friendly he was with betrayal. Somehow though, something in her could trust his promise, and she would give him her everything because for a change he was promising her something other than death.

He was promising her a place and a purpose in her betrayal.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes as he held the pinkette close to his heart. He had never thought about what she was to him, she had always been a tool, a thing for his use and disposal when he saw fit.

He had never really expected her to turn her back on everything and run into his dark world to help him. He had never thought her capable of betraying her family, and in fact, on that bridge he had been ready to kill her before escaping. Then she had been standing at his side, ready to fight with him, her kunai out and her ferocity evident.

Never had he expected her to sever all of her ties for him.

Sure, it had crossed his mind that he might have to sever his ties with her, but then she had chosen him over everyone she loved.

A feeling of smugness had filled him; as stupid as it was, her choice had filled him with pride and smugness, he had a real place in her heart. It was something he hadn't expect, but something that thrilled him.

And what she didn't know, was her choice had solidified his own loyalties to her. He hadn't really expected that, she had him after that betrayal of hers'. Sakura had never intended for that to happen, he knew that, because he had never given her his loyalty.

In fact, he had been hell bent on never giving anyone loyalty, it made him vulnerable. But then she had betrayed what she was loyal to for him, he would never betray her after that. He knew the pain of betrayal; knew it better than anyone.

If she would never betray him, then he would never betray her.

But there were still problems about this new development between him and Sakura. Kami, he had never expected to grow attached to anyone ever again, and yet…

Here he was, and there she was. Both of them naked, in his bed, after a very intense bout of sex; which he really hadn't intended to have happen, and in the middle of a secret war being waged. Right now he should be preparing for the war he was going to be fighting, contacting his contacts from around the globe, and begin prepping for when they attacked; inside information from Itachi to decipher. Plans to make.

And yet…

He couldn't find it in him to let the girl in his arms go. He felt… content for the first time since the massacre of his family. It was strange, he found it strange at least, because he was at peace in the midst of his own personal hell. The pinkette snuggled closer to him, he tightened his grip on her as he lay there with her in his arm. A slightly smile pulled on his lips as he closed his eyes and let a deep sleep consumed him again. For the first time in twenty years he felt good about life; even if it was just another betrayal…

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	108. Irresistible Pain 43

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 43**

Sakura walked into the kitchen, he was cooking; it wasn't surprising, just mildly startling.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted her as she sat on her seat.

"Sasuke," she yawned. He looked her over with red eyes, she noticed then that she had picked up his shirt, and blushed a bit. "So, who are we hunting and when do we start?"

"There are three remaining; living and known members of the Akutasuki surviving: Konan, Nagato, and Tobi. Nagato and Konan will not leave the safety of their village, not with how Nagato is in health; he won't survive, and Konan will not leave his side; she's his defense. As for Tobi, I believe he was a spy for someone else outside of the organization, at least that is the information from Itachi.

"I believe the outside party Tobi is working for is the same employer as Kabotu was." He put something before her, it was an omlette and she started eating it as she mulled this over in her mind.

"Whoever this outside party is they must be pretty powerful," she admitted as ate. He put his plate across from her as he ate his own.

"They must be, however, according to the information Itachi left sealed in your head this outside party is connected to another party. The Zetsu," Sasuke supplied as he ate his tomato with her.

"uh-huh, but I've never heard of a Zetsu, what are they?" she asked.

"No idea, according to the information hidden in your head there are two kinds of Zetsu, black and white, but beyond that I don't even know where to begin the research for them, I have read many forbidden scripts and I have never heard of them."

"Well, if we find the outside party Kabuto and Tobi are working for then we can find these Zetsu…" she trailed off then.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Please tell me you at least have contacts who gather information for you?" she pleaded.

He smirked.

"Twenty years," he stated coldly. She smiled dangerously then. "I have my contacts alerted to who I want."

"Missing-nin?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Are you saying that you actually work with other missing-nin?" she asked skeptically. Sasuke did not play well with others, period. However, judging by his smirk she had a feeling he had a few tricks up his sleeves that she had yet to learn about; no fair. Then again, it was all the secrets which made this thing of their interesting; no she had no label for what they were after having slept with him because she couldn't rightly claim being his 'lover'.

"Not all missing-nin work for the Akatsuki," he shrugged.

"So more like Haku and Utakata?"

"Hn," he inclined his head slightly; it was an answer she understood then. Sasuke may not work with others, but she guessed that in a way missing-nin kept in touch with each other. Probably to stay out of the reach of the parties after them, and if you weren't a part of an organization and on your own, you would want a little help here and there. Even she knew this; it was human nature.

"You devious bastard! You have connections don't you!?" she gasped.

He inclined his head then. And now, now she laughed for the understanding over took her as she sat there, it was a relief to know he wasn't alone, and yet he always had been. Somehow she had never really thought about him having friends to help him, or people to aid him, he always just seemed so untouchable, and now…

Well, now she was laughing.

"So Haruno, do you actually want to help a missing-nin?" he asked her. "An Uchiha no less."

"Yes, I've betrayed everyone so I've got nothing to lose," she admitted. His hand caught her chin as he tilted her head bac, she felt him press his lips to hers.

"There's a lot more to lose than a village, remember that," he murmured as he pulled away from her. She smiled, she couldn't doubt his words now. Somehow, somewhere in him, there was a good person who was hiding in his darkness. Sasuke was still out for revenge, but it appeared that his revenge was going to end up saving a lot of people; which was startling to her.

She was in this to save her family and friends from fates worse than death, she was in this for a reason that was not her own; but here Sasuke was and this was all, all of it, it was for avenging his clan.

Perhaps in a way he was saving in the world with avenging his clan, then again… they didn't know where they were going now. And she was alright with not known, even if she really wanted to know, she didn't mind not knowing where they were going.

"You promise though, never to let harm fall on my family?" she asked, reminding him of the compromise they had made when this alliance had started. He wouldn't harm her family, and he'd have her loyalty until the end. Kami knew she wanted him to keep that end of their arrangement regardless of her betrayal.

"I will keep my end, you keep yours," he assured her. She smiled.

"I can keep my end up with ease now," she assured him.

"Good, we get to work now," he informed her coldly.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"The Akatsuki," he said softly. She nodded her head as his hand slipped into her pink hair and he kissed her. It felt natural, it felt good, and this all felt right. She smiled, this felt like it was always supposed to be.

"Who do we speak with first?" she asked.

"Taka, Team Taka," he answered. She just blinked and he smirked as he released her and walked back to his room. She just sighed as she finished eating, picked up her dishes and took them to the sink. Beginning today she was a missing-nin of her village, she would be hunted and she would be killed if captured.

Somehow this felt natural though.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	109. Irresistible Pain 44

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 44**

"Our plans," a deep voice asked.

"Our preparations have been seriously stalled with the destruction of the Akatsuki; and the Uchiha is proving to be more challenging to eliminate than we initially thought. It also appears that he has officially turned Haruno Sakura from her village, they've since disappeared from our sights," Tobi informed the shadows.

"Our plans must not be disrupted," he was informed.

"Well, the death of Orochimaru has set us back, and without Danzo we do not hold an in on the village anymore. However, our other spies are in place and will keep watch over the situations. The jinchūriki are more heavily guarded since the betrayal of the Haruno. The last Uchiha got too close to them apparently." Kabuto grumbled.

"We must fine him and eliminate him before he strikes back at us," he informed his two companions. "There is no way for us to create our preparations without a hinderence until the threat has been eliminated. And he is the only other Uchiha with both the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and the Rinnegan, he is a problem."

"Yes, we will get right on it," both men left him then. Alone in the shadows he waited for a moment.

"They will not succeed," a voice chuckled.

"It is not a matter of sucess, it is a matter of deterring. We should have killed him when he was a child but lesson learned. Now our only goal is to finish what was started, we must not give up. The world needs to be reborn and our preperations must not be stopped. We need to get our hands on the jinchūriki, else nothing else matters for our goal. However, the problem remains getting to the jinchūrikim," he informed his shadows. "So, I send you to find their weaknesses."

* * *

"Sai, Sai! Where are you?" she called out.

Ino sighed, her boyfriend had since become a recluse since Sakura's betrayal but there was nothing coming from the apartment as she poked her head in. Frowning a bit she walked in, the man was hurting, she knew that, because he had retreated again. It was simply his way, he didn't know how to comprehend what she had done. Truthfully, neither did she, but she wasn't hiding in her apartment trying to keep it together.

"Sai?" she called out, and then she saw him. He was sitting at a blank canvas staring out his window as he stared out the window at the tree where he used to meet up with his Team for missions.

"There's nothing," he finally said. Inow sighed, she didn't know how to think about this because she had never been the one to handle Sai when he was like this. Sakura was usually the one who wormed her way past the social awkward behavior to the root of the matter. Sai, despite his social awkwardness, was not an easy person to comprehend and Ino had relied on her former friend for insight on him.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she pulled up his extra stool.

"I've tried to paint, but I cannot seem to think of anything to paint," he said softly. Kami, why did Sakura have to be a traitor? Of all the ninja to be a traitor why her? Ino thought as she bit her thumb and then she noticed the envelope on his bed with his name written on it, Sakura's handwriting scrawled elegantly across it.

"Hey, have you read the letter Sakura left for you?" she asked, she had read the letter Sakura had left for her and honestly it made her feel… at peace, with the decision Sakura had made. It was strange but in a way it had soothed her to know her friend was at peace with her decision; this did not damper her temper and rage towards Sakura but it did help her a bit.

"No, I could not read it," he admitted to her looking hurt and dejected. She sighed and then she pulled the envelope open gently.

* * *

Sai had not opened the letter Sakura had left him because to open it, to read it, it would make this real. He didn't want this to be real.

Rather like with the death of his brother he had hoped for this to be nothing more than an illusion, or a horrible genjutsu he was trapped in but he knew that it wasn't so, she had left letters. The pinkette had actually left letters, which after he knew everyone had inspected and read, and resealed away, were harmless in nature and probably her goodbyes, he didn't want to read it.

Sai didn't want it to be true, he didn't want this to be real. He did not believe he could have missed Haruno Sakura; a woman who he had come to think of as a sister to him, to be a traitor to everything she had stood for. It was difficult for him to see this as the true Sakura, she had never been one for deception; but apparently she had deceived them all. And a part of him hated her for it.

Another part of him was baffled; though he was not good with social or emotional expression or situations, he was very good at reading people. So how he had missed this was beyond him.

"Well, I will read it, I read mine and I think you need to at least hear yours. It's her final words here Sai, she may never speak to us again," Ino pointed out. He looked to the letter.

"It will make it real," he finally admitted.

"Oh Sai, it is real, she made her choices and she laid in her bed. Sakura was very clear that she always knew this was coming to her, but Sai, despite how mad I am at her, I am glad that she at least tried to explain her point of view to me, and I think you need to hear her, just one last time," Ino insisted.

"Fine," he grumbled. He watched her slim fingers pull out that traitorous bit of paper and Ino cleared her throat to read.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Irresistible Pain! =)**


	110. Irresistible Pain 45

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

 **Chapter 45**

Haruno Sakura's name was added to the Bingo Book, right beside Uchiha Sasuke for all nations.

Wanted for High Treason, Murders, Espionage, and Being the Accomplice to the Uchiha.

The bounty on her pink head, it was obscene and it had Utakata laughing (and he was a surly, grouchy soul who did not laugh at anything) as he stared at her face and her Uchiha companion's accompanying picture was most laughable.

The image of her standing there sweetly and smiling innocently, her pink hair was neat, her green eyes bright, her seal displayed on the center of her brow, and her innocence and goodness radiating. Then besides it was the image of a scowling Uchiha who was running, a blur with angry Sharingan red eyes, and clearly radiating death to all. It was hilarious seeing their images together, but even funnier… it was when they were together they were exactly like that.

"What is it Utakata?" Hotaru asked as she waddled over to his recently acquired Bingo Book; he liked knowing where he was on the list of the wanted being a jinchūriki and all.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, they are the world's most wanted now," he informed her as she sat beside him on the hide out house the Uchiha had given them. Her green eyes widened at the images side by side before she laughed.

"Think they'll be caught?" Hotaru asked.

"Never, he's been at this too long, and she's driven," Utakata admitted. "But he'll want information…"

* * *

Haku woke one morning in his original home before he had been dragged into the life by the Uchiha again and he walked to his village.

"Listen up! These are the two most wanted Missing-nin in the five nations, if you see them you are to report it to the authority, aiding them will lead to your immediate arrest," the town announcer shouted as he posted up two posters.

Haku was not surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke's image; he was the most wanted Missing-nin ever; outside of the former Akatsuki members.

However, it was the image of a sweet, smiling pinkette which had him stopping… that… that, no, Sasuke wouldn't. Haku found himself staring at the image and into a set of green eyes which stared back from the smiling woman and his heart stuttered.

Now, he had good reason to despise the pinkette; but working with her rather than against her, he had come to respect her and now he was staring at the Leaf's most prized healer as a missing-nin. What the hell had the Uchiha done? This was bad, it was really, really, really bad! Even Haku was sweating bullets as he darted out of the small town and to his home. Locking the door he immediately started contacting his contacts in the village for verification as to the crimes Haruno was wanted for, and then he'd be thinking over his life choices carefully.

He'd work with Sasuke, but only if the pinkette was there to balance him out.

Perhaps it was time for him to come out of retirement…

* * *

"Listen up! I am dedicating you, the elite shinobi of the Leaf to capture Haruno Sakura and bring her here to stand trial for the crimes, she will be brought to justice," Tsunade snapped. The betrayal of Sakura had cut her far deeper than she wanted to admit to anyone. Tsunade did not take on many apprientenices because she did not trust many nor did she like trusting many, but she had trusted Sakura. And this… this… this betrayal! It was tearing her up inside.

Never, not even after Orochimaru's betrayal and all the other betrayals she had survivied, had any of them cut her that deeply.

It felt as if Sakura had managed to sever a limb off her person. She hated feeling this way, feeling vulnerable, feeling hurt, and feeling used. No she had not read Sakura's final letter to her, it was hurting her too much. But there was also a feeling of shock; mostly because of proof that the Uchiha Masacre had been orchestrated and executed through Danzo. However, this evidence would never have seen the light of day if it hadn't been for Sakura's betrayal and running to the Uchiah.

"Ma'am, what about the Uchiha?" the shinobi asked.

"Eliminate him if you must, but I want Haruno Sakura here to stand trial, and Shizune! Strike her name from all records! There is no Haruno Sakura of the Leaf anymore!" Tsunade snapped. Everyone scrambled to do her bidding.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the top of the Fourth Hokage's head as the fragile paper dangled from his fingers as he stared out at the village. She had been clear to him, there was no defending her actions or trying to justify herself to him, he knew she wouldn't have anyway. If Sakura had done this then she believed in what she was doing, and he could not fault her for doing what she believed in.

But her letter had left him with information which was leaving him reeling.

It also had him thinking out a strategy to keep Naruto safe. If Sakura was right, and he had no doubt she was, then she was right about the jinchūriki being targets in this war of shadows she had walked into then they would all need to be protected. The terrifying part of this was that he didn't know why he shouldn't believe her.

She had admitted to be a spy, a healer, and a traitor since she had been fourteen years old and his pupil. She had admitted to helping the number one enemy of the Leaf with no remorse and even admitted to him she'd do it again without hesitating, she was not going to ever leave the Uchiha alone. But besides all that, he believed her, and that was what scared him. Had he really become so soft as to trust her after her admitting to a decade of deception?

Yes.

He trusted her and he was going to follow her final will from her letter.

He would get ready for a war, and he would protect the jinchūriki.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed Irresistible Pain! Now...**

 **Onto Just Pain! =)**


End file.
